Amores Cruzados
by Aredhiel
Summary: Naruto es un príncipe y Sakura una condesa, los dos están enamorados y felizmente comprometidos. Hinata y Sasuke son príncipes de distintos reinos que deben casarse por obligación...NaruHina, SasuSaku. Completo. ¡Gracias a todos!
1. Los amigos

**Disclaimer****: **Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei

**

* * *

**

AMORES CRUZADOS

**Capítulo 1: Los amigos **

.

Leves rayos de sol se filtraban a través de la gran ventana del castillo, dándole de lleno en el rostro a un muchacho rubio, que se movió levemente intentando esquivar el molesto resplandor. Lo más importante era su sueño.

Aquel sueño…

—o—

_Hermosa, increíblemente hermosa. _

_Una mujer danzaba frente en un lago. Sus cabellos negros flotaban a la par, junto con lirios que se mecían delicadamente con el viento. Sus exuberantes formas eran comparables a las de una diosa. Bella, simplemente eso. _

—_Oye _—_intento aproximarse, deseaba ver aquel rostro, cincelado por los ángeles seguramente. _

_Su decepción fue grande. Ella huyo a la carrera._

—_Espera, ¡Espera!_

—o—

De improviso, Naruto se despertó, una leve agitación recorría todo su cuerpo.

—Que sueño —se movió levemente, intentando acurrucarse de nuevo entre las cobijas—… nunca puedo verle el rostro.

Su cavilación se interrumpió al sentir un toque en la puerta de su habitación.

— ¿Quién será? —Susurro para sí, incorporándose a la par que arrugaba la nariz —Adelante.

— ¡Príncipe Naruto!

—Calma, calma Mion —observó a la muchacha entornando los ojos — ¿por qué estas así? — indagó a la mucama.

—Acaba de llegar un mensaje del Reino de la Arena —la muchacha tomó una bocanada de aire —la llegada del príncipe Gaara será hoy, por lo tanto su padre requiere su presencia de inmediato.

— ¡¿Cómo? ¡Gaara llega hoy! —la sorpresa no tardo en aparecer en sus facciones.

—Así es señorito —Naruto hizo una mueca, nunca terminaba por adaptarse a ese 'titulo'.

—Ehh… si…si… dile que ya bajo —sus conjeturas le robaron la atención.

—Como usted diga su alteza, con su permiso.

La joven sirvienta se retiro, en silencio del lugar.

'_Me alegro de que Gaara haya adelantado su viaje'. _

Una risilla discreta se hizo presente, tan solo audible para las aves que entonaban su canción, dando la bienvenida a la mañana.

—o—

—Señor, estamos a dos horas de tocar puerto.

El muchacho de melena roja ladeo la cabeza.

—Ya veo, Baki…

En un lujoso barco se dirigía al Reino del Viento, el joven príncipe Sabaku no Gaara, heredero del Reino de la Arena.

Un chiquillo de tez albina y cabello rojizo, con eterna expresión seria para sus dieciséis años llevaba a cabo las funciones de un rey.

Legítimamente, su hermana debía ser la heredera al trono, pero gracias a varios líos con el arma más valiosa de su reino, el Shukaku, tendría el privilegio de gobernar su imperio en escasos dos años.

Seria rey, no obstante en ocasiones dudaba seriamente que portar el Shukaku sea un precio justo por eso. Sacudió la cabeza, esos pensamientos no eran sanos. No para él.

— ¿Imprevistos? —miró de lleno a su escolta.

—No, señor. No debe preocuparse, no tendremos retrasos.

Gaara se limitó a asentir. Baki realizó la reverencia abandonando el camarote.

Estando solo, Gaara se permitió una escueta sonrisa. Pese a que su visita era para atender relaciones diplomáticas con el Reino del Viento, se sentía contento, porque después de mucho tiempo volvería a ver a Naruto.

Para Sabaku no Gaara, su amistad con Naruto, era una de las pocas cosas que realmente sentía importante en su vida, aquel hiperactivo rubio, era su único amigo, o mejor dicho su único amigo verdadero.

Ser un príncipe, significaba amistades por doquier, por supuesto, era por simple compromiso o conveniencia, no porque lo apreciaran realmente. A pesar de eso, no olvidaba que lo primordial era la renovación de la alianza de su reino con el Reino del Viento.

El Reino del Viento, era el sitio de mayor influencia comercial, económica, y militar de la Franja de los Reinos, motivo por el cual varias monarquías, se relacionaban y firmaban tratados con el mencionado. Y el Reino de la Arena, no era la excepción.

En medio de su abstracción, Gaara suspiró pesadamente, al recordar el encargo que le había hecho su hermana.

—_o—_

—_No lo olvides, Gaara —Temari, aclaró el primer punto de su discurso —además, debes recordar entregar mi invitación al Rey Minato y su familia —levantó el dedo índice en señal de recordatorio —recuerda que, si no lo haces, corremos el riesgo que el Reino del Viento, se sienta ofendido, y eso no sería bueno para las relaciones exteriores de nuestro comarcado, comprendes Gaara._

—_Si, Temari. Lo sé —el hastió en su voz no se hizo esperar, mientras tomaba un sobre ámbar, de las manos de su hermana. _

—_Solo te lo recuerdo hermanito, para que no lo vayas a olvidar —una sonrisa arrogante decoro los escarlatas labios de Temari. _

—_Como digas… Hasta pronto —flanqueó un tanto seco._

—_Hasta pronto, Gaara. _

_El muchacho de verdes orbes, se vio ahogado por dos finos brazos alrededor de su cuello. Temari solía ser demasiado impredecible, aunque secretamente le encantaban esos detalles. Así que se limito a corresponder al abrazo de su hermana. _

—_Hey Gaara… _

—_Ah —Gaara se separo de Temari, dirigiendo sus pupilas hacia el poseedor de esa voz._

—_Que quieres, Kankuro —su voz era amenazante, aunque el mayor sabía que no era en serio. _

—_Buena suerte, mocoso —sonrió levemente, agitando la mano desde la parte alta de la orilla._

_Gaara solo atinó a responder con un gesto igual, e inmediatamente subió a bordo; Temari y Kankuro, contemplaron como su hermano menor partía al Reino del Viento. La joven agitó con levedad la mano, con una sonrisa al extremo discreta en sus labios._

—_o—_

Con unos toques ligeros a la puerta del gran despacho, Naruto, anuncio su llegada. Una voz pausada, respondió al contacto.

—Adelante.

El muchacho ingreso al lugar, hallando en primera instancia una mirada azulina, unos cabellos rubios ondeándose al viento que se colaba a través de las cortinas la ventana.

La imagen de su padre, era el espejo que reflejaba su inevitable futuro.

— ¿Me mandaste a llamar Papá?

Seriedad. Ante estos casos seriedad.

Cosa difícil tratándose de él, pero ni modo.

—Sí, toma asiento —Naruto halo la silla y se dio un sentón. Eso no había sido un buen movimiento, era algo no elegante, para alguien de su jerarquía.

—Es sobre la llegada de Gaara, ¿Verdad? ¡Dattebayo!

—Efectivamente hijo, deseo pedirte un favor respecto a ello.

—Eh… ¿Qué clase de favor?

Cruzó sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, en un mal intento de no mostrar interés. Sabía a la perfección que su padre no toleraba mezclar asuntos de trabajo, con asuntos personales.

Minato era estricto, y si notaba la alegría de Naruto por ver a Gaara, seguramente se retractaría de su petición. Y el rubio, quería evitar eso a toda costa, deseaba pasar más tiempo con su viejo amigo.

—No pareces tan interesado en el asunto, hijo… de ser así creo que será mejor encargar este asunto a otra persona…

— ¡Qué! No, no papá, a mi me interesan mucho las relaciones exteriores del Reino ¡dattebayo!

— ¿Qué te interesa, Naruto? ¿Las relaciones exteriores o la llegada de Gaara? —su timbre de voz, formal y serio, se tamizó en la percepción del muchacho.

—Las dos cosas Papá —resopló cruzándose de brazos —el bienestar de todas las personas del reino, para mí es muy importante, ya que se que algún día, quien estará al mando seré yo —hizo una mueca que ensombreció su semblante —aunque sé que yo no debería… por…

Naruto iba a continuar hablando. Minato interrumpió.

—No lo digas… tu hermano —la actitud seria de Minato, adquirió un tinte melancólico.

Minato, el rey, se quedó meditabundo por varios minutos, mientras pensaba en Deidara, su primogénito.

Deidara, había sido un prodigio de las artes bélicas, considerado desde niño como genio, falleció en el campo de batalla de una forma poco ortodoxa, con escasos quince años en su cuenta personal.

Un necio en toda la extensión de la palabra, Minato jamás le pudo hacer entrar en razón y en medio de una contienda, parte de una guerra sin razón, el muchacho perdió la vida.

—Lo siento… Papá… —la pesadumbre se presento inevitable, pese a su alegre carácter.

—No te sientas mal… respecto a lo que me estabas diciendo —Interceptó Minato para dejar el asunto de Deidara a un lado.

—Oh… si —chasqueo los dedos recuperando el hilo del asunto —mi reino es importante pero, mi amistad con Gaara también es importante. Es como… —miro al techo —mi hermano _—_Naruto sonrió, ensanchando el gesto en sus labios.

Dos manos. Un contacto ligero sobre sus hombros. Le hicieron sentir más.

—Creciste tan rápido, mi pequeño niño —los cabellos largos y rojizos, enmarcaron suavemente la tez de la mujer que pronuncio dulcemente aquellas palabras.

—Mamá… —Susurró aludido el rubio menor, sin perder su gesto alegre, que tan solo se atenuó.

—Naruto, mírame… —Ordenó Minato, a lo cual su joven hijo obedeció, adquiriendo una máscara de formalidad.

—Yo, solo quería cerciorarme de que mi hijo fuera lo suficientemente maduro como para saber el límite entre la amistad y el trabajo, y ya que lo comprobé —Minato entorno los labios hacia arriba —finalmente puedo decirte, que este trabajo, ya lo tenía preparado para ti.

— ¿E-es decir que tu pensabas desde un principio encargarme algo con respecto a Gaara?

—Así es, solo deseaba comprobar lo que ya te he dicho.

— ¡Vamos Papá! Habla de una vez —la alegría volvió a sus relumbrantes zafiros.

—Tu misión es cumplir las funciones de embajador de nuestro reino, durante la visita de Gaara —Minato destenso los músculos de su cuello —Tu sabes hijo, lo escoltaras, le mostraras el territorio, y negociaras con él la alianza de nuestras tierras, yo solo me limitaré a aprobar su acuerdo, y a firmar el tratado ¿Esta claro?

— ¡Claro que sí! No te preocupes papá, lo hare bien 'ttebayo.

—Eso espero hijo. Ahora vete, seguramente Gaara debe estar por llegar.

—Sí, si ya voy —Su amplia sonrisa inundó el ambiente —Adiós mamá —besó la mejilla de Kushina —adiós papá —agitó la mano saliendo del despacho —nos vemos.

—Tu retrato querida.

Minato rió discretamente, Kushina le miró con obviedad y un indisimulado gesto alegre.

—o—

Naruto se encontraba revolviendo su habitación como un vendaval. Su padre considerado como el más poderoso guerrero en la historia de su reino, confiaba en él.

No perdería esa oportunidad.

Así que decidió comenzar con lo básico, la ropa adecuada para tratar asuntos de estado. Naruto odiaba profundamente esa ropa, pero su padre se fiaba en él, y estaba consciente de la importancia de la alianza con el Reino de la Arena.

No. No se pondría hacer berrinches ahora, menos por algo tan banal como la vestimenta.

Una vez listo, Naruto abandonó su habitación, dirigiéndose a la salida del palacio, donde lo esperaban varios guardias para escoltar su carroza, se embarcó de inmediato, partiendo a prisa al puerto de Konoha, capital del Reino del Viento.

Cerca de una hora después, Naruto llegó al puerto.

Varios aldeanos le saludaron, mujeres y hombres adultos le felicitaban por el gobierno de su padre, los niños agitaron sus manitas jubilosamente, e inclusive algunas chicas le sonrieron y guiñaron los ojos, unas tantas más le enviaron besos volados.

Naruto solo correspondió levemente sonrojado, se sintió mareado y movió la cabeza, aquella atención de las muchachas le ganó la antipatía de más de un joven que caminaba por allí.

—Señor, un barco se aproxima

El soldado en cuestión extendió un larga vista para el muchacho que tomo el aparato, y guiñando el ojo derecho, miró por el cristal con su ojo izquierdo.

— ¿Es el barco de Gaara, Minoji?

Naruto extendió de nuevo el larga vista a su escolta.

—Efectivamente, es la información que nos ha proporcionado el vigía

—Entiendo —chasqueó los dientes

—Mire, joven. Finalmente el barco a tocado el puerto —el hombre señaló unos metros más allá

—Ya era hora de que el amargado de Gaara volviera de visita

En ese preciso instante, Gaara descendió del barco, escoltado por varios guardias reales, para su pesar, tuvo que saludar con su mano, en ese intervalo a los habitantes.

No era que le molestase codearse con los plebeyos, simplemente no sabía actuar bien en público, y la verdad, todas esas personas le ponían nervioso.

—Señor, el embajador del Reino del Viento lo espera

—Entiendo, Baki. Voy para allá

La sobria expresión de Gaara no se ausento, e inmediatamente se aproximo al lugar de encuentro, cuando la distancia era escasa, entreabrió los labios y los ojos un tanto más de lo normal, mostrando una leve sorpresa en sus finos rasgos, la razón, un rubio de amplia sonrisa, que en ese momento guardaba un porte serio y formal.

—Buenos días, príncipe Gaara del Reino de la Arena —Naruto se aclaró la garganta —Yo, el embajador, Naruto Namikaze y el Reino del Viento le da la más cordial bienvenida, y espera que usted tenga la más cómoda estancia mientras permanece aquí —el desenvolvimiento de Naruto fue magistral, aunque un sudor frio lo recorría por dentro.

Controlar sus nervios, aprender de ellos.

Gaara se hallaba impresionado, no comprendía en que remoto lugar, había quedado el Naruto de siempre, el chiquillo hiperactivo. Era casi ilógico mirar en aquellos momentos esa imagen, la imagen de un hombre, serio y formal… simplemente dedujo que Naruto, había madurado.

—Eh… es un placer —sus pensamientos se despejaron y su voz se torno mas audible —para mi tener un recibimiento tan afectuoso de parte del Viento, agradezco su hospitalidad… señor embajador… —enarco una ceja inconscientemente, la duda rondaba su cabeza

—Me halaga que piense eso príncipe Gaara… —demasiado serio, demasiado… ¿extraño? —venga conmigo lo transportare en mi carruaje al palacio, mientras mis guardias y los suyos, nos escoltan

—Estoy de acuerdo, embajador. Vamos…

Algo de convicción regreso hacia Gaara, aunque todo aun era impreciso.

—Sígame…

Fue la única palabra del rubio y con ella, Gaara y Naruto comenzaron a caminar a la par, ninguno se dirigió palabra hasta llegar a la carroza. Una vez dentro del transporte, el par de chicos, se limitaron a ser los mismos.

—Muy bien, ya estamos dentro Gaara ¡ahora sí! ¡Al palacio!

Naruto rio sonoramente y Gaara suspiro serio.

—Definitivamente ya se me estaba haciendo rara tu formalidad…—sonrió apenas, pero muy en el fondo, la algarabía le inundaba.

—Hey, hey Gaara… no se te olvide que sigo siendo el embajador, y por lo tanto tú guía.

—Vale, está bien —Gaara aflojó el lazo de su capa —Pero según recuerdo, a Minato-Sama no le agradaba mezclar las relaciones personales con las laborales.

—Es cierto —Naruto rascó su cabeza —pero mi papá considera que soy lo suficientemente maduro, como para manejar este asunto —hizo una mueca de duda —al grado de poner a mi cargo la renovación de la alianza de nuestros reinos.

—Mejor… —musitó por lo bajo Gaara —será más fácil, es decir los dos somos amigos, podremos tratar todo con más calma.

—Cierto, además si terminamos pronto los asuntos laborales, iniciaremos los asuntos personales…—una escandalosa risa se escucho en el pequeño lugar—… mucha diversión…

—Definitivamente no cambias Naruto.

Gaara continuó con su casi-sonrisa, pese a ello, era opacada por la de Naruto, que por naturaleza era más sonora.

Llegaron finalmente al palacio. Al descender de la carroza, los dos volvieron adquirir su postura seria, acorde a sus roles. A pesar de que ambos tenían tan solo dieciséis años, debían actuar como adultos responsables, frente a sus deberes, y a lo que les exigía su posición.

Como el anfitrión, Naruto abrió la puerta del palacio, hallando en su camino, un par de brillantes jades, resaltados aun más por lacios cabellos rosas.

—Naruto.

—Sakura-chan…

El rubio se sonrojo tenuemente tomando las manos de la joven.

—Me da gusto verte de nuevo… —sonrió, sin perder el brillo en sus ojos, hasta que su mirada deparo en el lado derecho de Naruto —oh, Gaara… que gusto verte ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien Sakura-san… —respondió serio —he venido a atender algunos asuntos de estado… — respondió educadamente.

—Ah… entonces lo que me dijo mi tía Kushina acerca de que tu estas desempeñando las funciones de embajador ¿es verdad? —volteó su mirada hacia el muchacho de hebras rubias.

—Si, así es Sakura-chan, en este momento estamos atendiendo eso con Gaara —una respuesta concisa, algo raro tratándose de Naruto.

—Que impertinente estoy siendo —Sakura se coloreó agachando la mirada, observando a la par sus manos entrelazadas con las de Naruto —lo siento Naruto-kun, no era realmente mi intención, lo siento, es que yo… te he extrañado —el carmín en sus mejillas adquirió un tono más intenso.

—Así que aquí estas Sakura-san… oh hijo, estas de vuelta con el príncipe Gaara —Kushina sonrió amablemente —Bienvenido.

—Gracias, Kushina-Sama —correspondió cortésmente.

—No hay de que Gaara-kun, aprovechando que los tres están aquí, pasemos al comedor… tenemos un almuerzo especial para tu recibimiento.

—Oh… gracias…

—No te apenes Gaara, vamos —Naruto rió traviesamente al ver la reacción del pelirrojo.

—Si Gaara-kun así podremos charlar aunque sea un poco en el almuerzo —insistió Sakura.

—Bien chicos ¿vamos entonces?

—Si, Kushina-sama…

Todos se encaminaron al comedor. Kushina iba a lado de Gaara, charlando con él; a lado de Gaara, iba Naruto, quien a su vez iba tomado de la mano con Sakura.

Se podría decir (literalmente) que Naruto y Sakura, eran novios. Oficialmente esto no era así, a pesar de que, a partir del nacimiento de Sakura, tanto sus padres como los padres de un pequeño Naruto, que en esa época contaba con un año de edad, habían estado de acuerdo en un futuro compromiso entre los dos pequeños.

Con el pasar del tiempo, ambos niños comenzaron a atraerse mutuamente, entonces sus progenitores consideraron que no era necesario presionarlos, y efectivamente así fue, al grado que Naruto le había dicho a su padre que le pediría matrimonio oficialmente a Sakura una vez que contara con su mayoría de edad. Respecto a Sakura las cosas no eran muy distintas, pues ella había sido capaz de robarle un beso al susodicho, cuando este tan solo tenía doce años y ella tenía once, fuera de ello, no habían tenido otro gesto íntimo el uno con el otro. Tanto Sakura como Naruto, deseaban casarse, consideraban que el llevarse bien y entenderse, podría ser amor, los dos creían que eran el uno para el otro.

Pero el destino es caprichoso, y no siempre está de acuerdo con nuestros planes.

Llegaron al comedor, Minato se encontraba esperando. El rey saludó de un modo formal a Gaara, acorde a sus cargos.

Al sentarse todos en la mesa, colocaron la comida o mejor dicho, el banquete. Las doncellas sirvieron todo un sinfín de manjares, que invitaban a ser devorados por los comensales, tanta comida era una visión celestial para cierto mozuelo despistado, que apenas diviso el ramen, no dudo abalanzarse sobre el mismo, todos los demás, aunque con mas discreción, también comieron hasta quedar satisfechos, fuera de ello el almuerzo transcurrió normal, con una u otra mirada que se lanzaban Kushina y Minato, o alguna risilla que se les escapaba a Sakura y Naruto.

Frente a eso, Gaara interiormente se sintió incomodo.

Una vez que todos se marcharon del comedor, Naruto y Gaara se dirigieron a uno de los múltiples despachos del palacio para renovar de una vez la alianza entre el Reino del Viento y el Reino de la Arena.

—Llegamos Gaara…

—Entonces es hora de empezar con la renovación.

—Así es dattebayo.

—Esto es muy serio Naruto.

—Lo sé, no tienes que decirlo ¡dattebayo!

Gaara suspiró. Naruto no había captado su mensaje.

Sin decir nada mas, se sentaron en una gran mesa, uno frente al otro.

—Bien, aquí tengo la copia del convenio…

Gaara le extendió a Naruto un papiro en el que se hallaba la alianza escrita entre las dos naciones, Naruto sacó la copia del tratado que su padre le había proporcionado, y verifico que estos fueran iguales.

—Son los mismos, ¿No, Naruto?

—Sí, 'ttebayo.

— ¿Crees que sea necesario, cambiar ciertas cosas o mantener el tratado como esta? —Levantó el documento en el aire y lo miró fijamente —yo lo revise, por mi estaría bien mantenerlo así ¿qué piensas?

—Bueno… —Naruto ladeó los ojos hacia arriba —en este tratado, hay varios puntos… que personalmente pienso que deberían mantenerse… —Naruto hablaba seriamente, pero sus gestos no parecían tan serios —pero… creo que hay dos puntos que debemos renovar —pronunció, mientras tendió el tratado escrito sobre un amplio escritorio —Mira Gaara, yo creo que debemos cambiar esto.

Gaara se aproximó y empezó a leer los dos puntos de los cuales hablaba Naruto.

_* El Reino del Viento se compromete a apoyar al Reino de la Arena, en caso de conformarse una guerra, con toda la milicia del imperio._

_* El Reino de la Arena acuerda en prestar su apoyo al Reino del Viento, en caso de desgracias naturales, declives económicos, o en caso de violentar la soberanía del antes mencionado._

—Mmm… ¿Y qué es lo que deseas cambiar en estos puntos? —la intriga se reflejó en las claras pupilas de Gaara.

—Simple Gaara… —Naruto lo observo con ojos brillantes, aunque serio —hacer que estas leyes sean tanto para mi Reino, como para el tuyo.

—Explícate.

—Mira —Naruto señaló con el dedo la línea en el papel, tal cual lo haría un chiquillo de diez años —el primer punto, en pocas palabras dice que el Viento tiene la obligación de prestar nuestro cuerpo militar en caso de desatarse una guerra, solo en ese caso, es decir es una obligación del Viento hacia la Arena… en cuanto al segundo punto, la Arena se compromete a prestarnos apoyo, diplomático y económico, en caso de desgracia, es decir en ese acuerdo, la obligación es de la Arena para el Viento… —Naruto cerró los ojos y de repente sonrió—… Dime Gaara ¿qué pasaría si mi reino es atacado?, y nuestro enemigo es muy fuerte, el Reino del Viento en esas circunstancias estaría solo y seguramente perdería…—En ese momento Naruto abrió los ojos y miró directamente a Gaara —Oh si de repente la soberanía de tu reino y su economía cayeran a lo más bajo ¿Quién les tendería la mano? Es decir mi reino solo debe prestar su ayuda en caso de guerra.

Los rasgos de Gaara mostraron un ligero sobresalto, y la insatisfacción lo carcomió, se suponía que era el heredero al trono, el legítimo candidato a rey… pero un rey debía anticipar los acontecimientos, y no esperar a que estos sucediesen.

Él, no había caído en cuenta de la desventaja para su territorio y el de su aliado, pero Naruto, el pequeño, el distraído, el hiperactivo, se había dado cuenta de ello. No comprendía desde cuando aquel crío, se había vuelto tan perspicaz, sin embargo pudo estar seguro de algo, su amigo, estaba más preparado para tomar las riendas de su reino, a diferencia de sí mismo.

Por muy paradójico que eso resultase, era la verdad.

—Tienes razón —Gaara apoyó su mentón en su mano —no es justo, ni para tu reino, ni para el mío. Básicamente debemos…

Gaara miro a Naruto, y este le sonrió.

—Hacer que esas leyes se apliquen para tu territorio y el mío…

—o—

—Oh… tía Kushina, tus rosas deberás son hermosas… —la muchacha de cabellos rosas tomó un tallo entre sus dedos, mirándolo con cierta languidez.

— ¿De verdad lo piensas Sakura?

—Sí, a mi madre le encantaban las rosas… las blancas en especial…

—Es cierto, mi hermana realmente amaba las rosas, pero creo que no te hace bien recordarla, no deberías hacerlo… más aun.

—Sí tía, yo se que la muerte de mi madre es reciente, con todo me hace feliz recordarla—sus brillantes jades se iluminaron.

—Lo siento, Sakura… yo sé perfectamente que te encariñaste aun más con mi hermana, después del fallecimiento de tu papá, durante la guerra hace seis años…

—No viene al caso recordar cosas tristes tía.

—Bueno si es así, entonces dime ¿cómo van las cosas entre mi hijo y tú?

En ese momento Sakura cerró los labios, y se sonrojo tenuemente silenciándose, tan solo para responder un instante después:

—Yo… aun seguiré esperando el día en que él me tome como su esposa, tía Kushina.

—o—

—Es la hora…

—Sí… 'ttebayo —Naruto tragó lentamente.

Naruto y Gaara se encontraban frente al despacho de Minato, el anfitrión fue quien dio algunos toques leves a la puerta, hasta que finalmente recibieron respuesta.

—Adelante…

—Con tu permiso papá…

—Con su permiso Minato-Sama.

—Díganme muchachos ¿Qué quieren? —Naruto y Gaara se miraron a las caras.

—Hemos terminado con la renovación de la alianza, papá… —Naruto asentó el tratado sin delicadeza, sus nervios le estaban traicionando, intento disimularlo, más no lo logro.

—Ya veo, y… ¿Han cambiado algo del tratado?

—Si, Minato-sama. Dos puntos para ser exactos… —Gaara intervino.

—Permítanme leer el texto… —Dicho esto, inmediatamente Gaara le extendió el nuevo tratado al rey.

Minato tomó el papiro en sus manos y leyó los puntos modificados que le había mostrado Gaara:

_* El Reino del Viento, se compromete a apoyar al Reino de la Arena, en caso de conformarse una guerra, con toda la milicia del imperio. De igual manera, el Reino de la Arena se compromete a ayudar al Reino del Viento, movilizando a toda su armada en caso de que este se encuentre en un conflicto armado._

_* El Reino de la Arena, acuerda en prestar su apoyo al Reino del Viento, en caso de desgracias naturales, declives económicos, o en caso de que alguien violente la soberanía del antes mencionado. El Reino del Viento, concuerda prestar su mano amiga, en caso de que el Reino de la Arena, sea quien se encuentre en desgracia, dándoles facilidades para hacer uso de nuestros recursos, sean estos económicos o materiales._

Minato al terminar de leer el convenio, arqueó una ceja, y mentalmente se pregunto cómo dos niñatos, pudieron notar algo importante, estaba casi seguro, que sería él quien al final tendría que trabajar en la revisión de la alianza, pero en ese momento, le habían aminorado el trabajo.

— ¿Qué piensas papá?

Naruto ladeó la cabeza apesadumbrado.

—Que han hecho un gran trabajo chicos… —Gaara y Naruto se miraron a las caras y se sonrieron.

_Una vez más, entre AMIGOS habían hecho un gran trabajo._

—Naruto, Gaara… aquí está la alianza firmada y aprobada…

CONTINUARA…

**

* * *

**

Notas de Autor:

Un episodio realmente sencillo.

La vista general de: ¿Quién es Naruto? ¿Cómo vive? Y su entorno.

¿Y Hinata? Bueno, ella es un mundo más distante, que pronto develare.

¿Cómo entrelazarlos?

Esa es la parte difícil, y a la cual me someteré, y someteré al parcito.

Un fic kilométrico y 'problemático'.

Porque el amor no nace de la noche a la mañana. Pero el NaruHina es posible y, lo demostraré.

.

_¿Reviews?_


	2. Recuerdos y el primer encuentro

**Notas****: **Explicaciones y demás, acerca de la historia y la narración al final del fanfic

**Disclaimer****: **Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei

**

* * *

**

AMORES CRUZADOS

**Capitulo 2: Recuerdos y el primer encuentro**

.

Debajo de un gran árbol, dos chicos y una joven platicaban muy animadamente.

—Je… je… je… no te dije Gaara. Terminamos nuestro trabajo más pronto de lo planificado.

—Sí. Debo admitir que fue gracias a tu astucia, Naruto.

—No me alagues tanto, me… me da pena —se sonrojó tenuemente mirando hacia arriba.

Una risa cantarina pobló el ambiente.

—TÚ… ¿Sientes vergüenza de algo Naruto-Kun? —hubo algo de sarcasmo en la voz de Sakura.

— ¡Hey! Sakura-chan ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso? —dijo Naruto realizando un puchero.

Frente a esto, Gaara y Sakura comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, era tan fácil molestar a Naruto.

Era la mañana siguiente, después del día de la renovación de la alianza del reino de la Arena y el Reino del Viento.

Tanto Gaara como Naruto habían decidido darse un buen descanso y, que mejor que hacerlo con un día de campo, aunque realmente los dos habían querido salir a cazar, pero la gran insistencia de cierta muchacha, había terminado por convencerlos.

El día transcurría entre risas, el tiempo pasaba con rapidez.

La diversión se acortaba.

Extraño enigma de la vida.

Era la hora del almuerzo, los tres adolescentes decidieron regresar.

A pesar de haber sido una mañana muy agradable, Gaara estaba algo molesto, Sakura había sido la encargada de servir la comida y recoger todo una vez que habían terminado, pero era él, quien ahora llevaba cargado una canastilla con un mantel rosa, y con cubiertos y platos del mismo color… tan solo por que el par de tortolos, llámense: Naruto y Sakura; iban más adelante, tomados de las manos, mirándose a los ojos, y diciéndose una que otra cursilería, según el criterio de Gaara.

Finalmente llegaron al palacio, una voz llamo de inmediato al joven de cabellos rojos.

—Qué bueno que lo encuentro mi señor.

— ¿Qué sucede Baki? —Preguntó Gaara intrigado, mientras le entregaba la canasta a Sakura, quien junto a Naruto miraba con algo de curiosidad aquel hombre.

—El rey Minato me ha informado que ha terminado con sus funciones, príncipe Gaara.

—Sí, así es… ¿Qué tiene?

—Permítame recordarle mi señor, el evento que ha organizado su hermana, la princesa Temari…

Gaara se dejo caer de hombros.

—Sí, claro que lo recuerdo, pero, ¿A qué te refieres con "el evento que ha organizado"?

—Acaso no lo recuerda joven Gaara, su hermana adelanto el gran baile una semana.

_Baile_

Apenas hubo escuchado esta palabra, Sakura lanzó la canasta a un lado y tomó de las manos a Naruto, mientras hacía que los dos diesen vueltas.

—Lo oíste Naruto, un baile, un baile, un baile, un baile, un baile —no ceso de repetir la joven con gran emoción.

—Sí, sí, ya lo escuche Sakura-chan, ahora podríamos dejar de dar vueltas que me estoy mareando 'ttebayo —dijo Naruto mientras sonreía.

Sakura paro al instante y, abrazo a Naruto sin importarle la presencia de los otros dos, sin embargo, a Baki, aquella demostración de afecto se le hizo incomoda, así que rompió el momento, produciendo un mal intento disimulada tos que, trajo a Naruto y a Sakura a la realidad, en ese momento ambos se sonrojaron profundamente y decidieron 'huir'.

—Eh… Gaara… yo tengo… eh… algo que hacer en mi cuarto… eh me voy… permiso… —pronunció un avergonzado Naruto, sintiendo un sudor frio empaparle la nuca. Salió a prisa del lugar.

—Eh… bueno yo, debo de lavar los platos… así que… que… me… me voy, permiso… —dijo Sakura notablemente nerviosa mientras también 'huía' de la escena.

—Así que el príncipe Naruto está comprometido con la condesa Haruno… —Baki lanzó las palabras al aire, plantando los ojos en el lugar donde Naruto y Sakura habían estado minutos antes.

—No exactamente Baki, aunque literalmente eso es cierto —Gaara mostro en sus rasgos parcos una leve confusión —pero dejemos la vida privada de esos dos y mejor continuemos —el tema de los enamorados, se cerró definitivamente.

—Oh, sí señor. Yo considero que usted debería realizar la invitación formal —vaciló un poco, conocía la poca paciencia del muchacho—… durante el almuerzo, debe considerar que es mejor partir inmediatamente con la familia real del Viento, como usted sabe seguramente la señorita Temari volvió adelantar la fecha del baile —su voz fue muy obvia al pronunciar las últimas palabras.

—Sí, odio admitir que tienes razón —destenso su cuello algo molesto —está bien les entregare la invitación oficial hoy.

—Me parece muy bien, príncipe Gaara.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tenías que decir?

—Sí.

—Retírate entonces —hizo un gesto con la mano —ah sí, se me olvidaba —rascó su sien — prepara la flota.

—Si joven, no se preocupe. Con su permiso.

Baki realizó una reverencia, e inmediatamente salió del palacio rumbo al puerto de Konoha.

"_¿Por qué demonios Temari, siempre termina comprometiéndome en sus cosas_?"

Gaara suspiró sin dejar de meditar.

—Disculpe príncipe.

—Ah sí… —respondió distraído a la mucama.

—El almuerzo está servido, la familia real lo espera.

—Oh vaya, gracias. Voy para allá…

—Con su permiso —pronunció la sirvienta mientras dejaba a un meditabundo Gaara en la estancia del Palacio real del Viento.

A pasos lentos, Gaara se dirigió al comedor, mientras intentaba no perder el camino, a veces detestaba ese palacio, pues era más grande que el suyo, y por ende era más fácil perderse.

Pero para su fortuna, su orientación no le traiciono.

—Permiso, rey Minato, reina Kushina.

—Adelante Gaara —Respondió la pelirroja mujer, quien con un gesto en la mano lo invitó a tomar asiento.

La ubicación de todos los miembros reales, fue exactamente la misma del día anterior, e inclusive los gestos y acciones, las miradas entre los reyes y, las risillas entre Naruto y Sakura.

Cuando finalmente el almuerzo hubo concluido, Gaara pidió la atención de todos los presentes.

—Minato-sama, Kushina-sama, deseo anunciar algo… —Gaara se puso de pie.

—Adelante Gaara, tienes nuestra atención… —Minato apoyó su mentón sobre sus manos.

"_Seguro es para anunciar lo del baile Naruto-kun…",_ le susurro Sakura a Naruto.

"_Si… debe ser eso…", _Respondió de igual manera el chico de ojos azules.

—Yo, Sabaku no Gaara —se aclaró la garganta, era un hastío tantas obligaciones para su edad —tengo entre mis deberes oficiales, el placer de entregarles esta invitación para el Gran Baile, organizado por mi hermana, la princesa Temari —intentó que su lengua no se enredase, lo suyo no eran los eventos sociales —Aquí tiene la invitación oficial, para usted y su familia, Rey Minato —Gaara extendió el sobre para el monarca, sin embargo…

—Es muy honroso para mí, recibir una invitación de un aliado como la Arena, pero debo declinar —se explicó con despacio —tengo que asistir a una junta urgente con mi cuerpo militar, mi presencia es muy necesaria, son asuntos de estado que obviamente no puedo revelarte —Gaara asintió comprendiendo —por lo tanto, de mi parte, no puedo asistir, espero esto no sea sujeto a malas interpretaciones.

—Comprendo perfectamente.

—Cariño— Kushina intervino en la conversación—… tú has expresado claramente, que para realizar la junta, es necesaria tu presencia —sonrió —pero no la de nadie más, y bueno, ya que ahora tenemos un nuevo embajador…

"_Así que por ahí venia la cosa",_ Concluyó Minato de inmediato.

—Porque no envías a Naruto como tu representante —en esta ocasión la reina desvió una mirada cómplice hacia su hijo, que la veía con los ojos brillantes.

—Tienes razón, querida… ¿Por qué no? —el rey también desvió la mirada hacia su hijo, y finalmente preguntó — ¿Te gustaría?, Naruto.

Naruto, durante toda la plática se había mantenido como un espectador, no había interrumpido ni una sola vez, a pesar de ello, él deseaba asistir a ese baile.

Desde muy pequeño, había tenido, por así decirlo 'un talento nato para hacer amistades, y participar en eventos sociales', siendo por lo tanto el centro de atención durante cualquier programa, su madre sabía a la perfección eso, al punto en que en una ocasión le comento a Minato, algo curioso:

"_El trono será para Deidara, pero, la atención será para Naruto." _

Y honestamente tenía razón, mientras Naruto no hablara con las personas de su medio, todo el mundo se limitaba a tratarlo con formalidades, pero una vez que confraternizaba con alguien, simplemente dejaba huella.

Una huella muy positiva.

Al ser consciente de esto, a Kushina le pareció apropiado que su hijo asistiera aquel baile, ya que en esta ocasión, Naruto no se limitaría a interactuar con la nobleza de su reino, sino que tendría la posibilidad de expandir sus relaciones; puesto que si Gaara los invitaba, significaba que los cuatro grandes reinos se reunirían para celebrar esa gran gala.

—Eso ni me lo tienes que preguntar Papá —descubrió unos blancos dientes a plenitud —claro, me gustaría.

—Perfecto, Naruto ira en mi lugar, ¿Qué te parece Gaara?

—Muy apropiado rey Minato… —Gaara curvó con levedad los labios.

—Entonces entrégale a mi hijo la invitación.

—Aquí tienes Naruto.

—Gracias Gaara, 'ttebayo —Sonrió Naruto ampliamente —Pero…

— ¿Pero qué Naruto? —Gaara frunció el seño.

—Esta invitación es con derecho a pareja ¿Verdad? —Naruto desvió su par de cielos en dirección a Sakura, la cual se sonrojo de repente y entorno los ojos con dulzura.

—Sí, Naruto, la invitación es con derecho a pareja —la respuesta de Gaara fue mecánica.

—Entonces —Naruto entrelazó su mano con la de Sakura, completamente sonrojado, sentía su respiración cortarse — ¿Me acompañas Sakura-chan?

—Encantada —era sin lugar a duda el mayor respeto de Sakura hacia Naruto.

Con esas últimas palabras, se concluyó con el almuerzo, Gaara les advirtió a Naruto y a Sakura que prepararan su equipaje inmediatamente, debían partir a mas tardar mañana, dada la posibilidad de algún imprevisto durante el viaje, o que la vehemente princesa Temari, haya decidido adelantar la fecha del baile.

Sakura debió retirarse a su hogar para preparar sus cosas, mañana de mañana alcanzaría a Naruto y a Gaara en el puerto. De ese modo, Sakura, tres horas después del almuerzo, se dirigió a su mansión al lado norte de Konoha, escoltada por varios guardias reales.

Naruto tampoco perdió tiempo, fue a su habitación y comenzó con la ardua labor de seleccionar ropa, eso no le iba nada bien, detestaba elegir vestuario, por lo regular era Kushina quien le elegía la ropa como a un muñeco, sin embargo ella en esta ocasión decidió negarse.

"_Vamos hijo mío, debes tener algo del gusto que tenia Deidara"._

Habían sido las palabras de su madre, ella no era del tipo de personas que lo comparara con su hermano fallecido a cada momento, pero debía reconocer que tenía razón, su hermano era tan 'perfecto'.

Lo recordaba a menudo.

Recordaba a su hermano.

Deidara.

—_o— _

—_Muy bien, tan hermoso como un ángel._

_Kushina pellizco los cachetes de Naruto, que se removió incomodo._

—_No exageres mami 'ttebayo… _

—_No exagero, de por si eres un niño muy lindo, vestido así aun mas._

—_Pero mami, seguro que cuando Deidara pase por esa puerta, tu no vas a pensar lo mismo… el siempre luce tan guay__ —el pequeño hizo una mala imitación, Kushina le dirigió una mirada de regaño. _

— _¿Qué sucede Naruto? Tú no sueles tenerle envidia a tu hermano. _

—_Uhm… bueno, estoy nervioso… es mi primer baile y tengo miedo de no estar a la altura._

_Rasco su cabeza._

—_Es normal que tengas miedo, pero tu carácter es mas espontaneo que el de él, apuesto que te irá bien. Aparte, tú siempre has captado la atención en todas las fiestas infantiles a las que te han invitado._

—_Mamá, esas eran fiestas infantiles, esto es un baile._

_Naruto fijo su mirada en la de su madre, como si fuera a cerrar los ojos en cualquier momento._

—_Lo sé, pero destacaras, ya lo veras._

_Kushina abrazo con gran ternura a su pequeño hijo, el niño se relajo en sus brazos._

—_Estás listo, Naruto-baka. _

—_Aniki. _

_S__iseó Naruto aparentemente furioso, aunque la realidad distaba mucho de eso, para Naruto, Deidara era su mayor objeto de admiración y envidia._

_Deidara a los ojos de aquel infante, era simplemente increíble, un excelente militar, un estupendo ser humano, un hermano mayor protector y cariñoso, y aquel día hasta le restregaba su elegancia en la cara._

—_Si hijo, tu hermano está listo._

—_Entonces vámonos, se hace tarde. _

—_Oh… si, aniki-baka, vamos._

_Naruto __le planto un beso en la mejilla a su madre y corrió hacia Deidara, caminando a su lado, daba la sensación de sentirse alguien realmente importante. _

_Kushina sonrió ante ese cuadro. _

_Salieron del palacio, embarcándose en la carroza, a paso lento llegaron al baile que ofrecía la familia Nara en celebración al fin de la guerra entre el Viento y la Unión de Países Subdesarrollados (U.P.S.). _

_Ingresaron a la fiesta, había mucha gente importante, la mayoría jóvenes entre diez y veintiséis años. Por lo regular a esos bailes asistían los hijos de nobles, como representantes de sus padres, tal cual era el caso de Deidara y Naruto._

"_Mira que apuesto es, y a esa cosita que viene con él". _

_Naruto volteó y vio a varias jovencitas señalarlos, entendió de inmediato que hablaban de él y su hermano, presto algo de más atención y noto que no paraban de hablar de Deidara, entonces soplo confuso, no terminaba de comprender, ¿Por qué su hermano a pesar de ser tan popular entre las chicas, a ninguna le daba cabida? _

_Transcurrieron un par de horas, Deidara ya estaba fastidiado, varias jovencitas no paraban de perseguirlo, y se notaba su desesperación por no poder escabullirse de ellas._

—_Naruto… _

— _¿Si?__ —bostezo el pequeño rubio agotado._

—_Espérame un momento aquí, uhm, voy a la carroza por mi capa. _

—_Vale, yo te espero. _

_Deidara asintió, mientras giraba y le dedicaba una sonrisa discreta a Naruto, el más joven pese a su hiperactividad comprendió que no era más que un pretexto para alejarse de las chicas._

—_Hola lindo, ¿Dónde está aquel chico rubio de cabello largo? _

—_Creo que se llama Deidara ¿Verdad? ¿Sabes donde esta criaturita? _

_Naruto frunció el seño, no era tan tonto como para delatar a su hermano, se dispuso a inventar una mentira piadosa, pero antes de decir algo, hubo 'alguien' que interrumpió._

—_Señoritas, ya es hora de ir a casa. _

—_Oh no… _

_Una señora de aspecto demacrado y mala cara, seguramente la tutora de aquellas jóvenes, se aproximó al par de chicas y prácticamente las arrastró fuera del establecimiento, mientras ellas se iban, un par de chicos de veintidós años, de buena pinta, entraron al salón, siendo la nueva atracción de este montón de chicas desesperadas, pero ellos a diferencia de Deidara eran realmente coquetos, se ganaron de inmediato la antipatía de los pocos chicos que aun habían en la fiesta._

_Deidara regresó pronto cubierto con su gran capa y el cabello suelto, traía la goma de su pelo en la mano, esta se había roto._

_A la par que el joven ingresó, uno de los muchachos que entro a la fiesta se escabulló de su grupo, aproximándose al rubio que estaba de espalda a menos de un metro de distancia de Naruto._

_Habían transcurrido varias horas, la luz no era tan buena en ese momento._

—_Acabas de entrar a la fiesta ¿no? __—__era uno de los chicos que se creía una 'inminencia' en las artes de conquista. _

_Deidara curvo la ceja sin comprender, ni siquiera volteo a ver al poseedor de la voz, tan solo ladeo levemente los ojos._

— _¿Quieres tomar un trago y bailar conmigo, linda?_

_Naruto abrió sus ojitos en gran medida intentando asimilar la información, cuando hubo comprendido el mensaje tuvo ímpetus de reírse, pero al ver a su hermano cambio de opinión. Deidara estaba enrojecido hasta los oídos con una expresión indescifrable, los ojos entornados, y los labios temblando. _

—_Idiota._

_Fue un susurro inaudible que escupió furioso._

_En dos zancadas Deidara estuvo frente a Naruto, lo tomó de la mano y 'literalmente' arrastró al menor fuera del salón, mientras el muchacho en cuestión, los miraba raro._

— _¡Maldición!… aquel tipo raro, pero la capa… mi cabello… ¡Rayos! ¡Uhm! _

_Naruto escuchaba con atención el monologo de su hermano, mirándolo con sorpresa, Deidara lo notó, y cambió de inmediato su enfado por calma, revolvió los cabellos de Naruto y habló con discreción: "Nunca, pero nunca te dejes el cabello largo"._

_Naruto lo miró inquisitivamente, le había despeinado, Deidara se dio cuenta y volvió a reír: _

"_N__o te enojes, otouto-baka". _

_Aquel sarcasmo fue suficiente para que Naruto reaccionara mal, sacándole la lengua al mayor, pero lejos de molestarse, Deidara rió aun mas, mientras abrió la puerta de la carroza e hizo un gesto para que Naruto ingresara, este volvió a mirarlo feo, Deidara volvió a sonreír._

_Dentro de la carroza Naruto se cruzo de brazos inflando los cachetes con enfado._

_El paso del vehículo era lento, el tiempo parecía haber borrado su rastro._

_Naruto comenzó a abrir y cerrar los ojos reiteradamente, el cansancio empezaba hacer mella en él, completamente agotado arrimo su cabeza en el hombro de Deidara, al borde de atravesar el umbral del mundo de los sueños, Naruto sintió una tenue caricia en su mejilla, se sintió desconcertado, pero estaba demasiado exhausto como para hacer cualquier movimiento._

'_Pequeño baka… uhm, siempre cuidare de ti… eres importante para mí'_

_Era Deidara. Debía ser él, su voz era inconfundible ahora, los cambios hormonales le habían dado un timbre de voz único, un sonido demasiado grave para su agudo tono anterior, como no reconocerlo._

_Naruto con un bostezo abrió los ojos, observando fijamente a un sorprendido artista, sonrió tenuemente… "Yo también te quiero, hermano", con aquellas dulces palabras se entregó a Morfeo mientras Deidara sonrió muy discretamente._

_._

_Una luz exigua se filtró por la ventana, era la luna, Naruto lo notó y se removió incomodo, estaba en su habitación, no sabía como había llegado ahí, en ese momento tan solo deparó en varios ruidos a su alrededor._

_Con gran incertidumbre se puso de pie restregándose los ojos con una de sus manos mientras la otra abrazó un gran cojín contra su pequeño cuerpo, abrió la puerta y observó un escenario que perturbó hasta la más ínfima de sus emociones._

_Las doncellas correrían a prisa, las antorchas se encendía a altas horas de la noche, gritos por todas partes… nadie deparaba en él. Tanto ajetreo no podía ser nada bueno. Sin notarlo, tiro el cojín y se aventuró hacia el caos._

_Con gran sigilo se escabulló fuera de su habitación, caminó a prisa pero sin correr, por el largo pasillo, hasta que consiguió dar con las escaleras, entonces alcanzó a oír algo que no le hizo gracia, por sobre todo le dio miedo._

—_Cariño, no puedo creer que esté pasando esto._

—_Yo tampoco, Kushina. _

— _¡Maldición Minato! ¿Acaso no firmaste un convenio, para acabar con estas batallas de una vez? _

—_Papá, así lo hice, pero los líderes militares de la U. P. S., nos han montado una trampa, han traicionado el convenio._

_Su rostro se descompuso en una gran mueca de confusión._

—_Esto es una falta grave, y no me gustaría decirlo, pero debes capturar a los lideres, y exigir la pena máxima para ellos. La muerte __—__Minato tragó saliva. El dialogo continuó __—Luego__ llevar este caso al Consejo de los Reinos para diluir la unión de esos estados. _

—_Lo sé padre… pero…_

— _¡No te puedes dar el lujo de ser suave, si la soberanía del Viento ha sido violentada!_

—_Tranquilo Jiraiya, no es culpa de nuestro hijo. _

—_Lo sé, Tsunade… pero es que…_

—_Tranquilo, papá. Esta vez no fallare._

—_Confió en ti._

—_Gracias papá. Es hora de partir._

—_Cuídate Minato __—Kushina y Tsunade hablaron al unisonó. _

—_Ve hijo mío, todos confiamos en ti._

—_Gracias._

—_Un momento __—Un timbre de voz familiar se hizo presente._

_La menuda complexión de un adolescente hizo presencia. _

— _¿Qué quieres Deidara? _

—_Mamá, abuelo, abuela… voy al combate con mi Papá._

—_Ni lo pienses, ya permití que vinieras conmigo anteriormente, pero ahora no puedo hacerlo, en esta ocasión, es diferente… es más peligroso._

_Minato y Deidara encontraron sus miradas. Cada uno se debatía con sus demonios internos. _

—_¡No me importa Papá! ¡Algún día seré el rey, y un rey debe estar dispuesto a dar la vida por su reino!_

—_Deidara, deberías escuchar a tu padre… __— Jiraiya reprendió a su nieto. _

—_Hijo mío… por Kami, tu padre y tu abuelo coinciden que en esta ocasión la encrucijada será más peligrosa._

—_Tu madre tiene razón._

_Deidara apretó los labios en una incómoda mueca._

—_Mamá, abuela, lo siento, pero si no voy no podre perdonármelo, no viviré en paz, uhm._

—_Maldita sea, entiende… ¡No es apropiado!_

_Minato zarandeó a su hijo tomándolo de los hombros, el adolescente frunció el seño desorientado. _

—_¡Lo siento papá, pero no puedo permitir que en esta ocasión me trates como una doncella frágil y delicada, quiero que me demuestres que soy digno de tu confianza, quiero que me trates, como a un soldado mas, que es, lo que en este momento soy!_

_Deidara respiró hondo luego de haberle gritado a su padre que lo observo desconcertado, él solo bajo la cabeza ante la escrutadora mirada de los adultos._

—_De acuerdo, en marcha _—_Minato no hubiera deseado que su hijo madurase tan abruptamente. Pero si Deidara lo quería así. _

_Naruto escucho la decisión de su padre y abrió los ojos, incrédulo. _

—_Te has salido con la tuya, así que __cuídate muchacho… _

_Jiraiya palmeo la espalda de Deidara, este asintió._

—_Dios te bendiga, hijo. _

_Tsunade realizo el símbolo de la cruz en la frente de Deidara, en esta ocasión él no se resistió como siempre lo hacía. Kushina no soporto la presión y envolvió en sus brazos a su hijo, él solo correspondió con ansiedad, propia del vértigo de una guerra que toca a la puerta. _

_Naruto al ver que su madre y su hermano se separaron y que el muchacho empezó a caminar a lado de Minato, corrió para bajar las escaleras, preso de un profundo pánico, no pensó, hizo las cosas como siempre las hacía. Por impulso._

—_Hermano... no te vayas —todos voltearon al escuchar la débil vocecilla filtrarse en el ambiente._

—_Hijo._

—_No lleves a mi aniki, papi —su aguda voz infantil tembló —__por favor._

—_Naruto, tu hermano va por propia voluntad._

—_Deidara no vayas, ¿Si?__… por favor 'ttebayo._

_Unas pequeñas lágrimas quisieron aflorar de los azulinos ojos de Naruto, pero él era orgulloso, no se iba a permitir tal cosa._

—_Naruto._

_Deidara se dirigió a su pequeño hermano con suavidad, y sintió una punzada en el pecho. Solo revolvió con dulzura los desordenados cabellos de Naruto y sonrió: "Volveré pronto, te lo prometo"._

—_Está bien __—Naruto habló a regaña dientes, mientras disimuladamente limpió una lagrima que resbaló por su mejilla. _

_Odiaba la voluntad de hierro de Deidara, pero jamás había podido reclamarle, ya que él era su vivo reflejo. _

_Deidara dio vuelta y se despidió asintiendo con la cabeza y haciendo un gesto con la mano. Naruto sintió el imperioso impulso de correr tras su padre y su hermano de nuevo, pero dos manos lo sostuvieron por los hombros._

—_Déjalo Naruto._

—_Ero-sennin… ¿Por qué Deidara no me escucha? _

—_No es eso, Naruto… él simplemente se preocupa por el Reino._

—_Ya veo __—murmuró bajito inflando los cachetes._

—_Ven mi pequeño, vamos a dormir._

_Kushina tomó de la mano a su hijo._

—_Si, mami._

—_Voy contigo Kushina. _

—_Gracias Tsunade._

_Las mujeres se colocaron al pie de la escalera junto con Naruto._

—_Me voy a dormir que descanses Kushina, te espero Tsunade._

—_De acuerdo Jiraiya __—respondió Tsunade._

—_Hasta mañana, Jiraiya-sama __—Kushina sonrió con gentileza —__despídete de tu abuelo __—jaloneó levemente a su hijo._

—_Hasta mañana ero-sennin __—continuo de mala gana._

—_Que descanses, Naruto. Por cierto, deja de decirme así __—Jiraiya sonrió, arrancando de los labios de Naruto un gesto igual._

_Después de ello, todos fueron a descansar, poniendo un punto final aquella larga jornada._

_._

_Naruto estaba acostado en su cama mirando al techo, estaba fastidiado, los castigos no le sentaban bien. _

_Hace cuatro días, por mera travesura se había atrevido a espiar a su madre y sus abuelos._

_Se había enterado que el Consejo de los Reinos había fallado a favor de su reino, y que la unión de los países que les habían declarado la guerra había sido disuelta, y que los líderes militares que habían faltado a su palabra, habían sido acusados de alta traición, y en pocos días serian ejecutados. _

_Justo después de eso, producto de la impresión por el castigo que se les aplicaría aquellas personas, había llamado la atención de los mayores, provocando así su castigo actual, aunque debía admitir que por hoy no le importaba mucho realmente, afuera había un diluvio, así que estaba mejor encerrado en su habitación. _

_Suspiró aburrido, cuando escuchó un gran bochorno fuera de su morada, se incorporó y auscultó una frase que le hizo sonreír como en muchos días no lo hacía: El rey ha llegado._

_Sin pensar si su castigo se extendía o no, salió de la habitación al recibimiento de su padre y su queridísimo hermano. Pero algo desencajo. _

_Nadie estaba en la sala._

_¡No es posible!_

_Aquel grito llamó de gran manera su atención y con una presión en su pecho, que a su vez hacia mella en su ligera respiración infantil, caminó a paso lento y se coloco tras una gruesa columna del castillo y observó todo sin ser capaz de articular palabra. _

_Su madre estaba en el piso llorando de una manera que lo asustaba, su padre intentaba incorporarla, pero era inútil. Su abuela lloraba en brazos de su abuelo, mientras él negaba con la cabeza intentando contener las amargas lagrimas._

_El cuadro lo turbaba en gran manera, pero le ponía peor el no saber, el porqué de tanto llanto, hasta que la ansiada pista llego, haciendo que su alma se fugara aterrada del dolor. _

—_¿Por qué Deidara? ¿Por qué mi nieto, Jiraiya? Él era tan joven._

—_Minato… Por Kami… dime que es una mentira muy cruel __—Kushina parecía ahogarse por su propio llanto —__una broma retorcida y dolorosa, miénteme… pero no digas… ¡No digas que mi hijo está muerto!_

_Naruto comprendió todo de inmediato, la respuesta era bastante clara, incluso, para alguien como él, no obstante su mente se negó a seguir procesando algo tan doloroso, las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, todo se hizo nubloso, cerró los parpados con fuerza y mordió su labio inferior._

_Debía ser un sueño, un mal sueño… no, no era un sueño… ¡era una horrenda pesadilla!_

—_Perdóname Kushina, amor mío __—Minato intentaba controlar sus emociones —si yo hubiera cuidado mejor de él, si hubiera planificado la maniobra a su lado —no pudo continuar de forma coherente —__la vida de mi hijo fue un precio demasiado caro por la cabeza de los lideres __—no pudo decir más, solo abrazo a su mujer con un sabor amargo en la boca._

_Naruto abrió los ojos y recordó algo que había dejado de lado cuando espió a su madre mientras ella revisaba uno de los informes que le llegó de parte de los generales de su reino. _

_Los conspiradores habían sido capturados a través de una maniobra de acorralamiento, a base de múltiples explosiones los habían cercado, sin embargo, en la última explosión, en la más fuerte y definitiva, el soldado a turno no había podido escapar, dado que esa zona enemiga había estado minada, por tanto al activarse la bomba una secuencia de explosiones se dieron por la activación de las minas, el encargado no pudo huir, murió de contado. _

_Lo triste era que toda esa situación pudo ser evitada con un estudio más detallado del terreno, que por negligencia y apuro, no se hizo._

_Su pobre hermano había sido el desgraciado que había tenido el infortunio de pasar por una muerte tan atroz, ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de escapar. Era algo demasiado doloroso e incomprensible para alguien tan pequeño como él._

_No se puede pedir a un chiquillo que comprenda a la muerte. Eso no obedece a la lógica. _

—_¡No puede estar muerto!_

_Un tembloroso Naruto llamó la atención con un potente grito, todos le observaron._

—_¡Mi hermano no está muerto!_

_Naruto salió corriendo hacia la entrada del palacio, sin darle tiempo a nadie para reaccionar, la lluvia caía con más fuerza, apenas existía algo de visibilidad. Naruto alcanzó las gradas de la entrada y empezó a tambalearse sin dejar de avanzar._

_Llegó al final y observo con mayor claridad a dos hombres que cargaban un bulto sobre una camilla, vio algo que aparentemente era una mano ennegrecida… ¿calcinada? _

_Empezó a rehilar sin poder controlar su cuerpo, cayó de bruces al suelo y continuo llorando, un nuevo impulso, tal vez incorrecto, nació en él, se puso de pie sacando fuerzas del vacío, necesitaba quitar la sabana, y ver fuese lo que fuese que había allí, pero dos__ fuertes brazos le detuvieron._

—_Perdóname hijo, pero no puedo devolvértelo. _

_Naruto se removió desesperado con toda la fuerza que puede poseer un niño de diez años, pero fue inútil, __el dolor y la impresión terminaron por vencerlo, convulsionando nuevamente en los brazos de su padre, empezó a perder la conciencia, solo pudo susurrar entre lágrimas: _

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Deidara?"._

_No escuchó la respuesta, finalmente cayó desmayado._

_._

_Naruto había dormitado durante todo ese tiempo, intentando huir del dolor y la realidad que se empeñaba en herirlo, a pesar de todo había logrado que sus padres le llevasen al entierro de su ídolo…_

_El ultimo adiós._

_El adiós para su hermano._

_El adiós para Deidara._

—_o—_

Los últimos rayos de sol que despedían el día y daban la bienvenida a la noche, ingresaban por el gran ventanal. Naruto, tenía la mirada baja, pese a ello se alcanzaba a distinguir que apretaba la mandíbula con furia.

—Deidara —susurró Naruto.

—El día del baile, fue un buen día para los dos, creo —hablaba para sí mismo, sin dejar de observar, analizar, y clasificar su ropa.

—Quién diría que no nos volveríamos a ver —cerró los parpados, mientras traía a su mente algunos recuerdos del pasado.

—Me mentiste, no te despediste con un adiós… tuviste que dejarme con una estúpida esperanza, a que aguardara tu regreso… tus últimas palabras hacia mí fueron —hizo una mueca producto del enfado —_Volveré pronto, te lo prometo _—imitó la voz de su hermano con sarcasmo —Aniki baka, si no ibas a volver no debiste darme esperanzas.

En sus manos sostenía una de sus camisas, la apretó con fuerza y aventó la prenda a la maleta con furia, como si pudiera con esa acción descargar algo del dolor y del rencor que le guardaba a su hermano, porque si, Naruto sentía algo de rencor hacia Deidara.

Desde su muerte se sentía traicionado, Deidara jamás le había fallado, pero gracias al toque prematuro de la diosa muerte, el muchacho en cuestión le había engañado. Sabía que no había sido cosa de su hermano, pero el dolor y la rabia siempre lo habían dominado.

Finalmente Naruto cerró la última maleta, por fin su equipaje estaba listo, bajó la valija de su cama, ya era de noche.

Naruto se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, miró hacia la ventana y un pensamiento se coló en su cabeza:

"_Noche con estrellas y sin luna… ya veo, así que será luna llena durante la noche del baile… como aquella noche fatídica."_

—Eso no me gusta dattebayo, solo espero que no ocurra nada —su expresión era de aburrimiento —no quiero volver a pasar por un dolor como ese, no de nuevo.

Alcanzo a susurrar Naruto, antes de ceder ante los encantos de Morfeo, que esa noche le devolvió algo muy preciado. Sus recuerdos.

_Un niño de largos cabellos rubios, de doce años, llevaba sobre su espalda a un pequeño niño de melena rubia de siete años. _

—_Lamento que por mi torpeza dattebayo, gracias por cargarme hasta el palacio, aniki—su voz aguda tembló ligeramente._

—_No te disculpes, mi deber es cuidar de ti, eres importante para mí, uhm…—dijo el mayor, mientras sonreía, sin dejar de caminar hacia el palacio que en ese momento era plenamente iluminado por los rayos de un sol brillante, un sol que decoraba el limpio y claro cielo azul. _

—o—

—La marea está subiendo… Naruto-kun.

—Lo sé, pero lo importante es que estamos a punto de tocar puerto Sakura-chan.

Conversaban un par de jóvenes mientras miraban el horizonte desde la proa del barco.

—Mira Naruto-Kun —decía Sakura mientras señalaba al frente con su mano —el barco de Gaara a tocado puerto.

—Si, lo veo, el resto de su flota también —Naruto bostezo, mientras se desperezaba —menos mal que ya vamos a llegar —continuó hablando el rubio—. Estoy muy cansado nunca he hecho un viaje tan largo 'ttebayo.

— ¿Y crees que yo sí? Que desconsiderado —Sakura se quejó, al ver que Naruto solo se preocupaba de sí mismo.

— ¡Lo siento Sakura-chan! No quise ofenderte, dattebayo—Naruto se disculpo con una sonrisa nerviosa y un gesto tierno en los ojos.

—Lo sé —Sakura sonrió. Sus enfados siempre eran momentáneos —solo deja de ser tan despistado.

Sakura tomó el rostro de Naruto entre sus manos, le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias.

Naruto tomó una de las manos de Sakura y la beso, esta se sonrojo y lo miró con dulzura.

—Príncipe Naruto, hemos tocado puerto.

—Oh… gracias Minoji —dijo Naruto mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura, para juntos descender del barco.

Al llegar al puerto de Suna, tanto Naruto como Sakura fueron saludados por los habitantes de un modo muy cordial.

—Naruto, Sakura… es hora de que conozcan al embajador de mi país.

—Vaya Gaara… así que aquí estabas.

— ¿En donde más querías que este, baka?

—No me digas así, Gaara—le dirigió una mirada acusadora.

—Vale, mejor vamos.

—Concuerdo. Vamos Sakura-chan.

—Si, Naruto.

Así, los tres chicos se dirigieron hacia un carruaje que era escoltado por varios guardias reales, de improvisto, vieron descender del carruaje a un hombre joven de unos veinticinco años, con un rostro de niño angelical, ante lo cual cierta jovencita de ojos verdes no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con cierta sorpresa, mientras ladeaba el rostro incomoda.

"_Que atractivo es…", _comentó con vehemencia su yo interior.

"Cállate…", fue lo único que respondió.

—Tío Sasori, como representante del Reino del Viento, viene conmigo el príncipe Naruto, y su acompañante, la condesa Sakura.

—Es un placer para mí y el Reino de la Arena, recibir al heredero del Reino del Viento, y a su acompañante —se aclaró la voz —por favor príncipe Naruto, condesa Sakura, vengan conmigo su carruaje, los espera.

Sin más palabras, el joven de cabellos fuego guió a Naruto y a Sakura a un carruaje ubicado a lo lejos.

—Gaara y yo, nos transportaremos en aquel carruaje de adelante, y guiaremos a este carruaje en el cual irán ustedes hasta el palacio, ¿Están de acuerdo?

—Claro Sasori-sama —respondió Naruto —Vamos Sakura-chan.

—Sí.

—Yo puedo ayudarla señorita —Sasori interceptó a Sakura, extendiéndole la mano a para ayudarla a subir al carruaje.

—Gracias, es usted muy amable —respondió algo estupefacta mirando a Sasori a los ojos.

Ese hombre no era tan atractivo. Tenía algo especial simplemente.

Naruto, Gaara y Sasori no tardaron en embarcar en sus respectivos carruajes. Avanzaron rápidamente a través de las calles de la biliosa ciudad, los vidrios de los carruajes iban cerrados dado el clima implacable del Reino de la Arena, que en ese mismo momento ofrecía una desmedida tormenta, de arena, por supuesto.

Alrededor de una hora después, llegaron al palacio ubicado a las afueras de la capital del reino, Naruto, Gaara, Sasori y Sakura usaban capas para protegerse del viento, que a pesar de haberse aplacado un poco, seguía llegando con fuerza.

Sakura veía con sorpresa aquel palacio, era distinto al de Naruto, este tenía un toque más oriental, mientras que el palacio de su primo era un enorme castillo medieval. El embajador Sasori, los guió hasta una de las puertas de entrada a los jardines del palacio, una vez que llegaron hasta ella, los llevó por un camino a modo de desviación.

—Disculpe —Naruto atrajo la atención de sus acompañantes — ¿Por qué vamos por aquí? Parece que estuviéramos escondiéndonos.

—Oh… lamento que piense eso, lo que sucede es que he evitado la entrada principal, porque usted y la señorita verían los preparativos para el evento, y eso debe ser una sorpresa —recalcó.

—Ya veo… disculpe los malos entendidos —rio nerviosamente.

—No hay problema.

—Además, Naruto—intervino Gaara —seguro que mi hermana esta por ahí, y si los ve no los va a dejar en paz, con aquel asunto de que es la 'anfitriona' —dijo con voz neutral.

—Que cruel Gaara-kun, lo dices como si Temari-san fuera una molestia —Sakura se indignó un poco.

—Es que… como decirlo… mi hermana es 'tan alegre'… —Gaara hablo con mezcla de ironía e indiferencia.

—Suficiente. No te refieras de ese modo a tu hermana.

—Pero tío, tu sabes que es cierto.

—Así sea. Es tu hermana mayor y debes respetarla.

—Concuerdo con usted, Sasori-sama, no deberías referirte de ese modo a Temari-san, Gaara.

—Ya, ya no peleen 'ttebayo —intervino Naruto carraspeando —Mejor cuénteme Sasori-sama ¿Cuántas personas ya han llegado para el gran evento?

—Bueno, si contabilizamos a todos, sin temor a equivocarme puedo asegurar que ustedes son los últimos.

— ¿Quiere decir que todos los invitados ya están aquí?

—Así es.

—Qué vergüenza, yo no soy impuntual 'ttebayo.

—Bueno, no debe disculparse, ya que a su reino, la invitación llego tarde.

—Uff…—suspiro Naruto aliviado. Su padre no tendría pretextos para regañarlo.

—Finalmente hemos llegado, esta es la zona asignada a los nobles del Reino del Viento.

Naruto y Sakura se voltearon a ver, al frente de ellos se vislumbraba una gran casa no era un palacio, un castillo, ni una mansión, simplemente eso, una gran casa. Sasori, hizo un gesto para que los invitados le siguieran, al pasar, encontraron un gran recibidor, el cual atravesaron para continuar por un gran pasillo que los llevo hasta unas escaleras, las cuales subieron, hasta el último piso, Sasori los guio a unos dormitorios al fondo del corredor, y finalmente se detuvo frente a uno de ellos.

—Hemos reservado las mejores habitaciones del lugar para ustedes, la estancia número 24 le ha sido asignada a usted, señorita Haruno.

—Muchas gracias —dijo una sorprendida Sakura, mientras recibía sus llaves de las manos de Sasori.

—Ustedes —dijo Sasori dirigiéndose a unos soldados que cargaban el equipaje —lleven esas maletas a la habitación de la señorita.

—Si señor—contestaron al unisonó.

Sakura abrió la puerta de su cuarto para que los hombres dejaran su equipaje, una vez que lo hicieron, cerró la puerta, y prosiguió a alcanzar a Sasori, Gaara, y Naruto, los cuales se habían adelantado ya, a la habitación del rubio.

—Esta será tu habitación Naruto, la suite número 27.

—Me gusta, la vista es bonita —Dijo Naruto mirando por la ventana, mientras otros soldados dejaban el equipaje en la gran estancia.

—De acuerdo, con esto he cumplido mi labor, nos retiramos para que descanse —Sasori hizo una pausa como si recordara algo —ah, sí, lo olvidaba. Mañana a la 7 de la noche es el baile.

— ¿Cómo? —Interrumpió Sakura — ¿acaso el baile no iba a ser en dentro de tres días?

—Mmm… bueno, mi sobrina Temari adelanto la fecha… de nuevo…—suspiró.

—Sabía que mi hermana saldría con una de esas sorpresas —intervino Gaara sin emoción.

—Eso no importa, lo importante es que llegamos a tiempo, ¿no lo crees Sakura-chan?

Sakura solo asintió.

—Bueno, hasta el baile. Gaara y yo debemos retirarnos, permiso.

—Adelante —De ese modo Sasori y Gaara, abandonaron la habitación.

—Estoy muy cansada Naruto, yo también me voy.

—De acuerdo Sakura-chan —rió —nos vemos mañana en la noche.

— ¿Por qué? Es decir, podemos vernos por la mañana —lo miró acusadoramente.

—Es cierto, pero voy a dormir hasta el medio día y el resto de la tarde me dedicare a escoger el traje.

—Pero, ¿cómo? —Le observo confusa— ¿Acaso no trajiste seleccionada tu ropa?

—Si, pero aun tengo que decidir entre tres trajes—dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

—Definitivamente no cambias —sonrió —aunque sea desayunemos juntos ¿Sí?

—De acuerdo, Sakura-chan

—Nos vemos a las 8 de la mañana, ahora sí, hasta pronto

—Hasta mañana

Ahora el que sonreía era él, mientras Sakura desaparecía detrás de la puerta.

Naruto decidió tomar un baño antes de dormir, sin duda había hecho un viaje muy largo.

—o—

—Buenos días, Sakura-chan.

—Buenos días, Naruto-kun, creí que no vendrías —dijo poniéndose de pie Sakura, había estado sentada en uno de los muebles de la estancia.

—Vamos a comer, que me estoy muriendo de hambre, dattebayo.

—Hay Naruto, solo piensas en comer y dormir —negó con obviedad.

—No es cierto, yo pienso en algo más, o mejor dicho en _alguien más _—el rubio se aproximó a Sakura.

—Ah, si… ¿en quién? —pronunció la muchacha de cabellos rosas, fingiendo no entender la insinuación de Naruto.

—Bueno, yo…—Naruto tomo a Sakura por la cintura, esta se sorprendió por el gesto, Naruto no solía ser 'lanzado', sin embargo no opuso resistencia.

—_Tú… que…_—susurró en el oído del muchacho de ojos color cielo, su tono de voz no podía ser más sugerente.

Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, ambos desearon recordar ese primer beso, pero…

—Vaya, hace tiempo que no los veo. Naruto, Sakura…

Los muchachos pararon en seco y observaron al dueño de esa voz.

—Tú—Inmediatamente Naruto se separo de Sakura, los dos estaban visiblemente perturbados.

—No era mi intención 'interrumpirlos', es solo que creí que sería el último en bajar a desayunar, por lo regular me levanto tarde, es 'problemático' comer con mucha gente.

—No, Shikamaru, no interrumpiste nada —dijo Sakura excusándose, mientras ahogaba un suspiro —Nosotros íbamos a desayunar en este preciso instante, acompáñanos.

—Sí, Shikamaru mejor vayamos a comer.

Naruto infló un cachete intentando controlar sus nervios.

—Es problemático estar en medio de dos novios, pero ya que insisten.

De ese modo los jóvenes se dirigieron al salón del comedor, ahí los esperaba un camarero que inmediatamente los ubico en una mesa, y recepto las ordenes de los tres.

—Vaya, yo creí que era vago, y llegaba tarde, no pensé que nadie más llegara después de mi.

—Ya ves que si, lo que sucede es que Gaara me entrego hace pocos días la invitación, mejor dicho anteayer por la tarde, así que ayer temprano por la mañana, tuvimos que preparar las flotas y venir—flanqueó la cabeza.

—Pues sin duda alguna tu viaje fue más problemático que el mío —resopló con pesadez.

—Sí, el viaje fue muy cansado Shikamaru, por cierto, ¿tú no viniste con acompañante? digo, la invitación era con derecho a pareja.

Un casi imperturbable Shikamaru, que en ese momento daba un sorbo al café, se atoró de repente, ante lo cual Naruto comenzó a palmearle la espalda, Sakura mordió su labio ¿había dicho algo malo?

—Cof… cof… cof…

—¿Te encuentras bien Shikamaru? —Naruto curvó las cejas algo perturbado.

—¡¿Qué pasa Shikamaru? —preguntó Sakura, con un visible gesto de culpa.

—Nada… digo… no… no vine con nadie…

—¡Ja! por cómo te pusiste andas de nuevo en tus andanzas —sonrió pícaro Naruto.

—Claro que no, yo vine solo. Ni si quiera se que quieres decir con eso de 'andanzas'.

—Sí, claro… —rió con sarcasmo —Shikamaru Nara, el 'Gran Barón de Konoha', no es alguien que acostumbre estar solo.

—Mira Naruto, yo no soy como tú —Sakura mordió su labio con nerviosismo.

—Bueno, bueno tranquilos —dijo Sakura tratando de apaciguar el ambiente —Naruto, discúlpate con Shikamaru.

—¿Por qué? Yo no hice nada.

—Como que no hiciste nada, utilizaste el titulo de Shikamaru-sama, para insinuar 'cosas'.

Sakura apretó los puños intentando controlar su ira, a causa de la descarriada lengua de Naruto.

—Está bien —hizo un puchero. Shikamaru tenso la mandíbula —lo siento Shikamaru no era mi intención menospreciar tu titulo.

—De acuerdo, no hay problema, pero solo porque se lo despistado que eres —se puso de pies — tengo cosas que hacer me retiro, Naruto, Sakura, hasta luego.

—Hasta pronto Shikamaru.

—Nos vemos Shikamaru.

Shikamaru se retiro del comedor dejando a Naruto y Sakura solos.

—Hay Naruto… que descuidado.

—¿Por qué? Si Shikamaru es un pícaro —rió burlonamente —no lo sabré yo.

—Así sea Naruto —Sakura dio un sorbo al café y continuo —Shikamaru-sama era el hijo de Shikaku Nara, el comandante a cargo del batallón que logró infiltrarse en el campo enemigo durante la primera batalla de la guerra hace seis años. Te recuerdo que gracias a esa maniobra, se logro el primero de los tres acuerdos de paz, aunque varios militares murieron incluyendo al padre de Shikamaru, por lo tanto el titulo de barón, le fue concedido por tu padre a la familia Nara, en agradecimiento a su genialidad y sacrificio, motivo suficiente para que tú no te burles.

—Está bien, ya entendí —resopló Naruto —Bueno, me voy a mi cuarto, tengo que preparar mi traje, y bueno tú sabes, muchas cosas más, así que te dejo, Sakura-chan.

—De acuerdo Naruto, nos vemos en el baile ¿Por cierto? —Dijo pensativa — ¿va a ver la presentación, o va iniciar directamente el baile?

—Pues, va a ser con presentación, según lo que me dijo Gaara —respondió de mala gana.

—Ya veo, entonces nos vemos después de la presentación, hasta luego Naruto-kun.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos—respondió el rubio, mientras aproximó su rostro al de Sakura y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

—o—

¡Porque! ¡Porque! ¡¿Cómo es posible que me pase esto a mí dattebayo?

Se supone que soy el representante más importante de mi reino, debía estar media hora antes para que me dieran las indicaciones para la presentación, pero… me quede dormido. Es que eso de escoger ropa es muy aburrido, pero creo que valió la pena.

Por fin termino de subir corriendo la enorme escalera del palacio de Gaara, a penas si puedo respirar, ¡Rayos! No entiendo, ¿por qué hacer la entrada del palacio con tantas escaleras? Como si en un apuro como el mío tuviera tiempo para subir esto, suerte que el entrenamiento militar que recibí fue fuerte, sino, no hubiera llegado.

—Buenas noches

—Ah…ah… ah… Buenas noches… permiso…

—Un momento jovencito, su invitación

—Mire señor guardia… ah… yo… ah…—estoy muy agotado —no tengo tiempo 'ttebayo.

—Lo siento joven, pero sin invitación usted no pasa.

—No… no sea así…—me quejo.

—Lo lamento…

—… _rayos…_

Susurro de quedito, y empiezo a buscar en los bolsillos internos de mi levita, ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué cuando necesitas algo con urgencia nunca aparece? Oh…Por fin la encontré.

—Aquí la tiene…

—Permítame —El idiota ese se demora en ver o que.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Je… una invitación especial, es decir usted es Namikaze Naruto —sigue hablando como idiota—… haberlo dicho antes. Pase su alteza, lo están esperando, diríjase por el primer corredor en la tercera puerta le darán las indicaciones.

Después de que ya me hace retrasar, el muy imbécil se disculpa.

—Gracias —es lo único que respondo, intentando sonar más molesto de lo que realmente estoy.

Por fin llego al lugar donde me señalo el incompetente ese, pero no hay nadie, no tengo tiempo para esperar, veo al reloj, y faltan tres minutos para qué empiece el baile, salgo corriendo y en medio de mi carrera me tropiezo con alguien.

—Lo… lo siento.

Es una voz, dulce por cierto, abro mis ojos para ver quién es, resulta ser una chica muy pálida 'ttebayo.

Ella abre lentamente los ojos, son extrañamente perlados, su cabello es largo, azabache y azulado, eso resalta sus rasgos finos.

Esa chica me mira sorprendida y se sonroja.

—Lo lamento —me empuja con fuerza y sale corriendo.

—Hey… ¡Espera! —se fue y ni si quiera se su nombre.

_Es frustrante…_

—¿Naruto-Sama? —me volteo y veo a una joven de cabello corto castaño.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Mucho gusto, Sasumi-san. Venga conmigo le voy a dar todas las indicaciones necesarias para su presentación.

—Gracias dattebayo.

Es todo lo que puedo pronunciar mientras ella me guía colgada de mi brazo.

CONTINUARA…

**

* * *

**

Notas de Autor:

Segundo capitulo… ¡Listo!

Considerando que Hinata y Naruto, no se conocen. Yo considero que la escenita del tropiezo es bastante para el pairing.

La primera vez, Hinata me quedo muy Sue… espero haber corregido eso.

Sobre Naruto… uhm, yo creo que esta dentro de carácter, sino, háganmelo saber, no me molestare.

En cuanto a las introspecciones, mas adelante. Todos los primeros capítulos son de presentación, además de que los diálogos son mis fuertes.

Por el momento es todo.

.

_¿Reviews?_


	3. EL GRAN BAILE, la presentación

**Notas****: **Explicaciones y demás, acerca de la historia y la narración al final del fanfic

**Disclaimer****: **Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei

**

* * *

**

AMORES CRUZADOS

**Capitulo 3: El gran baile **_**(La presentación)**_

.

—La decoración es muy elegante…

—Definitivamente…

Eran algunos de los comentarios de los invitados a la gran recepción ofrecida por la Familia Real de los Sabaku.

—Buenas noches —La voz de una mujer se hizo presente, acallando el murmullo general de todos los invitados —Es un placer tener la presencia de todos ustedes, mi nombre es Sasumi, y quiero que le den la más cordial bienvenida a la organizadora de este magnánimo evento. Con ustedes, la princesa Sabaku no Temari.

Sobre la tarima, hizo su aparición Temari, caminó contorneándose, haciendo resaltar su provocativo vestido rojo sin mangas de falda amplia, en su cuello había un ostentoso collar de oro con rubís.

Era bella, era sexy, y contaba con la atención de un gran público masculino, sus _fans,_ como ella les decía, todos y cada uno de los hombres que le aplaudían en aquel instante había intentado cortejarla, sin obtener resultados.

Hermosa, coqueta y difícil, sencillamente irresistible para el sexo opuesto.

—_Que tal Sasumi… estoy bella _—Susurró a su ayudante la princesa.

—_Arrebatadora, su alteza. _

—_Bien… quiero estar perfecta para él _—Dijo finalmente Temari, y se aproximó al centro de la tarima.

—Buenas Noches, quiero darles las gracias a todos los presentes por venir al baile, organizado por su humilde servidora.

Basto un instante de silencio para que todo el salón se llene de aplausos. Temari prosiguió:

—Creo que podemos empezar con el primer acto de la noche… _La presentación._

Todos volvieron a aplaudir, esperando a que iniciara el primer evento, sería muy interesante conocer a las personalidades más importantes que los acompañaban esa noche.

—_Parece que llego tarde, Sasumi._

—_Sí, príncipe Kankuro._

—_Sera mejor que mi hermana maneje todo esto _—Dijo Kankuro parándose a lado de la ayudante de Temari, en una esquina del fondo de la tarima.

—_Si, es lo más prudente._

—_Abran los telones._

Susurró Temari a un par de sirvientes que se encontraban a los lados de la tarima, e inmediatamente ellos acataron la orden, elevando las grandes cortinas purpuras de filos plata, detrás de estas se vislumbro cuatro puertas de caoba, con decorados en oro, y al lado derecho de las mismas cuatro tronos dorados con un asiento tapizado en concha de vino.

—Bien, empezaremos con nuestro primer invitado especial, es uno de los anfitriones, mi hermano. 'El príncipe heredero del reino de la Arena, Sabaku no Gaara'.

Inmediatamente la primera puerta se abrió, dando paso al joven de cabellos rojos, expresión seria y facciones pulcras, su traje blanco y su corbata escarlata resaltaba su melena roja. Por cortesía, Gaara saludó a los presentes. Le exacerbaba que su hermana lo pusiera en esas encrucijadas. Al final optó por sentarse en su trono.

'_Maldición Temari… si no fuera por eso, no estaría aquí'._

Temari sonrió nerviosa, adivinando los pensamientos de su pequeño hermano, que la observaba furico.

—De acuerdo, podemos continuar —Temari caminó un poco más al centro del tablero —nuestro siguiente invitado especial o mejor dicho 'invitada' especial es 'La princesa heredera del reino del Agua, Hyuuga Hinata'.

De la segunda puerta, salió una muchacha de aspecto frágil, de largos cabellos azulados agarrados en una coleta alta, por una especie de tiara de diamantes.

Lo más llamativo de aquella joven eran sus ojos, claros como un par de lunas, su maquillaje era discreto, pero resaltaba su delicado perfil. Su cuello era decorado por una gargantilla de diamantes que hacia juego con su ropa, un largo vestido blanco con detalles negros.

Hinata respiró cohibida, todo el salón calló en cuanto apareció. Pero el silencio no duro demasiado, y aplausos colmaron el ambiente, varios halagos llegaron a sus oídos.

Temari al ver todo ese alboroto sonrió.

—Me corrijo, es un placer presentar a la 'Hermosa Princesa Hinata'.

La muchacha en cuestión la regreso a ver, se sonrojo. No era buena en manejarse en eventos sociales, solía ser muy tímida, sin embargo sonrió, levantó el rostro y con un rubor que se negó a abandonarla, simplemente caminó al centro de la tarima.

—Gracias, es un placer estar aquí —la voz de Hinata era dulce, muy finita, esto llamó la atención de los presentes. Mas, en esta ocasión, nadie dijo nada.

Dio vuelta y se dirigió al segundo trono, en el cual se sentó, mientras era analizada por un par de pupilas aguamarinas.

'_Bonita…'_

Una idea fugaz se cruzo en la mente de Gaara, no obstante mantuvo su expresión sobria.

—Continuando con esta presentación —prosiguió Temari —tengo el agrado de presentar a nuestro tercer invitado especial, con ustedes… 'El príncipe heredero del reino del Fuego, Uchiha Sasuke'.

No tardó en salir de la tercera puerta un muchacho de diecisiete años, apuesto y serio.

Una locura general se dio en el sitio por parte de las chicas, que cayeron rendidas ante un fastidiado príncipe de cabellos y ojos negros, igual que el traje que lo envestía.

Cuerpo atlético, rostro cincelado, porte elegante. Sasuke era el sueño de cualquier mujer.

Cualquier mujer que no lo conocía de verdad.

Junto con Temari, Sasuke tenía una reputación de 'chico de ensueños' en la aristocracia, todo se había dado desde la muerte de su hermano, cuando él tuvo que asumir la posición de heredero.

Se aproximó al centro del lugar, y sonrió hipócritamente provocando desmayos, eso no le halagó en lo más mínimo, de hecho lo detestaba, todas las mujeres se metían en su cama con solo mirarlas.

Su atractivo resultaba un problema, aunque siendo tan inteligente sabia que eso tenía sus ventajas. Sexo gratis sin complicaciones.

—Es un placer ser un invitado de honor, agradezco tu invitación Temari.

Fueron sus únicas palabras, sin sonrisas, sin nada.

—Gracias, Sasuke.

'_Ha crecido bastante, muy parecido a Itachi a su edad. Lindo, pero seco.'_

Concluyó Temari con una mirada rápida.

Después de ello el joven Uchiha se giró sobre si y, vio un par de perlas observarlo fijamente, suspiró, al hacerlo, Hinata se sonrojó y bajó el rostro, a ella también le había llamado la atención aquel chico, y le dio mucha vergüenza que la sorprendiera observándolo, sin embargo, para Sasuke fue un alivio que esa chica reaccionara de esa manera, y no se lanzara encima de él, como acostumbraban hacerlo sus admiradoras. Finalmente a un paso parsimonioso llegó a su respectivo trono y se sentó en el.

—Finalmente para cerrar este acto —Temari, acalló a la audiencia femenina para continuar —me enorgullezco en presentar a nuestro último invitado especial, con ustedes, 'El príncipe heredero del reino del Viento, Namikaze Naruto'.

Los espectadores se silenciaron para observar con atención y el mayor de los respetos al heredero del reino del Viento, el reino al cual admiraban, e incluso algunos temían.

De inmediato, de la puerta final salió un mozuelo rubio de ojos azules como el cielo, su mirada era alegre, su andar seguro, su rostro tenía facciones graciosas pero atractivas, su piel dorada era envestida por un traje azul marino.

Se notaba que el traje cubría una figura delgada y esbelta. Se movió con gracia y vacilación, tomó la palabra, aclarando su garganta.

—Buenas Noches, soy el príncipe Naruto Namikaze. Para mí es un placer estar esta noche con ustedes, espero que podamos ser amigos, gracias por invitarme Temari-san.

Naruto había guardado un porte y tono serio, sin embargo en sus ojos se podía vislumbrar una gran chispa, al decir las últimas palabras, sonrió… con una sonrisa amplia, una sonrisa clásica en su familia.

Su sonrisa era llamativa, un gesto infantil que resaltaba los rasgos de su rostro.

¿Inocencia?

Tal vez, aunque su mirada era un torbellino de pasión guardada, no lujuria, pasión y ganas por vivir. Porque la vida es bella y era un hermoso regalo para él.

Y cualquiera que conociese a Naruto, llegaba a opinar lo mismo… sentía ganas de vivir.

Las muchachas de la fiesta sonrieron y aplaudieron con ímpetu, el príncipe Naruto distaba mucho de lo que reflejaba Sasuke, pero tenía un encanto único, una luz propia.

'_Has crecido mucho Naruto, y de qué manera'_ La princesa Sabaku sonrió con extrema discreción.

—Agradezco su cumplido, alteza —Temari respondió con una sonrisa profesional.

—Nah… no es nada Temari y deja de mirarme así o vas hacer que me sonroje 'ttebayo.

Temari le observó fijamente. Naruto había pronunciado la última parte en voz muy baja, pero no por eso dejaba de ser una provocación. Temari respiró profundamente, esa era una noche especial, y por el bien de la fiesta, más valía que Gaara no se enterase de nada. Negó con discreción y con un gesto le indicó a Naruto que se dirigiese a su trono.

Naruto no se hizo de rogar mucho, dio una vuelta veloz con los parpados cerrados, al abrirlos vio dos rostros familiares, el de su gran amigo de la infancia, y el de cierta jovencita endeble. Hinata lo observaba fijamente, Naruto la encaró desconcertado, ella bajó el rostro avergonzada.

Naruto se sintió satisfecho, esa acción había resultado un buen desquite por haberlo ignorado anteriormente, así que simplemente camino hasta su trono y tomo asiento.

'_Naruto… interesante'. _

Un millón de ideas poblaron la cabeza de Sasuke, había resultado un baile más productivo de lo planeado.

—o—

Qué vergüenza…

¿Por qué tenía que tropezarme con él?

Naruto Namikaze. El invitado más importante de la recepción. El heredero del Reino del viento.

No ha sido una buena noche.

Yo, Hinata Hyuuga, 'Princesa del Reino del Agua', odio los eventos sociales.

Mi timidez resulta ser el peor factor en mi contra, y hace relucir mi torpeza.

Pero mi padre, el rey Hiashi Hyuuga, exige de mí una conducta diferente.

_Una reina demuestra su garbo y su belleza. _

He escuchado muchas veces esa frase, y eso no es lo mío, pero me esfuerzo por hacer diferencia en fiestas y celebraciones, aunque pienso que es inútil.

Me gustan las pequeñas victorias, soy feliz con detalles que enaltecen mi ego, el cual la mayor parte de mi vida ha estado por los suelos.

Como princesa que soy, danzó; como mujer, gustó de la cocina, y como yo, como Hinata, amó los sonidos, amó la música, amó el piano, amó el arpa, que permite que la melodía que existe en mi, fluya… es mi propia fuga de libertad, en la cual abro las alas y me limito a ser quien soy, un animalito asustado en un mundo de fieras… un ave enjaulada que le canta a la vida que transcurre inmisericorde y sin gloria, bajo el cielo azulado.

En una ocasión, creí ver muchas avecillas posarse en mi arpa y cantar al compas de mi voz, mientras el sol se colaba con ligereza a través de la ventana de mi habitación.

Un escenario mágico.

Irreal, no.

Eso fue real, lo sé… pero tampoco tengo la estima suficiente para aceptarlo.

En el fondo no soy más que una cobarde, que no puede aceptar sus virtudes, solo ver con la mayor de las consciencias sus defectos.

A medida de que crezco las responsabilidades tocan a la puerta, y desde hace algún tiempo la insistencia de la fortuna ha sido peor.

Desde mi nacimiento ha sido una lucha constante por conseguir la estima de mi padre, cuando lo he logrado por fin, he hallado una cima descomunal que me impide el paso.

Para tomar el trono debo cumplir un requisito primordial, ser desposada. Mi padre quiere ajustar eso de inmediato para evitar contratiempos, pero tengo escasos quince años, aquel paso es demasiado difícil para mí.

Conocer al candidato idóneo, antes de que deban elegirme un marido.

Esto no es sencillo.

Hace tres semanas, llegó la invitación de la Arena, a mi reino, y dado que mi padre tenía que recibir al rey interino del reino del Fuego, justo en esta fecha, dijo que yo iría en su representación acompañada por Neji (mi primo), embajador y archiduque de mi reino.

Mi padre creyó que esta sin duda sería una gran oportunidad para que sondee a varios nobles que estecen a mi altura. Pero no lo creo, aunque…

He pasado una gran vergüenza el día de hoy, deseaba con todas las fuerzas que poseo que este evento saliera bien, pero creo que no.

Mi primer encuentro con Lord Naruto ha sido una barbarie, tropezarme con alguien importante y actuar de esa forma no ha sido buena idea, pero me asuste, él me resulto tan distinto, tan llamativo, y eso me ha puesto ¡terriblemente nerviosa!

En ese instante no halle otra escapatoria más que salir huyendo. Llegue a mi camarote respire profundo y minutos después de ese hecho, escuche mi nombre en los labios de Lady Temari y salí, me petrifique al ver a toda esa gente, pero los aplausos y los piropos discretos me hicieron sentir diferente.

Bella.

Por una efímera ocasión en mi vida.

Unas cortas palabras de cortesía y fui a mi trono, no pude evitar ver al príncipe Gaara, ya ubicado, él era simpático, y eso me desencajo, últimamente me fijó más en los chicos, y eso empieza a asustarme.

No paso mucho tiempo para que anunciaran al siguiente invitado especial, y ahí estaba, otro Adonis que me haría quedar mal, Uchiha Sasuke.

Había escuchado rumores de que era un muchacho extremadamente atractivo, pero al ser solo rumores jamás los tome enserio, quizás si lo hubiera hecho… no me habría visto en esa situación tan incómoda.

Sasuke tiene un rostro muy simétrico, muy llamativo, lo observe fijamente sin percatarme de que giró y me halló infraganti, no tuve más alternativa que agachar la cabeza mientras él suspiraba fastidiado. Es comprensible, alguien así, no debe tolerar que alguien tan opaca como yo, depare tanto en él.

Desee con toda el alma quedarme envuelta en mis pensamientos, pero volví alzar la vista , para ver a la personalidad más importante de la noche, tenia ordenes claras de tratar con la mayor altivez posible al representante de la casa real del Viento, y finalmente salió, el heredero del Viento.

En ese intervalo la vida me mostro, que está en mi contra.

Era él, el muchacho de cabellos rubios. Caminar seguro, rostro travieso y atractivo, y su actitud, no necesito más para saber que mi atracción por él, sobrepasa lo que debería. Me sumí demasiado en mis pensamientos, y cuando giró, halló mis ojos plantados en él, pese a que intento disimular, pude distinguir nacer de sus labios una sonrisa discreta, mi vergüenza y exasperación (por haber disfrutado de mi mal momento) en ese lapso, no pudo ser más grande, pero no tenia recursos, así que una vez más, baje mi rostro derrotada, mientras sentí un calor abrasador que me quemaba las mejillas, ese calor se negó a abandonarme.

—Aquel fue nuestro último invitado. Damas, caballeros —Temari continuó hablando —a partir de este momento inicia oficialmente la velada. Dentro de treinta minutos la orquesta empezara a tocar y todos podrán danzar, no los entretengo más y los invito a disfrutar de la gala.

Es tan mirífica, desearía por un instante ser como ella. Admiró tanto la seguridad de Sabaku no Temari.

Todos los invitados empiezan a caminar de un lado a otro, la tranquilidad y el sosiego de hace pocos instantes ha desaparecido para dar paso al ruido, al alboroto, me es fácil adivinar por esa actitud que todos los presentes están ansiosos por bailar, dejo de analizar un poco aquel gentío y veo a Temari aproximarse a nosotros, dirá algo importante, eso es seguro.

—Gracias a ustedes chicos, el primer evento de la noche ha sido todo un éxito —ha hecho una breve pausa —al parecer todos ya los conocen a excepción de ustedes mismos —no me gusta a donde va esto —en calidad de anfitriona yo misma los presentare —en esta ocasión, ya lo vi venir —pónganse de pie —todos mis pares suspiran fastidiados a excepción de mi —Bien comencemos contigo hermanito —la princesa toma de la muñeca al príncipe Gaara —Muchachos, es un placer presentarles a mi hermano menor, el príncipe Gaara —el joven Gaara no puede disimular su enfado, al verse tratado como un niño.

—No es necesario que hagas esto Temari… yo puedo solo. Mucho gusto, Sabaku no Gaara.

—Es un placer, Hyuuga Hinata —a mi es a la primera persona a la que extiende su mano, lo único que hago es estrecharla, finalmente la suelta y continua.

—Gusto en conocerlo —seriedad, en su rostro no hay más que eso.

—El gusto es mío, Sasuke Uchiha —Gaara y Sasuke estrechan sus manos, son bastante formales al hacerlo.

—Contigo no es necesario un saludo como ese —el príncipe Gaara se detiene antes de extenderle su mano al príncipe del Viento. Pero sabiendo quien es ¡¿cómo se le ocurre hacerle algo así?

—Lo mismo digo Gaara.

—Para mi mejor amigo es algo mas —acaso dijo _'mi mejor amigo'_, mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando veo un gran abrazo entre ambos.

—A veces me asustas, Gaara, pero realmente me sorprendes —aquel rubio, ha vuelto a sonreír… maldición, no lo veré, o volveré a quedar mal.

—Bueno, Hinata, es tu turno.

Doy un suspiro hondo, mientras mantengo mis parpados cerrados, los abro y empiezo a hablar.

—Mucho gusto —se me ha formado un nudo en la garganta —Hyuuga Hinata—a la primera persona a la que extiendo mi mano, es al joven Sasuke.

—Un placer, Uchiha Sasuke —el tono de voz de mi colega me encrespa los nervios.

Para mi fortuna a soltado mi mano.

—Un… placer conocerlo, príncipe Naruto —extiendo mi mano, jamás terminar una frase me fue tan difícil.

—El placer de conocerla es realmente mío 'ttebayo, mucho gusto princesa —Que cortes… extiende su mano, y estrecha la mía, pero inmediatamente deshacemos el contacto, pues he sentido corriente, y creo que él también.

— ¿Sucede algo chicos? —Temari-san se escucha preocupada.

—No, es solo que… sentí corriente al tomar de la mano a la princesa Hinata —curve una ceja desconcertada ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrirnos eso?

—Es… es verdad, yo… también sentí lo mismo.

—Qué curioso, cuando tomas la mano de alguien y sientes corriente, anuncia algo importante. Especial… — ¿qué quiso decir Temari-san?

—No… qué tontería —sonrió de un modo idiota, no sé que mas alegar.

—Si tú lo dices, Hinata —se ríe, de mí seguramente —pero mejor continuemos, creo que es tu turno Sasuke.

—Gracias. Un placer conocerte, Naruto —el joven Sasuke extiende su mano a Naruto con una actitud arrogante. A mí me lo parece.

—El placer es mío, Uchiha Sasuke —pero el joven Naruto no se queda atrás, los analizo detenidamente y puedo ver una pelea de miradas.

Tengo el presentimiento de que van a ocurrir cosas muy extrañas. Esta noche va hacer muy larga.

—o—

—Bueno muchachos, ya que hemos terminado, tengo que decirles que ustedes al ser los invitados de honor en mi velada, se sentaran a la mesa con sus parejas, con mis hermanos, mi persona y mi acompañante —finaliza Temari —¿De acuerdo?

—Claro, será un honor—rió Naruto.

—Su compañía siempre será un placer, Temari-san —Sasuke también aceptó.

—Muchas gracias, me siento muy halagada por su cortesía, Temari-san —susurró Hinata con mucha suavidad.

—Eras muy dulce —sonrió Temari para la tímida princesa.

—No diga eso, por favor.

—Naruto-kun aquí estas.

La conversación se interrumpió por una voz femenina.

La poseedora de dicha voz apareció ante todos.

Sus cabellos rosas agarrados en un elaborado moño, hicieron relucir su singular belleza, además de resaltar sus despampanantes ojos verdes que brillaban con vivacidad, mientras su vestido amplio color rosa, destacaba su estrecha cintura.

Esa era una muchacha singular, bonita a su manera.

—Estuviste estupendo, felicidades —Sakura tomó las manos de Naruto sonriendo.

—Gracias Sakura-chan.

—Pero que despistada soy, buenas noches Gaara —Sakura se separó de Naruto y saludó a Gaara con un beso en la mejilla —tu también estuviste fantástico —finalizó con calidez —Y a usted también es un placer volverla a ver Temari-san. Buenas Noches —Sakura estrechó su mano con la de Temari, mientras se colgaba del brazo de Naruto.

—Me alegra volverte a ver Sakura-chan, ya eres toda una señorita.

—Muchas gracias Temari-san—contestó Sakura muy halagada.

—Oh, Sakura-chan, permíteme presentarte con mis nuevos conocidos —Naruto miró fijamente a Sakura —Lady Hinata, uhm… Sasuke… para mí es un placer presentarles a…

Naruto se vio asaltado de improviso por una duda: _'en este momento ¿qué somos? ¿Prometidos, amigos o compañeros? ¿Qué debo decir?'._ Con una risa nerviosa, solo atinó a decir una cosa:

—Sakura Haruno, Condesa de Konoha.

—Un placer conocerla… señorita Haruno—Hinata no supo porque de repente se vio invadida por una súbita tristeza.

—El placer es mío, princesa Hinata —dijo Sakura agachando su cabeza a modo de reverencia, porque aunque ambas eran nobles, Hinata poseía un título superior.

—Gusto conocerla, condesa Haruno.

—El gusto es mío, príncipe Sasuke —Sakura volvió a reverenciarse.

Sasuke se sorprendió por el modo de actuar de esa chica, tal vez fue solo su impresión, pero no descubrió lascivia, ni picardía de parte de aquella muchacha de ojos verdes hacia su persona; o quizás su profundo deseo de ser observado como un chico común lo había arrastrado a ver lo que no era.

Su duda se vio despejada cuando Sakura levanto el rostro con una gran serenidad, definitivamente esa paz no fue fruto de su imaginación.

'_Así que él es Sasuke Uchiha, ¡Ja! incluso los rumores se quedaron cortos'_

El yo particular de Sakura empezó a reír.

'_Hermoso, definitivamente hermoso, había escuchado que era bello, creí que todo el mundo exageraba, ya veo que me equivoque ¿No lo crees Sakura?'_

'Cállate', fue todo lo que la joven contesto mentalmente, sin que nadie notase algo extraño en ella.

Sakura no tenía necesidad de mirar a otros lados con su casi-novio. Naruto era un despistado de primera, mas era astuto y apuesto. Eso lo compensaba todo.

—Hinata san, se está tardando.

—Neji.

Todos voltearon a ver a un joven de larga cabellera negra, de unos veintidós años.

Rasgos lozanos, ojos perlados, piel clara, porte altivo y elegante, vestía un terno decorado con medallas, se trataba de un shinobi de alto rango.

¿Atractivo? Sin duda.

¿Agradable? Eso estaba por verse.

—Neji-kun, te quiero presentar a mis pares —Hinata se abrazo del brazo de Neji, él la miro de reojo, eran muy raras las veces que Hinata utilizaba el kun en vez del niisan —Princesa Temari, príncipe Gaara, príncipe Sasuke, príncipe Naruto y Condesa Sakura, para mí es un placer presentarles al embajador y archiduque de mi reino, mi primo, Neji Hyuuga.

—Yo ya conocía a Neji-sama, es un placer volver a verlo.

—Gracias Temari-san.

—Un gusto, Sabaku no Gaara.

Gaara suspiro, estaba harto de estar callado.

—El gusto es mío Gaara-sama —al igual que Sakura anteriormente, Neji también hizo una reverencia.

—Un placer, Sasuke Uchiha…

'_Tan pronto'._ Fue el efímero pensamiento que se coló en la mente del muchacho de ojos negros.

—El placer es mío, príncipe Sasuke

'_Excelente'. _Concluyó Neji con rapidez, sin cambiar su postura.

—Un placer, Naruto Namikaze.

—El placer es mío, Naruto-san.

'_Tan parecidos'_. Neji realizó una nueva reverencia, sin despegar sus ojos de Naruto.

—Un gusto conocerlo. Sakura Haruno.

—Un placer conocerla, señorita Haruno —en esta ocasión Neji solo estrecho la mano que le extendió la muchacha.

—Y qué hay de ti, Sasuke ¿No piensas presentarnos a tu compañera? —Temari se dirigió en tono burlón a Sasuke.

—No Temari-san, vine solo —fue tosco.

—De ser así, me retiro entonces, permiso.

Temari, se dirigió a las escaleras para bajar de la tarima.

—Voy contigo —Gaara se separó del grupo —Naruto, Sakura, todos, permiso… —Gaara se retiró silenciosamente, para reunirse con su hermana.

—Nosotros también debemos retirarnos, permiso —dijo Neji.

—Con su permiso —pronunció Hinata aun tomada del brazo de Neji, y juntos bajaron de la tarima también.

—Nosotros también debemos irnos, con su permiso Uchiha —Naruto hizo una mueca desafiante.

—Con su permiso príncipe Sasuke —las palabras de Sakura fueron dirigidas para Sasuke, pero una mirada de regaño fue para Naruto. Dieron vuelta y Sakura aun colgada de Naruto, bajo con este las gradas, mientras ambos reían.

'_Con que Sakura Haruno. Hmp… una chica interesante…'_

Sasuke bajo sosegadamente las escaleras.

Al llegar al ultimo escalón, al posarse sus pies en el piso, se vio rodeado de muchas muchachas, todas y cada una de ellas con ideas estúpidas.

"_Sasuke-san, quisiera bailar conmigo" "luciríamos bien en la pista" "tomamos una copa"_

Sasuke mantuvo su expresión indiferente, mas internamente empezó a enojarse, tal cual lo hace una fiera acorralada. Debería estar acostumbrado, el que las mujeres lo siguieran no suponía nada nuevo.

No obstante, por una vez en su vida desearía pasar desapercibido.

En su intento de escape busco con la vista un lugar para huir, mas al pasear su mirada por el salón sus ojos se detuvieron en un cuadro tedioso y molesto. Naruto y Sakura conversaban con gran ánimo, y eso le caía como un dolor al hígado ¿Por qué las tipas esas no corrían tras el rubio idiota ese?

Aclaró su garganta para enviar a sus 'admiradoras' al diablo, pero alguien llegó, y detuvo el futuro bochorno.

—Hola Sasuke, por fin te encuentro, espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado.

—No, claro que no. Con permiso señoritas, lamento informarles que si tengo una compañera.

Miradas asesinas, y murmullos amenazadores se dirigieron a la joven en cuestión.

—Gracias por haberme quitado a esas locas de encima.

—No es nada…

—Me da gusto verte de nuevo Tenten.

Tenten era una atractiva muchacha de veinte años, vieja amiga de la familia real Uchiha, ella no provenía de descendencia de nobles, mas su apellido tenía tradición, y una gran historia en lo que concierne a diplomacia.

Tenten al igual que su padre fallecido, desde hace un año ostentaba el titulo de Ministra de Estado del reino del Fuego.

Según se sabía, ella había sido la prometida de Itachi Uchiha antes de su muerte, Sasuke a sabiendas de todo ese asunto la respetaba y tal vez le tenía un afecto 'especial', como a una hermana mayor.

Además se sentía tranquilo, quizás por la edad, pero era una de las pocas mujeres que no lo acosaba.

—Bueno el haberte salvado no es de gratis, Sasuke. Me tienes que dar algo a cambio —sonrió con picardía.

—Olvídalo —se puso a la defensiva.

—No es eso —aclaró ella a prisa —Creí que me conocías, Sasuke.

—Hmp, lo siento —fue toda su elocuencia.

Tenten solo suspiró.

Conocía a Sasuke desde hace varios años atrás, lo suficiente como para saber que él, solo procuraba defenderse. Una infancia tras la sombra de un hermano perfecto, poca atención de sus progenitores, y deberes no acorde a su edad, le cobraban factura, haciendo de él, un tipo austero y adusto.

Sasuke detestaba al mundo. El mundo no comprendía a Sasuke.

Las cosas eran así de simples.

—No importa, la única petición que tengo para ti, es que me acompañes esta noche. Estaba buscando a alguien, pero al parecer no ha venido y ya que tú estás solo, y no deseas 'esas' compañías, pienso que al pasar la velada juntos, nos ayudaremos mutuamente…

—Concuerdo.

Sasuke extendió su brazo a Tenten, ella se tomó de él y juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia el lado izquierdo del salón, cerca de las mesas del bufet, para pasar desapercibidos.

Sasuke se destenso, Tenten era distinta y eso le relajaba.

Varios minutos después de continuar caminando y dialogando de simplezas, alcanzaron a caminar a lado de varias sillas sin ocupantes, a excepción de un matrimonio joven que se besaba apasionadamente.

Pasaron de largo, Sasuke distinguió una mirada lujuriosa de parte de la mujer que se hallaba con su esposo. Alzó los hombros e intento aplacar su indignación.

— ¿Qué te parece?

—Es una historia interesante.

—Me alegro de que te haya gustado —Tenten sabía que esas cuatro palabras dichas por Sasuke tenían un significado más profundo.

—Tenten, quiero pedirte un favor.

—Dime, soy toda oídos.

—Me parece que sería beneficioso, para mi reino entablar una relación más estrecha con el Viento —Tenten ladeó la cabeza confundida.

—No comprendo.

—Es simple, me gustaría proponerle al príncipe Naruto, que intercambiemos parejas para el baile, es decir… tú bailas con él, y yo bailo con su acompañante.

—Bailar con el príncipe Naruto, el rubito de ojos azules… no sé.

—No habría nada de malo en ello, al igual que yo, él se convirtió en una celebridad esta noche —lo pronuncio con cierta sátira.

—Es cierto, pero tú sabes mejor que nadie, que yo no me impacto con el físico de una persona, y aunque aquel mozuelo es apuesto, no bailaría con él simplemente por ello.

—Por favor Tenten, hazlo como un favor de amigos.

—Cuanta insistencia —Tenten hizo una mueca —no te preguntare el porqué de ella, pero te ayudare, solo por dos piezas, no me gustan tan chiquitos.

—Gracias. Vamos.

—Vamos…

Tenten sonrió, y ambos regresaron sobre sus pasos.

—o—

—Por favor Hinata, dime que sucede contigo, estas muy distraída.

—No sucede nada conmigo, Neji-niisan.

—Por favor, te conozco bien ¿Acaso tienes mal de amores?—una línea curva se formo en sus labios.

— ¡NO! ¡Claro que no! ¡Como se te ocurre decir algo así! —Hinata se ruborizó y dio vuelta para que Neji no la viera.

—Ja… veo que acerté —cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

— ¡No es cierto! —Hinata lo encaró aun sonrojada y nerviosa.

—Está bien, cálmate —Neji movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, estaba agotado —es por Naruto ¿No? —Inmediatamente el rostro de Hinata se tornó más rojo, Neji había dado en el blanco —Yo soy muy observador Hinata, me basto ver como lo observaste durante la presentación, pero sobretodo me percate de continuaste viendo del mismo modo a Naruto, bueno quizás lo veías un poco mas enfadada cuando estaba tomado del brazo por la condesa.

Hinata bajo el rostro, no era buena disimulando, aun peor frente a Neji.

Era cierto, no supo que fue, pero se vio terriblemente atraída hacia aquel muchacho rubio de sonrisa enigmática. Un nuevo sentimiento se agolpaba en su pecho, era demasiado extraño e indescifrable la emoción que la invadía cuando miraba a los ojos color cielo del monarca del Viento y aun más extraño, resulto la furia y la tristeza que sentía al verlo con aquella simpática condesa de ojos verdes.

—Que… que vergüenza —dijo Hinata, chocando sus dos dedos índices.

—Ese tipo de sensaciones, no tienen porque ser una vergüenza.

—Pero.

—Pero nada Hinata, es comprensible que temas sentir algo nuevo.

—Es que yo no comprendo esto.

—Es muy simple, a ti te gusto él… así como una mujer gusta de un hombre y viceversa.

—No… eso no puede ser.

— ¿Quieres comprobarlo? —su mirada se ensombreció.

—Como…

—Muy simple, le pediré a Naruto que cambiemos nuestras parejas de baile, es decir yo bailare con Lady Sakura, y tú con él —Hinata lo miró asombrada.

—Pero no es correcto, Naruto-sama es el novio de la condesa Sakura —concluyó Hinata dolida, descartando la idea de inmediato.

—No puedes afirmar eso.

—Como no, es su compañera de baile.

—Tú lo has dicho 'su compañera de baile' yo escuche la presentación de la señorita Sakura, y si no me falla la memoria, él la presento como la condesa y nada mas —susurró con los ojos cerrados, Hinata hizo un retroceso mental, y efectivamente su primo tenía razón.

—Pero Neji, tú crees que.

—No perdemos nada con intentarlo.

—Está bien—Hinata inhaló resignada.

—Todo saldrá bien.

—Eso espero.

—Vamos a buscarlos.

—Bueno…

Hinata suspiró, mientras se ponía de pie junto con Neji, y tomaba el brazo de este. Juntos volvieron sobre sus pasos, hacia el centro del salón, en dirección a sus objetivos

—Ahí están Hinata.

—Vamos rápido Neji-niisan, antes de que me arrepienta.

—Vamos —Neji apresuró el paso, hasta llegar con Naruto y Sakura.

—Naruto-sama.

— ¿Lord Neji, Lady Hinata? —Naruto entornó los ojos observándolos fijamente.

—Príncipe Naruto… señorita Sakura —Hinata sintió su respiración cortarse.

— ¿Podemos ayudarlos en algo? —indagó Sakura con amabilidad.

—Si, Naruto-sama, Sakura-san, quisiéramos hacer este baile interesante.

— ¿Ah? —intervino Naruto notablemente confundido.

—Verán —Neji se apresuró —considero que podemos hacer un intercambio de parejas al momento de bailar, es decir, usted Naruto-sama bailaría con Hinata-san, y yo bailaría con Sakura-san.

—Es una proposición bastante interesante, ¿No lo crees Naruto?

Naruto apretó los labios inseguro.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo Sakura-chan, yo creo que —de improviso, Naruto se vio interrumpido por dos presencias más.

—Disculpen. Naruto, Sakura-san —era Sasuke, tomado del brazo con Tenten.

Apenas llegaron estos, los Hyuuga voltearon a ver. En ese momento se pudo distinguir en un par de ojos perlados un brillo especial, del mismo modo una luz se posó en unos ojos marrones.

—Sasuke —susurro quedito Tenten en el oído de su acompañante —creo que ya no te voy a poder ayudar.

— ¿Por qué?

—Creo que encontré a la persona que buscaba —a pesar de susurrar con sus labios en el oído de Sasuke, los ojos de Tenten se engancharon en otro mirar.

—Cambio de planes—Susurró Neji a Hinata.

—Olvídalo Neji-niisan, ahora que estamos aquí, no hay marcha atrás —Hinata refutó seria, aunque sus piernas temblaban de los nervios.

—Ni lo pienses, no me vas a dejar solo ahora —sin esperar la respuesta de su acompañante Sasuke continuó hablando, con su tono normal de voz —príncipe Naruto, condesa Sakura, mi acompañante y yo queremos proponerles un cambio de parejas en el baile… es decir, tú, Naruto, bailas con mi amiga, y yo bailo con Sakura-san —apenas hubo terminado de hablar Tenten le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

—Qué curioso Naruto-kun, es la propuesta que nos acaba de hacer Neji-sama.

Sasuke no se inmuto, mas una ligera sorpresa hizo mella en sus sobrios rasgos.

Mientras todo ocurría, Neji encontró la respuesta al dilema.

—Así que usted Sasuke-sama, también pensó en un intercambio de parejas con Naruto-sama.

—Así parece Neji-sama.

—Tengo la solución perfecta.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Naruto intrigado.

—Sencillo Naruto-sama, que los tres dúos presentes intercambiemos parejas. Es decir, usted baila con mi prima Hinata, Sasuke-sama baila con Sakura-san y yo bailare con la señorita Tenten —terminó de sugerir Neji, mientras los ojos de Sasuke brillaban con satisfacción.

— ¿Qué opinas Sakura-chan? —Naruto jugó con los dedos de Sakura interrogándola.

—Nos dan un momento —pidió Sakura antes de responder —no sé, a mi me parece una buena idea… ¿Tu qué crees?

—Si… no estaría mal —Naruto no estaba tan convencido, pero si a Sakura le parecía bien.

—Entonces les decimos que sí.

—Si, les voy a decir que aceptamos —todos los presentes esperaban la respuesta de los chicos.

—Neji-san, Sakura-chan está de acuerdo. Aceptamos cambiar de pareja.

—Perfecto.

'_Se comunica a los invitados que la orquesta empezara a tocar dentro de cinco minutos… por favor quienes deseen bailar, diríjanse a la pista, para ubicarse inmediatamente…_'

Una mujer a lo lejos, anunció el futuro hecho.

—Bien, parece que no tenemos mucho tiempo. Así que iniciare, Lady Tenten ¿Bailamos?

—Claro, Neji-sama.

Ni tarda, ni perezosa Tenten se separó de Sasuke y tomó la mano que Neji le extendía y juntos se encaminaron hacia la pista.

—Nos vemos Sasuke-kun.

—Bueno, parece que es mi turno. Sakura-san ¿Quiere bailar conmigo? —no había emociones en Sasuke, solo un gran brillo en sus ojos.

—Claro, hicimos un trato ¿No? — Sakura sonrió, beso la mejilla de Naruto y tomó la mano que le extendía Sasuke, y al igual que Neji y Tenten se encaminaron a la pista.

—Ya todos se fueron, solo faltamos nosotros —Naruto se puso de pie de un salto y rió —vamos a bailar, princesa Hinata.

—Si… si Naruto-sama.

Respondió Hinata mientras le dio su mano a Naruto, de nuevo sintió la corriente, pudo darse cuenta que Naruto también lo sintió por la expresión que puso en su rostro, sin embargo cuando Hinata quiso deshacer el contacto entre ambos, Naruto apretó fuertemente su pequeña y blanca mano, entre sus fuertes y dorados dedos.

—Si nos soltamos ahora, e intentamos tomarnos luego de la mano, nos volverá a coger la corriente, es mejor no soltarnos ¿no lo cree princesa Hinata?

—Si… supongo Naruto-sama.

Respondió Hinata bajando el rostro, sabia por el calor en sus mejillas que se había sonrojado, el sentir esa mano tomar la suya le producía una sensación extraña, pero muy, muy agradable.

CONTINUARA…

**

* * *

**

Notas de Autor:

Tercero… listo.

Creo que la cosa esta muchísimo mejor.

Este capítulo, y los dos siguientes, son los pilares fundamentales de la trama, así que intentare que queden bien.

Lo que más me gusto fue la introspección de Hinata. Ahora sí creo que me quedo como es.

Respecto a Sasuke y las fangirls… cuando sucedió el afamado episodio del beso del Uchiha con Naruto, tenía como a diez mocosas acosándolo, así que creo que eso también cuadro.

Si alguien discrepa en algo, o si encuentra faltas… hágamelo saber.

.

_¿Reviews?_


	4. EL GRAN BAILE, compromiso

**Notas****: **Explicaciones y demás, acerca de la historia y la narración al final del fanfic

**Disclaimer****: **Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei

**

* * *

**

AMORES CRUZADOS

**Capitulo 4: El gran baile **_**(Compromiso)**_

.

—Creo que ya nos acomodamos Hinata-san, dattebayo.

—Tiene razón, Naruto-sama.

Naruto y Hinata hablaron acerca de la postura de baile que habían adoptado. No era algo con lo que ambos se sintiesen cómodos, pero eran las reglas.

—Esta es la primera pieza de la noche, esperamos les guste.

Dijo la vocalista de la orquesta e inmediatamente sus compañeros empezaron a tocar, era un vals bastante lento, suave. Pronto todas las parejas que se encontraban en la pista comenzaron a realizar movimientos de traslación, izquierda, derecha, separación y vuelta.

Todos esos meneos eran realizados constantemente, sin embargo, había suficiente lapso entre ellos como para llevar a cabo una conversación.

—o—

—Creí, que no vendrías Neji.

—No tenías porque haberlo dudado Tenten. Cumplo mis deberes a cabalidad y estoy contigo —susurró lo final mientras besó la mano de su acompañante.

—Comenzaba a extrañarte —continuó ella con dulzura.

—Y yo a ti —debieron interrumpir su conversación debido al tiempo de separación, al unirse…

—Te amo —Neji se ruborizó, no era una inminencia con las palabras, pero solo ella tenía la fórmula mágica que lo revertía, y lo hacía ser otro.

—Yo también Neji —iban a sellar sus confesiones con un beso pero, tuvieron que esperar, debían realizar el giro para no dañar la coreografía —Podemos concluir ahora —preguntó Tenten al volver a unirse con Neji, al hacerlo acercaron aun mas sus rostros de lo que habían estado anteriormente.

—Por supuesto.

Neji susurró, tenía su frente pegada a la de Tenten, y la punta de su nariz rozó con la de ella, la distancia entre sus bocas era escasa, así que no tardaron mucho en unir sus labios fundiéndose en un beso suave, lento.

Se extrañaban, el no poder estar todo el tiempo juntos, era una carga pesada. Tal era la necesidad, que aquel beso dulce, se torno intenso, cada uno deseaba descifrar la esencia del otro, querían que aquello que estaban sintiendo se prolongara, sin embargo tuvieron que terminarlo para poder respirar, el primero en abrir los ojos fue Neji, quien disfrutó de una exquisita vista: _'¿Por qué tienes que ser bella?_' Pensó para sí.

Tenten estaba con los labios brillantes, sonrosados y entreabiertos, en sus mejillas se había posado un leve carmín, sus ojos entrecerrados en aquel instante se abrieron por completo, y sus pupilas marrones se clavaron en las de Neji. Tenten sonrió y finalmente deposito un beso fugaz en los labios de su amor, para finalmente volver a separarse y dar vuelta, al ritmo de las notas del vals.

—o—

—Pues mi color favorito es el rosa y, ¿el suyo Sasuke-sama?

—Hmp —no estaba seguro de que responder, nadie le había hecho esa pregunta —el negro y el azul… creo.

—Mmm —Sakura buscaba otra pregunta para hacer —Sabe, Sasuke-sama, yo tengo una mascota, una gata angora color blanco, su nombre es Chi... ¿Usted tiene alguna mascota? —preguntó Sakura sonriendo, antes de separarse de él a causa de la música.

Sasuke se sentía extraño en esos instantes, era irreal pensar que una perfecta desconocida lo tratase de ese modo, cordial, amable, y por sobre todo, que no intentase insinuársele con alguna frase estúpida como: _hagamos ejercicios esta noche._ Definitivamente, ella era distinta.

Pero tal vez una muchacha así no era del todo buena para él, ella era ajena, pero se estaba convirtiendo en alguien importante.

Esos factores no estaban bien.

—Azur, mi perro, pastor alemán —respondió Sasuke veloz antes de separarse para dar la vuelta a su compañera y regresar hacia ella.

—Usted es muy agradable Sasuke-sama —Sakura sonrió de nuevo y agito sus pestañas inconscientemente.

—Gracias. ¿Podría hacerle una petición?

— ¿Dígame? —Sakura se halló intrigada.

—Permítame tutearle, dejemos los formalismos de lado.

—Claro… 'Sasuke-kun'.

Él jamás olvidaría la dulzura que ella imprimió a esas palabras.

—Gracias, 'Sakura'.

Sasuke se permitió sonreír con levedad, Sakura rió con vehemencia.

Sasuke vivió una revolución en sus emociones.

Para Sakura todo continuo igual.

Él se emociono por la indiferencia de ella.

Ella empezó a estimarlo, mas no amarlo.

—o—

—Qué hermosa coreografía, me muero por bailar. Vamos —habló la primera sombra a otra mientras se ocultaban detrás del telón de la tarima.

—Estás loca Temari, no puedo salir hasta que tú me presentes, además te recuerdo que fue tu loca idea, que las cosas fueran así —se quejó la segunda sombra.

—Lo sé… pero tú sin embargo lo dices en un modo ¡Me enojas! —gritó Temari.

—Shh… silencio —dijo la segunda sombra posando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Temari —que no se te suban los calores querida, falta poco, además podemos hacer mejores cosas, mientras estamos aquí.

—Así, ¿cómo qué? —se insinuó con elegancia.

—Como esto —intentó besarla pero ella lo esquivó — ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —se quejó.

—Porque no quieres complacerme, no quieres bailar conmigo —Temari sentía la necesidad de castigarlo.

—Sabes que de nada habrá servido nuestros esfuerzos hasta ahora. Esperemos un poco más y cuando todo el mundo lo sepa, ya no tendremos que escondernos.

— ¿El mundo? ¿Saber qué? —Preguntó confundida.

—Que eres mía.

Fueron las últimas palabras de la sombra, antes de abalanzarse a los labios de Temari, ella intento esquivarlos pero en esta ocasión no pudo, se vio presa entre los brazos de su captor.

El dueño de la sombra la beso posesivamente; esa mujer, esa belleza de mujer, era solo suya y pronto todos los sabrían, y, dentro de poco, nadie más tendría que mirarla, porque ella le pertenecía.

Él era una persona, que no perdía la cabeza frente a nada, ese era su concepto hasta conocerla y prendarse de ella, de su esencia. Era única.

Tuvo la extraña sensación de que aquella muchacha rubia, _'coqueta y presumida',_ le ocasionaría problemas, llego incluso a caerle mal en un principio, pero ignorar la tentación fue un lujo que no pudo darse.

_¡Idiota! Algún día te arrastraras ante mí,_ era lo que recordaba fluir de una furiosa Temari, cuando el dijo _'Eres una mocosa mimada… no me impresionas_'

Y así de insulto en insulto, de pelea en pelea, incluso de golpe en golpe, habían terminado por discutir… insultos hirientes, y un resultado inesperado.

Un beso apasionado y, una confesión que los había llevado hasta el día de hoy.

Un millar de recuerdos se pasearon por su cabeza antes de terminar el beso y ver las brillantes esmeraldas de su novia.

—Eres un idiota —Temari rió sobre los labios de él.

—Pero soy el idiota que amas, él que te vuelve loca —él también rió sobre los labios de ella.

—El idiota que amo, si. Pero volverme loca, eso no —se burló ella.

—Como que no —continuó hablando mientras la abrazaba por detrás, pasando los brazos por su cintura.

—Porque quien te enloquece soy yo —sonrió Temari.

—Tienes razón, te amo y me enloqueces.

Susurró para finalmente depositar un beso en la nuca de ella, Temari giró el rostro y terminaron por darse un corto pero cálido roce en los labios.

—o—

—Usted baila muy bien Naruto-sama… es… un mentiroso, me… me dijo que no sabía bailar —comentó Hinata antes de que Naruto la sometiera a un giro, al terminar volvió hacia él.

—Yo no le mentí princesa Hinata, yo bailo porque memorizo los pasos 'ttebayo.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Hinata sin entender, antes de verse separada del rubio por otra vuelta.

—Simple, Hinata-san los pasos para este vals son —la música iba al ritmo de la voz del rubio—… _izquierda_—todos se movieron hacia ese lado—… _derecha _—la marcha fue al lado contrario—… _separación _—Naruto soltó la cintura de Hinata, y ella la espalda de él, y tomados de su diestra e izquierda respectivamente, se separaron y quedaron en una línea lateral—… _regreso _—inmediatamente se volvieron a unir—… _separación_—volvieron hacer los giros—…_vuelta _—Naruto movió su muñeca mientras sostenía la mano de Hinata para que ella realizara un gran giro—… _regreso_—dijo finalmente mientras Hinata regresaba a sus brazos, a su posición original.

—Ya veo… Naruto-sama… pero de todos modos, no solo basta con memorizarse los pasos— habló Hinata pero debió interrumpirse por una nueva separación —ay que tener un talento nato… para bailar bien —se separaron de nuevo, antes de volver a unirse dieron una vuelta y regresaron —es lo que me dice mi maestra de baile… si usted se fija la mayor parte de parejas no bailan bien.

Hinata en un intento de controlar sus nervios a causa de la cercanía de Naruto, había deparado en las otras parejas que estaban en la pista de baile, y efectivamente, tuvo razón.

Gran parte de las personas que se encontraban en la pista, no bailaban bien, de hecho, la mayoría iba al lado contrario o se saltaban el momento de la separación, o realizaban los giros por el lado incorrecto.

—Es verdad princesa Hinata —sonrió con amplitud, antes de la separación —tengo una petición.

— ¿Cual es?

—Que dejemos la formalidad a un lado, que me permitas tutearte —tuvieron que separarse de nuevo —ahora somos amigos y los amigos hacen eso 'ttebayo —se separaron nuevamente.

'_Ahora somos amigos' _

Esa frase comenzó a resonar en la cabeza de Hinata, _'amigos'_ esa palabra la hacía sentir bien, pero no le produjo la sensación que creyó en un principio, aun la sentía incompleta, ella deseaba escuchar mas de los labios de ese rubio, al pensar en ello sus mejillas volvieron a tornarse rosas.

¿Qué era lo que realmente comenzaba a sentir por él?

Necesitaba saberlo con urgencia.

Eso le produjo un mareo repentino.

—Te sientes bien, Hinata-chan.

—Que… sucede —susurró atontada.

—De repente comenzaste a tambalearte, te hable y no me escuchabas.

—Bueno… yo…

—La pieza a terminado princesa —dijo Naruto antes de que Hinata continuara hablando —vamos… será bueno que beba un poco de agua 'ttebayo.

Naruto rodeó con uno de sus brazos los hombros los de Hinata, para ayudarla a salir de la pista. Hinata colocó sus dedos en su sien.

Naruto se apresuró a ir a la mesa de bebidas, cogió un ponche y se lo llevó.

Para cuando él regresó, ella tenía un mejor semblante.

—Ya me encuentro bien… Na… Naruto-kun —sintió asfixiarse al pronunciar el nombre de él de esa manera.

—Me alegro —Naruto abrió los ojos y arrugó la frente —un minuto, ¿Cómo me llamaste?

—Naruto-kun… bueno como usted me dijo que lo tuteara… pero si no le gusta no hay problema, puedo volver a… utilizar el sama.

—No, claro que no —agitó la cabeza negativamente —no debes utilizar el sama, se escucha feo, me hace sentir viejo.

Hinata sonrió levemente por la actitud de Naruto. Él la miro fijamente.

— ¿Sucede algo Naruto-kun? —inquiero Hinata sofocándose al ver como Naruto la miraba.

— ¿Por qué te detuviste? Te ves _linda_ cuando ríes —Naruto colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja de Hinata, para terminar rozando su mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

—Gra… gracias…

Fue lo único que alcanzó a responder Hinata, sintió el latir de su corazón demasiado a prisa, sintió el frio que esa mano había dejado sobre su mejilla, y la sonrisa, tan única, tan hipnótica que él tenía, la descompuso.

No pudo evitar que sus ojos miraran fijamente al par de cielos de Naruto, este no pudo evitar sentirse extraño.

_Es… bella_. Repasó, pero había algo más. ¿Qué era lo que ella tenía y las demás no?

No supo la respuesta, lo único que comprendió era que ella había atrapado sus sentidos desde la primera vez que la vio en el pasillo, frágil, bonita y por sobretodo… rara, nadie corría por chocar con alguien.

No podía creer la cantidad de cosas que lo invadieron, tal vez era producto de las hormonas, pero se sintió anormal y terriblemente tentado hacer algo imprudente. Aunque la ultima sensación era regular.

No supo porque pero una fuerza extraña lo empujó a acercarse al rostro de ella lentamente, con inusitada suavidad; los centímetros que los separaban anteriormente, ahora eran escasos, pudo sentir su respiración fresca golpearle los labios, pudo sentir su fragancia, mezcla de un perfume de jazmines y su propia esencia.

En cuanto a Hinata, se sintió extasiada, pudo aspirar nuevamente el aroma del rubio, notas de canela mezclada con su esencia masculina, ya había aspirado ese olor durante el baile pero de una manera vaga, ahora, aquella cercanía, provocaba que ese olor la embriagara, además, estaba su respiración fría, pero no por eso menos exquisita, quizás hasta podría asegurar que era excitante.

Naruto se vio tentado a continuar hasta esos labios cuando oyó una voz familiar.

—Naruto-kun —era Sakura.

Apenas su sentido de la audición hubo reaccionado, Naruto se separó de Hinata muy perturbado.

'_¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?'_

Fue la única frase que golpeo su cabeza, luego de ello, simplemente fue nada, como la mayor parte del tiempo.

'_Instinto, Naruto. Instinto.'_

No pudo concluir más.

Hinata era tímida, Hinata era muy callada, pero Hinata no era ingenua. Estuvo a escasos centímetros de besar los labios de su acompañante, eso no podía estar bien.

'_Te estás enamorando.'_

Fue la respuesta que salió desde lo más profundo de su inconsciente, cerró los ojos con fuerza, y decidió ignorar su verdad.

Era demasiado pronto, era demasiado absurdo.

Volteo a ver a Naruto, él giro el rostro también. Sus miradas se cruzaron, al hacerlo, los dos bajaron su rostro nuevamente, la sensación que imperaba en el ambiente, era la vergüenza.

—Hinata-chan —carraspeó, Hinata le prestó atención —aquí no paso nada, se… seguimos siendo… amigos.

A Naruto le resultó realmente incomodo terminar la frase en aquel momento.

'_Es bella.'_

Su mente volvió a cavilar, no le quedo más remedio que sacudir su cabeza para desechar esas ideas.

Hinata Hyuuga era bonita, pero no pasaba de ser una extraña, demasiado callada para su gusto.

—Claro Naruto-kun, seguimos… siendo amigos —aseguró Hinata con una sonrisa fingida.

_Amigos… _

Eso ya no la llenaba.

—'Namikaze', Princesa Hinata, parece que salieron más rápido de la pista —era Sasuke del brazo con Sakura, con su clásico tono orgulloso.

—Así es, _'Uchiha'_, les ganamos —Hinata y Sakura analizaron a sus compañeros de baile. ¿De cuándo acá esa rivalidad?

—Naruto-kun, Hinata-san. ¿Ustedes saben por qué han detenido el baile?

Preguntó Sakura intrigada. Hace unos momentos, la ayudante de Temari, había detenido la fiesta, al parecer por un anuncio importante.

—Sakura-chan, ¿Quién ha det…?

—Nosotros nos preguntábamos lo mismo —interrumpió Hinata, dando a entender que ellos también habían dejado de bailar por el anuncio, no sería conveniente que alguien sepa lo que paso.

—Hola chicos, ¿alguien sabe por qué detuvieron el baile? —Era Neji del brazo con Tenten.

—No, Neji-niisan, no sabemos —respondió Hinata.

—Naruto-sama, Sasuke-sama, Hinata-san. Vengan conmigo, les mostrare su mesa a ustedes y a sus compañeros— era Sasumi, la ayudante de Temari.

—Disculpe, pero ¿no fue usted quien interrumpió el baile, diciendo que tenía que hacer un anuncio importante? —dijo Sakura notablemente contrariada.

—Efectivamente condesa, en este momento se hará un anuncio muy importante, pero no lo hare yo, lo hará la anfitriona, la princesa Temari.

—Mmm… ya veo —fueron todas las palabras de la muchacha de ojos verdes.

—Por favor, vengan conmigo, a penas acabe el anuncio, se servirá la cena.

— ¡Qué bien, dattebayo!

Naruto se puso de pie, la comida era una de sus grandes pasiones.

Por cortesía, tendió su mano a Hinata, ella la tomó y de nuevo sintió la corriente, sin embargo en esta ocasión, Hinata no soltó la mano del rubio, de hecho tomo con fuerza el brazo que él le ofreció, sobra decir, que eso la puso demasiado nerviosa.

—Que esperamos… ¡A comer! ¡Dattebayo!

Todos reaccionaron de diversas formas, pero hubo un sentimiento en común. Lo embarazoso del momento.

Las tres parejas siguieron a la joven mujer hacia la mesa principal del salón, en esta se encontraban ubicados ya, Kankuro, Gaara, y la pareja de este, una muchacha de catorce años, de cabellos cortos y castaños, y grandes ojos negros. No era bonita, no era fea, era normal.

—Gaara-sama, Kankuro-sama, Matsuri-san. Los monarcas están aquí.

—Por favor, tomen asiento —dijo Gaara formal.

—Gracias Gaara —Naruto, tomó asiento a lado de su amigo y la chica que lo acompañaba.

—Gracias Gaara-sama —Hinata se sentó a lado de Naruto.

—Gracias Gaara-kun —Sakura se sentó a lado de Kankuro frente a Hinata y Naruto.

—Permiso, gracias —Sasuke arrastró las palabras, antes de sentarse a lado de Sakura.

—Permiso —Neji, se sentó a lado de Hinata.

—Con su permiso, gracias —finalizo Tenten con cortesía, sentándose a lado de Neji.

Al terminar de ubicarse todos en la mesa, Temari hizo su aparición en la tarima. Lucia extrañamente radiante, contenta, sonreía nerviosa, estaba levemente ruborizada y tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Se hallaba más hermosa de lo que se había mostrado anteriormente.

—Buenas noches de nuevo, lamento haber interrumpido el baile, pero debo anunciar algo importante—repuso sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Qué es lo que va a decir tu hermana, Gaara? —siseó Naruto intentando ser discreto, podría decirse que casi lo logro.

—Shh… ya te vas a enterar —Gaara silenció a su amigo.

—Bien —prosiguió Temari —se, que todos ustedes están aquí para celebrar el aniversario de mi fundación, pero… no es el motivo real, por el que organizado este gran evento —inmediatamente todos los invitados comenzaron a murmurar y a especular —el motivo, para realizar un baile de esta proporción, es para anunciar un compromiso.

Todos los invitados se miraron las caras.

¡Uno de los príncipes Sabaku iba a contraer matrimonio!

—No me digas Gaara, que tu —Naruto adivino la identidad del príncipe, o mejor dicho 'princesa'.

—Cállate y escucha —la voz de Gaara sonó relajada, estaba preparado, pronto su hermana anunciaría algo que él siempre quiso evitar, pero que termino aceptando.

—Yo, Sabaku no Temari, princesa primogénita del Reino de la Arena…

Temari sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza y un gran nudo en la garganta se le formó, tenía muchos nervios.

Era una situación que le provocó alegría, pero lastimosamente ansias también.

—Tengo el placer de anunciarles, mi 'compromiso'—muchos admiradores de la joven, se miraron entre sí muy decepcionados —con el Barón de Konoha, Shikamaru Nara.

Al terminar de recitar aquellas palabras, detrás de los grandes telones púrpura, salió un joven de veintidós años, elegantemente vestido. Su actitud era despreocupada, bastante fresca, como la de un vago.

Pese a su apariencia ociosa, su nombre no era desconocido para la audiencia, era de hecho, uno de los diplomáticos más reconocidos del reino del Viento gracias a su inteligencia. Actualmente, era uno de los colaboradores del Consejo de los reinos, representando al mismísimo Rey Minato.

—Lord Shikamaru… ¿le gustaría dirigir unas palabras al público? —Preguntó Sasumi, al novio de su señora.

—De acuerdo —se notó su fastidio, aun así dando dos pasos hacia adelante, levantó el rostro y comenzó hablar —señoras, señores, quiero decirles que esta noche estoy contento de poder anunciar oficialmente mi compromiso con mi novia, pero debo decirles que para llegar hasta aquí, hay que enfrentar varios _problemas _—apenas pronunció la última palabra, Temari le lanzó una mirada asesina, detestaba las palabras favoritas de su novio 'problema-problemático'—debo decirles que el amor, el noviazgo, el compromiso y el matrimonio, probablemente será lo más problemático a lo que se enfrenten en su vida.

Temari intentó disimular una mueca de furia.

'_¿Por qué me enamore de él?_'

Fue la gran interrogante de la heredera Sabaku.

—Pero, vale la pena enfrentar cualquier problema, por la persona que se ama —Temari giró el rostro, Shikamaru dirigió su mirada hacia ella, estaba muy serio —y enfrentado todo eso por ti y lo volvería hacer, porque_ te amo _Temari.

El salón calló, era una declaración bastante extraña, pero guardaba una exótica belleza.

Cualquier mujer, desearía escuchar algo así de los labios de su ser amado. Para la afortunada, fue algo perfecto.

Temari ahogó un suspiro, y derramó un par de lágrimas.

'_Ya recordé, porque me enamore de ti… ya recordé, porque te amo.'_

La joven aceptó la mano de su futuro esposo, él tomó la mano de ella, y la besó con delicadeza.

Para Shikamaru, todo era problemático, y sin duda su relación con Temari aun mas. Pero, ella era la mujer que él amaba, y su cerebro no pudo luchar contra eso.

Porque el amor simplemente no obedece a la lógica.

Dentro de poco, esa joven seria su esposa, y compartirían una vida juntos, por siempre y para siempre.

_Beso…_ se escuchó de los labios de un rubio, en tono pícaro.

_Beso… _apoyó tímidamente una doncella de azabaches cabellos azulados.

_Beso…_ pronunció fuerte y picara una adolescente de cabello rosa, buscando apoyo en unos ojos negros.

_Beso…_ cierto mozuelo de cabellos negros continuó con el juego, sin convicción.

Basto esa palabra repetida cuatro veces, para que todo el salón coreara lo mismo.

— ¿Qué opinas? —preguntó Temari.

—Es problemático, pero está bien.

—De ser así.

Temari no esperó más palabras, y se aproximó a la boca de su novio, rozando sus labios con los de Shikamaru, inmediatamente él profundizó el beso. Este beso no era tan apasionado, de hecho si no fuera más profundo inclusive fuera casto, pero la diferencia de este contacto con los demás, era la transmisión de sensaciones y sentimientos.

Dulzura, ansiedad, respeto, cariño, necesidad y el predominante, _amor… _los dos vivían un sueño, una entrega mutua y ahora todos lo sabían y lo celebraban.

—Hermoso… el amor es lo más lindo que puede existir entre dos personas —dijo Hinata emocionada al ver el beso. Lo que estaba presenciando era su sueño secreto.

—Creo… ¿No? —Naruto miró algo desconcertado la escena —No debe existir alegría más grande que amar y ser correspondido —susurró imperceptible.

En ocasiones solía ser estúpidamente romántico.

—No pensé que fuera sensible, Naruto-kun —Hinata desvió sus ojos hacia Naruto, quien tenía sus mejillas coloreadas por un escarlata, se notaba visiblemente apenado.

—Aun no… me conoces bien, Hinata-chan.

Respondió Naruto volteando su rostro hacia Hinata, la miró directo a los ojos, y aun sonrojado le sonrió con amplitud, ella respondió con una sonrisa tímida, y se sonrojó también.

Sin pensar, siendo algo muy excepcional en ella, una de sus manos por debajo de la mesa se poso encima de la del rubio. Naruto sintió el contacto, bajó su rostro avergonzado mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Hinata. Un mar de sensaciones recorría el cuerpo de ambos.

Hinata sentía que su corazón iba a salir en cualquier momento, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas terminar con el contacto dadas las reacciones que le producía, sin embargo, las ordenes de su cerebro no llegaron a sus manos, además, estaban esos cielos por ojos, ese aroma, todos los rasgos cándidos de aquel muchacho combinados con esa sonrisa, hacían de él una persona inevitablemente atrayente.

'_Comienzo a odiarte Naruto-kun. No es normal sentir esto tan solo con mirarte.'_

Lo que Hinata no intuyó, era que el estado de su acompañante no era tan distinto al suyo.

El corazón de Naruto latía a un ritmo más veloz de lo normal, sentía un sudor frio recorrerle todo el cuerpo, pero… ¿Cómo no sentirse así? ¿Cómo no prendarse de ella?

No era común ver a una chica así, hermosa, facciones finitas y definidas, ojos extraños, sí, pero muy dulces y melancólicos… y su figura, por Kami ¡Que curvas!

Los dos giraron el rostro al mismo tiempo, perdiéndose a la par en los ojos del otro, desearon adivinar, investigar y descubrir pistas del porque esa persona al frente suyo les provocaba esas reacciones.

¿Qué empezaban a sentir? Necesitaban descifrar aquello, y que mejor que abriendo las puertas del alma del otro a través de sus ojos, pero su descubrimiento debería esperar ya que los novios finalizaron el beso.

—Que romántico —suspiraron Sakura y Matsuri en la mesa, eso trajo de vuelta a la realidad a Naruto y Hinata, que deshicieron el contacto, para su fortuna nadie notó lo que sucedió, ya que todos se encontraron prendados de la escena.

—Eso era lo que mi hermana tenía que decir.

—Ya veo Gaara, seguro estas molesto, es decir siempre has celado a Temari —Naruto retomó el dialogo con Gaara, dedicándole una fugaz mirada a Hinata.

—Yo la quiero mucho, eso lo sabes.

Gaara curvo los labios, eran raras las veces que aquel muchacho de cabellos color fuego, admitía sus sentimientos.

—Tranquilo —le sonrió Naruto a Gaara —conozco a Shikamaru, es un gran tipo, es… como decirlo—el rubio se rascó la cabeza pensando en la palabra adecuada —inteligente, aunque algo 'problemático'—soltó una risilla al decir lo último.

—Quiero agradecer a todos los presentes por celebrar mi compromiso, ahora que ya lo he anunciado, les invito a que se deleiten con la cena. Gracias por estar aquí.

Fueron las últimas palabras de Temari, antes de bajar de la tarima, del brazo de su ahora 'prometido oficial'.

—Permiso, buenas noches —una voz se escuchó detrás de la mesa principal.

—Tío Sasori —se giró Gaara, encontrando a alguien a mas —abuela —susurró inquieto.

—Abuela Chiyo, tío Sasori —se unió a Gaara un sorprendido Kankuro.

— ¡Abuela Chiyo! —Dijo Temari de manera efusiva (tratándose de ella), mientras llegaba a la mesa junto con Shikamaru —viniste a mi fiesta de compromiso…—pronunció bastante sorprendida, mientras se acercó a su abuela y la abrazó.

—Claro que vine… ¿Creíste acaso que no vendría a ver a mi bella nieta comprometerse?

—A sido la mejor sorpresa que me has dado abuela.

—Buenas noches, Chiyo-bassama.

Saludo Shikamaru postrándose en una pierna para realizar una reverencia. Debía hacerlo, ya que la anciana que se encontraba delante de él, era nada más y nada menos que la Reina de la Arena.

La 'abuela Chiyo' como le decían cariñosamente Gaara y sus hermanos era la actual reina del país de la Arena. Ella ostentaba este título debido a la muerte temprana de su hijo, padre del papá de Gaara y Sasori, y su nieto, el padre de Gaara, por lo cual en realidad era la bisabuela de Gaara, Temari y Kankuro, pero dada la muerte anticipada de sus padres, ella los había criado, y dado ese cariño hacia la anciana, ellos la trataban de abuela.

Chiyo era conocida por ser una excelente reina, a pesar de que su titulo se lo debía realmente a su esposo.

Era una persona noble y justa, además de inteligente.

A la muerte de su marido, había cedido su lugar a su hijo, pero dadas las guerras este había muerto en combate, para su fortuna su nieto pudo tomar el cargo inmediatamente, pero al morir su esposa, después de dar a luz a Gaara, el antiguo rey cayó en una profunda depresión que terminaría ocasionándole un paro cardiaco, que lo condujo a una muerte prematura, desde ese momento ella había tomado nuevamente las riendas de su reino dado que el heredero no contaba con la edad suficiente para hacerse cargo, y que su nieto Sasori, rehusó convertirse en rey interino.

Chiyo se hizo cargo de todo, esperando con ansias que Gaara, el heredero oficial, nombrado por los sacerdotes y su nieto, cumpliera la mayoría de edad para que tomara a cargo el título de rey que le correspondía.

Todos los presentes que se encontraban en la mesa se pusieron de pie, a excepción de Gaara y Kankuro. Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke, se pararon al lado derecho de sus asientos, e inmediatamente realizaron una reverencia, dado que lo único superior para ellos era un rey, y frente a una reina, la etiqueta les exigía a ellos realizar aquello, en cuanto a Sakura, Neji, Tenten y Matsuri, al igual que los príncipes se colocaron al lado derecho de su asiento, pero en vez de realizar una reverencia, al igual que Shikamaru se postraron en una pierna, y agacharon su cabeza en señal de respeto.

—No es necesaria tanta etiqueta conmigo, chicos —dijo Chiyo al ver tantos respetos hacia ella —a todos he tenido la oportunidad de verlos, anteriormente —prosiguió la anciana —algunos hace poco, a otros hace mucho. A quien vi recientemente es a ti Sasuke-kun, hace seis meses, por una visita oficial que hice al Reino del Fuego —dijo la reina mirando directamente al muchacho de cabellos azabaches.

—Es un honor que me recuerde, reina Chiyo —intentó no sonar tan antipático.

—No me halagues tanto, niño —sonrió con cierto sarcasmo —ahora que recuerdo a ti también te vi en esa visita. La Ministra de Estado, Tenten Ama… ¿Si no me equivoco?

—Efectivamente, Chiyo-bassama, es un placer que me recuerde —dijo Tenten notablemente halagada.

—Qué bueno que mi memoria aun no me falla —expresó pausadamente —hace ocho meses a quien vi fue a usted, Archiduque Neji, actual embajador del Reino del Agua.

—Un placer que me recuerde Chiyo-bassama.

—No es para tanto —repuso —tu niña —señaló a Hinata, mientras recordaba —si no me equivoco, eres la princesa Hinata. Recuerdo que eras una hermosa niña, la última vez que te vi tenías diez años ¿Quién diría? Ahora eres una 'bella' señorita.

—Gracias… reina Chiyo.

'_Bella… cree que soy bella._'

Pensó Hinata con ironía, sin evitar cierta alegría en su rostro.

—Tú eres Sakura Haruno ¿Verdad? —la reina señaló a la chiquilla de cabellos rosas —recuerdo que eras una niña hiperactiva y enérgica, tenias ocho años cuando te vi, ahora eres una hermosa jovencita.

—Muchas gracias, Chiyo-bassama —respondió Sakura bastante sonrojada y contenta.

—Y tú, rubio bonito, eres el pequeño Naruto, un niño bastante lindo, inquieto e inocente —al pronunciar lo último, Naruto se sonrojo violentamente —Eres todo un hombre ahora.

—Gracias, reina Chiyo, dattebayo—pronunció Naruto mientras su sonrojo aumentaba.

'_Agraciado… inocente…_ _¿Quién lo diría? 'ttebayo.'_

Pensó el rubio visiblemente apenado.

—Es suficiente de presentaciones abuela Chiyo, será mejor empezar a cenar.

Intervino Sasori, las chicas se prendaron de él.

'_Apuesto.' _Concluyeron Hinata y Tenten. La primera con mucha vergüenza por admitir aquello, y, la segunda, con cierto malestar por haberse fijado en eso, estando Neji a su lado.

'_Lo pude ver de nuevo.' _Pensó Sakura removiéndose en su asiento.

Sasori no tenía la culpa de esas reacciones, no le gustaba llamar la atención, pero su porte elegante y soberbio, era un postre a la vista de cualquier dama.

—Mi tío tiene razón. Será mejor disfrutar de la cena abuela Chiyo —dijo Temari.

—Concuerdo ¿que esperamos? —la reina se sentó a lado de Sasuke.

—Buena decisión, abuela —Sasori tomó asiento a lado de ella.

—Que esperamos querido —articuló Temari, sentándose a lado de Sasori, mientras jalaba a Shikamaru del brazo.

—Ya entendí Temari, pero que problemático es esto —dijo Shikamaru siendo arrastrado por Temari hacia su lado.

Apenas todos se hubieron ubicado de nuevo en sus asientos, vino uno de los cocineros reales empujando un gran carrito de comida, en este se pudo vislumbrar exquisitos platillos, que se sirvieron de acuerdo al pedido del invitado.

La cena fue bastante tranquila y corta.

Al terminar, las parejas pactadas se dirigieron a caminar por ahí, Neji y Tenten por su parte se condujeron a la pista de baile a danzar nuevamente al ritmo del vals.

Naruto y Hinata se sentaron a observar a la audiencia.

Mientras Sasuke y Sakura…

—Vamos —dijo Sasuke jalando de la muñeca a Sakura, en dirección al jardín izquierdo del palacio.

— ¿A dónde Sasuke-kun? —preguntó Sakura intentando detenerlo.

—No te preocupes.

Volteó a verla con calma.

— ¿Por qué no me dices, lo que quieras… aquí?

—Ven conmigo…

Sonrió arrogante.

— ¡Esto parece un chantaje, Sasuke-kun!

Replicó Sakura, pero ya no opuso más resistencia y se dejó guiar por el hermoso chico.

En esa noche había aprendido apreciarlo, aun así, un extraño cosquilleo la recorría al sentir el calor de su piel, a través de sus manos.

CONTINUARA…

**

* * *

**

Notas de Autor:

Y el cuarto está listo.

Tal vez el romance este algo apresurado… pero me veo forzada a seguir la línea argumental del escrito original, ahora simplemente intentare, que las reacciones del rubio y Hinata, parezcan lo más real posible.

Los dejo…

.

_¿Reviews?_


	5. Trazando Destinos

**Notas****: **Explicaciones y demás, acerca de la historia y la narración al final del fanfic

**Disclaimer****: **Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei

**

* * *

**

AMORES CRUZADOS

**Capitulo 5: Trazando Destinos **

.

— ¡Usted es un idiota!

Fue la fuerte reprimenda de una nerviosa y enfurecida Sakura.

Sasuke la observó sorprendido.

—Creí que nos habíamos entendido —se visualizó aun, la sorpresa en el rostro de Sasuke, además de su rojiza mejilla, producto de la cachetada.

—Yo también lo creí… ¡Pero me equivoque! ¡Eres es un patán!

—Fue un beso —refutó serio.

—Un beso que no te pedí.

'_Pero te gusto… vamos Sakura, él debe ser un gurú en esto'_, rió sarcásticamente la Inner de la muchacha.

'_¡Silencio idiota!'_, fue todo lo que pudo hacer para acallarla.

Se sonrojó con levedad por esos pensamientos.

—Te gusto, y he de decir que extrañamente me gustas —Sasuke fue bastante honesto, pero continuo serio.

—Te… te equivocas ¡No me gustas!

Sakura dio vuelta aun más roja.

'_¿No te gusta? estas ciega, o eres rara. No… te estás mintiendo.'_

'_¡Dije que te callaras!' _

Se dispuso a continuar al salón, pero las siguientes palabras de Sasuke llamaron su atención.

—Espera… ¿como es eso de que no te gusto?

Se notaba su asombro, no había mujer que no hubiera cedido ante él.

La situación actual era realmente extraña, al grado de que Sakura inclusive se había dado el lujo de de golpearlo. Era una actitud que debía ofenderlo, pero lejos de ser así, por mero capricho, Sasuke deseo mas a Sakura de lo que creyó en un principio.

—Ya te lo dije. NO me gustas —Sakura intento que no le temblase la voz — ¿Crees que por 'lindo' tienes derecho hacer algo así? Te equivocaste conmigo.

—No es eso… es solo.

—Nada —rehiló nerviosa —más vale que me dejes en paz, o me encargare de que tu existencia se vuelva miserable —dijo con un aire sepulcral, raro en su alegre carácter.

'_Exageras…'_

'_Dije que te callaras.'_

— ¿Cómo es eso? —se notaba la incredulidad en su rostro, en una mezcla de sarcasmo irónico.

—Escucha bien —Sakura hundió uno de sus dedos en el pecho de Sasuke, con su otra mano se señaló a sí misma —Yo… soy la sobrina de la Reina Kushina del Viento, por lo tanto mi tío es el Rey Minato, máximo soberano del país del Viento, país que lidera al Consejo de los reinos, además de ser el estado con mayor potencia militar y económica de la región… ¿Sabes a que viene todo esto? —Sonrió maliciosamente y prosiguió —yo puedo fácilmente convencer a mis tíos —Sasuke continuó inmutable —que rompan convenios, tratados, preferencias y acuerdos con el Reino del Fuego, es decir tu reino…—los ojos de Sasuke tintinearon impasibles.

—No es gran problema —aseguró —dentro de unos años, cuando Naruto tome el poder, podría dialogar con él y reanudar todas las relaciones —curvó los labios con arrogancia.

—Oh, si…—dijo burlonamente —se me olvido decirte —Sakura sonrió más confiada que Sasuke —que Naruto Namikaze, príncipe heredero del Reino del Viento, es MI prometido —Sasuke palideció, su expresión adquirió un tinte serio —y apenas Naruto-kun, cumpla la mayoría de edad, nos casaremos. ¿A quién crees que complacerá? A ti, o a mí que seré su esposa —sonrió de manera ganadora, mientras se apartaba de Sasuke y le daba la espalda para dirigirse al salón —quedas advertido Uchiha —suspiró, eso había sido mucho para ella —por tu bien y tu reino, NO intentes algo así, de nuevo.

Calló y apresuró su paso al salón.

—Comprometida —Susurró estático.

Cuando reacciono del todo, a zancadas, se apresuró alcanzarla dirigiéndose al salón.

—o—

—La luna y las estrellas… son tan bellas —pronuncio con ensoñación, apoyándose en el barandal del balcón, mientras observaba el cielo nocturno.

—Concuerdo Hinata-chan. El panorama es hermoso —apoyó Naruto, colocándose al lado derecho de Hinata —aunque personalmente no me gusta la luna llena —se noto que su ánimo descendió abruptamente.

— ¿Por qué Naruto-kun? … si es esa luna… la que encanta a los poetas —volteó a ver a su compañero sin mucha seguridad.

—Bueno —dijo rascándose la cabeza, el motivo era realmente íntimo, y no lo solía compartirlo con nadie.

Pero Hinata era diferente, era extraña, pero le agradaba. Suspiro y empezó a hablar.

—En una noche como esta, compartí… buenos momentos con mi hermano, era mi ídolo —su ojos brillaron con añoranza —por una guerra estúpida, él fue a combatir —Hinata sintió un nudo en la garganta —esa noche fue la última vez que lo vi. Él murió…

Hinata se sintió terriblemente mal, era mucha información.

—Por eso que no me gusta la luna llena, porque fue el ultimo día que tuve a mi hermano a mi lado.

Intentaba mantenerse fuerte, no flaquear, pero esa charla, había vuelto a quitar la costra que intentaba cicatrizar aquella vieja herida.

—Que… que impertinente soy… lo… lo siento…

Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, entre conmovida y avergonzada. No deseaba verlo a los ojos.

—No es tu culpa, Hinata-chan —extendió su mano y la colocó sobre la de ella. Hinata contuvo el aire —dejemos a un lado este tema ¿vale? —terminó sonriéndole.

Hinata giró el rostro y lo observó de cerca. El viento sopló y el escenario se llenó de magia, al menos para ella.

Se sintió hipnotizada y abrió los labios por el nerviosismo que eso le ocasionaba.

La boca de una mujer entreabierta era la invitación más clara para que un hombre la besara. Así, el movimiento sea inconsciente.

Naruto comenzó a respirar con algo de dificultad, no era que no supiera actuar frente a una chica, sin embargo su compañera le resultaba tan foránea, tan inocente, que lo desconcertaba.

Los labios de aquella extraña se le antojaban demasiado tentadores, y por una vez en su vida se debatió entre dos ideas.

Inclinarse un poco más y besar a una desconocida, o acabar todo ahí.

Naruto no era un chico de razonamiento, era un adolescente de impulsos.

El joven rubio se acerco un poco más, ahora, tan solo unos milímetros los separaban.

Cerrar los ojos, dejarse llevar, probar el objeto de su deseo.

—Lo… lo siento… debo irme —Hinata estaba nerviosa y perturbada, sus piernas temblaban, por reflejo, intento quitar su mano de la de Naruto.

—Hinata-chan —susurró el rubio —no, no huyas 'ttebayo.

—Esto, está mal —Hinata levantó el rostro para mirar al de Naruto.

— ¿Cómo algo así puede estar mal? —la miró muy serio, Hinata bajó su semblante.

—… Sakura-chan —fue su única respuesta.

—Ah —soltó sin pensar.

Sakura Haruno. Su prima, la condesa… su novia.

Su mente comenzó a enredarse en pasajes inentendibles. Tenía la seguridad de que él, quería a Sakura, pero eso del amor, en lo que le concernía, continuaba siendo un enigma.

Se suponía, al menos de lo poco que sabía, que 'amar', significaba recato, fidelidad al ser amado. Y de lo último, con lo ocurrido hace breves instantes, ya no estaba seguro.

Hizo una mueca, comenzaba a sentir migraña de tanto meditar, así que optó por lo que siempre hacia. Guiarse por las emociones momentáneas, vivir las sensaciones del instante.

—Yo quiero a Sakura-chan, ella es importante para mí.

—Es suficiente.

La voz de Hinata se hizo un hilo, se encontraba profundamente herida, la débil esperanza de hace pocos instantes murió, tuvo ganas de llorar, sin embargo no le vio caso, ser lastimada era la historia de su vida.

—No Hinata —irrumpió él, sosteniendo con más fuerza la mano de ella.

—No… ¡Me lástima! —chilló en un intento de aflojar el agarre, pero Naruto aumento la presión.

—Escúchame Hinata-chan dattebayo—se quejó, ella le miró a los ojos.

—No… ¡No quiero! —intentó apartarlo desesperada.

— ¡Escúchame, 'ttebayo! —terminó por gritarle, ante lo cual Hinata dejó de pelear para mirarle directamente a los ojos, totalmente afligida—… no he mentido, yo quiero a Sakura —Hinata sintió romperse como una muñeca de porcelana —no obstante —él mismo se sorprendió por lo que estaba a punto de decir—No la amo… no.

Hinata tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, intentando evadir la realidad, más al escuchar las últimas palabras, su rostro se desencajo y lo miró con sorpresa.

—No… juegue conmigo Naruto-sama —interrumpió —usted —tuvo que armarse de valor, y traer a escena sus demonios internos —siendo como es, debe tener siempre _compañía _—indicó dolida, menospreciándose a sí misma —yo… ¡no quiero ser una conquista! —sollozó.

Naruto abrió los ojos más de lo normal.

Acaso había dicho 'conquista'.

Hinata se le antojaba, como una muchacha bonita que era, pero ahora que ella lo había dicho de esa forma, empezó a replantearse las cosas de otra manera.

Fue un peso demasiado grande para su discernimiento.

—No voy a negar, que siempre consigo a la chica que quiero —se sincero inflando las mejillas, y algo sonrosado. Hinata continuó con su magulladura —pero tú, Hinata-chan, no creo que seas una niña para una noche.

—No más, por favor —rogó con calma que reflejaba dolor — ¿Qué pretende con todo esto? —terminó preguntando.

—Nada —esa palabra la turbó totalmente—… no creas que me gusta brincar de aquí para allá —dijo finalmente soltándola mientras le daba la espalda —tu eres…

Meditó un momento sus palabras, según Ero-sennin, jamás debía decirle un epíteto a una señorita, y no estaba seguro que el 'rara', calificara en esa categoría, aun así inspiró trayendo ideas a su cabeza.

—… diferente a las demás chicas que seden ante mis deseos —volteó a verla, una leve brisa jugaba con el cabello de Hinata —eres especial… me haces sentir cosas raras… Sakura-chan nunca ha hecho eso 'ttebayo.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida, y bajó el rostro. Quizás,todo lo que sentía no se limitaría a una leve esperanza.

—Pero… ¿Qué hay de ella? —aun si lo que afloraba en su pecho, empezaba a ser intenso, no lastimaría a nadie, y menos por un juego.

—Hablare con ella, lo entenderá —continuó—. Yo no quiero jugar contigo, si hago algo, será serio 'ttebayo.

Naruto extendió su mano en dirección a Hinata, ella la tomó.

Ya no existía corriente, solo el intercambio de calor entre dos pieles. Para Hinata era algo exquisito entrelazar sus delgados y blancos dedos con los fuertes, largos y dorados dedos de él.

Podría darse por perdida ahora.

Se había enamorado de un perfecto desconocido.

'_¿Qué bien Hinata?'_

Fue todo lo que pensó.

De nada valía negar lo obvio, la verdad estaba ahí, limpia y clara, ahora era su asunto aceptarla o negarla.

Era mejor afrontar todo.

Levantó su mirada, y sonrió con dulzura. Naruto la miró confuso, no era que no le gustara ver esa alegría, simplemente no la entendía.

—Hinata-chan… ¿lo intentamos? —preguntó con lentitud, ignorando su carácter explosivo.

—Si… Naruto-kun… yo… voy a confiar en ti… porque…

No fue capaz de articular algo comprensible, simplemente se dejo caer en los brazos del sorprendido muchacho.

'_Te amo…'_

Dos palabras, que Hinata caviló, pero no fue capaz de declamar.

Con el tenue silencio del lugar, Hinata tembló un breve instante, plenamente consciente de lo que conllevaba declararse a un hombre en su época.

Pero aun con todas las señales en contra para ella, Naruto no estimaba nada de eso, el simplemente sentía un montón de piquetes en su pecho, a los cuales no les encontraba explicación. Para él, era una situación placentera… e incomprensible.

— ¿Va enserio? —terminó por preguntar elevando la mirada.

Naruto asintió reiteradas veces como un chiquillo.

—Todo es extraño —suspiró sonriéndole, mientras la miraba a los ojos—… es tonto —y cuando las cosas no se ponían de cabeza para él —creo que algo raro me pasa cuando te veo —entorno los ojos, ruborizándose muy tenuemente—no sé cómo decirlo, pero creo que te quiero.

Se separaron y se tomaron de las manos. El corazón de Hinata palpitaba con fuerza, parecía el más bello de sus sueños.

Un chico apuesto que le daba una oportunidad.

Bueno, el único chico con el que había tenido algo de intimidad.

Neji era su primo, no contaba.

—Hinata-san… Es hora de irnos —era Neji que llamaba a Hinata desde el salón.

Hinata salió de su embelesamiento, y vio hacia la puerta.

—Debo irme Naruto-kun —dijo Hinata separándose de Naruto, sin soltar sus manos.

Él rubio asintió.

—Hablaras con Sakura-chan… ¿Verdad? —preguntó seria, con los ojos tintineantes. No podía ignorar los sentimientos de esa chica agradable y bonita.

—No debes preocuparte 'ttebayo, cuando solucione mis asuntos con Sakura-chan, te visitare.

—Yo te esperare—pronunció soltando una de sus manos.

—Y yo esperare que me escribas 'ttebayo.

Hinata sonrió, apretando la mano de Naruto y depositó un dulce, fugaz y tímido beso en la mejilla del príncipe.

Soltó la mano del muchacho y salió corriendo como la más pudorosa de las enamoradas.

Con gran curiosidad Naruto asomó su cabeza con discreción por medio de las cortinas, viendo la huida de Hinata. Cerró las cortinas de inmediato y se quedo en el balcón, sintió cosquillas en el pómulo, se lo tocó con su mano.

'_¿Qué hiciste 'ttebayo?' _

Esa pregunta paseo por su mente.

Hinata era la doncella más insólita que haya conocido últimamente, las sensaciones que le invadían eran demasiado diferentes y lo confundían, lo más probable era que se haya apresurado al prometerle un 'noviazgo serio'.

'_Eres un idiota, dattebayo.'_

Se dijo para sí, suspirando. No le prometió nada serio, aun así, una niña tan delicada como parecía ser ella, se desmoronaría si él le decía que se retractaba.

Se apoyó con más ociosidad sobre el balcón, quedaba un punto aun más fuerte, que no había tomado tan serio cuando había analizado el caso.

Sakura.

Sakura, era una persona extraordinaria, amable, alegre, noble, inteligente, vivaz y soñadora, además de bonita. Sabía que su carácter era el mayor punto a favor de la muchacha, por lo cual no pasaba desapercibida frente a sus congéneres.

Sonrió con un gesto idiota.

Era ilógico no cautivarse frente a ella, tan cortes, tan culta, tan elegante, sin contar sus grandes y profundos ojos jade, su largo y sedoso cabello color rosa, su piel clara y tersa, sus facciones juveniles y encantadoras, y su figura esbelta de gráciles curvas.

Hizo una mueca.

Sakura era el amor de toda su vida. Hinata era la muchacha que le ponía los nervios de punta.

No sabía qué hacer.

Apretó los dientes, y salió del balcón a prisa.

En el salón había poca gente, camino un poco, cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro.

—Naruto-kun —era Sakura.

—Sakura-chan —rió con nerviosismo.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó desconcertada.

—No, no pasa nada, solo estoy algo cansado dattebayo.

—Ya veo.

— _¡__Sakura!_—una voz masculina se oyó en la lejanía.

— ¿Alguien te está buscando Sakura-chan? —dijo Naruto al escuchar dicha voz.

—No, no es nada Naruto-kun —alegó con una risa nerviosa —mejor vámonos, estoy cansada.

Sakura sabía que quien la estaba buscando era Sasuke, había logrado evadirlo una vez que ingreso al salón, sin embargo ahora con tan pocas personas, el evitarle era más difícil.

—Si, Sakura-chan vamos —Naruto no se sintió con derecho de interrogarla, se limitó a extenderle su brazo. Ambos salieron del salón.

Un muchacho de expresión desenfadada atravesó el sitio de la antes concurrida fiesta.

'_No logre alcanzarla.'_

Reflexionó internamente.

Sin tener a un animalillo que perseguir, todo se tornó aburrido a su alrededor. Aflojó el broche de su capa y sigilosamente salió del sitio.

—o—

—Buenos días, lord Orochimaru. Adelante—invitó un hombre de cabellos largos y ojos perlados a pasar a un caballero de piel muy pálida, y facciones no convincentes para una persona de su género.

—Gracias, Hiashi-sama —respondió el aludido con voz neutra.

—He reunido a los miembros principales del Souke y el Bouke de mi casa real, tal cual fue su petición —continuó con seriedad el rey Hiashi — ¿podría saber ahora, el por qué de todo esto?

—Hiashi-sama —su voz sonó ronca —en calidad de 'Rey interino del Fuego' tengo que hacerle una petición. He ahí el porqué de esto.

Hiashi frunció el seño interesado.

— ¿Y cuál es su petición, Rey Orochimaru? —Preguntó con gran interés el monarca del Agua, a su par del Fuego.

Orochimaru, era el orgulloso portador del título de 'Rey del Fuego'.

La casa real encargada de gobernar al imperio del Fuego, era la de los Uchiha, no obstante, Orochimaru había terminado en el poder, por una historia turbia, no ilegal, pero muy oscura.

Desde varios años atrás, alrededor del trono de la dinastía Uchiha, rondaba algo conocido como 'la maldición'. Dicho rumor se había extendido desde la muerte de Madara Uchiha—gran amigo de Orochimaru—, quien había tomado el trono en lugar de su hermano, fallecido en una fiesta junto con su esposa, por un atentado.

Lastimosamente para un jovial Madara, su tiempo de permanencia en el poder se había reducido a un minúsculo año, cuando, por litigios de tierras, moriría en combate, dejando así como heredero a su sobrino Fugaku Uchiha, que tenía una edad insuficiente para tomar el trono, y, tomando en cuenta, que en su casa real no había nobles con un titulo suficientemente alto para tomar el poder, el caso se llevaría al Consejo de los Reinos.

Luego de que un perito analizara el testamento del rey Madara, en el cual nombraba a Orochimaru, como rey interino en caso de cualquier eventualidad, se decidió dejar a cargo de él, el gobierno del Fuego y la custodia del heredero oficial.

Paso algún tiempo, Fugaku cumpliría la mayoría de edad y, el reino del Fuego volvería a pasar a manos de la dinastía Uchiha.

Fue un periodo corto, pero lleno de esplendor, el rey Fugaku desposo a Mikoto Uchiha, una condesa de su casa real, y juntos procrearon dos bellos niños, Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha.

Pero la prontitud impero en el gobierno de Fugaku, y la felicidad de la familia real no duro mucho. Fugaku y su esposa, fallecieron en un accidente cuando iban a una reunión urgente del gran Consejo, dado ese hecho, el Fuego volvía a quedar a la deriva. Itachi, el heredero, tenía nueve años, edad escasa para convertirse en rey, además de que archiduques y duques rehusaron manejar el reinado, dada la fama de este.

Sin opciones a la vista, Orochimaru volvió al poder hasta que Itachi, el heredero legitimo cumpliera la mayoría de edad y pudiera hacerse cargo.

Los años pasaron, y bajo el calor del combate se formó a un heredero digno del trono.

Itachi Uchiha, conocido como un verdadero prodigio militar, poseedor de una alta nobleza e inteligencia; hace cinco años atrás, con dieciocho años cumplidos, en una lejana ya, tarde de otoño, estuvo a puertas de convertirse en rey, no obstante, en medio de la ceremonia, el muchacho seria secuestrado por una famosa organización terrorista, conocida por lo bajo, como "Akatsuki".

Dicho hecho produjo la cancelación del evento.

Se agotaron esfuerzos de parte del Fuego y varias naciones aliadas para encontrar al heredero, que meses más tarde serian devuelto como cadáver por dicha organización. En esta ocasión el sucesor ni siquiera había terminado la ceremonia de coronación, por este hecho Orochimaru continuo en el poder, ahora debería esperar que el nuevo heredero, Sasuke Uchiha, cumpliera la edad necesaria, aunque el tiempo ahora fue más corto, y dentro de un año, el frugal e inteligente Sasuke, haría renacer a su familia tomando las riendas de su reino.

—Mi petición es algo que hará de nuestros reinos, los más poderosos de toda la región… aun por encima del Viento, Hiashi-sama —continuó con un siseo intrigante.

—No comprendo —repuso serio Hiashi —explíquese mejor.

—Vera, Hiashi-sama —comenzó a explicar, mientras se acomodaba mejor en el gran sofá—… usted sabe perfectamente lo que ocurrió hace cinco años con Itachi-kun, lo de su secuestro y posterior muerte a manos de Akatsuki.

—Sí, conozco la historia de Itachi-san, pero ¿a qué viene eso ahora? —preguntó con expresión seria.

—Bueno… una vez que Itachi-kun murió, el segundo en la línea de sucesión al trono pasó a ocupar su lugar, en pocas palabras el heredero actual es Sasuke-kun.

—Estoy al tanto de eso —acomodó su capa con desinterés— ¿que con ello?

—Sasuke-kun acaba de cumplir diecisiete años, es decir, dentro de un año él podrá posesionarse en el lugar de rey que le corresponde.

—Lo sé, soy un rey —comentó con cierta ironía — ¿y qué tiene que ver mi reino con eso?

Hiashi no era un hombre paciente, pero intentaba mantener su expresión inflexible, la etiqueta lo exigía.

Orochimaru… él, solo le tomaba el pelo al Hyuuga.

—En calidad de rey, Sasuke-kun tendrá múltiples obligaciones, entre las que esta velar por el bienestar de su reino, tratados, el Consejo. En fin, no voy alargar esto —se interrumpió mientras un brillo extraño se poso en sus ojos—… una de esas obligaciones es proporcionar un heredero a la casa real, en pocas palabras, tener un hijo.

—Sí, lo sabemos. ¿Y qué? —interrumpió un líder del Bouke, apresurando el ritmo de las cosas.

—El que —respondió con una mirada desafiante—… se limita a que Sasuke-kun es un polluelo, aun no ha pensado en eso. No tiene novia, solo conquistas.

Orochimaru ladeó los ojos con sarcasmo. 'Conquista', una forma de llamar a la vida desordenada de su pupilo, al que le daba lo mismo intimar con una muchacha que con otra.

—…Y dada la probabilidad de que ocurra un atentado —prosiguió retomando la charla —sería conveniente que se encuentre desposado antes de tomar el trono.

—Me disculpa Orochimaru-sama, pero no termino de entender—la confusión en Hiashi era notoria.

—Sasuke-kun, está bajo mi tutela, al igual que lo estuvo su padre y su hermano —hizo una pausa y tomó un sorbo de café, que acababan de servir las doncellas—en las anteriores ocasiones yo me encargue de buscarles candidatas a las que pudieran desposar. En el caso de Fugaku-san, no tuve gran problema, se enamoro de Mikoto-san y la desposo apenas dos meses después de tomar el trono —volvió a dar otro sorbo de café —en cuanto a Itachi-kun, logre convencerlo de comprometerse, aun cuando no quería. Acepto porque su prometida era lady Tenten, a pesar de ello no llego a casarse —frunció el seño —ni siquiera pudo convertirse en rey, usted sabe —sopló con notorio cansancio —Sasuke-kun es el único heredero legitimo que queda de la dinastía Uchiha, por lo tanto si llegase a ocurrir con él lo que ocurrió con Itachi-san seria una desgracia. Los Uchiha desaparecerían si él muere, por eso, considero que mi deber en esta ocasión es hacer que Sasuke-kun, llegue casado al trono.

Hiashi colocó la taza de té sobre la mesa, observando con fijeza a su par.

—Orochimaru-sama, acaso esta insinuando que.

—No lo insinuó —sus ojos brillaron con el encanto que reflejan las serpientes apunto de inyectar su veneno —lo he venido a pedir en nombre de Sasuke-kun. Desearía que le concediese a mi pupilo, la mano de su hija.

—Era eso —chasqueó la lengua absorto en sí mismo.

—Que dice Hiashi-sama… ¿le concedería a Sasuke-kun la mano de la hermosa Hinata?

—Es halagador, que haya pensado en mi hija para esposa de Sasuke-san, pero creo que no será posible.

Lo conveniente ante todo.

— ¿Por qué Hiashi-sama?

—Como usted sabrá —habló mirándolo a los ojos —Hinata es mi primogénita, la heredera al trono, si se llegase a casar con Sasuke-san no podría convertirse en la reina del Agua. El ser esposa de otro heredero le quitaría derechos. Esa es la razón, por la cual debo declinar su oferta…

—Estoy al tanto de eso Hiashi-sama —Orochimaru era muy astuto —y es ahí donde entra la petición y la oferta que le mencione al principio.

—Deja hablar a lord Orochimaru, Hiashi —interrumpió uno de los líderes del Souke.

—Bien, yo estoy consciente de que Hinata-san, no es una princesa seleccionable debido al asunto de la posesión del trono y es aquí donde entra mí propuesta.

—Lo escuchamos—respondió Hiashi con un bien disimulado interés.

—He pensado que el matrimonio entre Sasuke-kun y Hinata-san, no solo es algo que le conviene a mi discípulo, puede llegar a ser algo beneficioso para Hinata-san también.

— ¿De qué manera? —algo en el instinto de Hiashi se activo.

—El matrimonio en sí, podría ser la unión entre el reino del Agua y el reino del Fuego, podríamos convertirnos en una sola nación —todos en la sala lo miraban incrédulos —no deseo que piensen que intento que el Agua le pase a pertenecer al Fuego, no señores —ladeó la cabeza con parsimonia —no es mi intención. La finalidad de esto, es hacer que nuestros reinos sean los líderes en la Región, en el Consejo, en todas partes. Al convertirnos en una sola nación podríamos desplazar sin ningún inconveniente al Viento.

—Una gran idea Orochimaru-sama.

A Hiashi le pareció algo magnánimo, no le desagradaba la estirpe Namikaze, pero el poder desplazarlos sin duda era una oferta tentadora, aun si el precio era su hija. A pesar de todo, había que ajustar detalles, moverse con sigilo y echar las cartas a su favor.

Hiashi aclaró su garganta.

—Pero sigue habiendo un problema, ¿quién sería el monarca del nuevo reino?

—También pensé en eso —lo dijo como lo más obvio del mundo —la solución para ese problema final, es la división del reino en dos grandes estados, que serian la naciones independientes del Agua y el Fuego, gobernadas a su vez por Hinata-san y Sasuke-kun respectivamente y, al ser estos esposos, cualquier problema mayor podrían resolverlo juntos.

Hiashi bajo la vista.

Esperar, pensar… actuar.

—Orochimaru-sama, no deseo darle largas a esto, pero como usted sabrá, Hinata, mi hija, tiene quince años y Sasuke-san diecisiete años, ¿quien se haría cargo de gobernar la nueva nación?, porque si entendido bien, tanto usted como yo nos deberemos retirar de nuestros cargos, ya que Sasuke-san se posesionara al realizarse la alianza.

—Usted lo ha dicho, el gobernante absoluto será Sasuke-kun, pero si le preocupa que Hinata-san se quede sin tomar lo que le pertenece, nuestros dos herederos podrían firmar un poder, que le permitiera a Sasuke-kun gobernar, mientras Hinata-san cumple la mayoría de edad, una vez que lo haga, ella podría tomar lo que es suyo por derecho —se detuvo un momento y mirando directamente al soberano del agua, continuó confiado —que le parece mi propuesta —carraspeó un poco —es decir, que le parece a todos los líderes de la casa real Hyuuga mi propuesta —pronuncio de un modo provocador.

Hiashi frunció el seño, y aspiro.

—Es por eso que usted solicito la presencia del Souke y el Bouke, quiere que arreglemos esto ahora mismo.

—Exacto —fue la única respuesta de Orochimaru.

—Está bien, pero antes de continuar —prosiguió con una pequeña duda que le punzaba en su conciencia — ¿Sasuke está al tanto de todo esto?

Orochimaru dudó un corto momento, luego curvó los labios y asintió.

—De ser así, podemos continuar.

A pesar de lo conveniente de la situación, a Hiashi, no le terminaba de convencer que un muchacho con el temple de Sasuke, estuviese de acuerdo con un compromiso arreglado.

El soberano del Agua apretó sus manos, dirigiéndose a los líderes de su familia.

—Todos ustedes han oído lo que su alteza Orochimaru, ha propuesto —se pausó —él ha pedido a nombre de Sasuke-san la mano de Hinata, mi hija, en matrimonio, pues bien, al tratarse de mi hija, soy yo quien tiene la potestad sobre la decisión, pero, ya que el matrimonio conformara un posible vinculo de alianza entre el reino del Agua y el reino del Fuego, lo justo es que ustedes como parte de mi casa real tomen una decisión, junto conmigo —los lideres lo miraron atento —la decisión la tomaremos a base de una votación, cada voto que proporcionen deberá ser acompañado de una razón, que justifique su decisión, así que empecemos; desde mi lado derecho —cerro los parpados —primer representante del Souke .

—Estoy de acuerdo Hiashi, me parece que la alianza del Agua y el Fuego será muy beneficiosa, en cuanto a nuestra posición en el consejo —terminó dando paso al segundo líder.

—Concuerdo, el convertirnos en una nación líder, a cambio de juntar dos reinos, me parece apropiado —un hombre anciano dio paso a otro de sus compañeros.

—No lo apruebo, me parece que estamos jugando con dos seres humanos como si fueran unos títeres, aun cuando la oferta es muy tentadora. No es justo que Hinata-hime, y Sasuke-san se casen por obligación.

Era el turno de Hiashi, cruzo los brazos y expuso lo que considero mejor.

—En calidad de rey y líder del Souke, debo exponer que tampoco estoy de acuerdo, Hinata es muy joven, no está preparada para casarse y ser reina.

Le hervía la sangre por tener que rechazar la propuesta. Pero sabía que era lo mejor, una mocosa de quince años no podría hacer un buen trabajo. Las cosas serian distintas si su hija por lo menos tendría un año más en su cuenta personal.

—Lideres del Bouke—llamó a los faltantes.

—Yo concuerdo contigo Hiashi. Si el Agua debe ocupar un lugar en el Consejo, será por esfuerzo propio, no por alianzas.

Las palabras pronunciadas por aquel hombre de mediana edad, provocaron una mirada antipática de parte de Orochimaru.

—Me disculpan —tosió el siguiente líder —pero yo no lo apruebo. Lo mejor para nuestro reino, es la alianza con el Fuego, y que mejor que hacerlo en base a la boda de la heredera.

Seis votos, siete líderes, todo dependía del último interlocutor.

Un silencio incomodo recorrió el salón.

—Me parece que para superar al Viento y a su casa real, la mejor opción es aliar nuestro reino con el Fuego —un hombre bonachón sonrió con perspicacia —además, Hinata es una heredera de sangre pura, no hay mejor opción para esposo que otro heredero de sangre pura como es el caso de Sasuke-sama —los ojos claros de aquel hombre brillaron con intensidad —dos de los príncipes de los cuatro grandes reinos, gobernando una sola nación… ambos reyes contando incluso con técnicas de línea sucesoria… ¡Es magnánimo! Es lo que necesita el reino del Agua para el futuro —concluyó.

Hiashi asintió, la decisión acababa de ser tomada.

El destino de Sasuke y de Hinata acababa de trazarse, ambos se desposarían para crear una nación con mayor poder que el reino del Viento.

Solo de esa manera, solo uniendo dos de los cuatro grandes reinos podrían derribar al Imperio de la dinastía Namikaze.

—Muy bien —Hiashi sintió la garganta seca —el Reino del Agua es una nación democrática, por lo cual la votación, es aprobada —sintió una punzada ligera, al pensar en su hija —Yo, lord Orochimaru, en calidad de rey del Agua, le concedo en matrimonio al príncipe Sasuke Uchiha, la mano de mi hija, la princesa Hinata Hyuuga.

Orochimaru asintió satisfecho.

—Me alegro de que hayamos llegado a un acuerdo, Hiashi-sama. Sasuke-kun y Hinata-san se convertirán en la pareja real más poderosa de todos los tiempos.

—Eso espero, lord Orochimaru.

Hiashi se puso de pie seguido por su invitado.

—Creo que es hora de almorzar, por favor May —habló para una de sus mucamas, que permanecía silenciosa y quieta en un rincón—dirige a todos los presentes hasta el comedor.

—Como usted ordene su alteza. Por favor, lord Orochimaru, señores, vengan conmigo —pidió la sirvienta.

—Vamos.

—Así que era eso.

—Yo no quería esto.

—Pero que le vas hacer.

Los murmullos de los líderes se agolparon en la habitación.

—Y usted, Hiashi-sama… ¿No viene con nosotros? —preguntó Orochimaru.

—No, yo los alcanzo después… continúe lord Orochimaru—dijo Hiashi despachando a su compañero.

—Como guste —entornó los ojos —permiso —concluyó, abandonando el salón.

Hiashi se puso de pie, y caminó hacia la puerta, la cual cerró.

Bajo la vista al suelo, y le dedico un efímero pensamiento a su hija mayor, le era difícil hacerse a la idea de que en dentro de pocos meses él la llevaría al altar y la entregaría en brazos de un gran partido.

A pesar de todo la idea no le disgustaba, políticamente no pudo haber hecho un mejor tratado, sin embargo Hinata, le resultaba un punto tambaleante.

Si bien, podía admitir que su hija, ya no era una inútil como hace unos años, aun era muy débil de carácter, apenas una cría de quince años que aun vivía en medio de la inconsciencia y sus propios mundos imaginarios. La diferencia primordial, y lo que más le preocupaba era el gran abismo que había entre la esencia de su hija y Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Rasco su barbilla dirigiendo su atención a su futuro yerno.

Un mozuelo de diecisiete años, orgulloso, indiferente, y por sobretodo, muy inteligente.

Y era por lo último, que no le cuadraba el asunto.

Precisamente, por la portentosa inteligencia de aquel muchacho, no terminaba de convencerse que el susodicho estuviese de acuerdo con un compromiso forzado.

Había tenido la oportunidad de tratarlo hace tres años atrás, y recordaba perfectamente el hastió de él, por las muchachas.

'_Son un buen entretenimiento.'_

Sí, esas habían sido las únicas palabras pronunciadas casi con amabilidad, respecto al género femenino, fuera de ello, parecía darle lo mismo.

Echo la cabeza atrás.

Por muy buena fama que tuviese, por muy poderoso que fuese el Fuego, por muy inteligente que fuese Sasuke, mas le valía por bienestar propio, comportarse con Hinata a la altura, aun si su hija era una niña melindrosa y cobarde, no dejaba de ser una Hyuuga.

Y un Hyuuga, es alguien que se respeta.

Porque Hyuuga, es símbolo de abolengo e historia.

_Hyuuga._

Simplemente un apellido, y una palabra perfecta.

Suspiró y salió del despacho, no valía la pena seguir redundando en lo mismo, había cosas más importantes. La fiesta de compromiso, los juramentos entre los nobles, los puntos del tratado y más.

Hiashi no se percato que su despacho quedo con una ventana corrida las cortinas, un leve rayo de sol se filtro por medio de los nubarrones que se divisaban en el horizonte.

Sol en medio de una futura tormenta.

Y no había panorama más certero de que grandes hechos se avecinaban.

Porque los destinos no los trazan personas ajenas, el destino lo traza uno mismo.

Y era eso, lo que Hinata y Sasuke, debían probarse a sí mismos.

CONTINUARA…

**

* * *

**

Notas de Autor:

Concluido… uff…

Por lo menos creo que las cosas están en una mejor línea de tiempo…

Sobre Sasuke y Sakura… bueno, en episodios posteriores, cuando el pairing de este par, estese avanzado, veremos a Sakura mas aferrada a Sasuke, como originalmente es. Pero el OoC en ese aspecto, debe ser por el momento algo permanente… se que merezco la crucifixión por ello.

.

_¿Reviews?_


	6. Akatsuki

**Notas****: **Explicaciones y demás, acerca de la historia y la narración al final del fanfic

**Disclaimer****: **Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei

.

_El fuego del amor a sido encendido y la llama de la pasión, sigue extendiéndose…_

_

* * *

_

**AMORES CRUZADOS**

**Capitulo 6: Akatsuki **

.

El día siguiente de la ostentosa fiesta, se presentó con una mañana despejada.

El paisaje ocre de Suna mostró calles coloridas, el viento corrió con fuerza, aun así, las personas circularon con normalidad, mientras se resguardaron de la intensa brisa con chadors oscuros y los característicos turbantes sobre sus cabezas.

Era un cuadro al más puro estilo desértico, pese a ello, la exótica decoración del lugar, le dio un toque de opulencia al lugar.

A través de las arenosas calles, un carruaje transportaba a tres personajes importantes.

—Gracias por invitarnos a quedarnos unos días más, Gaara —dijo Sakura mientras miraba todo lo que ofrecía Suna, a través de la ventana.

—No ha sido nada. Además el rememorar nuestra infancia, no nos vendrá mal—dijo Gaara pausadamente.

—Concuerdo Gaara —sonrió Sakura, pero se detuvo al ver al otro extremo del carruaje a su compañero mirar el paisaje como si estuviera hipnotizado por el desierto a su alrededor — ¿Sucede algo Naruto? Has estado muy extraño desde ayer —indagó con notoria preocupación.

—No, no es nada Sakura-chan… es solo…

Argumentos, justificación, pretextos… algo.

Ahogó un suspiro, no tenía nada en la cabeza.

—¿Acaso no te sientes a gusto aquí? —preguntó Gaara disimulando su intranquilidad. Deseaba ser un buen anfitrión.

—No Gaara, como crees… —sonrió con pesar —yo estoy contento de que nos hayas invitado a pasar un tiempo más aquí… no me mal interpretes.

Naruto se disculpó inmediatamente con Gaara, su intención no era ofenderlo, simplemente su angustia de no haber hallado el momento adecuado para hablar con Sakura, acerca de Hinata, estaba carcomiendo su tranquilidad.

Su carácter no estaba hecho para guardar secretos.

Llegaron al centro de Suna. Gaara y Naruto descendieron del coche.

Dada la intranquilidad que le producía estar cerca de Sakura, Naruto decidió ir con Gaara a encargar una colección de joyas, que el susodicho le daría a Temari como regalo de bodas, fue bastante sutil al 'deshacerse', por así decirlo, de Sakura, pero gracias a la dulzura que aplicó Naruto con ella, esta no le dio mucha pelea, y se quedó en el carruaje con el conductor.

A Sakura le agradaba estar con Naruto, pero si él le había pedido tan amablemente que se apartara, lo haría, sin embargo, su naturaleza enérgica le quería jugar una mala pasada, el escenario tan provocador, tan colorido que se reflejaba por la ventana, la llamaba.

Unos niños jugaban animadamente, eran pequeños, tiernos, fue una imagen a la que no se resistió, solía ser maternal por naturaleza, dada su carencia de hermanos menores. Ella también bajo del coche, diciéndole al conductor que iría a comprar unos recuerdos en la plazoleta que se veía en la esquina, estaba cerca, así que el hombre no la detuvo. Al llegar con los niños, sacó unas golosinas que traía en su capa, y se las dio, los pequeños no evitaron sonreír y agradecerle a la 'niña linda grande' por ser buena con ellos, Sakura les sonrió también y continuó con su camino hasta llegar a la plazoleta, donde había varios vendedores ambulantes:

—Bella señorita, le tengo un collar que atrae el amor.

—Jovencita, te ofrezco una esencia que llama a la salud.

—Quisieras comprar estas gemas para tener suerte en los negocios, llegarías a tener mucho dinero.

Esas eran varias de las ofertas que llegaron a oídos de la joven, a lo cual ella regresaba a ver, pero nada más, pues consideraba que lo tenía todo.

Amor… Naruto.

Salud… de hierro.

Dinero… era una condesa.

No necesitaba nada.

Continuó con paso ocioso, realmente se deleitaba con la visión embriagante que le ofrecía el panorama, era muy distinto a su Konoha natal, pues este se distinguía por sus grandes fortalezas, y palacios medievales, su gente amable y el porte elegante de la misma, todo era tan distinto al hogar de Gaara, el cual se observaba colorido, vivo, oriental, no pudo evitar suspirar extasiada, el viento soplo más fuerte de repente, así que cerró su capa blanca, para evitar que la arena que traia la brisa, ensuciara su vestido rojo, sin mangas, era uno de sus favoritos, pues se entallaba perfectamente a su cintura.

Caminaba por las calles mientras sonreía levemente por lo que tenía en frente, se sentía inquieta y extrañamente alegre.

De repente, su sosiego, fue interrumpido por gritos y gente corriendo de un lado a otro.

—¿Qué está pasando? —murmuró para sí, volteó y vio a varias personas correr en la dirección de la que ella venia —¡Disculpe! ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —Preguntó a una mujer que la ignoró en su carrera—. Por favor usted sabe algo —preguntó a otra mujer de avanzada edad.

—¡No me moleste jovencita permiso! —respondió molesta la anciana.

—Pero… —al parecer todos harían caso omiso de sus suplicas —me podría explicar… —continuó, tomando del brazo a una mujer joven.

—Lo lamento… pero… —dijo intentado escapar.

—Por favor… se lo ruego —puso una mirada suplicante —¿podría decirme que está sucediendo? —su tono se oía quebradizo y lleno de incertidumbre.

—Bueno lo que está pasando es…—la mujer se conmovió por Sakura, pero cuando iba a dar su respuesta, esta salió espantada como si hubiera visto algún demonio y, técnicamente así era.

—¡Son ellos! —Escuchó entra la poca gente que todavía huía, pero no se movió ni una milésima, necesitaba despejar sus dudas.

—¡AKATSUKI! ¡HUYAN!

—¡Akatsuki! Hay que escapar.

Abrió los ojos más de lo normal, mientras apretaba su capa con los puños, deseaba moverse y salir corriendo inmediatamente, pero parecía estar atada al suelo con hilos invisibles, quería que su cuerpo receptara las órdenes de su cerebro para huir a la carrera, pero no lo conseguía, su desesperación se iba acrecentando, pero como controlarla si no podía escapar de lo que se venía.

_Akatsuki._

Ese nombre no le era desconocido, la Organización Akatsuki, era un poderoso grupo de terroristas que cometían varios delitos, desde simples asaltos, hasta secuestros y destrucción de familias completas, tan solo la mención de ellos era motivo suficiente para provocar gran pánico, tal era el poderío de ellos que, ni el magno Consejo de los Reinos, había podido exterminarlos. El Viento, el Fuego, el Agua y la Arena, habían emprendido una ardua lucha sin obtener resultados.

Guerreros renegados de alto nivel que hacían quedar en ridículo a las mejores tropas reales.

Un sudor frio la recorrió de repente y volteó a ver. Eran ellos, estaba sola, todas las personas miraban la escena desde lejos, ya no había dudas, los criminales descendieron de los característicos caballos negros en los que se transportaban siempre, susurrándose algo discretamente, llevaban la usual capa larga de color negro, de interior rojo y cuello largo que les cubría el rostro hasta por encima de la nariz, esta capa era decorada con unas nubes de color rojo, finalmente sobre su cabeza lucían el sombrero de paja cónico con pequeñas bolas de espinas colgando para abajo, de tal modo se aseguraban de que nadie pudiera ver ni un poco de su perfil.

—Estamos con suerte —dijo uno de ellos de modo neutral —podremos salir ilesos, nuevamente.

—Sempai —carraspeó el acompañante agravando su voz—no le parece que esto es más arriesgado, es decir, sí galopamos velozmente, huiremos sin mayores contratiempos con el dinero.

—¡No seas estúpido! —Expresó con autoridad —acabamos de asaltar al hijo del marqués de la ciudad, y para escapar tuvimos que matar al guardia de ese.

Sakura oyó todo aterrorizada, sin moverse.

¿Cómo podían dialogar de esa manera, acabando recientemente con la vida de una persona?

—Pero… —intentó argumentar.

—¡Nada! —Dijo cortante —es el único modo de salir vivos de aquí.

Sakura no hubo terminado de escuchar esas palabras, cuando de repente sintió una ráfaga detrás de ella, esa ráfaga le agarró del brazo y susurró en su oído.

—Y el único modo de vivir, es raptarte —Sakura abrió sus ojos más de lo normal, sus facciones se contrajeron en una mueca de susto. No, no podía permitir algo así.

—¿Crees que es tan fácil? —preguntó presa del terror, pero con una valentía que aturdió al sujeto, que se quedó meditabundo unos instantes, para terminar de decir:

—Eres solo una chiquilla, claro que es fácil —aseguró.

—Te equivocas…

El valor venció al miedo y Sakura en un movimiento certero logró golpear al sujeto en la boca del estomago, esto sorprendió mucho al mercenario, que aflojó un poco el agarre, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarla escapar, al ver que su primer movimiento no resultó como lo esperaba, Sakura se las ingenió para girar y con una de sus piernas, golpear en los tobillos al sujeto, que casi se cae, pero como este no deshizo el agarre terminó por hacerla caer a ella misma.

'_Niña idiota, no pensé que fueras tan fuerte y ágil.'_

En un movimiento veloz, mientras la muchacha de cabellos rosa intentó incorporarse, él la tomó de la nuca, haciendo que agachara la cabeza, mientras la hizo sentarse en el suelo. Pretendió moverse furiosa, pero se detuvo en el acto.

—Ni se te ocurra —el Akatsuki sacó un kunai y lo apuntó en la cabeza de ella—si lo haces, así seas nuestro único modo de escapar, NO dudare en matarte —habló con claridad y serenidad.

Las primeras lágrimas de pánico se posaron en sus jades, estaba perdida, dió un suspiro hondo y comenzó a sollozar, escuchó entonces, varios caballos aproximarse, junto a las voces de sus amos.

—¡Alto! En nombre de la corona de la Arena, deténganse —soldados reales, quizás no estaba perdida.

—¿Qué quieren? —preguntó el segundo Akatsuki en tono seco.

—Que se entreguen inmediatamente a manos de la justicia de la Arena.

—No lo haremos —respondió con firmeza, el que la tenia sujetada.

—¡No sean tontos! —Replicó el capitán al mando —Están completamente rodeados, no pueden escapar—dijo confiado.

—Yo, no estaría tan seguro —el Akatsuki que tenia a Sakura, la levantó, jalándola del cabello hasta que estuvo de pie —esta jovencita que tengo en mi poder, es nada más y nada menos, que la 'Condesa Sakura Haruno de Konoha' —los soldados se inquietaron —acompañante oficial del 'Príncipe heredero del Viento, Naruto Namikaze'—sonrió con ligereza, aunque nadie lo pudo ver —¿qué pasaría si la mato? —dijo jalando hacia atrás a Sakura del cabello, dejando el cuello de la misma, expuesto ante un afilado kunai, a lo cual la afectada no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar por el terror, frente a los ojos de los guardianes impotentes —a mi no me importa matarla, pero a la familia real si le va a importar… tratados, acuerdos, todas las relaciones diplomáticas de su reino con el Viento, irán a la basura —negó con la cabeza —mmm… no creo que a la Arena, le convenga romper alianza con el reino más prestigioso e influyente. El poderoso Viento —las cartas se tiraron a favor del terrorista.

—Pero…

—Nada… —refunfuñó —se someten a nuestras condiciones o muere —expresó seguro de sí mismo, mientras acercaba mas el filo del arma al níveo cuello de la chica.

—Es… está bien… —terminó por aceptar el líder.

—Perfecto… —pronunció, mientras lanzó sin la menor delicadeza a Sakura en los brazos de su subordinado.

Sakura cayó sobre el pecho del otro Akatsuki con lagrimas en los ojos, ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Sobreviviría o moriría?, de repente toda la angustia que sintió se vio desvanecida por un sutil roce en su brazo. Las manos de su captor se posaron en sus hombros.

Levantó el rostro, pero para su desdicha no supo entender el momento, el Akatsuki sintió la mirada sobre si y, bajó su semblante para mirarla, aunque su cara no se podía observar, sentir a esa chica tan cerca le provocaba una sensación extraña, que al ser desconocida le producía una colisión de sensaciones.

Miedo. No, él era un Akatsuki, él era un hombre que vivía en constante vértigo, pero entonces, ¿por qué sentía que esa chica que le provocaba lastima… compasión, quizás? No sabía como definirlo.

'_Malditas emociones', _se recriminó para sí, era estúpida la situación, porque mientras él vistiera esa capa, mientras él cometiera delitos, mientras él fuese un Akatsuki, las emociones y sentimientos estaban prohibidos, puesto que su único objetivo era ser un arma más, para la organización, por lo tanto, lo único que estaba permitido era matar y no recriminarse después.

Aunque no podía mirarlo al rostro, el haber sentido aquel toque, la relajo bastante, cayó en una especie de transe, su personalidad intelectual y elegante la abandonó, dándole paso a la energía súbita, propia de las chicas como ella. Dueña de una naturaleza hibrida, era soñadora y de carácter vivo, elementos apropiados para los furores del libertinaje desvergonzado, y las más arriesgadas aventuras, supo que algo sucedía con ella, toda esa situación, estaba mal, muy mal, sin embargo no deseaba detenerla, el aroma de aquel hombre que la sostenía era exquisito, la embriagaba, sentía que ya había tenido la ocasión de apercibirlo… '_Sasuke Uchiha'_… se le vino a la mente, él tenía un aroma muy similar, pero que curiosamente no le atraía tanto como este, sintiéndose mareada no dudo en apoyarse totalmente en su enemigo, no tenía miedo, de hecho secretamente sabía que le fascinaba esa cercanía.

—Entendieron —continuó explicando el líder del equipo —ustedes no se van a mover ni una milésima, hasta veinte minutos después de que nos marchemos. Si lo hacen, la mataremos antes de entregarnos —finalizó sacando algunas shurikens pequeñas, y apuntando a los soldados —embárcala, es hora de irnos —ordenó a su subordinado.

—Si… si… —reaccionó de inmediato separándose de Sakura y jalándola hacia el caballo —Súbete —ordenó sin más.

—Pero —masculló sin pensar.

—¡Pero nada! No tenemos tiempo —dijo dándole la mano, para ayudarla a subir, Sakura dejó de quejarse y se limitó a obedecer, subiendo al caballo.

—Bien —dijo el superior, al ver a su compañero subir al caballo junto a su rehén —no se muevan, o muere ella, o ustedes —continuaba apuntándoles con sus shurikens, mientras subía a una velocidad asombrosa a su corcel —vámonos —farfulló.

—De acuerdo —respondió.

Apenas cruzaron esas últimas palabras, comenzaron a cabalgar a gran velocidad, alejándose de los soldados reales que no tenían otro remedio que esperar que el tiempo acordado transcurriera, mientras impotentes veían como se escapaba una parte del terrorismo más buscado por todas las coronas.

Los caballos estaban cansados, normalmente la marcha a pesar de rápida era tranquila… un paso, y otro más, el aire golpeando sus cuerpos, sus capas volando en el espacio, el viento helado estremeciendo sus pulmones, y prisa, mucha prisa.

Sakura sentía como el aire le iba faltando cada vez más, el que el viento le golpeara el rostro con tal fuerza era doloroso y desesperante, miro a un lado y pudo notar que era rodeada por los brazos de su apresador, quien para conducir el caballo debía tomar las bridas por los costados.

'_¿Qué demonios me está pasando?'_

Se reprochó mentalmente, el acercamiento de ese hombre a ella, le gustaba demasiado.

'_Estoy comprometida, cielos… Naruto'_

Cerró los ojos levemente intentando olvidar su situación, pero eso empeoro todo, puesto que el aroma del sujeto le llego a la nariz, haciendo que sus sentidos se extasiaran aun mas, perdió la noción del tiempo que llevaba en esa realidad, cuando los dos renegados frenaron sus caballos de golpe, al llegar a un oasis, eso la despertó de su ensueño inmediatamente.

—Bájala, no tenemos tiempo —ordenó el líder —y haz que beban los caballos.

—Claro —dijo el segundo, mientras bajo velozmente del caballo, e hizo que Sakura descendiera también.

—¿Qué piensan hacer conmigo? —preguntó preocupada.

—Nada, no te preocupes —respondió el superior aproximándose a ella.

—Que pretende… —arguyó agitada.

—Ya te dije que nada —prosiguió fastidiado, mientras se colocó detrás de ella y empezó atarla.

—¡Pero qué es lo que hace! —replicó asustada.

—Cumplir con lo que les prometí a los guardias, entregarte cuando hayamos conseguido huir, y ya que lo logramos, ya no te necesitamos —respondió calmado.

—¡Pero está usted demente! —Exclamó aterrada y furiosa —¡No me puede dejar a mitad del desierto! —se opuso a la idea, aunque esto no evito que el Akatsuki la siguiera atando.

—No pretenderás que regrese con ellos y te entregue —su tono era sarcástico —te quedaras aquí, y los esperaras, apuesto que no tardaran—aseguró.

—¡Eres un desequilibrado! ¡Desátame! —Se movía furibunda mientras el Akatsuki la cargaba en brazos y la recostaba en el tronco de una palmera —¡Tú no puedes hacerme esto! —le dedicó una mirada de odio.

—Una cosa es que no deba, otra cosa es que no pueda… y yo si puedo —respondió con descaro—así que te quedaras a esperar a los señores guardias como una niña buena —dijo en tono paternalista —lamento que no podamos estar más aquí, debemos irnos, suerte —pronunció finalmente, mientras se levantó, de su anterior posición de rodillas y aun paso firme, aunque no veloz, ni lento, llegó a su caballo, y se montó en él —vámonos —se dirigió a su compañero.

—Sí —respondió el segundo, quien se subió de inmediato a su corcel, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a Sakura —tranquila —no se dijo mas y los dos sujetos se marcharon, ante una indignada y estupefacta Sakura.

— ¡Oigan, regresen! ¡Suéltenme! —Suplicó, sin ningún resultado, mientras intentaba soltarse —… rayos… —susurró impotente. Los nudos eran muy fuertes.

Permaneció atada, un largo rato, sin conseguir siquiera aflojar los amarres, tenía hambre, tenia sed, al parecer nadie lograría encontrarla, suspiró frustrada y temerosa, no estaba muerta, pero si nadie la hallaba pronto, sin duda lo estaría. El sol del medio día comenzó a subir, el calor sumado al viento la estaban sofocando, ni siquiera podía aproximarse a la pequeña fuente para saciar un poco su sed, tan débil se sintió que sin darse cuenta comenzó a dormirse, sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse, no deseaba permitirlo, temía no poder despertar, pero la debilidad y las impresiones terminaron por vencerla.

—¿Qué sucedió contigo? —preguntó el primero.

—Nada… ¿A qué te refieres? —respondió con cautela.

—Me refiero a Sakura —especificó.

—No entiendo —su tono no varió.

—Como que no. Fuiste amable, a tu manera… —su voz se arrastro con desconvicción —es extraño, viniendo de ti.

—¿Qué insinúas? —Salió a la defensiva —es una mujer… había que tratarla con cuidado.

—Te recuerdo —dijo aclarando su voz —que nuestro deber como Akatsukis, es cumplir con nuestra misión, dejando nuestros sentimientos de lado.

—Hmp…

El aludido no respondió. Las palabras murieron en su garganta.

—Cállate —ordenó con sarcasmo ante la elocuencia de su par —te comprendo —continuó con sinceridad —pero debes recordar que nosotros no podemos darnos el lujo de fallar, nuestra posición es la menos indicada.

—Lo sé… —no sabía que alegar. Y no tenía intención de hacerlo.

—Tranquilo, no se lo reportare a Madara-sama.

—Gracias —fue la única palabra que hallo para retribuir el trato.

—o—

Cuando uno despierta de un largo sueño, por lo general se siente atontado, no sabe en donde se encuentra o, todo parece de un color diferente, incluso recuerdas olores, voces y, las palabras escuchadas en el sueño, se quedan dentro de tu cabeza por algunos minutos… pero esto es demasiado, fijo mi vista en todos los rincones…

¿Mi habitación?

Me siento muy extraña, como si tuviera ropa que no es la mía, no recuerdo muy bien nada de lo ocurrido, pero no quiero ni moverme…

¿Seguiré soñando?

—¡Ah despertado! —Es una mujer, pero esos gritos… me trituran la cabeza —¡Naruto-sama! —Naruto, acaso dijo Naruto, me incorporo un poco apoyándome en una de mis manos, mientras con la otra me toco la sien.

—Naruto-kun… quiero ver a Naruto-kun…—exigí un poco mareada.

—Enseguida viene mi lady —es una de las doncellas del palacio de Gaara.

—¡Sakura-chan, despertaste! —Mi príncipe rubio, _MI Naruto_, se escucha muy preocupado —¿Te encuentras bien? —me pregunta afligido.

—Sí, sí Naruto-kun, pero me siento algo aturdida —respondo.

— Sakura-chan, me alegra que hayas despertado —es Gaara, también se ve inquieto, viene acompañado de un hombre mayor.

—Lady Haruno, es bueno ver que ha pasado el efecto del sedante —sedante, ¿de qué está hablando?

—Disculpe… ¿a qué se refiere? —pregunto atontada.

—Tuvimos que aplicarle un sedante después de hallarla en el oasis, en el que la dejo Akatsuki —Oasis, Akatsuki… empiezo a recordar.

—¡Naruto-kun, ¿pudieron hallarlos? —Pregunto muy inquieta, mientras tomo del brazo a Naruto, creo que he reaccionando del todo.

—No… Sakura-chan —responde tranquilo —los infelices esos se volvieron a salir con la suya—finaliza.

—Pero —no, esos desgraciados no pueden salir librados de esto —ellos… me —intento continuar pero él me lo impide.

—Tranquila. Lo peor ya pasó —me dice con una sonrisa conciliadora, mientras toma mi mano entre sus dedos.

—Gracias…

Lo abrazo, me siento tan bien cuando lo hago, ha sido así desde que éramos niños. Aspiro el aroma que desprenden sus hebras doradas, _exquisito_, pero… demonios, no, ¿Por qué ahora tiene que venir a mi cabeza, el olor de aquel Akatsuki?

No importa, voy a ignorarlo, no voy a permitir que algo tan efímero, aunque exquisito, opaque el aroma de Naruto, mi príncipe, mi futuro esposo, no veo el día de convertirme en su mujer y ser totalmente suya, aunque en estos momentos me siento como una traidora, porque aunque estoy consciente de que la persona a la que estoy abrazando es Naruto, parte de mi mente divaga entre los recuerdos de la cercanía que tuve con aquel terrorista de aroma atrayente, está mal, pero no puedo evitar estremecerme al recordar esos brazos, que me sostuvieron tan firme, pero tan sutilmente…

¡Basta! No voy a permitir que una estupidez como esa interfiera entre Naruto y yo, él va hacer mío y yo seré suya, y _nada, ni nadie_ lo va a impedir.

—Sakura-chan —susurra en mi oído —será mejor que descanses, mañana partimos a Konoha.

—Pero Naruto-kun, Gaara nos ha invitado —intento replicar pero me interrumpen.

—Tranquila Sakura —es Gaara —es mejor que regreses de inmediato.

—¿Por qué? —no termino de comprender.

—Señorita… yo, soy el médico que la atendió después del incidente a manos de Akatsuki —habla el hombre mayor, que entro con Gaara —soy uno de los mejores médicos en Suna. La he examinado y he podido concluir, que las corrientes de Suna, perjudicaran a sus pulmones, sobre todo después de lo de hoy.

Cuando usted fue dejada por Akatsuki en el oasis, empezó una tormenta de Arena, de la cual nos sorprendió a todos, continuara con vida. Pero aunque usted logro sobrevivir, una gran cantidad de arena se coló en sus pulmones, para que usted expulse la arena en su totalidad, es necesario que inicie un tratamiento especial, en un lugar donde corra una brisa fresca y tranquila, como Konoha, de donde tengo entendido proviene

—Comprendo —y yo que quería quedarme a pasear.

—No se preocupe, apenas termine el tratamiento podrá volver.

—Y… ¿Cuánto tiempo me llevara concluirlo? —eso me está emocionando.

—Unos tres meses a lo mucho —me contesta tranquilo.

—Gracias —perfecto, no tardare mucho en visitar de nuevo a Gaara, además de asistir a la boda de Temari.

—Ya que he aclarado todo, me retiro… permiso.

—Adelante —Gaara hace una señal con su mano.

—Esa es la razón por la que debemos volver mañana mismo, Sakura-chan —Naruto se dirige a mí.

—Sí, ya lo entendí —respondo, ahora lo único que deseo es descansar.

—Será mejor que me retire—dice Gaara.

—Espera Gaara, voy contigo —detiene Naruto a Gaara —hasta mañana Sakura-chan, que descanses —dice mientras me da un beso en la mejilla… delicioso, simplemente delicioso.

—Tú también descansa Naruto —es lo que le digo, mientras yo también beso su mejilla, me encanta su piel, como quisiera robarle un beso como cuando éramos niños.

—Hasta mañana, Sakura-chan.

—Buenas noches, Sakura.

Se despiden los dos, mientras salen de mi habitación, estoy cansada, me duele el cuerpo, supongo que es por todo lo de hoy, pero mañana volvemos, me recuperare, se que así será… aunque, aun estoy inquieta por aquel Akatsuki, tengo un extraño presentimiento.

—o—

—Hemos llegado.

—Sí, puedo verlo 'ttebayo.

—¿Preparaste la flota, Naruto? —preguntó Gaara.

—Claro Gaara, ¿Por quién me tomas? —se fingió ofendido.

Sakura rió al verlos pelear, pero se detuvo al ver una flota navegando a la distancia.

—¿A quién pertenece esa flota, Gaara-kun? —preguntó Sakura, mientras señalaba al mar, interrumpiendo el debate de Naruto y Gaara.

—Si no me equivoco —dijo Gaara tomándole la palabra, mientras miraba con atención al horizonte —es la flota real de los Hyuuga, del reino del Agua —respondió, mientras Naruto palideció instantáneamente.

—¿Sucede algo Naruto? —preguntó Sakura intrigada.

—Naruto —siseó Gaara, mientras pasaba una de sus manos al frente de Naruto, intentando llamar la atención de este.

—Eh… yo… nada —sonrió, mientras sus pensamientos volaban a la noche del baile, donde el profano parte de la pureza de un ángel, perteneciente a la familia Hyuuga.

Lo curioso es que no fue la única ocasión.

—_o—_

—_Cuanto tiempo se supone que vas a tardar Gaara __—__dijo un rubio algo aburrido. _

—_Lo que sea necesario, es el regalo para Temari __—__respondió el pelirrojo __—__si tanto te aburre ver las joyas anda a dar una vuelta __—lo miro frunciendo el seño, con una mirada inescrutable —__dentro de quince minutos nos vemos._

—_Vale, vale… pero no quiero que me mal interpretes __—__reaccionó el primero. _

—_Está bien Naruto, no hay problema __—__dijo Gaara con un dejo tranquilizador. _

—_Gracias __—sonrió __el rubio palmeando a Gaara en el hombro mientras daba la vuelta en dirección contraria._

_Gaara inmediatamente giró también y entró a la joyería. _

_Naruto caminó hacia la calle, tomó la ruta contraria de donde se suponía lo esperaba Sakura. No tenia las agallas para verla, se sentía como un traidor, dio un suspiro hondo y continuo caminado con el rostro levemente bajo, parte de su desordenado cabello le caía en frente, pese al malestar que le embargaba, bastaba con que cerrase los ojos y colocara en su mente las cosas que le hacía sentir Hinata, para que se le elevase la moral, volvió a suspirar, pero su ensueño fue interrumpido de inmediato._

—_Auch __—__se quejó el muchacho al chocar con alguien. _

—_Ay __—__una voz delicada también se quejó. _

—_Perdón __—__dijo el rubio abriendo los ojos, llevándose una gran sorpresa. _

—_Naruto-kun __—__dijo una joven de cabellos azulados quitándose la capucha de la capa._

_La muchacha sonrió absolutamente feliz con un sonrojo tenue en las mejillas. Naruto correspondió con un gesto igual, a excepción del sonrojo y la risilla nerviosa que se le escapo. _

—_Hinata… __—__susurró el rubio intentando acercarse, ella se alejo sin dejar de chocar sus dedos._

_Naruto solo suspiró._

—_¿Sucede algo?__ —__preguntó decepcionado._

—_Ven __—__respondió quedito tomando la mano del chico. Mirando a un lado y al otro asegurándose que ningún conocido los observase, jaló a Naruto dentro de un callejón estrecho y solitario._

—_Ah…—__estaba sorprendido por la acción __—__¿Qué…? _

—_Calla __—__le interrumpió ruborizándose levemente __—__sabes que lo nuestro aun está prohibido…__—__dijo ella soltando la mano del muchacho. _

—_Es verdad__—hizo una mueca incomodo__, llevando una de sus manos a su nuca, mientras miraba al cielo, dirigió su vista a Hinata __—__pero quizás sí, comprendiese esto, no tendríamos que escondernos._

—_No entiendo —reposó la joven sin comprender la frase expresada por él._

—_Nah, no me hagas caso._

_Hinata se sonrojó sin que su sonrisa se perdiera, a pesar de ello sus __principios y creencias morales, salieron a flote, tragó saliva y vio a Naruto._

_Pero él valía cualquier cosa, él era diferente._

—_¿Ya hablaste con Sakura-chan? __—__preguntó truncando parte de sus emociones, no debía perder el control. _

—_Todo ocurrió ayer, fue algo demasiado rápido __—__dijo confundido __—__Yo __—bajó la mirada —__aun no hallado la ocasión para decirle a Sakura-chan… esto __—__terminó sin palabras._

_Contuvo un gran suspiro. Ni él, comprendía el 'esto'. _

—_Naruto-kun __—__'quizás solo es una ilusión', pensó Hinata __—__tú… yo… esto…_

_Por lógica sabia que enamorarse de una persona en una noche era 'irreal', pero se sentía tan conectada a él, inclusive inhalar el aire, no le era necesario estando a su lado__._

'_Que tonta eres, Hinata Hyuuga'_

_Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y lo observó fijamente. _

—_¿Te arrepientes de lo de ayer?__ —__preguntó tímidamente, luego bajó el rostro. Si, era tan solo un calentón del muchacho, esos sentimientos no debían ser reales, ella seguramente se había dejado llevar._

—_Yo nunca me retracto __—__respondió firme y serio, aunque no pudo evitar tragar saliva. _

_Hinata levantó el rostro sorprendida, temía que sus compulsivas acciones terminaran por herirla, pero esa respuesta, le demostraba otra cosa._

_Naruto continúo sin percatarse del estado de su compañera._

—_Es raro… sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien que apenas conozco, pero es tan intenso, que se que es verdadero. Sakura-chan, ha estado a mi lado desde niña, y no logra producirme una sensación tan fuerte __—tomó __la mano de Hinata y la colocó en su pecho. Ella abrió los ojos y los labios colorada __—__es por eso, por muy raro que suene, que yo sé, que lo que siento por ti es verdadero… lo sientes __—__dijo mirándola a los ojos. _

_Hinata no respondía nada, solo se limitaba a sentir el palpitar de Naruto… fuerte, rítmico, sus labios temblaron y lo miró intensamente. Sosegadamente dio el paso final hasta estar a escasos centímetros de él, levantó su rostro y vio dulzura en esos ojos azules, aunque no pudo negar que había un gran torbellino dentro de ellos. _

'_Me ha vuelto a vencer' _

_Pensó irónicamente, mientras una sonrisa liviana se posó en sus labios. Sin decir nada, elevó sus labios y besó la barbilla del rubio, rozándola apenas._

_Naruto estaba en medio de una marejada de emociones incomprensibles, dudas, lastima, fidelidad… mas todo se relego a un lado, al sentir el ligero roce de su compañera, no pudo evitar que su mirada se volviera más penetrante, pero no hizo movimiento alguno. _

_Le encanto que fuera ella quien tuviera la iniciativa. _

_Hinata volvió a besar la barbilla del muchacho, entrecerrando sus parpados, se estaba mostrando tal como era, fuera de la imagen de la doncella pudorosa, se encontraba la adolescente repleta de curiosidad… y deseo. _

_Sus ojos antes tímidos, flamearon, se distinguía una gran llama, a punto de ser encendida. _

_Abandonándose, sin esperar, posó sus pétalos en la boca del muchacho._

_A Naruto le supo a gloria aquel sutil toqueteo, y como hombre, y por sobre todo como adolescente con hormonas encendidas, tomo la cintura de la joven, apretándola contra sí. Hinata quitó su mano del pecho del chico, y se apoyó en los brazos de él, nunca imaginó que un beso tuviera un sabor tan delicioso como el que experimentaba ahora._

_No pudo evitar el sonrojo por su atrevimiento. Cedió a sus emociones. _

_Sintieron ahogarse de repente, tuvieron que separarse bruscamente para respirar, fue un despego leve, no perdieron el contacto visual._

_Los ojos de Naruto adquirieron una oscuridad indescifrable._

_Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de dudas. La muchacha solo atinó hacer algo en ese instante._

_Enrolló entre sus brazos al muchacho, lo estrujó con fuerza, mientras dejó reposar su mentón en uno de los amplios hombros del príncipe, aspiró el aroma del chico al hacer dicha acción. El aroma de Naruto la embriago. _

_Naruto por su parte enterró la nariz en las hebras oscuras de ella._

_En ese momento sus dudas se esfumaron._

_Naruto Namikaze estaba enamorado._

—_Na… Naruto-kun…__—__susurró Hinata sonrojada a más no poder. _

—_¿Por qué lo hiciste Hinata-chan? __—__dijo el rubio en la misma posición haciendo que su aliento erizara la sedosa piel de la chica. _

—_Me deje llevar __—__respondió inocentemente abrazando al muchacho con fuerza. _

—_Hinata __—__susurró conmovido abrazándola de la misma manera._

—_¡Señorita Hinata! _

—_¡Princesa Hinata! __—__se escuchó el llamado de varios escoltas de la chica._

—_No me digas que Neji i__—__reprochó Naruto separándose un poco para encararla, recordando la noche anterior cuando el chico había interrumpido su conversación. _

—_No… no Naruto-kun __—__se apuró a decir ella __—__Neji-niisan no vino conmigo, dijo que tenía que salir, yo vine a recorrer la ciudad __—__dijo traviesamente, ocultando la mirada tras sus largas pestañas. _

—_Ya veo __—hizo una mueca el joven —__lo mejor será…_

—_Que vaya con ellos __—completó la frase, ce__rrando los ojos, sin pensarlo, en esta ocasión, fue Naruto quien bajo los labios, y le planto un fugaz beso, Hinata abrió los ojos de inmediato y se encogió en si misma. _

_Ambos se separaron definitivamente._

—_Hasta pronto… __—__dijo él mirándola a los ojos. _

—_Hasta pronto… amor __—__respondió ella colocándose la capucha y saliendo del callejón. _

_Naruto se perturbó aún más con la última palabra._

—_Señorita Hinata, ¿Dónde ha estado? __—__pregunto uno de los escoltas. _

—_Caminando… ¿Qué sucede?_

_D__ijo Hinata yendo hacia abajo junto con ellos, dando vuelta a la manzana, lo cual le dio tiempo a Naruto para subir hacia arriba en dirección a la joyería, cabe destacar que lo hizo muy rápido._

—_Dicen que Akatsuki ha secuestrado a una dama de alta cuna._

—_¡Dios mío! __—__Exclamó alarmada __—ellos __están aquí._

—_Así es, debemos apurarnos __—__sugirió otro._

—_Sí __—__continuo apurando el paso, rogando interiormente que Naruto estuviera bien._

_._

—_¡¿Cómo?__ —__exclamó Naruto conmocionado. _

—_Lo siento de verdad __—__respondió Gaara conteniendo la ira __—__pero estuvo fuera de nuestras manos._

—_Sakura, no puede ser __—__continuó rascándose la cabeza con furia._

—_Hemos puesto a nuestros mejores rastreadores tras ella __—prosiguió__ el pelirrojo __—__la hallaremos __—__dijo firmemente. _

—_Lo sé, confió en ti__—__dijo Naruto mirando directamente a los ojos aguamarinas de su amigo. _

—_o—_

—Claro —indicó Gaara, para quien la reacción no paso desapercibida, él siendo un hombre sabía descifrar esos gestos.

'Faldas…' pensó para sí, su amigo debía contarle la verdad.

—Si tú lo dices Naruto-kun —Sakura no estaba muy convencida.

—Naruto —Gaara no sabía por dónde iniciar —vienes conmigo a ver algo con respecto a la flota —no se le ocurría nada más.

—Claro, Gaara —respondió Naruto intrigado mientras caminó con Gaara en dirección al puerto, Sakura al verlos irse, decidió bajar más hacia la orilla del mar, caminó un poco hasta quedar en un lugar apartado de la playa .

—Por fin puedo darte alcance, Sakura-san —Sakura regreso a ver, lo que tenía en frente la puso de mal humor.

—Tú…—era Sasuke, que pronto también partiría al Fuego.

—Puedo saber, ¿por qué me dejaste con la palabra en la boca, durante el baile? —exigió una respuesta con arrogancia.

—¡Ja! —dijo Sakura elevando la voz indignada, a la par que intentaba controlar los nervios que la invadían al estar en presencia de aquel muchacho —todavía lo preguntas, me besaste a la fuerza y te atreves a reclamarme —terminó diciendo furiosa.

—Fue algo mutuo —se justificó.

—¡Mutuo! ¡Tú me obligaste! —le reclamó.

—Yo te pedí un beso y, tú accediste, yo no te obligue.

—¡Todavía! —Inquirió —tu dijiste que sería en la mejilla, pero me terminaste besando en la boca…—lo miró con llamas en los ojos —tú… ¡Eres un estúpido! —terminó gritándole.

En ocasiones los gritos camuflaban muy bien los nervios.

Al menos a Sakura Haruno, siempre le habían funcionado.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —fingió indignación, aunque lo que realmente sentía era un éxtasis, definitivamente le gustaba esa muchacha, la quería, y la tendría para él.

Sasuke Uchiha obtenía siempre lo que quería.

—¡Quien te crees para hablarme así! —se aproximó a ella en dos zancadas, ahora los centímetros que los separaban eran escasos, Sakura miró hacia arriba para encararlo, pero tal postura le recordó, al Akatsuki.

_Ja… divino. _Rió su vocecilla interna.

'_¡Maldición!',_ se dijo a sí misma.

—Vete Sasuke, no estoy de humor —pronunció con suavidad, mientras bajó su semblante, la cercanía del chico le estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—¿Inquieta? —preguntó.

—Vete, no quiero discutir —continuó con el mismo tono.

—Acaso… ¿Me temes? —preguntó, cuando sin previo aviso y sin gentileza la sujetó de la nuca y la espalda, haciéndole que le encarara.

—¡Qué pretendes! —apretó los puños.

—Que entiendas, que voy enserio —finalizo besándola ruda y posesivamente.

Sakura no pudo evitarlo, los labios de Sasuke volvían hacer de las suyas, se removió con fuerza, pero le fue imposible zafarse, en medio de esa pelea fue sintiendo las sensaciones que la invadían… delicioso… debía admitir que esos labios eran deliciosos, que manera de moverse e invadir su boca, se dejó llevar por el instinto y dejó de poner resistencia y, Sasuke aprovechando la situación, pació sus manos sobre la estrecha espalda, hasta posarlas en la fina cintura de la chica, apretándola más contra si, la deseaba, no, la necesitaba, para alguien como él era estúpido aceptarlo, pero debía admitir que esa jovencita iba siendo mas y mas indispensable en su vida.

'_Eres un estúpido, Sasuke'_… caviló, pero él sabía que era su verdad.

Estuvieron así unos segundos más hasta que sus pulmones reclamaron el preciado oxigeno.

Sakura, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, abrió sus ojos sobremanera haciendo que sus orbes jades se ampliaran de una manera increíble, más aquella expresión de claro desconcierto pasó rápidamente a ser a una de pura ira y vergüenza.

Sin más, Sakura salió corriendo como poseída sin importarle nada, Sasuke no pudo reaccionar, al intentar seguirla, se detuvo al ver como Gaara y Naruto, se aproximaban a ella.

_Demonios…_

Era él, el mayor obstáculo para alcanzar a Sakura.

Naruto… su rival, por la mujer que él deseaba.

—Oh… ese no es Uchiha —dijo Naruto mirando a la distancia.

—Sí, es Sasuke —Gaara miró en esa dirección .

—Mmm —_'que pretende'_ meditó Sakura. Estaba nerviosa y consternada, acababa de besar a un hombre que no era su prometido, aun peor, al besar a Sasuke se imagino al Akatsuki, eran demasiadas emociones para ella.

—Gaara-sama, Sakura-san, 'Naruto-sama' —pronunció el ultimo nombre sarcásticamente —Buenos días —dijo cortes aunque fríamente.

—Buenos días, Sasuke —respondió Gaara de igual manera.

—Buenos días, lord Sasuke —dijo Sakura con una tonalidad ruda, muy diferente a la cortesía que la caracterizaba .

—Buenos días —dijo Naruto colérico por cómo se dirigió Sasuke hacia él —Sasuke-teme, digo 'Sasuke-sama' —si Sasuke fue sarcástico, Naruto fue peor.

—Que cortes, Naruto-dobe, digo Naruto-sama —Sasuke utilizó el mismo tono de Naruto, el ambiente estaba muy pesado mientras Gaara analizaba a sus tres acompañantes, suspiró discretamente, le incomodaba y le daba risa a la vez ver las miradas pulverizantes que le dirigía Sakura y Naruto a Sasuke, y una mirada igual que el susodicho le dirigía a Naruto.

—Naruto-sama, la flota esta lista —uno de los soldados llamo al heredero del Viento, esta acción fue agradecida internamente por Gaara.

—Gracias por informarme Minoji —dijo Naruto —Sakura-chan, es hora de irnos —se dirigió a la muchacha de cabello rosa.

—Sí, Naruto-kun —respondió Sakura mientras le sonreía y tomaba de la mano al rubio, ante este cuadro a Sasuke le apareció un tic en el ojo, mientras sentía ganas de matar al rubio.

—Gaara, ha sido un honor venir a tu fiesta —dijo Naruto sonriendo y estrechando la mano del pelirrojo.

—No es nada Naruto, espero nos volvamos a ver pronto —correspondió tranquilo y con una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa.

—Gaara-kun, ha sido un placer estar aquí, me recuperare pronto para regresar a la boda de Temari-san —dijo sonriendo.

—Disculpe Sakura-san, pero ¿a qué se refiere con recuperarse pronto? —intervino Sasuke con una muy bien disimulada curiosidad.

—Me permites Sakura —preguntó Gaara, a lo que esta asintió —ayer Sakura-san sufrió un atentado —Sasuke ladeó los ojos hacia abajo, sin embargo en su rostro no había sorpresa —Akatsuki —continuo Gaara —secuestraron a la señorita, y la dejaron en un oasis en medio del desierto, en el cual se desato una tormenta, que afecto drásticamente a su sistema respiratorio —por primera vez Sasuke se mostro algo sorprendido, aunque no dijo demasiado al respecto.

—Lo lamento mucho, espero se recupere pronto.

—Gracias —en esta ocasión Sakura si respondió de un modo cortes, sobre todo al mirar a los océanos negros y ver un destello de sinceridad y aflicción en ellos.

—Bien Sakura-chan, vámonos —dijo Naruto extendiéndole su brazo a Sakura.

—Gracias Naruto-kun. Gaara-kun, Sasuke-sama, hasta pronto —terminó por despedirse.

—Gaara, hasta pronto —Naruto se despidió contento y volteó a ver a Sasuke con el cual cambio su actitud, sonriendo de forma arrogante dijo: —hasta pronto, 'Sasuke-teme' —a lo cual el afectado le miró furioso pero no hizo nada.

Naruto dio media vuelta, junto con Sakura, mientras sonreía zorrunamente, cuando oyó algo que no le gusto para nada:

—¡Hasta pronto, Naruto-dobe! —Sasuke gritó y todos los guardianes de Naruto lo voltearon a ver, sorprendidos, y fulminantes, pero sin duda la mirada del rubio era la más temible.

—¡Argh! —Chasqueó los dientes el aquejado —vámonos no vale la pena —terminó conteniéndose.

—Pero… —Sakura no hallaba las palabras adecuadas, así que prefirió quedarse callada y subir en silencio a lado de su prometido.

—o—

—¡Bienvenidos!

—¡Sea bienvenida princesa!

—¡Es un placer tenerlos de vuelta!

Eran las alegres bienvenidas de los habitantes del reino del Agua, para Hinata y Neji.

—El baile fue bonito Neji-niisan —comentó Hinata para su primo, mientras recordaba el atrevido gesto que estampo en los labios de Naruto —pero es tan gratificante volver a casa.

Hinata miró desde el barco a su pueblo en la orilla, muy complacida. Quien la viera podía notar a simple vista su porte elegante y altivo, producto de su sangre real, por supuesto, esto era opacado por su mala manía de bajar el rostro y escudarse en su denso y oscuro cabello.

Gracias al cielo, Hinata pertenecía a una familia real, sino no pasaría de una jovencita común.

—Lo sé Hinata, no hay nada como el hogar —respondió el joven de cabellos largos —es hora de bajar —Neji tendió la mano a su prima, ella no rechazó el gesto.

Los dos bajaron del barco, al hacerlo, un buen grupo de guardias se acercaron a escoltarlos, o mejor dicho, a escoltar a la heredera, dado que Neji no necesitaba ayuda.

Era sabido por todos, lo talentoso que el primo de la princesa era en cuanto a las artes bélicas.

El 'Genio', de la familia real, sin duda era un título ganado a base de pulso y esfuerzo.

Todo un caballero y hombre deseable fuera del campo de batalla, era una verdadera fiera dentro de este.

Su talento nato, era admirado por el Souke y por el Bouke, como la más pura y perfeccionada manifestación del Byakugan, la técnica de línea sucesoria de la casa real Hyuuga.

Por los meritos del joven archiduque, varias nobles del Agua deseaban convertirse en la consorte de él, aunque este, para molestia general, rechazaba a todas, no es que él se resistiese, pero le gustaban mas las aventuras de una noche, además, ahora, él ya tenía a alguien especial. Única.

Pero ella, era otra historia.

Los dos nobles, se embarcaron en una carroza que los transportaría en dirección al palacio, al estar dentro, ambos chicos no se dirigieron la palabra debido al cansancio, se limitaron a mirar por las ventanas.

Por fin, habían llegado a casa.

El primero en bajar del transporte fue Neji, quien rodeo la carroza para ayudar a bajar a Hinata, cuando esta lo hizo, sonrió y salió corriendo en dirección a la entrada. Neji sabía lo que significaba esa sonrisa.

Él simplemente sonrió debajito, para dedicarse finalmente a lo suyo, vigilar que su equipaje y el de Hinata llegara a su destino.

Hinata corría con la agilidad desbocada de una gacela por los pasillos del castillo, era por estos tiempos alguien con el suficiente temple en estrategia y combate, como para desarrollarse con agilidad envidiable, nadie a excepción de su padre y Neji sabía eso, por supuesto, ellos no lo habían resaltado, presuponían que la joven era consciente de ello. Gran error.

Finalmente llegó al pasillo que conducía a la sala y fue bajando la velocidad de su carrera, entró en la habitación, y ahí estaba, su pequeña y linda hermana.

—Hanabi-chan —susurró con emoción contenida.

—¡Nii-chan! —respondió efusivamente la niña, arrojándose a los brazos de su hermana mayor.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó separándose de ella.

—Muy bien —cerró los ojos curvando los labios —¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó curiosa la menor.

—Mejor que nunca… no tienes idea…—respondió sonriente Hinata, bajando tenuemente el rostro.

Hanabi vio como su hermana se perdió de repente. Ella, a pesar de sus escasos diez años era suspicaz e inteligente, el notar esos gestos en su hermana, le invitaba a sacar una conclusión. _'Hinata-chan está enamorada'_, sin embargo prefería fingir inocencia.

Dulce y tierna, esa era la descripción de Hanabi.

La segunda heredera en la línea al trono, se caracterizaba por ser una niña muy bonita, físicamente hablando, su cabello era largo y castaño, un pequeño flequillo cruzaba entre sus ojos grandes y perlados, tenía una nariz respingada, y rasgos delicados; pero de ella, sin duda, sobresalía su carácter, inquieto, astuto y alegre.

—Estas de vuelta, hija mía.

La aludida volteó y clavó los ojos en su padre, sin dejar de observarlo asintió inconscientemente.

—Hinata…

Se puso de pie frente a ella, Hinata bajó el rostro en señal de respeto.

—Hanabi—llamo Hiashi.

—¿Dime papá? —preguntó intrigada la pequeña.

—Podrías dejarnos a solas a tu hermana y a mí.

—Mmm…—murmuró quedadamente, mientras se levantó del sillón —padre… onii-chan… permiso…

Hizo una reverencia, abandonando la habitación.

Hanabi deseaba escuchar lo que su padre tenía que decirle a su hermana, ella había notado a su progenitor inquieto desde la visita del _'rey serpiente'_, apodo con el que había bautizado al rey Orochimaru, sin embargo sabia que sus protestas no iban a resultar, por el tono de voz de su padre, así que prefirió ser paciente, para averiguar sea lo que fuere, después.

—¿Qué sucede papá? ¿Cuál era la necesidad de que Hanabi… abandone la habitación? – preguntó algo incomoda la heredera.

—Tenemos algo muy serio de que hablar, Hinata —la miró formalmente.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó temerosa, mientras un sudor frio le corría por el cuerpo. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Hinata…—departió quedadamente con un nudo en la garganta —debemos hablar de tu posesión al trono.

—Ah —dejo escapar un leve gemido de disgusto que disimulo muy bien.

—Hinata —permitió escapar una reprimenda suave, aunque firme.

—No papá —dijo presa de un disgusto general —no quiero hablar sobre eso.

Hiashi no pronuncio palabra, no sabía cómo plantear el tema, era en esos momentos en los que maldecía la ausencia de su esposa.

—Hinata… ¿conociste a Sasuke Uchiha? —preguntó confundiéndola.

Hinata no sabía que responder, de un tema habían pasado a otro. ¿Qué podía decir?

'_haber…'_… empezó a pensar… _'Sasuke… Sasuke…'_ se repetía en su cabeza… ¡oh, sí!

Sasuke Uchiha, era el príncipe del Fuego. Un chico 'lindo' de actitud arrogante, bastante popular por lo que vio.

—Si papá, conocí a Sasuke Uchiha —dio un respiro y continuo —un muchacho apuesto —intento contener los nervios, nunca hablaba de esas cosas con su papá.

—¿Te gusto? —preguntó sin miramientos y sin enfados, sorprendiendo a Hinata.

—Bueno… yo…—eso si la había tomado de sorpresa —sí, es guapo…—acotó con las mejillas ardiendo.

—¿Qué opinas de su forma de ser?

Hinata seguía desconcertada, ¿A dónde quería llegar su papá?

—Pues… no es muy expresivo —respondió—, pero es cortes, orgulloso, in… inteligente, muy fino.

—Bien —la respuesta, no había sido del todo insatisfactoria —Hinata, recuerdas que tuviste que ir al baile por una visita que nos iba a ser el rey Orochimaru.

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—Eso es bueno —el nudo en su garganta parecía crecer más, y mas, era molesto, pero debía decírselo —él vino a ofrecernos una alianza.

—¿Una alianza? —preguntó intrigada.

—Así es…—reconoció.

—¿Y cuál es el motivo de la alianza?

—Terminar con el imperio del Viento —respondió, mientras Hinata lo veía asombrada.

Mal, las cosas iban muy mal para ella.

—¿Cómo es eso de que quieren acabar con el Viento? —interrogó chasqueando los dientes.

Eso podría arruinar todo, con respecto a Naruto.

—No lo digas de ese modo —continuó—, lo único que nuestro reino y el Fuego quieren, es colocarse como la máxima potencia. Lo único que buscamos es superar al Viento —concluyó.

—¿Y cómo se llevaría a cabo la alianza? – preguntó, aun no muy convencida del argumento de su padre.

Hiashi apenas ladeó el rostro, fijando sus impasibles ojos claros, en los de su hija, pronuncio una única palabra.

—Matrimonio —dijo sin temblores.

Hinata lo miró presa de una creciente e incontrolable angustia.

Así que era eso, así que por eso su padre le pregunto tanto acerca de Sasuke, si bien no trataba personalmente asuntos de estado con el Fuego, sabía perfectamente sobre la muerte de los herederos al trono de la casa real Uchiha, el ultimo desdichado había sido Itachi Uchiha, que había perecido a manos de Akatsuki, él era el hermano mayor de Sasuke. Si no estaba equivocaba, el actual y único heredero legítimo del Fuego era Sasuke, no había dudas, su padre le estaba diciendo que se desposaría con Sasuke Uchiha.

No, no ahora posible que ahora, cuando más se sentía viva, un obstáculo enorme truncara todos sus sueños.

—No es cierto papá, ¿verdad? —intentó sonreír por reflejo.

—Me temo que si, Hinata. El rey Orochimaru propuso una alianza y nuestra casa real estuvo de acuerdo que se llevara a cabo de tu matrimonio con Sasuke-sama y, como estarás enterada, Sasuke-san tiene diecisiete años cumplidos. Dentro de un año él podrá tomar posesión del trono —respiró hondo antes de continuar, lo siguiente definitivamente acabaría con la débil moral de Hinata —según se, él debe llegar desposado al matrimonio, por lo tanto, tú te casaras con lord Sasuke dentro de seis meses —finalizó, sentía que se había librado de una gran carga, aunque esa sensación de malestar no desaparecía del todo.

—No… no…

Hinata empezó a sollozar, se sentía devastada, inconscientemente mordió su labio interior para evitar un gemido. Fuera de sí, se hecho a correr en dirección de la salida de la habitación.

—¡Hinata! —llamó Hiashi. Ella no volteó a ver.

En ese momento apareció Neji en la puerta.

—¿Que sucede? —Preguntó asombrado, pero no obtuvo respuesta, no de su prima.

Neji la vio huir a la carrera mientras se perdía en los corredores del gran castillo.

Hinata no era una persona que tuviera ese tipo de arranques, algo grave, muy grave debió haber pasado. No podía salir de su asombro, volteó a ver a su tío que lo miraba serio, pese a ello, llegó a divisar algo de melancolía en su mirada, lo cual vale decir, lo desconcertó más.

—¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

A un paso parsimonioso, caminó hasta estar al frente de su tío, al que miró a los ojos interrogante por unos breves instantes, finalmente optó por inclinarse y hacer una reverencia, a pesar de lo ocurrido no debía olvidar frente a quien estaba.

Los segundos silenciosos en los que transcurrió esta acción parecieron eternos, hasta que uno de ellos se animo a hablar.

—Levántate Neji, sabes que no es necesario —pidió Hiashi, volteando y dándole la espalda al muchacho que se ponía de pie.

—Disculpe mi impertinencia, tío Hiashi —dijo Neji disculpándose previamente —pero —a pesar de ser sobrino del rey, no podía olvidar que era un miembro más del Bouke, y que su impertinencia podía ser castigada seriamente —puedo saber, ¿Qué ocurrió con Hinata-san? —termino por preguntar.

—Es algo serio, Neji —dijo tomando asiento, mientras hacia un gesto con la mano invitando a Neji también—ven, siéntate…

—o—

Una sombra recorrió sosegadamente los pasillos del palacio de los Hyuuga.

Caminaba despacio, parecía pensativa.

Llego al corredor principal y caminó hasta estar frente de las imponentes gradas, comenzó a subirlas… un pie, el otro, así sucesivamente.

'_Es grave'_

Era el único pensamiento que bombardea su mente.

'_Deben saberlo, debo avisarles'_

Más no podía marcharse a contar la noticia, había alguien que necesita más de su ayuda en esos momentos.

Finalmente llegó al piso superior, sudaba frio, caminó por el pasillo, dio vuelta a este, casi al llegar al fondo izquierdo del corredor se encuentro con su destino.

Frente a la séptima puerta, miles de palabras acerca de la actual situación que sufría su familia y ella, se cruzaron por su mente, como si fueran rayos. La situación era terrible, pero por el momento no podía hacer nada. Él era consciente de esto.

Dio tres toques suaves a la madera, no respondieron, imitó la acción una vez más, y como tampoco obtuvo resultados, se atrevió a violar la privacidad de la dueña de la alcoba.

Y ahí está ella, tirada en la cama, sollozando sin parar, con la vista perdida en algún rincón de su alma, jamás la vio tan devastada.

—Hinata —susurró imperceptible.

—¡Ah! —Reaccionó espantada, no había notado su presencia —¿Qué haces aquí, Neji-niisan? —Preguntó con la voz hecha un hilo —no quiero ver a nadie… no lo tomes a mal…—se disculpó, su estado actual es el más devastador por el que haya pasado.

—Hinata, lo mejor será hablar acerca de…—no pudo terminar, fue interrumpido.

—Si ya hablaste con mi papá… yo, ya no tengo nada que contar.

Bajó la mirada mientras se sentó en la cama, dejó rodar por su rostro sendas lagrimas saladas, mientras sobre sus piernas reposaban sus pequeños puños cerrados, sus uñas se estaban clavando en las palmas de sus manos, seguramente pronto brotaría sangre, pero a Hinata, nada le importaba ya.

Sin Naruto, el sol de su existencia se acabaría.

Y Hinata no desea la vida, si le toca vivir de esa manera.

—Hinata. Tío Hiashi…—intentó hablar pero nuevamente fue interrumpido.

—¡Basta! —gritó mientras dejó brotar el llanto libremente.

—Hinata…—volvió a susurrar, mientras caminó lentamente hacia ella, al llegar a su cama se sentó —yo estoy para apoyarte.

Concluyó Neji. Hinata lo volteó a ver y lo abrazó con fuerza, ya no intentó frenar el llanto como anteriormente lo había deseado, lo dejó libre, y lloró mientras mojó el hombro de Neji, este se limitó a palmearle la espalda.

Hinata era el motivo de la existencia de su rama familiar, no era una gran razón, pero era la razón de su vida después de todo, e independientemente de lo ingrato que era el destino, él estaba agradecido por un ser muy especial, que conoció, aun en su miserable existencia.

Hinata aun continuaba llorando, mientras se limpiaba el rostro con una de sus manos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Neji-niisan? —preguntó más tranquila, pero igual de melancólica.

Neji no contesto, se limitó a estrecharla en sus brazos.

En ocasiones aisladas, como esa, era mas cómodo el silencio.

CONTINUARA…

**

* * *

**

Notas de Autor:

Uff… listo.

No estoy tan convencida de este episodio, pero creo que quedo bastante aceptable.

Mate dos pájaros de un tiro.

Corrección del capítulo, y eliminar la mega nota de autor.

Continúo…

.

_¿Reviews?_


	7. Revelando Secretos

**Notas****: **Explicaciones y demás, acerca de la historia y la narración al final del fanfic

**Disclaimer****: **Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei

.

… _Tarde o temprano todo sale a la luz…_

**

* * *

**

AMORES CRUZADOS

**Capitulo 7: Revelando Secretos **

.

—_Ahh… __—__sus labios dejaron escapar un suspiro ahogado._

—_Te gusta… __—__preguntó ansioso._

—_Sí, no te detengas… __—__respondió demandante._

_El cuello de Sakura, era invadido por los labios expertos de un hombre de cabellos y ropajes negros, las manos de este recorrían con desesperación la anatomía de su amante. La ropa de Sakura era ligera, muy fina, blanca, casi transparente. Ya no pudiendo estar de pie, él la cargó hasta la cama, donde la continuó llenando de besos, que ella no rechazó, las manos del varón se colaron por debajo del vestido, acariciando la sedosa piel de sus piernas, la besó brevemente en los labios una vez más, luego se dispuso a continuar por su cuello, sus labios bajaban lentamente, llegó a su pecho, se acomodó para abrir los primeros botones del vestido, para contemplar lo que ella tan generosamente le ofrecía, pero de repente…_

—Ahh… ah… —se incorporó de repente asustada y agitada —… otra vez ese sueño… —se dijo Sakura a sí misma, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde su vuelta del reino de la Arena, había decidido quedarse en su casa a descansar, luego de que su tío Minato, le diera a conocer que Naruto debía comenzar con sus entrenamientos anuales.

Tan solo un día después de su llegada, Naruto había partido junto con su padre y su abuelo al _Campamento Militar del Viento_, un lugar de entrenamiento secreto, este sitio era una rama anexa del _Cuartel General del Viento_, el cual permanecía oculto, en un lugar remoto del reino.

Si Naruto no estaba, no hallaba sentido de quedarse en el palacio de sus tíos, además su tía Kushina, tenia de visita a su suegra, Tsunade, que pasaría en el castillo hasta la vuelta de su esposo, Jiraiya, si bien la señora no le desagradaba, no deseaba estorbar o incomodar, por lo cual prefería la soledad de su mansión.

Se dejó caer pesadamente de espaldas en la cama, mirando al techo fijamente… _siete días_…

Siete días consecutivos había tenido el mismo sueño, o fantasía, no sabía cómo llamarlo, de que un hombre con una capa negra entraba por su ventana, la miraba con ojos brillantes mientras se aproximaba a ella, que siempre estaba de pie esperándolo a lado de la cama, una vez que este llegaba a su destino, la tomaba de la nuca y la besaba con ímpetu, después de ello siempre la lanzaba a la cama sin parar de besarla, mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo y cuando su amante estaba a punto de mirar sus senos, o a subir una de sus manos por debajo de su vestido para tocar lo mas intimo de su ser, el sueño terminaba súbitamente, y ella se despertaba muy turbada. Cada día iba siendo más claro, podría jurar que lo que sentía era real, pero algo que la seguía intrigando era no poder ver el rostro del responsable de todas esas sensaciones, lo único que alcanzaba a recordar era que vestía una capa muy similar a la de Akatsuki, y que su cabello era negro, muy similar al de Sasuke Uchiha.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras se levantó de la cama, la cual arregló. Pese a tener servidumbre le gustaba hacerse cargo personalmente de sus cosas, su aseo, su ropa, la decoración de su habitación, de hecho si su mansión no fuese tan grande le gustaría ocuparse totalmente de ella.

Una vez que su cama estuvo hecha, se dirigió a su armario del cual sustrajo un vestido lila con decorados rosas, que como siempre se moldeaba perfectamente a su talle, toda la vestimenta la colocó encima de la cama, mientras se despojaba de su camisón blanco, y unas escasas prendas interiores, las cuales dejó caer al suelo, tomó una bata de seda color rosa pastel, que se colocó sobre su cuerpo desnudo, y llamó a una de sus doncellas, a la que ordenó, le preparase el baño… quince minutos más tarde todo estaba listo, pidió que le dejara sola, cuando la mucama abandono la habitación, Sakura entró al cuarto de baño, quitándose la bata, se sumergió en la tina, en la cual reposaba el agua tibia, entonces dejó a su mente divagar en el día del baile, en su encuentro con Akatsuki, y en sus sueños eróticos.

—Ahh… —dejó escapar un leve gemido de placer al recordarlo, estaba excitada — es suficiente.

Se dijo a sí misma, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, se levantó de la tina y salió del cuarto de baño.

Se suponía que aunque no era oficial, ella estaba comprometida, con nada más y nada menos que el príncipe Naruto Namikaze, heredero del Viento, del cual se confesó más de una ocasión perdidamente enamorada, sin embargo, si esto era cierto, ¿a qué se debían esos sueños?

Esa situación la estaba inquietando demasiado, nunca se creyó pervertida, y en todo caso, si esos sueños eróticos eran tan persistentes, ¿el protagonista de ellos no debía ser Naruto? Estaba definitivamente harta de toda esa situación. Cuando se terminó de vestir, se asomó por el balcón de su ventana para mirar el cielo, que se encontraba despejado, el sol brillaba con un azul intenso de fondo, entonces bajo su vista y miró hacia el bosque.

—o—

—Ahh… —soltó un leve suspiro, batiendo su cabeza para sacudirse el agua —… estoy listo… un delicioso baño, definitivamente…

Naruto acababa de salir del río que corría en medio del campamento militar, a las ocho de la mañana debía encontrarse con su padre y su abuelo en el campo de entrenamiento, le agradaba estas fechas en las cuales su papá y su abuelo podían entrenarlo personalmente, era un completo privilegio aun siendo su hijo y su nieto, el que dos de los más legendarios guerreros de su reino, lo entrenasen, pero en esta ocasión a pesar de disfrutarlo, no podía dejar de sentirse intranquilo, pues aun no había hallado la ocasión propicia para hablar con Sakura, acerca de su idilio con Hinata.

'_Hinata'_

Pensó con extraña alegría, sentirse así, sin conocerla demasiado, era raro, tenía la sensación de conocerla con anterioridad, además estaba los instantes en que la había observado a los ojos, y había sentido trisarse su consciente, al intentar discernir lo que le ocurría. Sin mencionar que era bonita, al menos a él se lo parecía.

Con una única toalla secó su esbelto y dorado cuerpo, de sus mechones rubios aun caían gotas de agua. Se fue colocando una a una las prendas sobre su cuerpo, empezando por las prendas interiores, hasta finalizar con el cinturón, del que colgaba su katana, estaba listo.

Senbons, sellos explosivos, shurikens, kunais, bombas de humo y pergaminos de invocación, revisó su equipo, no faltaba nada. Recogió unas cuantas cosas del suelo, cuando terminó, comenzó a caminar en dirección al campamento, a un paso ocioso, por suerte, aún era temprano, cuando llegó y vio a su abuelo freír a unos cuantos peces, pensó en el desayuno, lo cual era una gran noticia, se estaba muriendo de hambre.

—Hola Ero-sennin, ¿Ya despertaste? —dijo con una sonrisa el rubio.

—¿Crees que soy un holgazán como tú, Naruto? —Le respondió riendo —¡Claro que ya desperté! A veces me sorprende que seas tan torpe…—finalizó altivo.

—¡Abuelo!

Gritó el menor, haciendo un puchero, Jiraiya solo rió, lo había hecho a propósito, era el único modo de que el distraído adolescente lo tratara como su abuelo. Por lo regular Naruto acostumbraba a pasarse de listo, pero él, habiendo recorrido un camino más largo sabía cómo manejar al chiquillo, era divertido para Jiraiya que Naruto lo catalogara de pervertido, pues lo veía como al único valiente que le decía las verdades de frente, sin embargo, habiendo sido un rey, merecía respeto, pero sobretodo él era el abuelo del chico, tenía que imponer sus reglas.

Desde hace seis años su comportamiento hacia el menor se había vuelto más estricto, debido a la muerte de su primer nieto, y aunque parecía duro, sabía que era lo mejor para el pequeño rubio, pues ahora era él, quien llevaría el peso de gobernar el Viento sobre sus hombros, en un futuro no muy lejano.

—¿Por qué me dijiste así? —reclamó Naruto, como un niño pequeño.

—Yo, debería decirte lo mismo —acotó con astucia el mayor.

—Como sea —cortó el tema, fingiendo altanería —¿y mi papá? —terminó por preguntar.

—Minato aún sigue durmiendo, recuerda que le toco la última guardia —respondió sacando los pescados del improvisado sartén.

—Es cierto —dijo dando más veracidad al comentario.

—Buenos días —una voz interrumpió la conversación —… papá… hijo…

—Buenos días, papá… —saludó Naruto inclinándose levemente.

—Buenos días, hijo… —gesticuló Jiraiya con la mano —ven, siéntate, el desayuno está listo.

—Gracias —respondió Minato, mientras se sentaba en el suelo junto a su padre y su hijo.

Todos disfrutaron del desayuno, siendo nobles estaban acostumbrados a los mejores manjares, pese a ello, Jiraiya cocinaba bien.

Ahora tenían que realizar aquel entrenamiento, simulando una misión de supervivencia, así que el comer era un privilegio, cada quien debía hallar sus provisiones, cada quien debía buscar ramas o algo con que encender el fuego para calentarse o preparar los alimentos, cada quien debía construir su propio refugio para pasar la noche, sin duda a Jiraiya y a Minato les iba de maravilla en cuanto a lo de construir refugio, eran muy hábiles, por su parte Naruto no lo hacía mal, pero siempre relucía su inexperiencia, pero si de conseguir alimentos hablamos, sin duda Jiraiya y Minato, pese a su gran experiencia, se veían superados por el menor, en este caso no era talento, era la sensación de saber que no podría comer, lo que provocaba que de un modo u otro Naruto consiguiera incluso más de lo necesario para alimentar su estómago.

Finalizaron el desayuno, todos se levantaron y comenzaron a calentar para el entrenamiento, una vez que lo hicieron se dispusieron a practicar, eran movimientos veloces y agiles, las katanas danzaban al ritmo que les imponían sus propietarios, los primeros en iniciar fueron Minato y Jiraiya, un duelo muy parejo, en el cual ganó Minato, debido a la alegación de su padre de cansancio, pasaron unos breves instantes, y Minato retomó el duelo, en esta ocasión con su hijo.

—¡Debes de ser más veloz! ¡Qué esperas! ¡Muévete más rápido, Naruto! —Ordenó Minato al ver a su hijo distraído.

—Lo siento, papá…—no terminó de pronunciar la frase cuando con un movimiento certero de Minato, hizo soltar a su hijo la espada —¿Qué sucede contigo? Estas muy distraído… —preguntó Minato extrañado, su hijo de más chico había sido un completo negado, sin embargo siempre intento dar lo mejor de sí, y fue esa determinación lo que había logrado que Naruto alcanzase el nivel de Deidara a su edad.

—No lo sé, papá… —dijo bajando la cabeza, para que su progenitor no pudiera notar su sonrojo.

—Está enamorado, Minato —soltó de buenas a primeras el sannin, con una media sonrisa picara, él mejor que nadie sabía ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Qué has dicho, papá? —preguntó Minato sorprendido.

—Lo que escuchaste. Naruto está enamorado.

—¡No es cierto! —gritó Naruto, completamente sonrojado.

—No te lo dije —prosiguió Jiraiya divertido al ver la reacción de su nieto.

Minato comenzó a analizar la situación, nunca había visto reaccionar de ese modo al menor de sus retoños, el Naruto al que estaba acostumbrado, hubiera soltado una risa sarcástica y se habría reído de las conclusiones de 'ero-sennin', pero no, la reacción de su hijo fue algo que no se esperaba, gritó completamente sofocado, como un niño defendiéndose de una acusación, y al terminar de hacerlo respiró entrecortadamente, bajó la mirada, y aquel escarlata que bañó sus mejillas, no lo abandonó. Él ya había visto una reacción similar anteriormente, y esa fue cuando conoció a su reina, él mismo había protagonizado algo similar frente a su progenitor, pero… ¿no se supone que su hijo, vivía enamorado de Sakura? No obstante, en todo ese tiempo, jamás lo vio reaccionar violentamente cuando se referían a su relación romántica con ella. Sería posible, que su pequeño heredero hubiera conocido a alguien especial.

—Hemos terminado por hoy —dijo el rey de repente.

—Pero papá… —replicó el rubio menor.

—Pero nada —interrumpió—, estas muy distraído, no me place entrenarte si te comportas así.

—¡Prometo concentrarme, papá!

—No… por favor, hijo… estoy cansado.

—Bueno… —se resignó.

—Bien, es hora de buscar alimento —intervino Jiraiya—. El día de hoy, yo iré hacia el sur, y buscare frutas. Hijo, tu iras al este, y traerás leña y, tú Naruto, al norte, cazaras un animal…

—De acuerdo —prosiguió Minato, enterrando su katana en el suelo —este será el punto de encuentro —dijo levantando su katana de la tierra, y señalando el corte que ahora había en ella —a la una de la tarde ¡entendido!

—¿Por quién me tomas? Yo estaré aquí a tiempo, pero no sé si Naruto lo logre —dijo burlándose de su nieto.

—¡Ero-sennin! —Gritó Naruto —claro que llegare a tiempo. Me voy… —se dio vuelta dando la espalda mientras cruzaba sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y caminaba en la dirección asignada.

Empezó su recorrido, sin mirar atrás, quería alejarse inmediatamente de su abuelo, era tan insoportable, ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo rayos supo que se había enamorado, o como quiera que fuera la palabra esa? Colocó una mano en su cabeza y reflexionó: Su abuelo no tenía la culpa; la responsabilidad de sus acciones corría por su cuenta. Estaba inquieto, era una carga cruel no haberle podido decir a Sakura la verdad, deseaba hacerlo de inmediato, engañar no era algo que le gustara.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho, cuando en su mente se paseó unas imágenes bastantes sugerentes de Hinata, que habían estado presentes en su sueño; pero para su desdicha la alarma de su reloj lo había despertado en medio de sus delirios, recordaba no estar en muy buenas condiciones para salir de la tienda de campaña, cierta _'cosa'_ había despertado entre sus piernas, por culpa de ese sueño… para su fortuna ni su padre, ni su abuelo se habían levantado, así que había aprovechado para salir a la carrera, al llegar al río, se despojó de sus prendas, y se metió de inmediato para aliviar su calor ahí abajo, para su fortuna el agua lo consiguió brevemente, sin necesidad de auto complacerse, terminó de bañarse y pudo salir, quiso recordar los detalles de ese sueño, pero para su desdicha su memoria le falló, haciendo que recordase muy pocas cosas, en las cuales el casto cuerpo de la doncella, no se encontraba.

—¿Tú crees que eso sea cierto? —preguntó Minato.

—¿De qué hablas Minato? —respondió con otra pregunta el mayor.

—De Naruto—dijo con obviedad.

—Sobre… —quiso proseguir, pero no se encontraba seguro.

—Sobre el enamoramiento… —soltó sin más.

—Mmm… —pensó antes de responder —¿Qué quieres que te diga? —preguntó.

—No se… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? —indagó.

Ciertamente se hallaba intrigado, era la primera vez que veía a uno de sus hijos enamorado, su primogénito, Deidara, jamás le había dado esos espectáculos, era tan responsable, y se sumergía tanto en aprender estrategias y, perfeccionar sus técnicas, que no tenia vida personal, y, él lo comprendía, su hijo había llegado a ser 'tan apuesto' que las chicas no paraban de perseguirlo, al grado que había llegado a odiarlas, con Naruto la cosa no era muy distinta que digamos, sin embargo Naruto a diferencia de Deidara sabia como manejarse en esa clase de asuntos, así que como padre era la primera vez que se enfrentaba al enamoramiento de uno de sus hijos.

—Es fácil —sonrió —primero, Naruto no presta atención a sus entrenamientos —dijo mostrando el dedo índice, a este dedo se unió el del medio —segundo, esta mañana salió apurado corriendo al río.

—¿Y qué hay de raro en eso? —inquirió Minato sin entender.

—Sé que no te parece raro… de hecho no lo es, lo raro fue cuando lo que lo escuche gritar: _'debo aliviarlo'_—susurró lo último en el oído de su hijo, que se puso rojo —tú sabes lo que significa eso en nuestro lenguaje.

—Así que es por eso.

—Así es, Minato.

—Ya veo… —a sus ojos Naruto aun era un niño, imaginar que él dijera esas cosas, y aun peor respecto a esos temas, aun no encajaba en su cabeza.

—Tranquilo hijo, se cómo te sientes —dijo Jiraiya colocando una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

—Papá, Naruto es mi niño, me es difícil aceptar… bueno, tú sabes… que él ya tenga esas necesidades… —pronunció avergonzado.

—¿Y crees que para mí fue fácil, ver cómo te casaste? —le reprochó.

—Papá… —susurró sorprendido.

—A mí me paso lo mismo, cuando conociste a Kushina ¿crees acaso que no sabía que por las noches corrías al baño, hacer quien sabe qué? —le dijo sin rodeos.

—¡Papá! —Le reprendió de inmediato, recordando esas noches —esto es diferente —terminó por decir.

—Es igual —le interrumpió —además, debes hacerte a la idea, de que Naruto está creciendo, y tarde o temprano se casara y tomara las riendas del Viento —finalizó aconsejándole.

—Lo sé, pero es extraño —tuvo que aceptarlo.

—Ya te harás a la idea…—le dijo Jiraiya —pero por el momento será mejor continuar con el entrenamiento.

—Es verdad, papá —sonrió —nos vemos —dijo caminando un trayecto, mientras levantaba su mano despidiéndose de su padre.

—Hasta pronto, Minato —Jiraiya se despidió también, mientras veía a su hijo perderse en medio de la maleza —empecemos —susurró el Sannin para sí, mientras el también continuó con su camino.

—o—

—Ya casi… —escapó su voz agotada —ya llego…

Cabalgó a una velocidad asombrosa a través del bosque, jamás había apurado tanto su paso, y la desesperación nunca le había invadido de esa manera, los árboles azotaron su rostro, dio un paso, y otro más, el aire golpeó su cuerpo, su capa flotó bajo los designios del aire, sus cabellos se revolvieron. Tenía prisa, MUCHA prisa.

A pesar de estar sobre el caballo, no pudo evitar jadear, estaba agotado, ¿Cuántos días llevaba en esa cruzada?

Uno. Dos. Quizás tres. No, eran siete días consecutivos cabalgando, parando solamente para robarle unas horas al sueño o, para comer algo y no quedarse en el camino, la situación era muy grave, algo maquinaba él, y ellos debían saberlo inmediatamente.

Frenó de golpe, y descendió del caballo, al cual jaló de la brida hacia un pequeño lago de poca profundidad, caminaron sobre él, hasta llegar a una gran roca, aun estaba jadeante, deseaba comer un poco, pero por el momento ese privilegio lo tenía negado, seguro cuando llegara le brindarían algo de provisiones y podría descansar un tanto, lo único que pudo hacer, fue llenar su cantimplora con el agua del lago, cuando lo hizo bebió de la botella hasta la última gota, continuó con su camino, finalmente llegó a la enorme roca, a lado de esta estaba una piedra de menor tamaño, detuvo el paso, y miró hacia arriba a la imponente roca mayor, soltó la brida del caballo e inmediatamente empezó hacer sellos con las manos, la contraseña se activo y la roca más pequeña se aparto de su camino, volvió a tomar al caballo de la brida y, con paso sosegado, se adentro al interior de la cueva, al principio a sus ojos llegó una gran oscuridad, pero inmediatamente esa sensación se desvaneció al ver las antorchas rodear el camino de la cueva.

Su paso continuó lento, escuchó el gotear del agua que se filtraba, finalmente divisó más luz. Supo que había llegado.

—Yahiko… Konan… —saludó sin muchos ánimos.

—Hola… ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó el muchacho de cabellos naranja, apartando la vista de un libro que estaba leyendo —se supone que no deberías estar aquí —afirmó.

—Hay una urgencia que debo informarle a Madara-sama… —respondió frio.

—Como siempre tan arisco… —era Konan —tienes que relajarte —curvó sus labios en una mueca.

—Konan… —en su voz se distinguió un leve reproche.

—Konan, nada… —le interrumpió —como sea, es un placer tenerte, no importa el motivo —estrechó su mano, el menor se sonrojo a más no poder.

—¿Cuándo llegaron de su misión? —intentó distraer la atención que había sobre él.

—Hace tres días —respondió Yahiko, sin dejar de leer su libro.

—Eh… Konan —continuó —¿Dónde está, Madara-sama?

—Lo encontraras en el despacho, ¿es tan grave lo que le tienes que decir? —fingió desinterés.

—Bueno, es algo que por el momento me gustaría tratar a solas con él —respondió.

—Está bien, supongo —suspiró con cansancio.

—¿Te harías cargo de _Tornado_? —Konan lo observó, algo intrigada.

—Supongo.

—Gracias —respondió dejando a su caballo en manos de la joven.

Siguió caminando a través de la cueva, aquel refugio era enorme, las habitaciones de los miembros de la organización quedaban por el pasillo que llevaba al despacho de Madara, y el recibidor y la sala era donde estaban Konan y Yahiko.

No encontraba mucha diferencia de la cueva con el mundo exterior, pues esta era tan bien iluminada por las antorchas, que apenas se notaba un leve cambio. Siguió caminando, y miró hacia una habitación en especial, estaba cerrada con candado, '_aun no han llegado'_, pensó de inmediato, sin embargo no le dio importancia y siguió con su camino, no supo cuando se vio frente a la gran puerta de caoba con finos decorados en oro, por primera vez esa puerta se le hizo imponente, espiró hondo y dio tres toques suaves, _'adelante'_, se escuchó una voz salir del interior del lugar, otra vez respiró entrecortadamente mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta, lentamente ingresó al interior del sitio.

—Buenos días, Madara-sama, permiso —dijo el recién llegado haciendo una reverencia.

—Buenos días, Sasuke. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el líder de Akatsuki extrañado.

Madara era un hombre alto, de cabello largo y alborotado de color negro, vestía una capa de Akatsuki, y a pesar de que en su rostro no se notaba demasiado los años, en sus ojos se podía entrever una profunda experiencia y sabiduría, se hallaba detrás de un amplio escritorio de caoba, y sus brazos sobre este. Tenía una expresión seria y tranquila.

—He venido a informarle algo terrible… —prosiguió Sasuke.

Empezó hablar, cuando súbitamente la puerta de la habitación fue abierta, Sasuke volteó a ver de quien se trataba, mientras Madara simplemente fijó la mirada en la persona que había violentado de tal modo su despacho.

—Buenos días, Madara-sama —saludó —¿Sasuke? —dijo mirando al más joven.

—¿Sempai? —respondió el pelinegro con otra pregunta.

—Buenos días, Neji —dijo cortésmente —al fin te dignas en traerme los reportes de su misión, pensé que algo malo había ocurrido, sobre todo por el comportamiento de Sasuke.

—No, Madara-sama… —continuó —lamento traer el reporte tan tarde, es solo que surgió una urgencia en mi casa real —dijo esto mirando fijamente a Sasuke —supongo, que es por lo que has venido tú también, Sasuke… —afirmó.

—¿Hablas sobre el compromiso? —preguntó el Uchiha.

—Exactamente… —indicó Neji.

—¿De qué compromiso están hablando? —interrumpió el líder, con mucho interés.

—Es sobre Orochimaru, nuevamente trae algo entre manos —respondió de inmediato Neji.

—No comprendo, explíquense —exigió Madara.

—A Orochimaru, se le ocurrió pedir la mano de mi prima en matrimonio, para que ella se despose con Sasuke… ¡Vaya a saber con qué intención lo hace! —dijo conteniendo la ira.

—¿Orochimaru arreglo un compromiso entre Sasuke y Hinata? —preguntó incrédulo y divertido.

—Así es… —respondió Neji.

—¿Tienes alguna idea del porque de aquello? —preguntó.

—No, mi señor… —respondió de inmediato —no sé lo que pretende… —terminó.

—Yo, tengo una idea de lo que puede estar tramando… —intervino Sasuke.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó Neji.

—Enserio —respondió sin dudar.

—Dime, ¿cuál es tu teoría? Sasuke —preguntó el superior.

—Yo creo… —empezó a hablar —bueno, esta idea me surgió cuando él dijo algo raro —pronunció haciendo memoria.

—¿Qué es ese algo raro? —continuó intrigado.

—Él dijo, que quería dejar atrás al reino del Viento…

—Yo, también se eso Sasuke. ¿Qué tiene de especial? —preguntó Neji contrariado.

—Su tono de voz —respondió de repente —era raro.

—Explícate… —exigió Madara —se más claro.

—Bueno… es que —se rascó la cabeza, no sabía por dónde iniciar —él dijo que para superar al Viento, era necesario aliar mi reino con el Agua —se detuvo y ladeó los ojos al lado izquierdo por unos breves instante, luego volvió a mirar fijamente a su máximo superior —esa afirmación me hizo sacar una conclusión.

—¿Y cuál es esa conclusión? —preguntó Madara con ansiedad.

—De que no solo desea el Fuego… quiere expandir sus horizontes —Neji y Madara lo miraron expectantes —su objetivo primordial de la alianza, es lograr unir el poder militar de los dos reinos.

—Y según tú, ¿Con que propósito? —preguntó mirando fijamente al menor.

—Según Orochimaru, debo casarme antes de mi posesión al trono, para dejar descendencia —dijo Sasuke sonrojándose levemente, por la presencia de Neji —eso evitaría que la línea de los Uchiha se perdiera, él dice que es por preservar mi dinastía, dado los desafortunados destinos de mis antecesores, pero yo no le creo —dijo seguro.

—Pues la idea no es descabellada —Neji se sobresaltó con sorpresa —¿Qué te parece extraño en todo esto?

—Vera… puedo estar de acuerdo, que probablemente para evitar que el trono pase a otra casa aristocrática, yo deba apurarme, en esos asuntos… —dijo bajando la mirada realmente incomodo —pero tanto usted, como todos los que están en Akatsuki, saben perfectamente que Orochimaru, lo que precisamente quiere… es terminar con todos los herederos —dijo haciendo una breve pausa —y, es ahí de donde parte mi teoría.

—Prosigue… —le ordenó.

—Lo de la alianza con el Agua, no es más que puro teatro, según mi análisis, lo que Orochimaru realmente desea es unir los poderes militares de los dos reinos e iniciar una guerra con el Viento —respiró hondo y continuó —adueñarse de ese reino, para el Fuego no representara ningún problema, si se tiene un aliado poderoso, como el Agua o la Arena —bajó la mirada y procedió — el objetivo se volcó sobre Hinata-san, porque es una heredera legitima, y eso haría más fácil una alianza —finalizó.

—Entonces tu conclusión es que Orochimaru, quiere adueñarse del Viento, en base a una guerra y enfrentamiento de este reino, con la nueva nación del Fuego y el Agua, que nacería de tu matrimonio con Hinata Hyuuga.

—Exacto… pero no solo eso.

—¿Acaso hay más? —indagó Neji preocupado.

— Sí, Neji… escúchame con atención, seguro te interesa —Neji arqueó una ceja y miró expectante a Sasuke —tengo la certeza de que una vez que logre apoderarse del Viento, en base a cizañas que intentara meterme en la cabeza para que inicie un conflicto armado, cuando el Viento sea supuestamente mío, se deshará de mi, de Hinata, mi hijo (si es que logramos concebir), y la dinastía Hyuuga —miró al suelo, cerrando los puños con rabia —y ya no habiendo nadie que vuelva al poder… él volverá al trono. No me sorprendería que luego intente apoderarse de la Arena.

—Ya veo… —susurró Madara disimulando su consternación.

Madara y Neji bajaron la vista al suelo, estaban consientes que las suposiciones de Sasuke no eran erradas, después de todo, Orochimaru era una persona sin escrúpulos, capaz de lo que sea por saciar su sed de poder, pero si todo lo dicho por Sasuke fuera real, sin lugar a dudas en esta ocasión, el 'rey serpiente' había rebasado sus propios límites.

Akatsuki debía hacer algo para detenerlo.

Akatsuki, la organización terrorista, debía intervenir en un asunto más allá del delinquir habitual, debía hacer algo en lo concerniente a su objetivo real.

El actuar al margen de la ley tenía sus ventajas, atacarían a Orochimaru con sigilo y astucia, y nadie podría sospechar de su proceder real.

—Por cierto, Madara-sama —Sasuke cortó el incómodo silencio —aún no han regresado…

—No… —lo interrumpió brevemente —el equipo _cuatro_, aún no ha regresado.

—Ya veo… —sus esperanzas se boicotearon un poco.

—No te preocupes. Han de venir cerca de la noche, a más tardar —le dijo Madara.

—Qué bueno —exclamó en un murmullo.

—Neji —llamó Madara.

—Dígame mi señor —respondió de inmediato.

—Entrégame el informe —le exigió, a lo que Neji reaccionó de inmediato y extendió un pergamino con los detalles de la misión.

—¿No piensa leerlo? —preguntó al ver como su pergamino era colocado en una pirámide de rollos.

—No, no me gusta —dijo cerrando los ojos, los abrió —mejor dime tú, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? —interrogó.

—Está bien —respondió Neji —la misión "Motín del Marqués de Suna", fue todo un éxito, gracias a la ayuda de Sasori-sama, que nos facilitó el escenario. Gracias a eso conseguimos quitarle el dinero al hijo del marqués, como fue su petición, aunque —se interrumpió haciendo memoria —tuvimos que matar a su guardia, hasta ahí todo iba normal, pero lastimosamente, la milicia real anduvo de patrullaje y como usted sabrá Sasori-sama ya no nos podía ayudar en esa situación, puesto que se expondría demasiado.

—¿Fue el único contratiempo que tuvieron?, Neji.

—Efectivamente Madara-sama —continúo el joven de ojos perla —conseguimos quitarnos a la milicia de encima, tomando un rehén.

—¿Y quién fue el afortunado? —dijo con media sonrisa.

—Afortunada, señor —aclaró—. Sakura Haruno, condesa de Konoha.

—La sobrina del rey Minato —continuó incrédulo.

—Efectivamente…

—¿Y cómo le hicieron?, es decir, no llevaban una carreta o algo en que transportarla.

—Bueno, Sasuke la llevo en su caballo —dijo Neji dirigiéndole una mirada discreta al menor, que no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, para los ojos indagadores de Madara esto no pasó desapercibido, aun cuando Sasuke disimulo muy bien.

—Es cierto, tuviste la paciencia de hacer eso —afirmó divertido.

—Debíamos hacer lo que sea para que la misión saliera bien —respondió intentando dar vuelta al asunto.

—Ya veo… —_ 'le gusto la muchacha seguramente'_ pensó divertido, pero continuo —vayan a descansar, deben estar agotados, supongo que tú, Neji, te inventaste algo raro.

—Sí —refunfuñó entre dientes —tuve que decir que los embajadores iban a jugar bingo, en el reino del Fuego, como prueba de la hermandad entre naciones —Neji se sonrojo con violencia, sabía que era una pésima escusa, Sasuke frunció el ceño, Madara carraspeó, con la intención de olvidar aquel extraño episodio.

—Y tú, ¿Qué te inventaste, Sasuke? —preguntó, esperando que le diera otra respuesta tonta, para reírse de una vez.

—Le dije a Orochimaru, que iría a cazar. Siempre lo hago cuando me molesto, tardo semanas inclusive en volver, nunca indaga, así que no hay problema —bufó.

—Bien, es todo. Se pueden retirar a descansar —dijo mientras lanzó una llave a las manos de Neji —Sasuke descansara en la habitación del equipo _tres_, es decir en tu habitación.

—De acuerdo, Madara-sama… —dijo Neji atrapando el pequeño objeto con sus manos.

—Pueden retirarse —terminó.

—Permiso Madara-sama —dijo Neji realizando una reverencia y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Permiso —Sasuke también se reverenció y, salió tras Neji, cerrando a su vez, la puerta tras sí.

_¿Qué planeas Orochimaru?_

Pensó Madara preso de un gran disturbio interior. Su cerebro trabajaba a gran velocidad, tratando de hallar una solución al dilema.

—o—

Los dos jóvenes de cabelleras oscuras, caminaban por el largo pasillo de la organización, en un incómodo silencio. No sabían que decir, Sasuke era el miembro más reciente de la organización junto con él, sin embargo, Neji le superaba en experiencia con algunos años. Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación y Neji la abrió, e hizo ingresar a Sasuke en ella, el refugio de Akatsuki era una verdadera obra de arte, pues estaba muy camuflado, y tenía espacio suficiente, como para permanecer el tiempo necesario, sin ningún temor de ser hallado… el refugio contaba con ocho habitaciones, de las cuales, cuatro se ocupaban permanentemente, mientras una quinta era ocupada cuando el equipo _tres_ debía pasar en el refugio, las habitaciones eran amplias y contaban con dos camas, acorde a como se debía trabajar en la organización, es decir en equipos de dos, además de las dos camas, las habitaciones contaban con un enorme armario, y dos mesitas de noche que se asignaban a cada persona, esos lugares también eran cueva, pero por supuesto contaban con antorchas que los iluminaban permanentemente.

Sasuke se acostó pesadamente en la cama, estaba tan agotado y lo único que deseaba hacer era descansar, pese a ello intento no dañar nada de la decoración, la cual a ese lado de la cama era por así decirlo 'muy elegante', y como no ha de ser así, si el propietario de ella era Sasori, el compañero oficial de Neji.

En esta ocasión, dadas las circunstancias del baile, Sasuke debió trabajar con el equipo _tres_, para su fortuna él y Neji se pudieron complementar bien, pues el peso de líder recayó en Neji, dado a que Sasori no se podía mover libremente para hacer actos delictivos, encontrándose en su propio reino, por lo cual quienes realizaron realmente la misión fueron Neji y Sasuke, sin embargo el equipo que trabajaba su mayor parte del tiempo con el pequeño Uchiha, era el equipo _cuatro._

—o—

—Parece que hemos llegado —habló una sombra.

—Todo salió tal cual lo planificamos —dijo una segunda sombra pausadamente.

—Sí, será mejor ir rápido con Madara-sama, para que le entregues el informe, y de ese modo largarnos de una vez a descansar — expresó de nuevo la primera, visiblemente agotada.

—Sí, tienes razón, vamos… —respondió la segunda adoptando una postura más seria.

Ambas sombras se adentraron en los dominios de Akatsuki, jalando unos caballos negros, llevaban sobre su cabeza el sombrero de paja cónico, no se lo habían quitado aun, porque tenían prisa de llevar sus informes en frente de su líder, para de ese modo ir a descansar rápido. Caminaron lentamente, hasta que llegaron al recibidor, y miraron dos caballos familiares.

—¿Acaso esos no son _Tornado_ y _Aldo_? —uno de ellos reparó en los animales.

—Sí, son ellos, el que _Aldo_ estese aquí no es problema, después de todo es el caballo de Neji y él fue el superior en la última misión, por lo tanto debe presentar un informe —dijo con obviedad —pero, Tornado es el caballo de Sasuke… uhm, ¿habrá ocurrido algo?

—No lo sé, pero será mejor apurarnos —dijo la segunda sombra con voz ronca.

—Te entiendo —le dio ánimos la primera.

—Lo sé, vamos… —finalizó la segunda con voz neutra.

Los dos terroristas, dejaron a sus caballos también en el recibidor, y caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a la sala.

Fue un alivio para el par de viajeros, el que no hubiera nadie ahí, eso significaba un gran tiempo ganado, al menos para el segundo de los capados, quien tenía prisa por saber algo del mocoso de Sasuke.

Así continuaron su camino por el pasillo hacia el despacho de Madara, iban a un paso rápido sin que este llegara a ser veloz, llegaron hasta el despacho y escucharon voces, para su desventura no pudieron reconocer ninguna, dieron tres toques, un _'pasen'_, fue la respuesta inmediata, el segundo fue quien abrió la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Madara-sama —saludó el segundo.

—Buenas noches, permiso —dijo cortésmente el primero, cerrando la puerta tras sí.

—Buenas noches, ya era hora de que llegaran —dijo Madara con tono de reproche.

—Y a mí no me van a saludar… —intervino Sasuke, fingiendo molestia.

—Claro… pequeño baka —una línea delgada en forma de curva, apareció en los labios del segundo.

—Oye… —se quejó, el adolescente de ojos negros con gran seriedad.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke —asintió con cortesía el primero.

—Buenas noches, sempai… —correspondió con cierta adulación, impropia de él.

—Buenas noches —saludó secamente Neji, sentía que estaba en el lugar equivocado.

—Buenas noches, Neji —saludo el segundo cortes aunque fríamente.

—Buenas noches, Neji —saludo el primero mas cándidamente, pero luego adoptando una postura seria pregunto al menor del grupo —¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke?

—Bueno… —iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido.

—Precisamente es por eso que los estábamos esperando, Itachi —se dirigió al segundo, mirándolo directamente.

El susodicho era un muchacho alto de cabello largo, el mismo que llevaba agarrado en una coleta baja, cuando Madara lo llamó por su nombre, él se despojo de su sombrero cónico mostrando totalmente su rostro que denotaba madurez, tenía rasgos fuertes, seductores, a pesar de las marcadas ojeras, sus ojos oscuros brillaban de manera especial, mientras eran decorados con espesas y largas pestañas. Su mirar era penetrante e hipnótico. Finalmente Madara deshizo el contacto entre sus ojos, y desvió su mirada a su acompañante.

—Lo que te tenemos que decir, a ti más que a nadie te va a interesar… Deidara.

Finiquitó Madara, dirigiéndose al menor del dúo que acababa de llegar, el susodicho también se quito su sombrero de paja cónico al oír su nombre, dejando ver un rostro llamativo, por la perfecta cincelación de sus rasgos, que resaltaban por ser muy finos, sus ojos eran azul celeste, muy profundos, su cabello era dorado, brillante y largo, se podía adivinar muy sedoso, parte de sus hebras rubias se agarraban en una coleta alta. Él al igual que sus acompañantes vestía la peculiar capa negra con nubes rojas, era un tanto más bajito que su compañero.

—¿Es algo sobre mi hermano? —preguntó serio.

—No exactamente, pero tiene que ver, te va a interesar…

—Lo escucho —pronunció clavando sus cielos en los ojos negros de su líder.

CONTINUARA…

**

* * *

**

Notas de autor:

Muy bien, séptima entrega, corregida y entregada al mundo.

He eliminado el veinticinco porciento del capítulo, no aportaba nada, y todo era un terrible OoC.

Ahora continuemos con la noble misión de corregir y hacer un fic decente.

.

_¿Reviews?_


	8. ¿Príncipe o Terrorista?

**Notas****: **Explicaciones y demás, acerca de la historia y la narración al final del fanfic

**Disclaimer****: **Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei

**

* * *

**

AMORES CRUZADOS

**Capitulo 8: ¿Príncipe o Terrorista? **

.

En el palacio de la familia real Namikaze, se vivía un gran ajetreo.

Las doncellas corrían de aquí para allá, las mucamas se apresuraban hacer sus quehaceres… en fin, había demasiada actividad dentro del castillo. La razón de todo esto era simple, el rey llegaría ese día, junto con su padre y su hijo. Kushina y Tsunade eran las responsables de todo el tumulto de labores, sin embargo se sentían satisfechas pues ellas también colaboraban, además hace dos días se les había unido Sakura, y las tareas se habían acortado, las tres mujeres esperaban por su hombre, y cada una quería hacer merito del mejor modo posible.

Finalmente el reloj tocó las once de la mañana, todo había acabado, todo estaba listo, las tres se sentaron perezosas en uno de los grandes muebles mientras respiraban entrecortadamente, en solo una hora los volverían a ver; las tres se brindaron una sonrisa cómplice, mientras se miraban a las caras. Alguien entró en el lugar.

—Kushina-sama, permiso… —dijo una de las mucamas tímidamente al ingresar por la puerta.

—Adelante Mion, ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la actual reina intrigada.

—Acaba de llegar este recado —dijo mirando el sobre en sus manos —es, un anuncio oficial del reino del Fuego —dijo dando unos pasos más, y extendió el sobre a su señora.

—¿Qué es tía Kushina? —preguntó Sakura, presa de una extraña ansiedad.

—Responde —exigió Tsunade curiosa.

—Lo leeré en alta voz —fue lo único que se limitó a pronunciar Kushina.

La reina pelirroja abrió el sobre, quitando la cera que lo sellaba, al hacerlo, halló una fina caligrafía, que anunciaba ciertos hechos, en unas breves líneas:

_._

_Excmo. Rey del Viento._

_Minato Namikaze. _

_Presente._

_Dirijo a usted este mensaje, para informarle, que dentro de cinco días, yo, Sasuke Uchiha, realizare un viaje oficial en una caravana, para fortalecer las relaciones diplomáticas de nuestros reinos, antes de mi ascenso al trono. Espero entienda mis razones._

_Por el valor que se digne dar al presente, anticipo mi más sincero agradecimiento._

_Atte. _

_Sasuke Uchiha, príncipe heredero del Reino del Fuego. _

_._

Las tres mujeres se miraron a las caras, algo sorprendidas, el Viento tenía una buena relación diplomática con el Fuego, aunque no era tan estrecha, como lo era con la Arena.

—Dentro de poco el único heredero de la sangre Uchiha, vendrá a nuestro reino —habló Kushina para sí misma que para las demás.

—Pues será muy interesante Kushina, no conozco a Sasuke-san, aunque tuve la oportunidad de conocer a Itachi-san y Fugaku-sama —dijo Tsunade.

La quinceañera de melena rosa suspiró hastiada, no le cavia en la cabeza que ese mimado de Sasuke se cruzara en su camino, además, no estaba de humor para asuntos románticos, sobre todo porque sus 'sueños' aun no se aplacaban, eran menos frecuentes, pero cuando los tenia eran más y más intensos.

—¿Sucede algo, Sakura? —preguntó Kushina intrigada.

—No, no, no pasa nada, tía —dijo Sakura algo nerviosa.

—Si tú lo dices —le siguió la corriente la pelirroja, no muy convencida.

—_¡Estamos aquí!_ —se oyó una voz familiar algo lejana, pero muy clara y efusiva.

—¡Mi bebe! —habló emocionada Kushina —y mi esposo —salió corriendo del lugar.

—Así que mi hombre, mi hijo y mi nieto han llegado —dijo Tsunade curvando los labios.

—¡Mi Naruto! —gritó Sakura con una sonrisa estampada en los labios.

—Vaya niña… casi me dejas sorda —se quejó la rubia —mejor vamos a verlos —sugirió.

—Cla… claro… Tsunade-sama, disculpe —dijo Sakura visiblemente apenada.

—Vamos rápido —dijo poniéndose de pie, seguida por una Sakura cabizbaja.

Ambas mujeres salieron detrás de la reina, caminando a un paso firme, un tanto más aprisa de lo normal, cruzaron por el gran corredor del palacio, hasta llegar a la estancia, y ahí estaban a quienes esperaban: un hombre mayor de larga cabellera alborotada, rasgos bonachones, sonreía, en su espalda cargaba una katana más larga de lo habitual, las ropas que llevaba eran holgadas; Jiraiya estaba acompañado por un hombre de mediana edad, que sonreía haciendo hincapié en unos rasgos, que años atrás debieron arrancar suspiros de varias jovencitas. A lado de aquel hombre apuesto, se hallaba una réplica, que tenía tatuada una enorme sonrisa zorruna, haciendo resaltar sus enormes y hermosos ojos azules.

Kushina acababa de abrazar a Naruto, depositando un sonoro beso en la frente del chico, inmediatamente después de esta acción, se separó del muchacho para lanzarse a los brazos de su esposo, depositando un beso en los labios de este, agarrando con sus manos la nuca del rubio mayor, enredo sus dedos en la cabellera dorada profundizando el beso, a lo cual el rey correspondió con alegría contenida, aunque no pudo evitar ruborizarse, pues era más conservador que su estrambótica reina.

—¡Cuánto te extrañado cariño! —exclamó emocionada la pelirroja, sin dejar de abrazarse del cuello de su rey.

—Yo también querida —respondió sonriendo levemente.

—Esta noche, ¿verdad? —la pregunta era en doble sentido, y todos los presentes lo notaron.

Todos bajaron la mirada bastante sonrojados, Tsunade fue la que menos se ruborizo entendía perfectamente el asunto, pero aun le daba cosquillas en el estomago al imaginarse a su pequeño hijo, que ya era todo un hombre, haciendo quien sabe que cosas con su esposa, aunque bueno, gracias a esas cosas, tuvo el placer de tener dos hermosos nietos.

En cuanto a Jiraiya, él no se sonrojo, de hecho, bajo el rostro, simplemente para reírse de bajito, le agradaba su nuera, era tan… como él, en ciertas cosas, aunque la reina lo hacía por torpeza y no con mala intención, como en su caso.

En cuanto a los más jóvenes, Sakura era sonrojada más notoriamente que los antes mencionados, ese tipo de insinuaciones le recordaban sus sugestivos sueños, y eso no era bueno. Respecto a Naruto, fue el vencedor en cuanto a quien se sofoca mas, pues su escarlata se extendió incluso hasta sus orejas, el sentimiento que lo invadía era el de la extrema vergüenza al imaginarse que sus progenitores aún tenían esas 'necesidades'.

Finalmente Minato empató con su hijo acerca del rosa en su rostro, a veces detestaba las imprudencias de su reina, ellos tenían una vida sexual activa, pero no era algo que le gustara andar comentando a todo el mundo.

—Lo… lo siento —dijo Kushina notando su imprudencia, dejando invadir un rojo extremadamente fuerte en sus mejillas, pero bueno, no era su culpa, ella tenía necesidades que solo su esposo podía satisfacer.

—Bueno —interrumpió Tsunade, deshaciendo el pesado ambiente —permítanme saludarlos —Tsunade se aproximó al menor —¿Cómo estas, Naruto? —preguntó la rubia sonriente.

—Muy bien, Oba-chan —respondió el rubio con una gran sonrisa, pero esta desapareció inmediatamente por un golpe certero en su cabeza por parte de su abuela.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no me digas así! —gritó exasperada.

Naruto se limito a oír el grito, acariciando con una de sus manos el lugar en el que acababa de ser golpeado, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que la fuerza de su abuela a pesar de los años aún era temible.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo lamento —sonrió inocentemente.

—Si no te quisiera tanto —dijo Tsunade, tomando el mentón de su nieto para depositar un beso en su frente, era un gesto de cariño que ella les daba tanto a Deidara como a Naruto desde su más tierna infancia.

—Gracias —susurró Naruto tranquilo, le agradaba la candidez de su abuela.

—Minato, hijo… —susurró Tsunade abrazando a su hijo, no importaba los años que pasaran aquel hombre siempre seria su niño, finalmente deshizo el contacto, y volteó hacia un último lugar —Jiraiya —susurró aproximándose a su esposo.

—Tsunade, _MI_ Tsunade.

Murmuró igualmente el sannin. Al llegar con su esposa, la abrazó con fuerza, le encantaba. Más allá de su perversión, era ella la única que estaba por encima del deseo físico, le encantaba sentir su cuerpo tibio y frágil entre sus brazos, ver sus ojos miel llenos de valor, decisión, dulzura y entrega. Esa mujer hermosa aun, era solo suya, y era especial por haberle dado un hijo, y además, era la única compañera que deseaba por el resto de sus días.

Jiraiya podía tener razón en decir con frecuencia, que era una tarea difícil lidiar con el carácter de Tsunade, pero él sabía que fue gracias a eso que ella venció el deseo carnal y lo invitó a entregar más que su cuerpo, ahora, eran las emociones y sentimientos plasmados en el más cálido beso lo que vivían ambos, todos los días.

La experiencia, sabiduría y entrega se manifestaba en los dos.

—Naruto-kun —dijo Sakura abrazando al menor de los tres varones, con fuerza.

—¿Cómo has estado Sakura-chan? —preguntó amablemente.

—Bien —respondió sonriendo, pero inmediatamente se separó del muchacho para saludar a los superiores.

—Tío Minato, Jiraiya-sama, es un placer tenerlos de vuelta —expresó cortésmente haciendo una reverencia.

'_Bien Sakura, garbo ante todo'. _Rió la vocecilla de la muchacha, ella solo suspiró silenciosamente.

—Hola Sakura —saludó Minato.

—Hola, veo que has crecido bastante, Sakura —dijo el sannin con una gran sonrisa, a lo que recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su esposa.

—¡Ella aun es una niña! —le reprochó Tsunade alterada.

—Auch… —se quejó él —ya lo sé, no soy tan pervertido —se defendió, mientras todos reían por la escena.

—Será mejor ir a comer —sugirió Kushina.

—Es verdad, me muero de hambre —continuó Minato mientras se quitaba su equipo y lo dejaba en la estancia, para finalmente tomar del brazo a su esposa y continuar al comedor.

Sus compañeros imitaron su gesto, es decir Naruto y Jiraiya dejaron su equipo para seguir a la primera pareja al comedor, tomados del brazo de su respectiva dama, Jiraiya y Tsunade… y, Naruto y Sakura.

La comida transcurrió tranquila, hubo risas, celebraciones, pero a Naruto se le notaba algo distraído, la culpa lo seguía carcomiendo, finalmente el ambiente se vio interrumpido por una noticia:

—Oh… Minato, mi amor, se me olvido decirte que llego esto —comentó Kushina, extendiendo un sobre para su esposo.

—¿Qué es Kushina? —preguntó Minato tomando el sobre con tonalidad ocre.

—Asuntos de estado, será mejor que lo leas tú mismo —dijo la pelirroja, mientras el rubio mayor abría y leía el sobre, con las miradas de sus padres y su hijo sobre sí.

—_Sakura-chan, ¿tú sabes que dice el sobre? _—preguntó el rubio de quedito.

—_Algo horrible, Naruto-kun _—respondió ella de igual manera, dejando aun confundido príncipe.

—Vaya es muy interesante —finalizó el rey.

—¿Qué dice ese mensaje, papá? —indagó Naruto preso de un extraño nerviosismo.

—Que dentro de cinco días tendrás trabajo —dijo el rey con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Por qué? —siguió apabullado.

—Dentro de cinco días recibiremos una visita oficial del heredero del Fuego, Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto frunció el ceño, haciendo una mueca, y maldiciendo mentalmente _'al idiota de Sasuke'. _Sí, era una visita oficial, él en calidad de embajador debería atenderlo y darle la bienvenida, mostrarle la capital, y un sinfín de cosas más, era una situación realmente frustrante, continuó rabioso en su mente pero, por muy mal que le cayera esa noticia, debería aceptar… ya no era un niño inmaduro, y sabia que su bronca con el pelinegro no era más que puro capricho, su deber era más importante, así que por mucho malestar que le provocara, intentaría hacer lo mejor posible su trabajo.

—¿Sucede algo? —inquirió Minato notando la incomodidad en su hijo.

—Nada papá, es solo que ese _idiota_, me cae de la patada —soltó Naruto sin más.

—Hijo te recuerdo —Minato trato de hacer entrar en razón al menor, pero fue interrumpido.

—Papá, no debes preocuparte —dijo mirando directamente a su progenitor —yo sé que mi deber es mas primordial que cualquier asunto personal con él —aclaró.

—Me alegra que lo sepas —dijo Minato bebiendo un poco del vino de su copa —pues al igual que con Gaara, tú te encargaras de cualquier convenio, tratado o lo que sea.

—Sí, papá… —siseó nada contento.

Todos los presentes miraron la escena, tanto Jiraiya y Tsunade se miraron entre sí, estaban muy orgullosos de su nieto, y de la gran madurez que irradiaba ahora; Kushina también veía la escena presa de una gran emoción, al ver como su bebe, se comportaba como un verdadero hombre; en cuanto a Sakura, se limitó a sonreír levemente mirando a Naruto, ya no era el niño hiperactivo, y distraído, el tiempo había hecho un gran trabajo, ahora era todo un joven, maduro, enérgico y astuto, aptitudes únicas, que a la larga harían de él, un gran rey.

—o—

Era una mañana despejada en las afueras de Konoha, el sol brillaba en lo alto, sin embargo, eso no encajaba con el estado de ánimo de cierto joven de cabellos azabaches, que se transportaba dentro de una carroza, mirando desde dentro el panorama del Viento.

_Un hermoso reino, sin duda,_ decía en su mente, pero a pesar de ello no podía dejar de sentirse intranquilo, si cometiera un pequeño error, todo se vendría abajo, y terminaría siendo su culpa. Sasuke no podía evitar recordar ciertas cosas a cada momento:

.

—_Eso es lo que planea hacer ahora Orochimaru __—__concluyó Madara. _

—_No puedo creerlo… ahora tiene en su mente mi reino, uhm __—gruñó Deidara entre dientes._

—_Así es, Deidara __—__continuó Madara. _

—_Pero… si usted me ha informado esto, significa que tiene algo en mente __—__dijo el rubio sagazmente._

—_Por supuesto __—__habló el líder __—__creo que ha llegado el momento de poner un espía en el Viento._

—_¿Significa que reclutaremos a alguien? __—__preguntó Itachi._

—_Efectivamente… _

—_¿Y a quien tiene en mente? __—__interpeló Neji._

—_A alguien de la casa real._

—_Acaso usted… __—__susurró Deidara imaginándose al candidato, era muy persuasivo tenía la certeza de quien era._

—_Tu hermanito, Naruto._

—_¡Naruto! __—__exclamó Sasuke furioso._

—_Efectivamente __—__prosiguió tranquilo._

—_¡Pero usted no puede…! __—__replicó Deidara, pero fue interrumpido._

—_No es cuestión de poder, ¡Naruto es el candidato idóneo!_

—_Pero… __—__susurró no convencido._

—_Pero nada, Deidara __—__le interrumpió firme __—__se lo difícil que es, pero no hay nadie mejor que él._

—_Yo… conozco a Naruto mejor que nadie, él se negara __—__dijo el rubio con la mirada baja, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba la triste y anhelada añoranza._

—_Sé lo que piensas, pero es lo mejor __—__dijo, mientras cerró los ojos __—__ya tenemos un espía en cada gran reino, en la Arena a Sasori, en el Agua a Neji y en el Fuego a Sasuke __—__pronunció con obviedad __—__pero somos tan descuidados, que nos olvidamos de poner un espía en el reino más influyente, el Viento._

—_¿Por qué tiene que ser mi hermano? __—__Preguntó impotente __—__¿acaso no hay otro candidato? __—__ cuestionó con obviedad._

—_Claro… __—__dijo sarcástico __—__¿Qué te parece tu padre o tu abuelo? _

—_Madara-sama __—__susurró irritado._

—_Por supuesto, es algo obvio, no podemos secuestrar al rey y al ex rey, eso hará que ruede más de una cabeza en la organización. No hay nadie que tenga habilidades únicas además de la familia real en el país del Viento, aun mas, no hay nadie en el gobierno que tenga buenas técnicas, para que nos sirva de infiltrado __—__finalizó Madara, viendo a Deidara alzar los ojos al techo, un gesto de la más clara exaltación, él conocía la historia de su subordinado… entendía perfectamente su situación, pero como siempre, el deber, antes que cualquier cosa. _

—_¿Cómo piensa llevar a cabo la misión? __—__miró directamente a los ojos de su líder, mientras sus manos posaban en su cintura._

—_Veo que aceptas._

—_No tengo de otra __—__respondió firme._

—_Secuestrar al heredero del Viento, probablemente sea la misión mas difícil desde el reclutamiento de Sasuke __—__dijo pensando __—__dada la complejidad del caso y las circunstancias, el equipo cuatro se hará cargo de la misión, como apoyo tendrán a Sasuke __—__miró más penetrantemente a los cielos del rubio, que lo veía más preocupado, mientras intentaba fingir seriedad __—__el superior serás tú, Deidara, y a tu cargo estarán Itachi y Sasuke._

—_Madara-sama, preferiría no ser el encargado __—__musitó nostálgicamente._

—_Lo lamento Deidara, pero la misión "Reclutamiento de espía y elemento del Viento", está a tu cargo._

_Todos observaron al rubio sumirse en su silencio…_

… _6 años…_

_Qué le diría, se supone que estaba muerto, y ahora tendría que encararlo, cerró los parpados y dejó divagar a su mente en los recuerdos, desde esa noche, hasta el día de la maniobra, abrió los ojos levemente mirando al suelo; Itachi lo analizó, él mejor que nadie lo comprendía, sus historias no eran tan distintas. _

—_¿Cuándo es tu boda Sasuke? __—__preguntó secamente su ahora superior. _

—_Dentro de seis meses, Deidara-san __—__respondió incómodamente._

—_Supongo que la misión tiene un tiempo límite de dos meses __—__dijo el rubio encarando a Madara._

—_Un mes y medio, de ser posible __—__ordenó sutilmente._

—_Así será __—__lo contempló con decisión__—.__ Itachi, Sasuke… vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer __—__ordenó dando media vuelta en dirección a la salida del despacho __—__Madara-sama, permiso __—__habló fríamente __—__Neji-san, hasta pronto __—__pronunció saliendo finalmente de la habitación._

—_Hasta pronto, Deidara-san __—__dijo Neji viendo al rubio desaparecer por la puerta. _

—_¡Que esperan! ¡Alcáncenlo! __—__mandó el Uchiha mayor a los menores de su familia._

—_¡Permiso! __—__respondieron a la misma voz saliendo inmediatamente del lugar, cerrando la puerta que había dejado abriendo Deidara._

—_Deidara no está bien —murmuró Sasuke._

—_Lo sé __—contestó Itachi—, pero él e__s fuerte, hallara el modo de sobreponerse __—Itachi bostezo —estas extraño Sasuke._

—_No es cierto —rezongó el más joven con cierto ímpetu._

_Finalmente los dos Uchiha llegaron a la habitación del equipo cuatro y abrieron la puerta, se encontraron a un Deidara sentado al frente de un escritorio, que era levemente iluminado con una lámpara que ardía por una vela en el centro, el rubio estaba con los ojos cerrados y un gesto pensativo, al abrir la puerta abrió los parpados y habló, señalando unos planos. _

—_Vengan, comenzaremos esto de una vez… uhm __—__dijo firmemente._

—_Son planos del palacio real del Viento __—__ manifestó Itachi observando los papeles._

—_Sí, así es… __—__fue lo único que pronunció __—p__ara atacar a mi reino, y salir victoriosos, deberemos hacer las cosas con mucho cuidado._

—_Pondremos un… __—__susurró Itachi adivinando las intenciones de su colega._

—_Infiltrado… __—__completó el rubio mirando a su compañero, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, los dos voltearon a ver a Sasuke._

—_¿Por qué me ven así? __—repuso gélido el aludido._

—_Tú serás el infiltrado Sasuke __—__declaró Deidara._

—_Pero… _

—_¡Pero nada! __—Elevó__ la voz __—__no pretenderás que Itachi o yo vayamos para allá, te recuerdo que para todos estamos muertos __—__lo miró con fiereza, haciendo que Sasuke se sobresaltara, mas, el muchacho de ojos negros, escudó su reacción tras una ruda mascara de indiferencia. _

—_Es solo que el especialista en infiltraciones en el equipo eres tú, Deidara __—__susurró con incomodidad._

—_Lo lamento Sasuke __—Deidara notó que estaba perdiendo los estribos más fácilmente —__no era mi intención _

—_No hay problema __—__murmulló._

—_Bien no hay tiempo, empecemos __—__susurró Itachi a lo que Deidara y Sasuke asintieron. _

_Inmediatamente Deidara empezó a explicar como debía ser el proceder de Sasuke, a señalarle lugares, donde podría conseguir información, a mostrar sitios, y explicaciones netamente laborales, tardo bastante, pero finalmente terminó._

—_Comprendiste __—__preguntó Deidara mirando al menor._

—_Sí, no habrá ningún inconveniente __—__masculló __—__pero, ¿con que pretexto iré al Viento?_

—_Harás una gira previo a tu ascenso al trono __—__dijo Itachi mirándolo fijamente __—__se suele hacer eso antes de tomar la corona, como un gesto de hermandad entre naciones. _

—_¿Tú lo hiciste, aniki? __—__preguntó Sasuke._

—_No, supuestamente por mi popularidad, era mejor hacerlo cuando haya tomado el trono y me haya desposado, según Orochimaru._

—_¿Y si ahora él me sale con lo mismo? _

—_No te preocupes, solo dile que harás un previo y un post y ya, no hará problema __—__aseguró Itachi._

—_Supongo… __—__Sasuke no estaba del todo convencido. _

—_Creo que ya todo está solucionado, pero tengo una duda más… __—__intervino Deidara._

—_¿De qué se trata 'niña rubia'? __—__Itachi se burló de Deidara con la mirada._

—_No estoy de humor 'comadreja' __—__ objetó el rubio, haciendo ladear la cabeza a Sasuke, no comprendía la inmadurez de ambos __—__ Sasuke, ¿Cómo es tu relación con mi hermano? __—__ Preguntó Deidara __—__dime la verdad __—__exigió._

—_Pues mal, tirando a pésima __—la voz de __Sasuke fue neutral, llena del más grande cinismo sincero, no dejó entrever nunca su preocupación._

—_Será el único problema._

—_¿Por qué Deidara? __—Itachi le encaró serio, el rubio solo le devolvió la mirada._

—_Mi hermano es muy persuasivo, en general los guerreros de mi familia, desde mi abuelo hasta mi padre, se distinguen por su capacidad investigativa __—__continuo pensativo __—__sí mi hermano le tiene mala voluntad a Sasuke, terminara por descubrir hasta el mas mínimo movimiento que haga, inclusive podría llegar a deducir que pertenece a Akatsuki… uhm._

—_Naruto puede hacer eso __—Sasuke elevó las cejas con algo de indisimulada sorpresa._

—_Así es, Sasuke __—Deidara frunció los labios—. C__uídate de mi hermano, si llegas hacer un solo movimiento fallido, toda la misión fracasara, y tu identidad como Akatsuki correrá peligro __—r__ecomendó el rubio superior._

—_No fallare __—Sasuke imprimió la marca Uchiha a sus palabras._

.

A pesar de que esas habían sido sus palabras el temor a equivocarse aún estaba presente, las cosas se anunciaban más difíciles de lo que él había pensado, quiso creer que era tan solo su percepción_._

—Sasuke-san, hemos llegado, el embajador del Viento lo espera.

—Eh… si… si Zaku, ya voy.

Respondió desprevenido, abriendo la puerta de la carroza y descendiendo de la misma, afuera lo esperaban varios escoltas que se ubicaron detrás de él, para resguardarlo, todos comenzaron a caminar a un paso firme como si fuera una especie de marcha, hasta que al fin llegaron a otra carroza.

—Sasuke-sama, el embajador saldrá dentro de poco.

—Está bien, gracias.

Susurró el muchacho al guardia que custodiaba la carroza, no se hubieron terminado de pronunciar estas palabras cuando la puerta del vehículo se abrió, inmediatamente se vio descender a un muchacho rubio de facciones atractivas y zorrunas, estaba envestido en un traje formal, el susodicho clavó su furiosa mirada en el recién llegado que lo miraba con algo de sorpresa, no estaba preparado para ser recibido por su 'objetivo', mas su claro desconcierto desapareció de inmediato, no podía darle ni una mínima señal al dueño de la mirada azul, sonrió levemente mirándolo de forma vacía.

—Es un placer volverlo a ver Naruto-san —saludó Sasuke extendiendo su mano al rubio.

—Es un placer darle la bienvenida… 'Sasuke-san', espero se sienta a gusto en el Viento —Naruto hizo una mueca de desagrado—. Venga conmigo.

Naruto dio vuelta sin estrechar la mano que le extendió el pelinegro, esta acción hirió profundamente el orgullo del Uchiha, mas no dijo nada, '_no le des oportunidad que sospeche de ti… gánate su confianza', _era lo queDeidara le había repetido hasta el cansancio antes de enviarlo a la misión, no podía fallar, así que pese a todo, se aguantó su naciente furia y siguió al menor, hasta la carroza de la cual había descendido hace pocos instantes, Naruto se detuvo y volteó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Sasuke-san, por favor hágame el honor de subir primero —dijo fríamente, era obvio que le era muy difícil disimular su antipatía hacia él.

—Gracias —masculló Sasuke entre dientes, estaba muy enfadado y ese sentimiento se le estaba escapando de las manos.

No se dijeron nada mas, Sasuke simplemente subió a la carroza, sería una completa tortura estar con Naruto tanto tiempo, el rubio no tardo demasiado en acompañarlo se sentó al otro extremo y cerró los ojos hasta que la puerta fue cerrada por uno de sus guardias.

—Teme, tu caravana seguirá mi carroza hasta el palacio, ya di las órdenes e indicaciones, así que no te preocupes —siseó apretando la mandíbula, sin notar que una palabra inapropiada se le había escapado.

'_Con que teme'_ —pensó furioso el azabache, pero se mordió un labio antes de seguir —gracias Naruto.

—¿Qué estas buscando Sasuke? —preguntó Naruto sin rodeos, a lo que Sasuke abrió más de lo normal los ojos, ¿acaso se había dado cuenta de todo? —yo te detesto y tú me detestas, ¿Qué pretendes empezando tu gira por mi reino?

'_Primera nota: Es más persuasivo de lo que me dijo su hermano'_

Sasuke hizo un apunte mental.

—Este estado es el más influyente, por cortesía y obviedad debía venir aquí primero —respondió sin temblores, mirando aun desconfiado Naruto —oye, hagamos una tregua, por lo menos hasta que mi visita termine —sugirió intentando sonar convincente.

—Está bien —susurró el rubio más relajado, extendiendo su mano, la cual Sasuke estrecho , aunque habría preferido hacerle el mismo desplante del cual fue víctima anteriormente.

No se dijo nada más y la carroza empezó a avanzar camino al palacio de la familia Namikaze. Sasuke iba observando el recorrido que llevaban hacia el palacio, tenía la suerte de poseer una excelente memoria, de ese modo iba haciendo notas mentales de cada camino y sendero por el que iba el transporte, no tardaron mucho en llegar, los dos bajaron de la carroza, e inmediatamente fueron escoltados por los guardias de Naruto, la caravana no tardo mucho en llegar y el rubio le dio las respectivas indicaciones, cuando termino, tanto él como Sasuke ingresaron al palacio, el azabache en esta ocasión analizo la infraestructura, no era tan diferente a lo que Deidara le había mostrado en los planos, apenas si hallaba leves modificaciones, dedujo que se trataba por el tiempo, los dos seguían caminando hasta que una de las doncellas los detuvo:

—Naruto-sama, Sa… Sasuke-san… —tartamudeo el último nombre asombrada por la beldad de la visita —su padre, el rey, lo espera en el comedor —finalizó haciendo una reverencia.

—Gracias Mion, puedes retirarte.

—Permiso… —salió corriendo totalmente sonrojada, al ver la mirada fulminante que le dirigieron unos ojos negros.

En esta ocasión tampoco se dijeron nada, simplemente se limitaron a caminar uno al lado del otro, hasta que finalmente llegaron al comedor; Sasuke no pudo más que asombrarse al ver a toda la familia Namikaze reunida, su familia solo en navidad se unía para cenar, y la distancia se había perpetuado aún más desde la muerte de sus padres. Se fijó que el rey encabezaba la mesa, a su diestra estaba Jiraiya, y a lado de este una mujer rubia, mayor, de gran belleza pese a sus años, a la izquierda del rey se encontraba una mujer adulta bastante bonita, pelirroja de mirada sonriente al igual que Naruto, a lado de ella había una silla vacía la cual dedujo seria para Naruto, y a lado de esa silla vacía estaba ella, la hermosa Sakura, de nuevo a su alcance, en esta ocasión aprovecharía para cumplir su trabajo, y hacer lo que tuviera que hacer para tenerla.

—Bienvenido Sasuke-san, tome asiento —dijo cortésmente el rey Minato, lo había visto hace algún tiempo, lo reconoció, debió admitir que Naruto era su vivo reflejo.

—Es un placer, rey Minato —respondió Sasuke haciendo una reverencia.

—Siéntate muchacho… —sugirió Jiraiya.

—Gracias, Jiraiya-sama ¿Verdad? —Preguntó, quería cerciorarse de que aquel hombre era uno de los guerreros legendarios, los famosos 'sannin', entre los que se encontraba la serpiente que tenia por tutor.

—Sí, el es Jiraiya, ahora ven, siéntate a mi lado, Sasuke —le dijo la rubia que le acompañaba.

—Será un placer, Tsunade-sama —Sasuke se dirigió a lado de la rubia, la cual sabia que formaba parte de los tres legendarios.

En el almuerzo todos comieron tranquilamente, se dedicaron a saborear los manjares servidos, el único que no estuvo tranquilo fue Sasuke, analizaba cada movimiento de los comensales, empezando por Tsunade hasta dar vuelta y llegar con Naruto, cuando lo hizo una venita salió en su frente, él conversaba con Sakura muy amenamente y esta sonreía haciéndolo reír a él, bajo inmediatamente su mirada furioso, se sentía impotente pero lo que estaba ocurriendo estaba fuera de sus manos, después de todo, él quería a Sakura, pero no era correspondido, porque la señorita prefería a ese rubio bonito, se sintió totalmente desencajado, además que su sensibilidad estaba a flor de piel por su compromiso con Hinata.

Terminó el almuerzo, y Sasuke se dirigió al despacho con Minato, con el cual hablo de formalidades, convenios y tratados entre sus dos reinos, el rey del Viento, había preferido encargarse de esa parte del trabajo de Naruto, dada la posibilidad de que su hijo terminara haciendo cualquier tontería por sus problemas personales con el heredero del Fuego, eso sí, Naruto debería encargarse de todo lo que fuera turismo y cortesía, sabia que para su hijo era la peor parte, pero Naruto debería aprender a llevarse bien con la segunda jerarquía del Consejo, después de todo a pesar de ser el reino más influyente, no acostumbraban a aprovecharse de los demás países.

La reunión de trabajo concluyó y Sasuke se despidió y salió del despacho, dijo que le gustaría conocer el palacio por su cuenta, que el mismo buscaría a Naruto; mera escusa para poder investigar a sus anchas. Caminó ligeramente intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, aun con los planos, no estaba demás ver la vigilancia del castillo, después de todo cavia la posibilidad de que tuvieran que sacar a Naruto del palacio; seguía sumido en sus pensamientos cuando en un pasillo alterno, camino a la cocina escuchó un andar bastante armonioso_, 'rayos'_ pensó de inmediato, por el modo del paso era sin duda una mujer, podría tratarse de la reina, o Tsunade-sama, así que se escondió detrás de una columna que le permitía observar sin ser visto, y ¡oh! Sorpresa, sus suposiciones fueron incorrectas, bueno no todas, era una mujer, y no solo eso, era Sakura.

—Sakura-san, buenas tardes —saludó cortésmente apareciendo de la nada.

—¡Ay! —Pegó un brinquillo la muchacha de orbes jades hacia atrás —¡ ¿qué demonios pretendes pegándome estos sustos Uchiha? —reclamó furiosa cuando se recuperó del espanto.

—Yo, solo quiero… —bajó la cabeza con cierta humillación en el pecho —que me hagas caso.

—Ya… deja de asustarme —dijo Sakura llevándose una mano al pecho, y poniendo una cara pavorosa.

—¿Por qué no me crees? —dijo Sasuke dejando su gesto, y poniéndose serio —tú, eres diferente, yo quiero algo serio contigo.

—Sasuke —se limitó a susurrar mirando a un lado, sin previo aviso, Sasuke levantó sus brazos y colocó las palmas de sus manos sobre la pared a ambos costados de Sakura, dejándola sin salida.

—Eres bonita, tirando a común —dijo analizándola, mientras sus orbes negras invadían por completo los jades de Sakura —eres noble, pero solo eres una condesa, al fin de cuentas eres simplemente normal —Sakura lo miraba expectante sin entender demasiado, esa cercanía era pésima, le recordaba ese maldito sueño; las cosas no iban bien. Al menos no para ella —no entiendo que tienes, yo he poseído a mujeres de una belleza asombrosa, pero a pesar de ello, no era especial… y tú, una bonita sin más, me viene a complicar la vida.

—Yo… —se sintió extrañamente culpable, sin razón —no hecho nada —finalmente lo encaró, mirándolo comprensivamente —yo, estoy comprometida, Sasuke, lo lamento, pero no puedo darte esperanzas.

—Ya veo —susurró bajando el rostro —¡Lo prefieres porque su reino es más poderoso que el mío! —terminó levantando su semblante y gritándole, mientras quitaba sus manos de la pared y la observaba con desprecio.

—¡¿Quién te crees para gritarme? —Respondió alterada —después de todo, puedo darme cuenta que no eres más que un pelafustán disfrazado de príncipe —dijo rudamente cambiando su tono suave a uno realmente fuerte.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves? —gritó ofendido, sus nervios y su sensibilidad lo estaban traicionando.

—Lo mismo te digo, ¿Sabes? —Preguntó de repente —solo por ese hecho, Naruto-kun es mejor que tú, de hecho me alegro que él sea mí prometido.

—¿Pues sabes? —La persuadió él —hay muchas que vienen a mí, sin ser yo, 'el heredero del Viento' —continuó discutiendo, resaltando sarcásticamente la última frase.

—Olvide aclararte, que yo no prefiero a Naruto por eso, yo no soy del tipo de personas que escoge a una persona por su abolengo o físico, pero es inútil explicártelo a ti —dijo Sakura bajando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos, estaba realmente irritada.

—¿Por qué es inútil explicármelo? —preguntó conteniéndose.

—Porque no tienes porte de caballero.

—Soy un noble, aun mas, soy un príncipe, de caballero yo tengo más que muchos —recalcó.

—¡Ja! —Soltó una sonora risa sarcástica la menor —tu sabes acerca de mi secuestro por Akatsuki —Sasuke palideció un breve instante, para su fortuna Sakura no lo noto —pues ellos, o mejor dicho, el subordinado del dúo, ¡ese si era un caballero!

—¡Estás hablando de Akatsuki! ¡Criminales! —fingió indignación, aunque esas palabras le producían un cosquilleo interno.

—Bueno… —comenzó hablar, mientras su mente navegaba en sus memorias —él… fue amable… —Sakura bajo la mirada, jugando con sus manos nerviosamente, mientras un rosa pálido invadía levemente sus mejillas —me trato bien… casi, casi podría asegurar que era un verdadero caballero —el dulce gesto en su rostro desapareció, volviéndose sombrío, levanto la mirada y observo a Sasuke fijamente —incluso aquel que llamas criminal, es mejor que muchos, incluso mejor que tú, permiso —dijo fríamente pasando a lado de Sasuke desapareciendo por el pasillo.

El azabache miro todo el recorrido de su rosa, hasta que esta se perdió por el pasillo…

'… _él… fue amable… … me trato bien… casi, casi podría asegurar que era un verdadero caballero'_

Esas palabras, los gestos, el delicado rubor, él conocía esos signos, y para su propio espanto, esos eran claros indicios de un naciente amor, siendo un casanova experimentado no le era difícil descifrar el corazón de una mujer joven.

—Se está enamorando del Akatsuki, prefiere rechazar al príncipe.

Se dijo a sí mismo en baja voz mientras caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo, no tardó demasiado en encontrar a una doncella, la misma que le informó donde se encontraba su habitación, a la que se dirigió rápidamente, subiendo velozmente las escaleras, perdiéndose entre los múltiples corredores, hasta que finalmente la halló, la llave estaba en el cerrojo de la puerta la cual abrió lentamente, ingresó despacio y cerró la puerta tras de sí, observó detalladamente todo, un decorado exquisito, sin duda, pero de todos modos su habitación era mejor, caminó despacio y se tendió boca arriba sobre la cama, mirando fijamente el techo, una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios.

—Me prefieres como un Akatsuki… como un criminal —sonrió más —odias al _príncipe_… y prefieres al _terrorista_.

Se incorporó sobre la cama, la sonrisa no abandono su rostro, de hecho se intensifico aun mas, volvió a levantar la mirada y vio a la ventana, estaba oscureciendo y la primera estrella apareció.

—Juro por esta noche… que como príncipe o repudiado… serás para mí. Porque eres mi capricho…

—o—

—Hinata… —susurró Naruto mirando el retrato que tenía frente suyo, sin expresión en su rostro —¿Por qué hice esto?

Desde el día que había regresado de su entrenamiento, se encerraba por las tardes en su habitación, sus padres no comprendían el comportamiento de su hijo, para el colmo Naruto no se molestaba en explicarles; realmente el misterio nacía de la vergüenza que le producía su situación con Sakura, él entendía perfectamente que su relación con Hinata aún estaba prohibida, y de hecho la mayor parte del tiempo se debatía entre el hecho de querer a una extraña.

Sin darse cuenta había empezado a pintar, eso le iba muy bien, tanto él como Deidara tenían un gran talento con todo lo referente al arte, Deidara esculpía, y él pintaba, era algo que hacía desde niño.

El problema residía en lo que estaba pintando… un retrato de Hinata.

Quiso creer, una y mil veces, que era mera coincidencia, haber elegido a la joven para retratar, sin embargo cada día, al observar su trabajo, se convencía que las cosas se le estaban rebasando de las manos, y que lejos de amenorar sus ardores por ella, estos habían aumentado de manera bárbara con la distancia.

Día tras día, se iba obsesionando o enamorando más de ella. A la final terminaba por ser lo mismo.

Suspiró al ver el resultado de arduos días de trabajo, el retrato en frente suyo no era de gran tamaño, de hecho era algo chico, en el centro se podía vislumbrar a una joven con el cabello suelto flotando al viento, sonriendo livianamente, con un rubor leve en sus mejillas, hasta ahí no había nada fuera de lo común, el detalle, el éxito y la belleza de todo el cuadro estaba en la profundidad de la mirada de la joven…un mirar dulce y transparente, cualquiera podría decir que veía el cielo.

Dejó finalmente las acuarelas a un lado se puso de pie y se desperezo estaba muy cansado, se quitó el mandil que tenía unas cuantas salpicadas de pintura y aun paso ocioso caminó hasta la cama en la cual se tendió boca arriba, para luego girar y desde esa posición observar el amplio ventanal de su habitación, era una noche estrellada, no había luna, a pesar de ello era un marco inspirador, suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos trayendo a la mente un recuerdo de uno de los varios sueños con Hinata.

—Naruto-sama… —escuchó un llamado detrás de la puerta.

—Sí —respondió de mala gana, sentándose en la cama.

—La cena esta lista. Su padre requiere su presencia, para que se ocupe de la visita y el dialogo con Sasuke-sama.

—Eh… si, si… ya voy… —dijo algo molesto, apenas pronuncio esas palabras, cuando sintió como los pasos de la mucama se alejaban —maldito teme —siseó furioso, poniéndose de pie.

Se miró un poco en el espejo y finalmente salió de su cuarto a enfrentar su realidad, apenas puso un pie fuera de su habitación su mundo volvió a la normalidad, suspiró hondo, levantó la frente y caminó hacia delante; hallaría el momento adecuado, y cuando lo hiciera le revelaría a Sakura todo, y luego iría con Hinata, para despejar las sensaciones eufóricas que esta le producía.

CONTINUARA…

_**

* * *

**_

Notas de autor**: **

No estoy tan feliz, pero creo que está bastante mejor.

Al menos las notas de autor ahora son de un tamaño decente.

.

_¿Reviews?_


	9. Un posible fin, un inevitable inicio

**Notas****: **Explicaciones y demás, acerca de la historia y la narración al final del fanfic

**Disclaimer****: **Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei

.

… _te amado siempre, pero se acabo…_

**

* * *

**

AMORES CRUZADOS

**Capitulo 9: Un posible fin, un inevitable inicio **

.

Era la tarde siguiente de la llegada de Sasuke, gracias a la discusión de este con Sakura, la susodicha se había retirado a su mansión, y aunque le incomodara permanecería en ella hasta que la visita del príncipe indeseado terminara. No había sido tan difícil hasta el momento estar en soledad, inclusive su repetitivo sueño se había anulado la noche anterior, sus empleados luego de cumplir sus labores se habían retirado a dos días de un merecido descanso, por ella estaba bien.

Caminaba lentamente por su gran jardín con un libro en la mano, mientras se deleitaba con la naturaleza, finalmente llego hasta un árbol y se sentó debajo de este para cubrirse de los escasos rayos de sol existentes. Abrió el libro y empezó a leer. Se concentró mucho, tanto que no notó cuando una sombra se acercó por detrás del árbol y delicadamente se sentó a su lado.

—Es un gran libro, a mí me gusta.

Una voz aterciopelada y fría surgió a un lado de Sakura, ella volteó asombrada y miró algo que la asusto sobremanera, un hombre con capa negra y nubes rojas, puesto un sombrero cónico. Un Akatsuki estaba a centímetros de ella, Sakura tragó saliva e intentó gritar, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, el terrorista colocó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de la muchacha de cabellos rosas.

—No grites, no te hare daño.

—Que… ¿Qué haces aquí? —tartamudeó miedosa.

—Veo que me reconociste —pronunció con un deje de orgullo —no te lastime la otra vez ¿No lo hare ahora? así que deja de temblar.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó intentando que su voz sonara relajada.

—Quería… verte —admitió.

—¿Enserio? —bajo el rostro algo sonrojada. Todo a su alrededor, de repente, parecía producto de un sueño.

—Enserio —corroboró —¿puedes leer en alta voz? deseo escucharte —exigió cortésmente.

—Yo… no… —murmuró no muy convencida —vete… tú… tú no eres bueno… —dijo colocando su razonamiento en primer lugar.

—¿Quién lo dice? —Desafió, ante una Sakura sin argumentos —Las leyes —un sutil sarcasmo marco su voz—. A veces nosotros los mal llamados criminales, somos mejores que los hombres que siguen las normas con devoción.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida, era lo mismo que ella le había reprochado a Sasuke, así que con las manos temblorosas y una sonrisita tonta, comenzó a leer el texto pausadamente para evitar trabarse. Se sentía rara, como si una desconocida emoción interna se apoderara de ella. Mas, no se inmuto, o mejor dicho lo disimulo a la perfección, en cuanto al Akatsuki, se limitaba a escucharla, le fascinaba su voz… _le fascinaba ella._

La noche anterior lo había pensado detalladamente, había evaluado los pros y los contras de sus planes, hasta que finalmente lo había decidido. Él, Sasuke Uchiha, utilizaría su identidad de Akatsuki, para acercarse a Sakura, sabía que tan delicada era esa decisión, pero si ese era el único modo dominar a la muchacha, lo haría, arriesgaría el todo en aquella jugada.

Y ahora, ahí estaba, ejecutando sus planes, a lado de aquella quinceañera enamoradiza, escuchando su fina voz leer detenidamente ese libro, sonrió para sus adentros al notar el esfuerzo sobre humano de Sakura al intentar no tartamudear, sus nervios resultaban algo graciosos.

El gran Sasuke Uchiha, estaba a punto de caer a los pies de una insignificante mozuela.

Los minutos fueron pasando, sin que nadie se percatara, era tan placentera la situación y el momento, que ninguno notó nada, hasta que finalmente el viento sopló un tanto más fuerte, y Sakura levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con el sol apunto de ocultarse, miró el ocaso sorprendida ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado leyendo? no tenía idea, la única certeza real era que jamás leer algo le había sido tan placentero y torturante a la vez.

—Será mejor que me vaya —declaró en un susurro.

—Ya… te vas —murmuró Sakura sin pensar.

—Por supuesto, ¿no querrás que me quede?

Preguntó aparentemente sarcástico, aunque en el fondo de su ser deseaba escuchar una afirmación por respuesta. En cuanto a Sakura, se limitó a bajar el rostro, se mordió el labio inferior y cerró el libro apretándolo con fuerza contra su pecho, sentía un calor insoportable en sus mejillas, tenia vergüenza, porque ella sabía lo que deseaba responder _'sí, quiero que te quedes'_ en ese momento se reprochaba a si misma su cobardía y sus prejuicios, si estos no existieran, ella podría dejar escapar esas palabras, pero no debía, tenía que tener presente, que ese hombre era prohibido, que él estaba al otro lado de la ley, que simplemente… él no pertenecía a su mundo.

—No —dejó escapar suavemente esa palabra.

—Me lo imaginaba —simuló su molestia—, entonces, adiós —dijo poniéndose de pie.

—Espera —dijo tomándolo del brazo.

—Que quiere, lady Sakura —expresó simulando su asombro por tan repentina reacción.

—¿Vendrás mañana? —preguntó sacando valor —es que —su mente trabajo a prisa, en busca de una excusa —aún no hemos terminado de leer el libro.

A Sasuke se le hincho el pecho de orgullo, su plan resulto a la perfección, su presa, estaba cediendo a sus deseos sin darse cuenta; era perfecto, era ideal, ahora era solo cuestión de tiempo para que Sakura admitiera que lo necesitaba con locura. Y él esperaría pacientemente a que llegara ese momento.

—Tú quieres que yo —susurró el akatsuki.

—No, no me malentiendas —se apresuró —yo, decía eso, porque dijiste que te gusto mucho el libro —se defendió.

—Sí, volveré.

Sin poder reprimir su ansiedad, Sasuke extendió su brazo y acarició con el dorso de su mano la mejilla de Sakura, se sorprendió al sentir lo suave que era esa piel. Mientras que Sakura simplemente respiró hondo al sentir el contacto, y cerró los ojos, presa de las sensaciones, le encantaba esa mano, tan dúctil y tan delicada al posarse en su rostro, aquella caricia, la estaba quemando, esos dedos eran tan sutiles, como candentes, de repente la magia se esfumo, al sentir como esa mano fuerte y blanca como la porcelana se alejaba.

—Hasta pronto, lady Sakura —batió la mano para desaparecer de repente en una nube de humo.

—Hasta pronto —correspondió Sakura al vacío.

—o—

—Muy bien Hinata, eso, camine hacia mi —repetía incansablemente la instructora de etiqueta de Hinata.

Educar y preparar a una futura esposa para el matrimonio era algo bien visto en aquella época, aun más esmerada por ende, era la educación que se le impartía a una princesa.

Desde hace una semana atrás, Hinata recibía lecciones de etiqueta, cosas básicas para el día de su boda.

_Su boda._

Esa palabra que había estado presente en sus ensueños de muchacha romántica ahora le resultaba tediosa, insoportable e inclusive asquerosa, si se podría decir. La razón, simple y llanamente no podía imaginarse en los brazos de Sasuke, entregándose, dándole sus besos… _su cuerpo._

Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna, se sintió desfallecer ante la sola idea de imaginarse esos labios, esas manos y ese cuerpo de Adonis poseerla por completo.

—Hinata, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —Le reclamó la mujer visiblemente irritada —ibas tan bien, debes concentrarte, recuerda que el chiste de esto es que tú, no dejes caer los libros.

La mujer seguía parloteando y Hinata se limitaba a oírla, solo eso, porque sus pensamientos se encontraban jugando en lo más recóndito de su memoria, cabe recalcar que su memoria tenía un nombre, y ese nombre era Naruto, s_u amor eterno. _Porque desde ya, ella consideraba aquel joven eso, era así, era su realidad, era su única verdad, la única cosa que podía aceptar.

—¿Me entendiste Hinata? —preguntó la mujer al borde de una ulcera, al ver como sus enseñanzas eran ignoradas olímpicamente.

—Sí, sí Anko-sama… yo, debo caminar sobre la línea con los libros encima de mi cabeza… sin dejar que se caigan… así… —balbuceó sin prestar atención.

Colocó los libros sobre su cabeza, y alineándose sobre la línea, empezó a caminar con el característico paso de etiqueta, derrochando elegancia por cada poro de su cuerpo.

—Ahora si estamos bien —susurró Anko complacida —de acuerdo Hinata, es suficiente por hoy —anunció la mujer.

Al hacerlo, Hinata quitó los libros de su cabeza colocándolos sobre la mesa, y apoyada en ese mismo objeto se sacó los zapatos de taco, le dolían mucho los pies, no había dejado de repasar ni un solo día.

—¿Anko-sama? —habló Hinata tímidamente.

—Dime Hinata —la mujer de cabellos violetas hablo al vacío, ignorando sin intención a la muchacha, que se removió incomoda.

—Mando a preparar el carruaje, o… ¿Kakashi-san vendrá por usted? —preguntó sin mala intención, aunque un deje de picardía se dibujó en su rostro.

—No, no vendrá por mí —continuó indiferente, más un sonrojo en sus pómulos la delato —en vez de estar preguntando sobre mí, mejor dime, ¿sabes algo sobre Kurenai?

—No —respondió Hinata haciendo memoria—, lo único que sé es que aun sigue en su viaje de luna de miel con Asuma-sama.

—Ya me lo imaginaba —hizo una mueca reprimiendo una sonrisa —¿supongo que hubieras preferido que Kurenai te enseñe?

—Sí. Pero no me mal interprete, usted también es mi sensei, y la aprecio… solo que Kurenai-sensei…

—Te apoyo en la muerte de tu madre, lo sé —sonrió girando el rostro hacia la princesa —bien me voy Hinata.

—Anko-sama, yo aun no he pedido la carroza.

—No te preocupes, hable con tu padre, y el dio órdenes claras de que yo tenga una carroza disponible permanentemente.

—Está bien —asintió Hinata respetuosamente.

—Hasta pronto.

Anko se despidió, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Hinata, salió a prisa de la habitación, cuando lo hizo, todo se volvió silencio. Y Hinata, la hermosa e inestable Hinata volvió a sentirse sola, como un pequeño grano de arena en una playa inmensa.

_Sola._

Desde su regreso del baile, la vida se había portado inclemente con ella, solo tenía los recuerdos de la fiesta y la mañana siguiente, hermosos recuerdos, que la herían y la relajaban a la vez, como la más exquisita droga del mundo.

Su vida familiar iba decayendo, su padre se pasaba en la embajada del Fuego aclarando puntos sobre la alianza, ¡la maldita alianza!

Su hermana, su pequeña Hanabi, había salido de campamento y no regresaría hasta su recepción para el anuncio de su compromiso, y Neji, su casi hermano, últimamente salía sin razón y sin dar explicaciones, a quien sabe dónde.

Era así como se llevaba la vida de la familia real Hyuuga, todos desfragmentados, cada quien volando por su lado, y ella, la princesa heredera, estaba sola, ahogándose poco a poco en su propia depresión. Sin esperar más, Hinata se dejó caer pesadamente en un mullido sillón, colocó sus manos en su rostro y comenzó a llorar, _¡sola! ¡SOLA!_, ¿Acaso ese era su destino? Sentía que sus fuerzas la dejaban poco a poco.

Ahora que por fin aquel hermoso sentimiento llamado amor, tocaba la ventana de su corazón ocurría esto, _'que estúpida soy'_ se dijo entre dientes a sí misma, debía estar preparada para algo así, ella sabía que el amor era un arma de doble filo.

_Primer principio del amor: la felicidad que te da es igual o más pequeña que el dolor que produce,_ y ella sabiendo eso se había enamorado, conociendo ese principio ella había cedido. Era algo imperdonable.

De improviso aquel pesado silencio fue interrumpido por tres toques sutiles en la puerta, al escuchar el sonido, Hinata se talló los ojos con sus muñecas, y respiró hondo.

—Adelante —intento que no le temblase la voz.

—Buenos días princesa Hinata, esta carta ha llegado para usted.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó desconcertada a la sirvienta.

—Es lo que dice el sobre señorita.

—Está bien, dámelo —exigió presa de una extraña ansiedad.

—Como diga —pronunció extendiendo el sobre que Hinata tomó entre sus delgados dedos. —permiso.

—Adelante —dijo Hinata sin mirarla.

Hinata sostuvo el sobre entre sus dedos, sin atreverse a abrirlo, caminó de polo a polo en la habitación mirando con curiosidad aquel papel.

_Para: Hinata Hyuuga_

No había nada más, sus pasos se fueron deteniendo poco a poco, hasta quedar parada curiosamente frente a la ventana, con manos temblorosas, rompió el sello de cera y empezó a sacar el documento.

Aun con su mano tambaleante colocó el sobre en el mueble que se encontraba tras ella, para centrar toda su atención en aquel recado,

_Para: Hinata, la princesa del cielo. _

Se quedó fría al leer la primera línea, solo había una persona que la pudiera llamar así; sin poder contener su alegría abrazo la carta contra su pecho.

—¡Naruto! ¡Naruto-kun! —gritó eufóricamente, sin creerlo y sin poder reprimirse, comenzó a leer la carta.

_._

_Para: Hinata, la princesa del cielo._

_Hinata, redactar estas líneas resulta ser una sensación extraña, pero más allá de la rareza siento una terrible necesidad de tener noticias tuyas, últimamente las cosas han dejado de tener sentido, a menos que piense en ti 'ttebayo. _

_Cada noche que transcurre, me es más difícil dormir, ¿Sabes? Siento que me duele el pecho de la angustia que me produces, desde que llegaste, y el mundo se volvió al revés._

_No sé si para ti la distancia es tan incómoda como para mí, pero ya no puedo ocultar mas esta desesperación, y el único modo de aplacar esta emoción es desahogando las sensaciones en este papel. Tal vez me consideres un desequilibrado por lo que te voy a decir, pero quiero que sepas que últimamente ando escuchando tu voz, creo que el canto de las aves me va a enloquecer, es como escucharte a ti, espero esto no te ofenda._

_¿Por qué son así, los misteriosos recursos que tiene la mente para aferrarse a algo incomprensible? _

_Te das cuenta, hasta estoy pensando demás._

_Sé que el escribirte esta carta es peligroso, por lo cual si llega a tus manos, ruego que intentes responderla, sería algo bueno, pero no me enfadare si no lo haces. _

_¿Sabes?, Siento que estoy desvariando… así es eso que llaman amor, si es así, ¡Rayos! ¡Oh, amor! ¡Oh, maldito amor! Que provocas la primavera en los corazones, fuego infinito e inextinguible, que alimentas el alma. Amor, inexorable amor, que alimentas dos espíritus unidos por mandato divino de Dios, maldito amor… hace que todo pierda sentido._

_No puedo decir más, solo quería comunicarme contigo, y con suerte saber de ti. _

_Todo es muy confuso, siento que comienzo a depender de ti, es tan extraño, aun así, solo puedo despedirme._

_Hasta pronto, Hinata, 'ttebayo._

_Atte. Naruto. _

_._

De repente todo se hizo nada alrededor de la joven. Silencio. Un profundo silencio en el ambiente, el suave tic del reloj, el canto de alguna ave extraña, fuera de ello no había nada. Hinata bajó el rostro apretando la carta contra su pecho, cerró los parpados y una discreta lagrima salió de uno de sus ojos viajando por su mejilla, mas en esta ocasión una sonrisa discreta se dibujo en sus sonrosados pétalos.

_Aun había esperanza._

Levantó el rostro y se limpió la lágrima indiscreta, sonrió con más fuerza y un brillo desconocido apareció en sus ojos.

Seria suya, ya no le importaban las consecuencias. Con aquel peligroso pensamiento, Hinata tomó el sobre que había dejado en el sofá, introdujo la carta en el, tomó sus zapatos, y salió discretamente de la habitación.

—o—

—Mi tiempo límite se está agotando.

Se dijo Sasuke mientras revisaba los apuntes que había hecho sobre el orden militar de su objetivo, tan solo tenía dos escasos días antes de marcharse de aquel reino.

_Solo dos días para verla de nuevo._

Desde hace una semana atrás había empezado a visitar la casa de Sakura, por supuesto había utilizado su identidad de Akatsuki para hacerlo, las cosas habían marchado bien, y los progresos aunque escasos, habían sido significativos; desde algún roce de sus manos, hasta alguna mirada discreta por parte de ambos, e inclusive había llegado a entrar a la fastuosa mansión, cabe recalcar que esto lo había hecho cuando los empleados tenían su fin de semana libre, es decir ayer, que fue viernes, se introdujo en aquel lugar por primera vez.

Ahora se debatía entre lo que debía y lo que quería hacer, se suponía que tenía que estar en la palacio Namikaze realizando las últimas tareas de su visita oficial, mas lo que deseaba realmente era pasar lo que quedaba de su estadía con Sakura.

_Los deberes son primero._

Le reprochó la inoportuna conciencia, que pese a tener razón, no dejaba de ser irritante y molesta, como un niño malcriado exigiendo un dulce; dio un último vistazo a sus reportes, todo estaba listo, simplemente debería reunirse con su hermano y Deidara a ultimar detalles.

—Sasuke-san.

—Sí —respondió secamente a la voz que llamaba detrás de la puerta.

—Naruto-san lo está llamando, por favor tenga la amabilidad de bajar.

—Sí, sí, ya voy.

Contestó de mala gana cerrando el libro de apuntes para guardarlo en lo más remoto de su equipaje, se miró al espejo y pasó los dedos entre su corta cabellera intentando domar algunos mechones, cuando creyó estar listo, dio vuelta, y salió de la habitación.

Caminó sosegadamente por los pasillos del palacio, no tenia apuro realmente, después de todo solo era un día de campo con los anfitriones; siguió caminando hasta que finalmente llegó a la sala, donde vio a un Naruto de pie apoyado sobre uno de los sofás, con los brazos cruzados.

—Hasta que al fin se digna en bajar, lord Teme primero… —se burló el rubio.

—Muy gracioso dobe… —respondió enfadado.

—Bien Uchiha, vamos, mis abuelos y mis padres nos están esperando.

—Lo sé —respondió.

Los dos abandonaron la sala. Salieron por el pasillo central hasta llegar afuera del palacio, las cosas habían estado calmadas, si bien Sasuke sabia a la perfección que Naruto lo tenía en un concepto, "de un insoportable dolor de estómago", por lo menos no se había tomado la molestia de investigarlo e indagar, un gran logro, tomando en cuenta la perspicacia del menor.

Llegaron con los monarcas y todos se embarcaron en carruajes que los llevarían a una exclusiva hacienda de la familia real, fue un trayecto largo. Después de una hora llegaron a su destino, todo iba en un tono regular y hasta aburrido para Sasuke, sin embargo cierta carroza ya estacionada, llamo su atención.

Era la carroza de Sakura.

—Buenos días, tía Kushina, tío Minato —saludó la joven haciendo una breve reverencia mientras se despojaba de su sombrero.

—Mi Sakura —respondió Kushina fraternalmente abrazando a la menor.

—Buenos días Sakura-chan —gesticuló Minato.

—Buenos días Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama —continuó al separarse de su tía.

—Buenos días Sakura-chan —saludó el sannin.

—Buenos días pequeña —correspondió una sonriente rubia.

Apenas hubo terminado con ellos se dirigió hacia Naruto y Sasuke, al llegar ignoró magistralmente al invitado y se centró en Naruto, con un saludo, un tanto distante. Extraño.

—Hola Naruto-kun —saludó Sakura con una sonrisa suave y un beso en la mejilla, muy diferente a la efusividad que solía tener, como abrazar a Naruto y aferrarse a él, como si el universo dependiera de ello.

—Hola Sakura-chan —respondió Naruto, algo relajado por la naciente barrera entre él y su prima.

Sakura se quedó unos breves momentos meditabunda. Al separarse de Naruto cruzó velozmente su mirada con la de Sasuke:

—Buenos días, Sasuke-san.

En ese momento Sasuke maldecía la ausencia de su razón, todo por ella. Maldita la hora que en este mundo existió una mujer que lo ignorara, que no pasase de verlo como un conocido más; esa, esa fue la formula que Sakura había realizado en Sasuke involuntariamente y que había llevado por consiguiente, a la obsesión de este, y al naciente amor que guardaba en esos instantes.

Estaba bella, más de lo normal, pensó Sasuke al analizarla detenidamente. Un vestido sin mangas, levemente descotado de color lila, con unos delicados encajes rosas, y un sombrerito de paja con grandes cintas de un rosa pálido; todo le combinaba armoniosamente, pero lo más llamativo, valga la redundancia, era el brillo en sus inquietas esmeraldas, y la sonrisa envuelta en alegría y enigma. Ella guardaba un secreto feliz, que nadie debía saber.

—Buenos días, Sakura-san.

—Bien que esperamos, empecemos con las labores —dijo un animado Jiraiya.

Inmediatamente a su voz, todos comenzaron a prestar atención a las actividades que debían realizar: primero, un juego de crocker, donde todos mostraron sus habilidades, mas el vencedor resulto Minato, luego de derrotar con una ligera facilidad a Sasuke; después, un duelo de espadas, en el que por supuesto participaron los cuatro varones, mientras las mujeres preparaban con mucha dedicación unos pastelillos de manzana.

—A comer —llamó Kushina, cuando todo estuvo listo.

Tsunade y Sakura eran las encargadas de poner la mesa, mientras Sakura colocaba el mantel y la vajilla sobre la mesa de madera, Tsunade muy cuidadosamente servía la comida; cuando todo estuvo listo todos se dispusieron a comer, no sin antes que Naruto protestara al no ver su ración de ramen, una vez que Sakura sirvió el platillo con una sonrisa, el rubio se silencio y todos comenzaron a comer.

Ya casi terminaban el almuerzo, hasta que el rey habló:

—Sasuke-san.

—Dígame Minato-sama —respondió intrigado cuando el rey lo llamó.

—Me preguntaba, ¿si no será posible que alargue su visita? —al pronunciar esto Naruto casi escupe parte del jugo que estaba bebiendo, mientras Sakura dio un suspiro, y bajó la mirada frustrada.

—No lo creo —respondió de inmediato algo inseguro —¿Por qué? —indagó curioso.

—Bueno, me hubiera gustado que estuviese presente para el festival en honor al Kyuubi, la bestia que representa y protege nuestro reino.

—Oh, el famoso Kyuubi —repitió el nombre. Se sintió algo frustrado, siempre había deseado asistir a los ritos en honor a esa bestia, pero no podía quedarse—. Créame que me apena mucho, pero usted sabe, estoy a puertas de mi ascenso al trono, y tengo una agenda muy apretada.

—Lo entiendo, no se preocupe.

Respondió el rey y continúo con lo que restaba de su comida, internamente Naruto y Sakura dieron un suspiro de alivio, no tendrían que lidiar con aquel mimado, por instinto, ambos se miraron y se dieron una sonrisa cómplice. Todo resulto para ellos perfecto.

Una vez terminada la comida, Tsunade y Kushina se llevaron la vajilla para lavarla, Jiraiya y Minato, invitaron a Sasuke a recorrer las caballerías.

Todo eso propicio una soledad de dos. Naruto y Sakura, los dos comprometidos se miraron a los ojos, el viento soplo con fuerza, e hizo volar la cabellera rosa de Sakura, los labios de la joven temblaron imperceptiblemente, desde el baile sentía que el fuego entre Naruto y ella había ido extinguiéndose paulatinamente, pero la costumbre no la había dejado revelar sus verdaderas sensaciones; en cuanto al rubio, miró aquella joven con cierta tristeza y sonrió.

—Naruto.

—Sakura —los dos hablaron y callaron al mismo tiempo.

—Sakura-chan… lo nuestro —inició con la palabra clave, no le gustaban los rodeos —ya no es como antes… —intento ser suave, no deseaba herirla.

—Lo sé —respondió firme—. Nos hemos distanciado demasiado —dijo temblorosa, pero sin ninguna duda.

—Creo… que…

—Necesitamos tiempo.

Concluyó la frase, aun no estaba segura de no querer aquel joven que tenía en frente, pero tampoco tenía la certeza de dejarlo ir, por una… ¿aventura?

—Piensas que necesitamos tiempo.

—Sí, Naruto-kun, debemos reflexionar, y luego tomar la decisión de seguir o acabar de una vez con esto.

—Concuerdo —dijo el joven inmediatamente —esto es el _posible fin, _hasta próximo aviso.

—Así es —respondió Sakura con los ojos vidriosos y con una sonrisa sincera.

Sin esperar palabras, los dos acortaron distancias y se dieron un abrazo, nacido de un impulso, era de ese tipo de gestos sinceros que se realizan por obra del corazón, aun sin saber las circunstancias, muy en el fondo de sus conciencias supieron que era el fin, todo ese amor que se habían tenido desde niños, empezaba a extinguirse, y la breve llama que aun se encontraba encendida, seria apagada, por la distancia, es como cuando a una fogata, se le tira agua o tierra para acabar con ella, en ese momento, los dos sentenciaron su relación de esa manera.

Se separaron brevemente y se miraron a los ojos, un viento mas fuerte sopló y Naruto se inclinó como si este lo empujara, por un corto lapso posó sus labios sobre la frente de Sakura, _un beso_… el más claro gesto de despedida, la joven simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, este gesto de cariño era diferente, más profundo, no duro mucho y se volvieron a separar, esta vez simplemente se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron, deshicieron el abrazo, y una paz se posiciono en sus rostros, sus conciencias ahora estaban tranquilas.

—¿Qué le pareció mis caballos pura sangre, Sasuke-sama?

—Unos excelentes ejemplares —una conversación algo lejana alertó a Naruto y Sakura, quienes inmediatamente recuperaron su postura.

—Hijo, Sakura-chan —dijo Minato al ver a los dos jóvenes.

—¿Qué sucede tío? —preguntó la joven.

—¿Dónde está mi mujer y mi mamá?

—Aquí estamos hijo — indicó Tsunade apareciendo entre la maleza, seguida por su nuera.

—Bien, es hora de empezar con la última actividad.

—¿Que tienes en mente ahora, Jiraiya? —pregunto irónica Tsunade.

—Muy graciosa —fingió molestia—, es hora de ir a ver leña para la tarde.

—Es cierto —apoyó Minato.

—Bien nos dividiremos en dos grupos de dos y uno de tres.

—De acuerdo —respondieron en coro.

Por azares del destino, Naruto fue "bendito entre las mujeres", cuando en el sorteo coincidió su madre y su abuela, el otro equipo fue Jiraiya y Minato, por ende el último equipo fue Sasuke y Sakura, todos se marcharon por su lado a buscar la preciada leña.

—¿Por qué me ignoras? —preguntó entre divertido y ardido por la actitud de la joven.

—Por idiota —respondió como queriendo herir con una espada a Sasuke.

—Creo que tu odio es injustificado.

—Es probable.

Reconoció Sakura meditabunda, por mucho que le doliera su orgullo, sabía que él tenía razón, ¿Por qué lo odiaba? La razón era muy sencilla, por temor, el instinto le advirtió a Sakura que en caso de conquista, Sasuke sería el vencedor, lo que la pobre no notó, era que su situación con el Akatsuki era la misma.

—Sasuke… tu, yo… no somos una buena combinación.

—¿Amas a otro? —fue directo.

—Sí —respondió con franqueza —estoy echándome la soga al cuello, pero está bien —habló en clave, indescifrable, excepto para Sasuke que sabía a lo que se refería.

—Entiendo.

No dijo más, y tomó el haz de leña que habían reunido, dio vuelta y sonrió para sí mismo, dejando a una sorprendida Sakura tras sí, comenzó a caminar mirando el horizonte, una decisión se poso en su mente, y la fuerza en su semblante.

La hora había llegado.

CONTINUARA…

_**

* * *

**_

Notas de autor**: **

Las cartas están echadas, y el SasuSaku y el NaruHina, están más que predispuestos a realizarse, gracias al final de la relación de Naruto y Sakura.

Creo que no hay más que decir, solo… continuar.

.

_¿Reviews?_


	10. Amante Prohibido

**Notas****: **Explicaciones y demás, acerca de la historia y la narración al final del fanfic

**Disclaimer****: **Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei

**

* * *

**

AMORES CRUZADOS

**Capitulo 10: Amante Prohibido**

.

Daba vueltas en la cama intentando conciliar el preciado sueño, hasta el momento los resultados eran absolutamente nulos. Harta de cerrar los parpados y ver como Morfeo se bufaba de ella, decidió levantarse de la cama, sentada sobre esta abrazó sus piernas y cerró sus ojos recordando el mensaje que había recibido unas horas antes.

_._

_Sakura… mil perdones… pero se acabo, las circunstancias me obligan a retirarme…_

_Akatsuki…_

_._

Se sentía terriblemente mal, su ¿amor? Se marchaba y ella no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Sintiéndose más frustrada aun, tiró las sabanas con violencia y se puso de pie, sin tomar en cuenta el frio de la noche, abrió la puerta de cristal que daba a su balcón, y salió descalza a mirar las estrellas, suspiró relajándose un poco, y observó el claro cielo oscuro ser iluminado a plenitud por la luna. Por fin empezó a reaccionar.

_¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?_

Él era un criminal, él era un repudiado, él era un demonio… ¡él era el hombre que amaba! Suspiró frustrada y dio un golpe al barandal de su balcón, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que desear algo que no le podía pertenecer?, sintiéndose ya sin fuerzas, ni siquiera para discutir con su yo interno, dio vuelta y se abrazó a si misma por el frio que corrió de repente; dio pasos ociosos, como si llevase sobre sus hombros el mundo.

Giró levemente la manija para entrar, y la puerta se abrió, puso un pie dentro, cuando de repente sintió a alguien tomarla del brazo, sorprendida y asustada se volteó.

—Tú…

—Lady Sakura, no me puedo ir, dejando tan solo una nota sin sentido.

—Yo he llorado —confesó angustiada —Yo… yo te amo… —dijo temblorosa, dejándose caer entre los brazos del joven.

—_Y yo a ti_ —quiso responder vehemente, pero su orgullo se lo impidió.

—Quiero ver tu rostro —dijo Sakura intentando quitarle el sombrero, pero este la disuadió.

—No. Si llegases a saber quién soy, tu vida correrá peligro.

—Guardare bien el secreto.

—No puedo, no debo arriesgarte.

—Pero —intentó protestar.

—Si quieres que esto sea, las cosas deberán ser así. Por tu bien y por el mío.

Sakura bajó el rostro, y se mordió el labio inferior, ¿Qué debía hacer? Suspiró hondo, y enterró su rostro en el pecho del Akatsuki.

_Su amor venció a la razón._

—Por… por mí, está bien.

Él la abrazó con fuerza sintiéndose diferente. Completo. Aunque una sensación de nauseas se apodero de él, sintió asco por sí mismo y por engañarla, aunque bueno, si Sakura supiera que él era Sasuke, realmente estaría en peligro.

_Orochimaru._

Su tutor trataría de lastimarla, y él no lo permitiría.

—Pero como puede ser —preguntó Sakura levantando el rostro.

—Así… —susurró

Metió una de sus manos en uno de los bolsillos de su capa y sacó un pañuelo negro.

—¿Hay que utilizar esto?

Sakura miró el objeto, y tragó saliva, se sintió como un equilibrista, parada arriba, muy arriba en un pequeño hilillo a punto de caer, el punto real aquí, es que ella deseaba caer.

—Hazlo… —susurró cerrando los parpados, esperando a que él le colocara la venda.

—¿Segura? —preguntó por última vez.

—Segura —respondió, con los parpados aun cerrados.

Sasuke no esperó más y mientras Sakura mantenía los ojos cerrados, él se quitó el sombrero y se colocó el antifaz, que es lo que realmente era el objeto.

—Abre los ojos —Así lo hizo, mirándole con algo de sorpresa.

—Siento que ya te he visto.

—Haz de cuenta que no.

No dijo más, y la besó, Sakura cerró los ojos sintiéndose renovada, como si un nuevo aliento de vida, le hubiera sido otorgado a ella. Sasuke sudaba frio, al ver tanta dulzura y entrega en una sola persona. Sonrió para sus adentros meditando sobre el momento.

Sakura se sintió en la gloria, esa sensación era única, no podía verlo, pero podía sentirlo, y esa sensación era suficiente para sentirse viva.

Dejándose llevar, Sasuke tomó de la cintura a Sakura con uno de sus brazos, mientras que con el otro empujó la puerta entreabierta de la habitación y sin parar de besarla la llevó hasta la cama.

No supo cuando perdió el control, y se encontró sobre Sakura sin parar de besarla, desatendiendo sus labios se dirigió a su lóbulo izquierdo, el que mordió suavemente, un contacto fuerte y a la vez ligero. ¿Qué clase de sensación era esa?

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó intentando detenerse, no haría nada que la lastimara.

—Sí, ¿y tú? —fue recíproca.

—Una vez que crucemos el límite, no habrá marcha atrás.

—Yo jamás miro atrás.

—Que sea.

No se dijo nada mas, y lentamente Sasuke bajó del lóbulo a su cuello; sintió claramente como la joven tembló al sentir su respiración chocar con su piel, hasta que finalmente llegó a su primer objetivo. Los botones del camisón.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos y los labios entreabiertos, inmediatamente vio como uno a uno los botones de su camisón eran desabrochados, se mordió el labio inferior al ver como finalmente la dichosa prenda era abierta como una puerta. Una puerta que para Sasuke representaba el ingreso a un mundo perfecto.

El joven se quedó fascinado frente a lo que le ofrecía la muchacha, sus ojos observaron detenidamente el delicado cuerpo de la chica, se detuvieron un momento en sus senos, _'pequeños'_, pensó_. 'Firmes y redondeados… perfecto'_, sin esperar respuesta la besó en el cuello. Sakura se sintió temblar en su totalidad al sentir los roces de su amante, y sintiéndose algo estafada, mientras este la besaba, dirigió sus delgadas manos a la capa del varón.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó roncamente Sasuke.

—Es injusto… ah… —dejó escapar un gemido en medio de su reclamo —¿Por qué tú me ves y yo no?

—Con qué es eso.

Dijo Sasuke separándose un poco de ella, y tomando la mano de la joven, hizo que ella misma deslizara el cierre de su capa, que cedió rápidamente, una vez abierta esta se la terminó por quitar él, traía una camisa sin mangas, '_que cuerpo', _dijo su yo interno, no hubo terminado de pensar la frase cuando Sasuke se quitó la prenda superior, '_Guau_', fue la única palabra que procesó su mente confusa.

Sasuke volvió a su labor, es decir a llenar de besos su cuello, pero esto ya no era suficiente, deslizó sus labios por medio de los pechos de la chica que soltó un gemido alto y glorioso para Sasuke. Él, suavemente besó las turgentes cumbres de los senos de Sakura, cuando lo hizo, la joven se sintió desfallecer, las sensaciones eran tan nuevas al grado de sentir como su corazón palpitó con gran fuerza.

Por un momento Sasuke se detuvo, y comenzó a descender por el vientre plano y estrecho, sin embargo Sakura no se lo permitió, y con una de sus piernas, se las ingenio para quedar encima de Sasuke.

—Vuelves hacer injusto.

—Ahora que —se quejó al verse interrumpido, necesitaba continuar de inmediato, ya que cierta parte de su cuerpo se seguía acrecentando dolorosamente.

—Quiero darte un poquito de lo que me das, no soy experta, pero pienso que debe ser así.

Susurró, y sin esperar respuesta ella besó la clavícula del muchacho que la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, no espero mucho y bajó hasta su pecho, donde mordisqueo toda la piel de los amplios bíceps del chico.

Sasuke suspiró largamente cuando Sakura aumentó la fuerza en sus caricias.

—Lo siento —se disculpó avergonzada.

—No lo lamentes.

Susurró roncamente mientras la tomó de las caderas y la volvió a colocar abajo de él, en esta ocasión se las ingenió para quedar entre sus piernas, mas no por eso descuido el resto de su trabajo, todo lo contrario, los besos y las caricias en esta ocasión fueron mutuos y más prolongados, sus miradas se cruzaron en medio del acto, y Sakura no pudo reprimir una lagrima… _felicidad y miedo… _una extraña combinación, aquel acto no paso desapercibido para Sasuke, que besó la lagrima que descendía por la nívea mejilla.

—Todo estará bien. Lo prometo —dijo él sinceramente.

La volvió a besar, en esta ocasión mucho más delicadamente que antes, muchas cosas se transmitieron ahí. Ya no tenía dudas, él, Sasuke Uchiha, estaba enamorado de Sakura Haruno, y no se imaginaba su vida sin tenerla a ella, como su amiga, su esposa y su amante.

Se miraron a los ojos de nuevo y ella tragó pesadamente dirigiendo sus labios a los de su ahora amante.

_Amor._

Solo eso, solo los dos, no había nada mas, solo un mundo de sensaciones que los dos querían descubrir, en esos instantes había solo una realidad. Su realidad.

Sakura no supo cuando llegaron al punto culminante, cuando sus delineadas y contorneadas piernas estuvieron envueltas en la cintura de aquel muchacho, cuando la delicada prenda interior que cubría su intimidad fue descaradamente removida, y como aquel dios, disfrazado de demonio, estaba sin nada encima, mostrando descaradamente su esplendor, como un ángel.

El más sensual de todos los ángeles.

Sasuke estaba al borde de un infarto, ¿desde cuándo el sexo era tan glorioso? No, no había respuesta para ello, porque en ese momento, no era solo sexo, era una entrega mutua, total y complementaria, más allá de las sensaciones físicas, había un extraño código en cada latir de su corazón.

¿Amor?… sí, eso era, un amor real, un amor divino e idealista como describen los poetas.

Sus labios finalmente descendieron más, y al llegar al final del vientre, y al principio del Edén que había entre las piernas de Sakura, se deslizó con más cuidado, analizando con cuidado aquel lugar en el que deseaba fundirse con locura.

Sakura se limitó a verlo con los ojos entrecerrados, extremadamente excitada al sentir como la respiración de su pareja chocó con la parte más intima de su ser. Él alzo levemente su rostro y las miradas de ambos se encontraron. Sakura a modo de aprobación cerró los ojos, esperando que él la guiase.

La joven arqueó la espalda al sentir una lengua intrusa abrirse paso en su intimidad, de inmediato soltó un gran gemido, que intento reprimir sin éxito. Sasuke se detuvo un momento, pensando que quizás iba demasiado rápido, considerando que Sakura era virgen, pero aquella culpa desapareció de inmediato, después de todo, su deber era llevarla al cielo, como ella lo estaba haciendo con él. Así que volvió a enterrar su cabeza en medio de las piernas de la chica, haciendo de las suyas con sus expertos labios.

Pero Sasuke no se contento con ello, y con extrema soltura, elevó su mano hasta alcanzar uno de los pechos de ella, al que apretó con relativa delicadeza. Sakura continuó respirando y gimiendo agitadamente, hasta que ya no sintió aquel contacto tan apremiante en medio de su cadera, entonces abrió los ojos, encontrando dos ónix mirándola intensamente.

Acercó su boca con prudencia para besarla una vez más, Sakura se limitó a seguirle el juego y lo besó de igual manera, esperando transmitir a la perfección el mensaje de sus sentimientos.

Entonces sintió el paso final, aquella fuerte mano se las ingenio para abrirla más de piernas. Un roce en su intimidad se hizo presente, y un suspiró escapo de improviso de sus pétalos nuevamente. Finalmente la virilidad de él, comenzó a ingresar dentro de ella lentamente, pero de repente hubo una pausa, que Sakura no entendió, hasta que de improviso sintió la hombría de su amante, completamente dentro de ella, abrió los ojos, y se incorporó con violencia.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó de inmediato con voz ronca, abrazándola con fuerza, sintiendo como sus cuerpos se rozaban, y sobre todo como ella temblaba.

—Es doloroso —susurró ella con escasas lagrimas en los ojos, al sentir como aquel momento, su virginidad se había ido dolorosamente.

—Pronto pasara… si hubiera ido despacio, el dolor hubiera sido más intenso.

¡Por Kami! tenía razón, esa molesta sensación de dolor se fue aplacando velozmente, para darle paso a un intenso placer, nunca había sentido algo así. Nada podría igualar eso.

—Muévete —susurró presa de las intensas sensaciones.

Los oídos de Sasuke no tardaron en captar las órdenes, y con todo el autocontrol que lo caracterizaba, en un esfuerzo sobre humano, empezó con un suave movimiento, movimiento que dio pasó a un ritmo ideal, embestidas en dos direcciones: dentro y fuera.

Ella cerró los ojos y comenzó con un sonoro cantico a los oídos de Sasuke, gemidos gloriosos, que le pertenecían a él.

Únicamente a él.

Sakura con sus piernas rodeando las caderas de él, se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones; en medio del acto hecho su cuello para atrás, algo que él, aprovecho para besar las delineadas formas del cuello de ella, Sakura reaccionó de inmediato, e incorporó la cabeza, y ambos intentaron darse un torpe beso, mientras la danza rítmica de sus cuerpos siguió con su ritmo perfecto, hasta que ya no pudiendo aguantar más, ni abstenerse mas, Sasuke hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

El azabache mordió el níveo hombro de su hermosa amante para reprimir un grito de intenso placer, antes de sentir como los músculos de su miembro se contrajeron, y como la sangre en sus venas corrió con fuerza, al igual que un sudor frio lo recorrió por completo, llegó al orgasmo y derramó su esencia, y todo en sí, dentro de Sakura, que al igual que él sintió como sus pliegues apretaron con fuerza al no poder mas con todo el momento, y sin control de sí misma, se limitó a clavar las uñas en la espalda de su amante, intentando contener inútilmente el excesivo placer que estaba sintiendo, permitió que su cuerpo se relajara totalmente al sentir como su amante llenó por completo su interior con su semilla.

Finalmente Sasuke salió de ella, y ambos cayeron respirando agitadamente sobre la cama, sus corazones y sus respiraciones se acompasaron a la par, sus mentes empezaron a despejarse y a trabajar con normalidad y por fin analizaron las circunstancias.

¿Qué habían hecho?

—o—

—Todo está listo —dijo cierto rubio analizando a los caballos.

—¿No hay ningún inconveniente mi señor?

—No Minoji, la caravana de Sasuke esta lista.

—Me alegro mi señor.

—Buenos días —Saludó Sasuke con una leve sonrisa mientras salía del castillo—. Hola Naruto.

—Hola —correspondió secamente el menor, pero ni esto logro aplacar el excelente humor del otro.

—Permiso mi señor —se escabulló el guardia al ver el pesado ambiente.

—Adelante —respondió sin mirar, dada su lucha de miradas con el otro.

—¿Supongo que debes estar feliz ahora que debo irme?

—No lo negare, Teme —respondió Naruto con una media sonrisa —¿y cuál es tu próximo destino? —pese a sus diferencias, en todo este tiempo se habían aprendido a tener cierto aprecio y confianza entre ellos.

—El reino del Agua —respondió bajando los ojos, mientras un semblante algo gris se posicionó en él.

—El reino del Agua —repitió Naruto con los ojos brillantes, recordando a Hinata —¿y por qué no a la Arena? —preguntó curioso.

—Tengo que ser cortes —se limitó a responder rascándose la cabeza —es el reino de _mi prometida._

Cuando Naruto oyó las dos últimas palabras sintió un frio recorrerlo por todo el cuerpo. Él, tenía entendido según los relatos de Hinata, que esta tenía una hermana menor, de diez años exactamente, no, no podría tratarse de nadie de la casa principal, ya que Hinata no tenia mas hermanas, Sasuke debía estar comprometido, con alguien del Bouke.

Sí, eso debía ser.

—¿y quién es la afortunada? —preguntó sonriente.

—Hinata Hyuuga.

Naruto mostró un claro gesto de sorpresa, un sudor frio le recorrió la espalda y sintió como desde el interior de su pecho, finos cristales desgarraban su carne y su corazón, que comenzó a latir lentamente, claramente decepcionado y dolorosamente impresionado.

—A… sí… —fingió tranquilidad —¿cómo? —preguntó desesperadamente, sin reconocerse.

—¡Sasuke-sama es hora de irnos! —gritó uno de los subordinados de Sasuke.

—Me están llamando Naruto, me voy. Adiós —finalizó Sasuke, palmeando en la espalda a Naruto, mientras se dirigía a su carroza.

Naruto solo se quedo allí, miró como la caravana se marchaba, sintió como los galopes de los caballos le taladraban la cabeza.

Hinata estaba comprometida.

No debía sentirse tan miserable y diminuto, pero así era.

¿Por qué lo había engañado de un modo tan cruel?

No, Hinata no era de esa clase de personas, debía haber otra explicación… Sasuke, si, él debía tener la culpa, debía estar detrás de todo para fastidiarle, pero, no encajaba, se suponía que solo él y Hinata, eran responsables de su relación, quizás los dos se confabularon. No. Otra vez su mente erraba, era ilógico, Hinata y Sasuke se habían conocido en el baile, entonces al fin su mente le dio la respuesta, '_los han comprometido por intereses políticos', _pero aun así, quedaba la incertidumbre.

Se encogió de hombros y miró al cielo, apretando los puños. Deseaba ir por Hinata, y pedir explicaciones.

No, era demasiado apresurado, además dentro de una semana seria la gran celebración en honor al Kyuubi y él como el actual portador del mismo, debía estar presente.

No pensó mas y dio vuelta en dirección al palacio, ya hallaría el modo de hacer algo al respecto, eso sí, nadie le arrebataría a Hinata, nadie le quitaría a la mujer que deseaba, nadie frustraría sus deseos, y si es que, estaba realmente enamorado, nadie le evitaría amar.

—o—

—¿A qué hora piensas venir?

Se preguntó en soledad, mientras se desperezó y dejó a un lado el libro que había estado leyendo.

Tres toques consecutivos se escucharon e Itachi dejó sus pensamientos y empezó a prestarle atención a la puerta, dos toques más, un breve lapso y dos toques más breves. La contraseña estaba completa, con un paso ocioso se levantó de uno de los muebles y se dirigió a la puerta, la que abrió de mala gana.

—Buenos días —fingió cortesía.

—Uhm… no molestes comadreja —lo cortó de inmediato.

—Parece que no te hizo bien la salida, Deidara —le dirigió una mirada burlona, aunque su rostro se mantenía serio.

—Estoy agotado —dijo pasando a dentro, mientras cerraba la puerta.

—No aguantas —mostró una escueta sonrisa.

—Te prohíbo que te metas en mis cosas —le dijo serio dejando su capa negra en el perchero.

—De acuerdo, no te molestare más, pero dime ¿Cómo estuvo?

—Nah, nada fuera de lo normal —susurró viendo que no se desharía de Itachi a menos que le respondiera.

—Supongo que no está mal —comentó sin darle importancia.

—¡Basta! —Dijo algo enfadado —a ti, no te debe importar mi vida privada, como tu superior te _prohíbo_ que vuelvas a interrogarme sobre eso —respondió furioso.

—No te ofusques —lo cortó Itachi. No comprendía por que Deidara se sentía tan importante.

—Lo siento, pero sabes… —fue interrumpido.

—Sí, lo sé. De acuerdo, ya entendí —se excusó —por cierto, ¿Sasuke llega hoy? —preguntó.

—Así es. Debe venir cuanto antes, para ajustar los puntos finales con la información que le encargamos.

Itachi se alzó de hombros, con aquella respuesta y se levantó de la mesa con el pretexto de que iba a dormir, luego de haber hecho guardia toda la noche.

Así, Deidara simplemente se dedicó a desayunar solo en el comedor, estaba agotando después de su "noche de diversión", el cual era el nombre con el que llamaban a las escapaditas que tenían en las misiones para divertirse y beber un poco.

Después de todo necesitaba esparcirse, al fin y al cabo, y viendo mas allá de todo, eran hombres normales, con necesidades, y una vida… si, una vida… cayó en cuenta de que Itachi y él aún estaban vivos.

Aunque las cosas habían salido bien la noche anterior, y había tenido la suerte de encontrar algo mejor que una prostituta barata, no había dejado de pensar en la misión, esa situación lo inquietaba demasiado, aun no podía creer que era él mismo quien estaba armando una estrategia para secuestrar a su pequeño hermano.

Naruto.

Levantó los ojos al techo y sacudió la cabeza, con el pasar de los años dentro de la organización había aprendido a manejar sus sentimientos y para su desventura ahora estos se encontraban en un vendaval entre la moral y el deber.

La moral, le decía que era incorrecto secuestrar a su hermanito, y lo hacía meditar sobre el dolor de su familia, mientras el deber, simplemente le dictaba seguir órdenes.

Terminó de desayunar y se puso de pie, caminó lentamente y salió de la pequeña cabaña.

Un hermoso sol resplandecía en el cielo, y un gran viento soplaba. Se sentó en el pasto y empezó a contemplar el paisaje, entonces sonrió y recordó como las chicas lo perseguían y le gritaban que era más brillante que el sol, y como Naruto se burlaba de él por ello, al recordarlo simplemente su semblante risueño cambio por uno serio.

_¿Qué le diría?_

Se supone, que eran seis años de ausencia, y no se imaginaba aparecer de la nada y decirle, _"Otouto, estoy vivo_". Eso era una gran estupidez.

Suspiró mas ondo y se puso de pie, su deber era su deber y punto, tenía que enfrentar sus miedos y así lo haría, no había nada más que discutir, era así y ya.

Decidido dio vuelta y se dirigió a la cabaña con un solo pensamiento, cumplir a cabalidad con su misión, sin importarle las consecuencias, después de todo…

_El fin justifica los medios… ¿verdad?_

CONTINUARA…

_**

* * *

**_

Notas de Autor:

Que decir… ha sido el capítulo con menos modificaciones que he hecho.

Siento que Sasuke está OoC, y no estoy muy feliz. Espero aun así, que entre todo, incluido ese intento de lemon, que no tiene nada diferente en redacción y es fiel al escrito original a excepción de las rayas, les haya gustado, pues fue mi primer intento oficial.

Sin más que acotar, la pregunta de rigor…

.

_¿Reviews?_


	11. Ocaso del Kyuubi

**Notas****: **Explicaciones y demás, acerca de la historia y la narración al final del fanfic

**Disclaimer****: **Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei

_._

… _En contra de mis principios…_

**

* * *

**

AMORES CRUZADOS

**Capitulo 11: Ocaso del Kyuubi **

.

—Todo está listo.

—Calculamos todo a la perfección. Nada puede fallar.

—Muy bien ya conocen sus lugares. Itachi, Sasuke… es hora de ubicarnos.

—Antes de hacerlo ¿Estás seguro de que deseas que sea así, Deidara?

—Uhm… Sí, seré yo quien me haga personalmente cargo de mi hermano.

—¿Tienes la certeza de no querer tomar el consejo de mi hermano?

—Sí, Sasuke. El único que se hará cargo de Naruto, seré YO. Entendido.

—Entendido.

Respondieron unísonamente dos voces, y se limitaron en seguir en silencio al superior de la misión, que caminaba sosegadamente delante de ellos, con el propósito de llegar a su primer objetivo: La entrada de Konoha.

—o—

Una muchacha esperaba a las afueras del palacio, la salida de alguien en especial. La hora había llegado, su relación oficialmente debía terminar, no podía vivir con su conciencia replicándole a cada instante esa noche. Esa sensual noche.

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza; si alguien se atreviese a preguntarle si se arrepentía de los hechos cometidos, ella sencillamente respondería con un, _no. _¿Qué había de malo en lo que había pasado? ¿Era tan grave realmente amar a un paria? No, un sentimiento tan gratificante no podía ser tabú, su meditación se vio interrumpida al ver una cabellera rubia salir del palacio, en medio de la servidumbre que salía apurada a la celebración del gran zorro.

—Naruto —levantó la voz Sakura, batiendo la mano, mientras se acercaba al rubio.

—Hola Sakura-chan —correspondió amablemente.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Podría ser en otro momento… mis padres y mis abuelos me esperan en el centro de Konoha, voy retrasado.

—Tiene que ser ahora —dijo firme.

—Entonces te llevo y hablamos en el camino.

—Está bien.

Respondió y no dijo más hasta que ambos subieron al transporte y este comenzó a andar.

—Naruto…

—Sí, Sakura-chan…

—Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos hace una semana… —Naruto la vio con una ligera sorpresa y respondió:

—Sí.

—Respecto a eso —tragó saliva, eso era difícil —no debe ser mas, nuestra relación debe acabar… —continuó sin rodeos.

—Concuerdo contigo —dijo el rubio viendo a un punto del vacío —que te parece si se lo anunciamos a mis padres apenas termine la celebración —sugirió.

—Me parece excelente —respondió sonriendo.

Los dos rieron con más fuerza, como dos amigos. Amigos… sí, siempre fueron eso, que mal identificaron sus sentimientos.

La carroza llegó al centro de Konoha, y los dos descendieron de ella.

—Papá, Mamá, ya estamos aquí —dijo el rubio.

—No tienes que decirlo, ya los vemos —continuó Minato con tono burlón.

—¡Papá! —Protestó de inmediato, Sakura y Kushina simplemente rieron frente a la escena.

—Al fin los encuentro —interrumpió una voz.

—¿Qué sucede ero-sennin? —volteó a ver el rubio.

—Que gracioso —dijo algo molesto haciendo una mueca —los vine a buscar. Los carruajes están listos.

—Entonces vamos —respondió Minato siguiendo a su padre, mientras el resto de su familia seguía sus pasos.

—o—

—¡Argh!

Dio un último grito hondo el soldado, cuando una mano fuerte terminó por estrangularlo. Al acabar con el acto el susodicho arrojó aquel desdichado como un muñeco de trapo contra las sucias paredes.

—No crees… que te pasaste —susurró una voz —él era joven… tendría mi edad quizás.

—No, no me pase —continuó—. Lo hice para que todos los de aquí tomen en cuenta nuestro poder.

El capado dio vuelta y vio los aterrados rostros de los soldados mirarle, y temblar como gelatinas.

Pobres miserables, bien era sabido por todos que Akatsuki era sinónimo de muerte, y que sus objetivos y combates jamás fallaban.

_Jamás._

—Todos en línea y no opongan resistencia, a menos que deseen algo peor que la suerte de ese incompetente.

Advirtió el aparentemente superior, nadie dijo nada y más de quince soldados comenzaron a ser atados uno a uno por los dos repudiados.

Estaban corriendo con gran suerte, hasta el momento por lo menos. Y en todo caso, si surgía algún inconveniente, tenían como apoyo su kekke genkai, definitivamente todo eso había resultado más fácil de lo previsto.

El menor finalmente hizo un nudo, atando así al último soldado. Ya no había nadie que resguardara el desfile de la familia real. Todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado.

_Perfecto._

—De acuerdo, todo está tal cual lo pidió el superior.

—Sí, ahora todo depende de él. De parte nuestra, todo está hecho —esbozó una sonrisa invisible, excepto para los ojos de su acompañante —a él simplemente le toca el jaque mate.

—o—

Las personas observaban encantadas el desfile; la celebración más importante del año se efectuaba en ese preciso instante, danzas, canticos, baile y flores, muchas flores lanzadas a los bailarines, la parada militar y finalmente las personalidades más importantes. La familia real.

En un primer carruaje viajaban las dos damas de la casa real, y junto a ellas, una joven considerada por muchos como la futura reina del fastuoso imperio.

Kushina saludó a la multitud que la rodeaba, batiendo con ímpetu su brazo, y sonriendo ampliamente. La reina madre a su lado derecho sonrió y saludó a la multitud con más moderación que su nuera, aquel toque de recato natural la hacía resaltar y llamar la atención, aunque no lo desease; finalmente a lado de ambas se hallaba Sakura saludando con discreción, mientras un rosa leve se mostraba en sus pómulos, más de uno agitó la mano con frenesí esperando llamar la atención de la encantadora muchacha.

En un tramo considerable más atrás, se observó el segundo carruaje traer a la dinastía pura, de la casa real.

Minato, el actual rey, lucia soberbio en su traje de gala, su porte altivo lo hacía distinguirse, y su admirable aura, hacia de él, un indiscutible emperador; a lado de él se encontraba Jiraiya, con una sonrisa igual de discreta, su mirada, su semblante y todo en sí, mostraba en él un digno ejemplo de hombre, sabio, fuerte e inteligente, un rey ideal, que por propia voluntad había renunciado a su cargo, pero había dejado tras de sí, un legado en el Viento, y su nombre escrito como leyenda, como uno de los famosos Sannins; finalmente a lado de ambas personalidades, e igual de llamativo se encontraba Naruto, sonriendo ampliamente y saludando con sus manos, si algo era interesante de aquel muchachito para el pueblo, era la energía que desprendía, aun no era una leyenda, aun no tenía una historia, sin embargo destacaba por la vida y el furor en sus expresiones y acciones, llenas de nobleza… algo digno, de un futuro rey.

Los dos carruajes se aproximaban al transversal número 7 de la calle principal, todos estaban tan concentrados en su algarabía que no notaron la poca vigilancia que había en el lugar. Un hombre en la acera derecha, y a su frente dos hombres con el traje militar esperando el paso de la familia real, de repente y para sorpresa de todos, cuando terminó de pasar la carroza, con las damas de la casa real, un militar de cada lado salió al centro de la avenida, Naruto, Minato y Jiraiya a una prudente distancia observaron extrañados aquel comportamiento, pero de improviso los dos supuestos soldados desaparecieron para darle paso a una gran explosión, los tres simplemente se cubrieron intentando evitar el impacto, pero curiosamente este no llegó.

Al empezar a disiparse la nube de humo, los ojos azules del soberano y el príncipe se abrieron con sorpresa frente a la visión que se presentaba ante ellos, mientras Jiraiya simplemente miro con cautela lo que se presentaba a la delantera de él.

Un Akatsuki estaba frente a la carroza, alrededor del susodicho tan solo el vacio, por reflejo, los tres aunque aturdidos miraron a todas partes, hallando a la lejanía algo de vida, entonces notaron también, que eran rodeados por una barrera de energía.

—¡¿Qué demonios quieres escoria?

Gritó aturdido el rey, a la silueta que se encontraba frente a él.

Deidara se sintió inundado de un mar de sensaciones. Seis años, y el destino era tan noble que le regalaba el hermoso momento de ver a su padre, su abuelo, y su pequeño hermano. No, Naruto ya no era un niño, casi era un hombre. Sus finos labios temblaron de la emoción y la impresión, pero reaccionando de inmediato, Deidara agitó la cabeza, y colocó sus pensamientos en orden.

_Tomar a Naruto, y largarse de ahí._

—Monarcas, les ruego su colaboración —pidió modulando su voz —mientras no opongan resistencia, todo estará en orden —finalizó sin gritar, pero fuerte y claro para receptar la orden a cabalidad.

—¡Ni lo pienses! Ahora que uno de ustedes está aquí, me cobrare el 'paseíto' que le hicieron a Sakura-chan.

Inquirió agitado Naruto, que saltó de la carroza y sin previo aviso, realizó un sello de manos, para realizar el Kage Bushin no Jutsu, fue demasiado veloz, y dada la situación, su padre y su abuelo no pudieron detenerlo, inesperadamente los mayores observaron el Rasengan ser disparado por las manos jóvenes del muchacho.

Deidara, como el prodigio que era, reaccionó rápido esquivando el golpe, _'igual de imprudente'_ pensó de inmediato, colocándose tras el rubio menor, dispuesto a noquearlo para llevárselo de ahí, pero se detuvo en el acto al sentir dos chakras poderosos, intentar atacarle; con reflejos dignos de un guerrero de la altura de él, esquivó los rasengans vinientes, sorprendiendo a su padre y su abuelo. Después de todo, aunque él fue incapaz de perfeccionar aquella técnica, al ser una herencia de combate de la familia la comprendía y sabía su funcionamiento.

—¿Cómo? —Susurró Minato asombrado, aquella técnica era prácticamente infalible estando a tan corta distancia.

—Veo que no desean conllevar las cosas con calma.

_Perdóname Papá, pero es por el futuro del imperio._

Pensó Deidara, mientras se colocó al frente de los tres guerreros que lo observaban expectantes, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos, lo único que se mostró ante ellos fue un Akatsuki, colocarse de pie sin hacer ningún movimiento. Sin previo aviso y a una velocidad admirable el terrorista hizo un gran número de sellos, los tres soberanos se colocaron en posición de defensa, sin embargo no ocurrió nada, salvo que el individuo metió sus manos a los bolsillos de la capa… en medio del abrumador silencio se escuchó unas mordidas, y el chocar de dientes, se miraron a las caras sin entender y bajaron la guardia, hasta que un observador Jiraiya admiró como el sujeto sacaba las manos de los bolsillos, y abría las mismas, mostrando en las palmas un par de figurillas. Dos aves hechas de arcilla. Cuando estas estuvieron a la vista en su totalidad, Naruto y Minato las miraron fijamente.

_._

—_Qué te parece _—_preguntó un niño de once años a su hermano menor. _

—_Aniki, es muy bonita 'ttebayo _—_susurró un pequeño de seis años emocionado, tomando en sus manos una pequeña escultura de arcilla, con forma de ave._

—_Si de verdad te gusta, te la regalo Naruto._

—_Gracias, Deidara._

_._

Un fugaz e inquietante recuerdo se posicionó en la mente de Naruto, al observar las avecillas que sostenía el tipejo ese. Eran idénticas a las que construía su admirado hermano, abrió los ojos sobremanera y comenzó a temblar, mientras veía como su padre y su abuelo se lanzaban al combate, cuando lo hicieron, las aves volaron de las manos del Akatsuki hacia sus antecesores, y en medio de su trayecto explotaron, Jiraiya y Minato pudieron esquivarlas a duras penas, mientras se miraban a las caras sorprendidos.

—Uhm, yo de ustedes tomaría más enserio mis esculturas —su voz se torno arrogante —ya que son arte y mi _arte es una explosión._

El sujeto no dijo nada mas, y volvió a meter las manos en sus bolsillos, tanto Minato como Jiraiya, intentaron aprovechar el momento para atacarle pero Deidara fue veloz, e hizo unas pequeñas arañas explosivas para despistar, las lanzó fijamente con la intención de que su padre y su abuelo las esquivaran, fue en aquel momento cuando sus combatientes se percataron de las bocas humanas que tenía en las manos, algo aturdidos por la situación se alejaron de inmediato.

—Que… demonios es eso… —susurró Minato para su padre y su hijo.

—Ni idea… en todos mis años de combate nunca vi algo así.

—Son… bocas de… personas… —tartamudeó Naruto impresionado.

—Cálmate hijo.

—Papá…

—o—

—¡Por Kami! ¿Qué está ocurriendo? —chilló Kushina acercándose a unos soldados.

—Es Akatsuki, señora —respondió con resignación.

—¡Akatsuki! —exclamó Tsunade, seguida por una sobresaltada Sakura.

—Sí Tsunade-sama… el rey, Jiraiya-sama, y Naruto-san, están ahí.

—¡Y qué rayos esperan para ir por el mal nacido terrorista ese!

—No podemos. El lugar donde se está llevando a cabo la batalla, está rodeado por un campo de energía —el militar calló un momento —cada vez que intentamos atravesarlo ocurre una explosión, lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a alguien, dos de nuestros soldados ya han muerto intentando lograr filtrarse. Lo lamentamos.

Tsunade bajó la mirada frustrada y no dijo más. Kushina empezó a inquietarse demasiado, y Sakura simplemente se limitó a rezar.

—o—

Las cosas se habían intensificado, y un par de golpes le habían llegado. Prodigio o no, el combatir con dos excelentes guerreros y una gran promesa, era complicado. Dos rasengans se combinaron, con la intención de llegarle por detrás, mientras intentaba a la vez esquivar un golpe directo de su hermano.

La situación era complicada.

Un fuerte puño se estrelló en su vientre y su mano se detuvo en la mejilla del menor, haciéndolos caer al suelo, evitando así los rasengans, el porrazo recibido dolía, pero lo más importante se había logrado. Evitar un ataque mortal.

'_Esto se está complicando demasiado',_ pensó Deidara, escupiendo un poco de sangre, arrodillado en el piso y apoyado en uno de sus brazos, estaba tan concentrado en su dolor y su estrategia, que no notó un par de cielos indagadores observarlo.

Naruto recorrió con sus ojos la figura de aquel relegado, arrodillado en el piso. Reparó en determinado momento, en un líquido rojizo que se filtró por medio de las borlas del sombrero cónico, un punto débil, eso era lo que buscaba y aunque aquella muestra de debilidad debió ser suficiente, para su investigación, algo dentro de sí, evitó que su mente trabajara con la rapidez requerida en medio de batalla, aquel sujeto le inspiraba confianza. Era estúpido.

—Ríndete… estas acabado —exigió Jiraiya aproximándose.

—Se coherente. No podrás contra tres, por muy hábil que seas…

El rubio akatsuki simplemente se limitó a incorporarse y darse vuelta para encararlos. El viento sopló con relativa fuerza y la cabellera de Jiraiya flotó, mientras unos traviesos mechones jugaron inquietos en las cabelleras del rey y su hijo, Deidara, simplemente se delimitó a sostener su sombrero, pero un imprudente cabello rubio se escapó… nadie lo advirtió.

—Puede haber un ejército… mientras sean unos miserables, los venceré —respondió Deidara a su padre —el espíritu y la razón del shinobi determina la victoria en un combate —Minato tambaleó ante esas palabras. Su prodigio las había dicho anteriormente—. No importa el número y la calidad pasa a segundo plano. La fuerza real esta más allá de la habilidad.

Minato lo miró fijamente y sintió una fugaz conmoción, aquel proscrito en frente suyo, había…

_._

—_No, no participaras en esto. Olvídalo de una vez hijo._

—_Pero Papá, uhm, yo estoy listo… he demostrado talento ¿no es suficiente acaso?_

—_Tú has practicado pero, jamás has peleado _—_respondió Minato con una negación a la petición de su hijo._

—_Papá, yo quiero ser una leyenda… como tú _—_fijó sus cielos en los océanos de su progenitor._

_Un pesado silencio se hizo en la habitación._

—_Entonces respóndeme esto… Para ti, ¿qué es ser un Shinobi? _

_El chico arqueó una ceja y ladeó los ojos. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? _

_Teóricamente un Shinobi, era un ninja, con atribuciones militares bajo el mando de la corona pero, él era parte de la corona. La respuesta era otra._

—_Un Shinobi… es aquel… _—_respondió lentamente, colocando sus pensamientos en orden, la pregunta era ¿Qué es ser un shinobi?, ¿no que es un shinobi? _—_que impulsado… por una razón… y un espíritu inquebrantable… es capaz de alcanzar la victoria… es aquel que descubre que la fuerza esta mas allá de la habilidad… _

_Su mirada tambaleante se fijó de nuevo en las orbes de su padre, ¿acaso era tan incoherente desear combatir por tu nación?_

—_Es un excelente concepto, tomando en cuenta tu escasa experiencia _—_Minato sonrió levemente _—_de acuerdo, te dejare batallar, pero obedecerás ciegamente las ordenes de tu capitán, o sea yo._

—_Sí, Papá…_

_._

El tiempo caminó lentamente y el viento sopló con fuerza de nuevo.

'_No quería llegar a esto'_… la sola idea era peligrosa, pero si era el único modo.

—Yo… jamás combato sin un as, bajo la manga.

Los tres se miraron dubitativos por la insinuación. Gran error, en la guerra, no hay tiempo para distracciones.

Aunque el periodo fue corto, fue suficiente para que Deidara construyera un pequeño pajarillo de arcilla que voló hasta el suelo; los contrincantes la miraron desconcertados, ¿esa pequeña cosa era un as?, Deidara simplemente evitó entretenerse y formó velozmente un par de sellos, entonces la pequeña ave, se transformó en una gran escultura alada, los tres retrocedieron asombrados, mientras Deidara sencillamente con un salto se subió a la ave, y se elevó en esta.

—Nunca… vi… un ninjutsu que pudiera volar… —dijo Minato sorprendido.

—Yo tampoco hijo.

—¿Cómo combatir a eso? —preguntó Naruto consternado.

—Este ninjutsu, no tiene como propósito atacar —intervino Deidara, como quien da clases ilustrativas —solo hacer las cosas más fáciles.

Por el tono de voz que aplicó era fácil deducir que tramaba algo, sin espera de nada, unas primeras aves, similares a la voladora, aparecieron sobrevolando hacia ellos, y en medio del curso de vuelo explotaron, la distancia fue exacta, esto los obligó a separarse, lanzar un ataque, era su única opción. Demasiado tarde, Deidara fue más rápido y lanzó unas esculturas mucho más veloces y con un mayor impacto explosivo.

La humareda, el brillo del fuego, no ayudaban en nada, las cosas eran irreconocibles, lanzar un ataque sería peligroso, podría llegarle a cualquiera de ellos, algo de claridad empezó a aparecer pero fue inmediatamente nublada por una explosión igual de fuerte.

El gran sannin y el rayo amarillo, habían sido acorralados.

Para Naruto las cosas no eran mejores, su poca experiencia en combate, y las extrañas similitudes entre el relegado ese y su hermano, eran demasiadas, y no ayudaban para nada, su mirada se nubló mas a causa de una nueva explosión, cerca de su padre y su abuelo. Una gran inquietud se posicionó en su rostro, intentó aclarar todo haciendo uso del kyuubi, pero fue inútil antes de invocarlo una de las dichosas aves esas se cruzó cerca de él ocasionando un gran estruendo, todo se volvió oscuro, la humareda le provocó una sensación de ahogo. En medio de la desesperación e impotencia sintió una especie de abrazo… no, no era un abrazo, una mano lo tomó del pecho y otra le tapó la boca, pretendió moverse furioso, pero fue inútil, aquel que lo sostenía era muy fuerte.

—o—

—Itachi… ¡las explosiones! —increpó aturdido al ver la gran humareda a la distancia.

—Ya veo…

—Deidara debe estar en problemas… deberíamos…

—No —interrumpió de inmediato—. Él solo ha tenido más dificultades de las planificadas. Nada grave.

—Te recuerdo que esa estrategia la utiliza en últimos casos.

—Lo sé. Lo conozco más tiempo que tú —paró un momento —las cosas en esta ocasión son distintas, él no solo está combatiendo con ellos, sino consigo mismo. Así que cálmate y espera.

El menor hizo silencio y se quedó dubitativo, a veces maldecía la forma de hablar de su hermano, siempre en acertijos, en ocasiones era incapaz de entenderle.

—o—

—Su… suéltame —exigió Naruto forcejeando en lo que le era posible, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

—Lo lamento… pero no.

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de sentir un ligero golpe en su nuca, y ver como poco a poco todo se iba poniendo nubloso. En medio de las difusas imágenes que alcanzaban a distinguir sus ojos, miró un largo mechón rubio colarse por medio de las borlas del sombrero, un mechón tan dorado y brillante, como su propio cabello, pero tan largo como el de su…

—o—

Dos figuras se movían velozmente, evitando los ataques del contrincante con rapidez y gracia. No había tregua. Todo era marcado por ritmos perfectos, ni un solo toque, ni un solo descuido, sino…

—Estas distraída.

—No es cierto.

Sus delicados labios no terminaron de pronunciar la frase, cuando hábilmente su contrincante se deshizo de su espada, haciéndola volar en el aire.

—¿Qué sucede Hinata? —Preguntó Neji extrañado —tu rendimiento suele ser más elevado.

—No… lo sé… —respondió —me siento rara…

Hinata bajó el rostro y miró al piso, había algo en su pecho que no la dejaba tranquila. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Si quieres podemos descansar un momento.

—No Neji-niisan… yo… ya estoy bien.

—Seguro…

—Sí… yo…

Su corazón dio un vuelco, y una imagen se presentó en su cabeza.

_Naruto._

Un combate… una lucha… sangre… un monstruo… _Akatsuki…_

—No puede ser —alcanzó a susurrar antes de que todo se pusiera oscuro a su alrededor.

—¡Hinata!

Un último grito escapó de los labios del hombre que consideraba su hermano, después todo se nubló a su alrededor.

CONTINUARA…

**

* * *

**

Notas de Autor:

Estoy en blanco, lo único que tengo en mente es la satisfacción de este capítulo. Uno de los mejores sin duda.

Espero haber corregido las faltas, que era lo que más me agobiaba a estas alturas…

.

_¿Reviews?_


	12. A las puertas del encuentro

**Notas****: **Explicaciones y demás, acerca de la historia y la narración al final del fanfic

**Disclaimer****: **Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei

_._

… _tú, yo, nosotros…_

**

* * *

**

AMORES CRUZADOS

**Capitulo 12: A las puertas del encuentro **

**.**

Deidara voló sobre su gran creación, a la mayor velocidad que pudo, todo había salido perfectamente, tan solo faltaba la huida. Todo le fue confuso, su mente dio vuelcos y discutió con su conciencia… aun no podía creerlo:

Había secuestrado a su propio hermano.

Era un miserable, y se merecía todos los golpes dados por el destino. Ahora si los merecía.

Pocos minutos después de huir del campo de batalla con su hermano inconsciente, se adentró a un bosque frondoso.

—Hasta que llegas —reclamó uno de los encapados.

—No fue sencillo —se defendió parando el vuelo.

—Lo importante es que todo salió de acuerdo a lo planificado —reprendió el menor del trió.

—De acuerdo, lo admito —aceptó la crítica —Deidara… ¿llevaras a Naruto contigo sobre el ave?

—No, seriamos más notables —respondió el rubio, dando un salto para bajar del ave con Naruto en brazos.

Itachi se aproximó a Deidara para observar como este sostenía en sus brazos a su ahora presa.

—Vaya… si se parecen.

—Claro, somos hermanos —por un instante sus ojos vagaron en el rostro de su hermano, y un gesto alegre e imperceptible se poso en sus facciones —¿Tienen la carreta lista?

—Sí —respondió Sasuke señalando un pequeño vehículo, si se podría considerar así, de madera con dos ruedas, el cual estaba enganchado a dos caballos.

—Perfecto —se limitó a responder, depositando en su interior el cuerpo inconsciente que llevaba en brazos —Itachi, tú escoltaras la carreta, es decir, iras de tras, vigilando —el susodicho se limitó a asentir —Sasuke, tú vigilaras a mi hermano, y yo, conduciré la carreta.

—Pero —intentó replicar.

—Pero nada —increpó con veracidad.

—Deidara… —atrajo la atención Itachi.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó de quedito el rubio.

—¿Por qué le diste ese trabajo a Sasuke, si sabes cómo es su relación con Naruto? —prosiguió de igual manera.

—¿Acaso no te recuerdan a alguien? —continuó, sosteniendo la mirada.

—Vaya memoria —finalizó separándose.

—Bien, ¿Estás listo Sasuke? —el joven de ojos negros se limitó a erguirse y a subir a la carreta con un salto.

—Ya sé que de todos modos me van a obligar. Qué más da —dijo sentándose a lado de Naruto con las piernas cruzadas, y las manos apoyadas sobre los muslos.

—Entonces, es hora de irnos —dijo Deidara subiendo en la parte delantera de la carreta para guiar los caballos.

—Procura cuidar mis cosas.

Se burló Itachi de su hermano haciendo alusión al equipaje que acompañaba al cuerpo del rubio inconsciente. Sasuke no dijo nada, se limitó simplemente a mirarlo molesto, hasta que sintió un leve temblorcillo, la carreta empezó a ser tirada por los caballos dirigidos por Deidara.

Sasuke simplemente cerró los ojos al viento que le producía aquello, se sentía satisfecho por su trabajo, impulsivamente volteó a ver al rubio, que dormía tranquilamente, y notó un semblante diferente en él, una sonrisa ligera ataviaba su rostro, Sasuke se delimitó a mirarlo curioso, pero no dijo nada, tan solo un pensamiento sutil paso por su mente…

_Lo presientes… sabes realmente que él está con vida. Yo también me sentí feliz… al ver a mi hermano de nuevo._

—o—

—Hijo… —habló Jiraiya al ver como los cielos de su único hijo se abrían lentamente .

—Papá…

Alcanzó a decir Minato incorporándose un poco, al tocarse la cabeza sintió como sus dedos se humedecían con un líquido rojizo. Sangre.

—Maldito Akatsuki —susurró —¿Dónde está Naruto, Papá?

—De eso quería hablarte.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó algo turbado al ver el rostro de su progenitor.

—Aquella sabandija… se llevo a mi nieto…

—¡QUÉ! —gritó conmocionado.

—Así es, lo único que se ha podido hallar hasta el momento es esto —extendió un rollo hacia su hijo, el cual Minato abrió desesperado.

_._

_Monarcas del Viento._

_Reyes Minato, y Kushina… _

_No hay demasiado que develar… para cuando lean esto, el príncipe Naruto estará bajo nuestro poder. Cualquier negociación la haremos más adelante, les rogamos paciencia y tranquilidad, mientras estos mensajes les lleguen, pueden dar por hecho que la vida de su hijo está garantizada._

_Atte. _

_Akatsuki_

_._

Minato terminó de leer el mensaje, sintiéndose diminuto e impotente…

'_No, no de nuevo',_ se repitió incansablemente en su mente, ya conocía esa sensación, ya había pasado por eso. No, no lo permitiría de nuevo.

Sin poder evitarlo una lágrima bajó de sus océanos hasta la comisura de sus labios, ahí pudo sentir la amargura del momento. Salado, como esa lágrima. Levantó los ojos al cielo, e inspiró un poco de aire intentando calmarse.

—Mi madre… y Kushina, ¿ya lo saben? —preguntó lo más calmado que pudo.

—No… tuve el valor —respondió Jiraiya agachando la mirada.

—Ya veo.

No se atrevió a decir más, simplemente caminó, se sintió mareado y con nauseas. Su hijo… su otro hijo le fue arrebatado por el destino también y él no pudo hacer nada, fue incapaz de defenderle. Estando ya a pocos pasos de cruzar la barrera hecha por la milicia, sintió una mano en su hombro. Fuerte, confortadora.

—Papá.

—Esto… hay que afrontarlo juntos.

—Gracias.

Jiraiya le brindó una sonrisa triste a Minato, que agachó la mirada y continúo sosegadamente, hasta que las halló, su madre discutiendo con unos militares… y Sakura apoyando a su mujer.

No habría consuelo cuando lo supiera.

—¡Le exijo inmediatamente que me deje pasar!

—Tsunade-sama.

—Tsunade… ¡NADA! Le vuelvo a repetir.

—Madre —un hilillo de voz imperceptible interrumpió.

—Minato… hijo…

Cortó su diálogo Tsunade para correr a abrazar a su hijo y su marido, para Sakura y Kushina, tampoco paso desapercibida la interrupción de su escena.

—Minato —habló sonriente Kushina corriendo despacio hasta quedar frente a su esposo, y levantar sus verdes orbes para encararlo. No halló contacto —me alegro de que estés bien, ¿Por cierto? Mi bebe, mi Naruto —comenzó a mirar para todas las direcciones.

—Kushina —Minato finalmente elevó su rostro, el cual se notaba tranquilo, sin embargo el brillo tintineante en los cielos de Minato denotaba una gran zozobra.

—¿Qué… ocurre Minato? —Kushina era despistada e imprudente, pero no era estúpida, presentía la razón de aquel comportamiento.

—El objetivo de Akatsuki… fue Naruto desde el principio… fui inepto… no pude protegerle…

—Mi… mi nieto… —pronunció con los labios temblorosos Tsunade al escuchar a su hijo —Jiraiya —articuló fuertemente desesperada, mirando inquisitivamente a su marido.

—Lo siento… Tsunade…

—No puede ser —dijo Tsunade enterrando su rostro en el pecho de su esposo, llorando sin consuelo.

—Minato —bajó el semblante Kushina temblando, intentando contener el llanto —primero mi Deidara… ahora mi Naruto… ¡NO! ¡No quiero perder a mi otro niño! —gritó desesperada golpeando en el pecho a su esposo que la abrazó fuertemente. Kushina se limitó a sollozar destrozada en el pecho de su marido.

Ajena al desolador cuadro de la familia real, Sakura observaba todo, y temblaba… acaso… acaso aquel al que se había entregado sin reservas, ahora le causaba tanto dolor. Miró al espacio y una lágrima escapó de sus esmeraldas, bajó el rostro y comenzó a gimotear con fuerza.

No… las sensaciones, cada palabra, cada caricia, cada beso, esos ojos, todo le transmitió siempre un sentimiento fuerte, fue por ello que se atrevió a ir tan lejos. Ya sin poder contenerse, ella también empezó a llorar inconsolablemente.

—o—

Hanabi miró a su hermana reposar inquieta sobre la cama.

Había adelantado su regreso con el propósito de apoyarla, en aquellos momentos tan complejos, y en vez de sorprender, había sido ella la sorprendida, cuando al arribar a su hogar se le informó del extraño colapso de su hermana, en este momento, la observaba ajena, como si estuviese vagando en algún lugar remoto e inimaginable.

_¿Qué sucede contigo Hina-chan?_

Hinata reposaba perturbada sobre la cama. Sus desmayos últimamente inquietaban demasiado al cuerpo médico real del palacio, pero no se podían sacar conclusiones, dado que su cuadro clínico no presentaba síntomas exactos de alguna enfermedad en particular. Ajena a todo, Hinata y su conciencia vagaban por ahí… en un mundo distante y espiritual.

—Naruto-kun —gritó emocionada corriendo en medio del vacío para alcanzar a su amado.

—Hinata —volteó el rubio preso de una alegría inmensa por volverla a ver.

Al encontrarse se abrazaron fuertemente, y se separaron a penas para mirarse a los ojos.

—Yo… los vi… Akatsuki… —habló entrecortadamente —¿qué ocurrió?

—No lo sé. Me tomaron como rehén, y uno de ellos me subió a una ave de arcilla voladora.

—Yo, la vi… un objeto extraño, pero en fin, ¿tu estas bien?

—Sí…

Respondió el rubio bajando el rostro, rosando ligeramente su nariz con la de Hinata. Los labios de ella se entreabrieron, e inquieta se acercó al muchacho para darle paso a un profundo beso. Pero aquel contacto se sentía muy diferente, muy real, diferente a un sueño, se separaron por un instante sin perder el contacto visual, Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata y la besó.

—Hinata, aquí, ahora, quiero que me digas, ¿qué sucede con Sasuke? —Hinata sintió el tibio aliento rozar aun su mano y tembló, como si fuese culpable, pero no lo era.

—Naruto-kun… yo…

—Sin rodeos, Hinata —exigió el rubio mirándola estrictamente.

—¡No es mi culpa! —Habló rápido, agitando la cabeza negativamente —yo, solo te amo a ti —Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, era la primera vez que la escuchaba pronunciar algo relacionado al verbo 'amor' —y siempre será así, no importa que me impongan a Sasuke, y lo apuesto que él sea, mi corazón y mi alma son tuyos,

Lo abrazó con fuerza, se aferró a él. No obstante, ese abrazo la lastimó, la hirió sobremanera, porque él no le correspondía, su rostro antes enterrado en el hombro del muchacho se irguió para mirarlo, leyendo indiferencia en sus ojos… se sintió destrozada.

—Na… Naruto —pronunció entrecortadamente.

—Hinata… _mi Hinata_ —dijo el acariciando la nívea mejilla con el dorso de su mano —esto… ¿Qué hacemos? —un latente brillo comenzó a tintinar en sus océanos. Estaba medianamente perturbado y completamente enamorado. Sí, ahora podía decir que eso era cierto.

—Por el momento, disfrutar de nuestra compañía… _tú… yo…_ _nosotros_…

Su voz se quebranto al borde de las lágrimas, que sin permiso descendieron hasta sus labios en el momento que juntó su boca con la de su amado. Naruto, hecho su frágil razonamiento a un lado, simplemente disfrutó el instante. Disfrutó de ella.

Sus anhelantes manos se pasearon por la estrecha y tibia espalda de la joven, acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos. El contacto entre sus labios en esta ocasión fue más apremiante, distinto a otras ocasiones, era suave pero intenso, un momento perfecto, en el que los dos notaron algo. La atracción y tensión física era algo latente, sin embargo había un vinculo y sentimientos que los ataban, no solo en aquel momento, aunque sonara cursi decirlo, era para siempre.

Se separaron apenas sin perder contacto visual, una marejada en los zafiros del joven se hacía presente, aquella que sostenía en sus brazos, no podía ser suya, pero… ¡al demonio! La quería, y punto. Con relativa delicadeza besó la frente de porcelana de una Hinata tenuemente sonrojada, que se dejaba llevar y sentir. Porque su mente en aquel instante solo procesaba la suavidad de aquellas caricias sobre su rostro, de aquellos besos esparcidos en sus mejillas.

Abrió sus perlados orbes, encontrando los apocalípticos cielos de aquel muchacho que amaba. Se desconecto totalmente, entrecerrando los parpados, mientras observaba como los sonrosados labios de su amor acariciaban tenuemente la comisura de sus aterciopelados pétalos, que se entreabrieron deseosos dándole paso a un suave beso.

No supo en donde quedó la compostura de Hinata, pero agradecía a Kami-sama por desaparecerla por esos instantes, el sentir los delgados dedos de ella sobre su sedosa cabellera rubia, profundizando el contacto entre sus bocas por iniciativa propia, era un verdadero regalo, no deseaba solo acariciarla, necesitaba también sentir los deseos de parte de ella… y ahora que eso era así, todo encajaba perfecto.

Sus labios se separaron conservando aun la esencia del otro, Naruto volvió a besar la mejilla de la joven, pero sus labios en esta ocasión no se limitaron a ello. Deseaba llegar más lejos, así que sin permiso rozó el sensible cuello de la chica, que abrió los ojos con leve sorpresa, pero le dejó continuar, sus finas manos ahora bajaron por la ejercitada espalda de él, se sentía tan firme, y los dedos le quemaban, pese a la ropa.

Los primeros suspiros entrecortados se hicieron presentes, y en medio de ellos palabras, incomprensibles, excepto para ambos.

—Na… Naruto-kun… —pronunció ahogadamente con voz entrecortada–… tú… ¿tú me amas?

—No sé —dudó, pero cambio de inmediato de opinión —no… sí… sí te amo… Hinata… —respondió con un ronco gemido en el oído de ella.

Se miraron a los ojos, pero de repente aquel mundo perfecto comenzó a temblar.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo el rubio mirando desplomarse todo a su alrededor, separándose un poco de ella.

—No lo sé, Naruto-kun —Hinata se prestaba a tomar la mano del rubio cuando una enorme grieta en el piso se abrió separándolos definitivamente.

—¡Naruto! —gritó desesperada intentando alcanzar la mano extendida del rubio.

—¡Hinata!

Hinata abrió de repente los ojos, mirando al techo fijamente, se sintió agitada como si le faltase la respiración.

—Hina-chan, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó la niña asombrada al ver la agitación y el sudor de su hermana en aquel momento.

—Sí… sí Hanabi-chan… —respondió con la misma agitación —¿Qué hora es? —preguntó sin razón aparente.

—Las _nueve de la mañana_ nii-chan, ¿Seguro te sientes bien? —volvió a interrogar preocupada.

—Seguro —contestó firme. Hanabi la encaró con un gesto serio, impropio de su edad.

—Entonces Hina-chan, explícame… ¿Quién ese tal Naruto? Pronunciabas su nombre con una gran desesperación, es él, por él, tu estas al borde del colapso por tu compromiso con Sasuke-sama.

Hinata la miró asombrada, y agachó el rostro que fue cubierto por su largo cabello, queriendo ocultar su vergüenza.

—o—

Una tenue luz brilló en el diván, no pudo distinguir las cosas a su alrededor, sus cielos estaban nublados. Poco a poco todo se fue aclarando y su vista despejando. ¿_Dónde demonios estoy?,_ se preguntó mentalmente al observar el lugar. Una ventana pequeña a su lado derecho, una mesita de noche a lado izquierdo de la cama en la que reposaba, sobre esta, una pequeña lámpara, que contenía una vela consumida, más distante, una mesa de madera con algunos papeles a modo de escritorio y un reloj Cucú en la pared, marcando las _9:00 en punto_ _de la mañana_.

Naruto se sentó sobre la cama y se tocó la cabeza, se sintió mareado y adormilado, leves destellos de su sueño se hacían presentes. Terribles o hermosamente reales.

Hinata.

Pero la fantasía fue cortada, cuando de improviso todo se agolpó en su mente velozmente, y sus ojos se abrieron sobremanera.

Akatsuki.

'_No puede ser'_ caviló internamente, miró en todas las direcciones, no era vigilado, debía aprovechar y largarse de ahí, su primer objetivo fue la ventana, pero grande fue su decepción al ver lo chica que esta era, de todos modos, no había tiempo, se incorporó a lado de la cama y observó sus pies desnudos. _'¿Cuánta atención?'_ pensó extrañamente, pero decidió no darle importancia, al fin y al cabo eso facilitaba las cosas. No lo escucharían.

Con un silencio y agilidad digna de un descendiente de leyendas, se escabulló hasta la puerta, la cual abrió silenciosamente, asomó discretamente su cabeza, _'no hay nadie… perfecto'_, no esperó más y salió de inmediato por el corredor evitando hacer ruido. Pero la suerte no acompaña y suele ser traicionera, al doblar el pasillo chocó directamente con uno de ellos,_ 'demonios'_ se dijo para sí abriendo los ojos.

—Te… teme… —pronunció impresionado mirando aquel que se presentaba frente a si —no… Sasuke es más bajo… y tenemos casi la misma edad… —continuó igual de asombrado.

—Naruto —arrastró las palabras —que lastima que ÉL no esté aquí.

—No sé qué dices… pero… yo… yo, ya me voy

Intentó echar a correr a lado del Akatsuki, pero este se lo impidió, Naruto no se iba a dar por vencido, así que ambos comenzaron a forcejear, Itachi hacia un mínimo esfuerzo mientras que el rubio daba todo de sí, pero parecía no haber salida, todo era impreciso, no encajaba, una oleada de preguntas sin respuestas revoloteaban en su cabeza.

¿Quién demonios es el tipo que se parece tanto a Sasuke?

¿Qué rayos quiere Akatsuki con él?

Pero no había contestación para aquellas interrogantes, bueno, aun no.

—o—

—Entonces es todo por hoy.

—Sí, así es. Debemos apresurarnos —su dialogo fue interrumpido por un estruendo dentro de la casa.

—Naruto ha despertado —dijo Sasuke mirando al lugar.

—Sí, así es.

—Entonces vamos, si mi hermano se extralimita no sabemos que podrá ocurrir —volteó a ver a su superior —Deidara-san —observó al muchacho rubio mirar fijamente el lugar, si hacer ningún gesto… por un instante se pareció a su propio hermano.

—Sasuke, adelántate. Detén a Itachi.

—¿Y tú?

—Ya te alcanzo… debo atar a los caballos y guardar la provisiones para el viaje,

—Pero…

—Itachi me respeta por ser su superior, pero en batalla tiene oído sordos, excepto para ti.

Miró fijamente a Sasuke, este se limitó a asentir y a bajar del caballo para entrar al lugar a la carrera.

Deidara permitió un brillo anhelante en sus ojos claros.

_Además, necesito dos minutos para meditar… antes del rencuentro. _

—o—

Naruto consiguió finalmente zafarse del agarre, dio vuelta instantáneamente para encarar a su adversario, que no mostraba ninguna emoción en su rostro.

—Demonios, ¡Pelea enserio!

—Si vamos enserio, morirás —advirtió.

—¡A la mierda! ¡No me importa!

—Eres un chiquillo bocazas, pero si así lo quieres…

Dijo Itachi cerrando los ojos por breves instantes, al abrirlos, el rubio pudo visualizar las pupilas rojas y las comillas formarse dentro de ellas. Eso era el famoso sharingan, significaba que…

—¡Detente! —se oyó una voz jadeante a las espaldas de ambos, el rubio volteó y pudo hallar un rostro familiar.

—¡Sasuke! —Dijo el rubio impresionado, con el mirar desencajado, y su mundo revuelto —¡ ¿Qué significa esto?

—Naruto —jadeó una vez más —no es momento —volvió a resoplar, y encaró a su hermano —Itachi… para ahora… son ordenes de… —giró el rostro con incomodidad —tu sabes quién…

—No creerías que en verdad lo iba hacer. Simplemente buscaba noquearlo para que me deje en paz.

—Imbécil… —escupió Naruto furioso — ¿qué demonios pasa, Teme? Respóndeme —miró a Sasuke fijamente. Él solo se limitó a mirar a un lado.

—Quien responderá a tus inquietudes soy yo… Naruto.

Naruto vio a una figura aproximarse detrás del camino recorrido por Sasuke. Sus ojos se abrieron sobre manera, sus pupilas comenzaron a dilatarse, su cuerpo empezó a rehilar sin poder controlarse. Sus ojos debían estarle jugando una mala pasada, debía estar soñando, pero eso, no era posible, sentía todo a su alrededor, el aire colarse levemente, y el cansancio en su cuerpo. Estaba despierto, entonces, aquel sujeto que se aproximaba sosegadamente debía ser…

—Deidara…

—Naruto, es hora de la verdad.

CONTINUARA…

**

* * *

**

Notas de Autor:

Uhm… pues, que decir.

No hay mucho que expresar, salvo que en este episodio se fijan los ejes para el romance entre Naruto y Hinata, y por supuesto, y quizás más importante, se empiezan a dar los primeros pasos al verdadero nudo de la historia.

No porque sea la autora, pero… esto de verdad se pone bueno.

.

_¿Reviews?_


	13. Memorias de un artista

**Notas****: **Explicaciones y demás, acerca de la historia y la narración al final del fanfic

**Disclaimer****: **Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei

.

… _Mi hermano, mi amigo… mi héroe…_

**

* * *

**

AMORES CRUZADOS

**Capitulo 13: Memorias de un Artista **

.

Naruto tiritó, caminando lentamente hasta llegar al rubio mayor. Su incomprensión por el momento era grande, sus dientes castañearon y sus ojos azules se hundieron en los océanos de Deidara, donde claramente se divisaba una gran tormenta.

Sasuke al ver la tensión entre los dos hermanos, decidió intervenir, sin embargo Itachi con un gesto lo detuvo, así que el Uchiha menor se limitó a ver la escena.

Con sus cielos acuosos, Naruto, dio un paso más al frente de su hermano, y sin previo aviso estampó su puño en la mejilla del mencionado, que no hizo ni un solo ademán por evitar el golpe.

—Eres… estas… —las palabras no se organizaban en su cabeza, todo era confuso.

—Yo… Naruto… —se entrecortó nerviosamente, había practicado el discurso, y de repente todos aquellos repasos se habían ido a la basura.

Deidara volvió a girar su rostro, que se encontraba levemente inclinado debido al impacto anterior a su pómulo.

Naruto volvió a mirarlo y a negar con la cabeza temblorosamente. Rasgos pulcros, enmarcados por largos mechones dorados, los labios sonrosados y finos, levemente cubiertos por sangre a causa de su golpe, y lo innegable, un par de cielos iguales a los suyos… no, esos ojos ya no se parecían a los suyos, un notable brillo de madurez y experiencia marcaba una notoria diferencia, sin contar la estatura, que superaba visiblemente la suya.

—No… es posible —finalmente el más joven, dejo de trepidar. Pero expresar organizadamente las palabras aun le costaba —mi Aniki… él… ¡Él hubiera detenido el golpe! ¡No hubiera esperado ser noqueado como un imbécil! —gritó, intentando encontrar una excusa.

—Me lo merecía —susurró —Una escoria, que es capaz de secuestrar a su hermano ¿acaso no merece algo así, o peor?

El rubio lo encaró totalmente seguro de sí. Naruto conocía ese tono; Deidara, lo utilizaba siempre que tenía la razón. Miles de recuerdos fugaces se agolparon en su mente, mientras su cuerpo avanzó por propia voluntad.

—A… aniki… —alcanzó a pronunciar entrecortadamente, en medio del llanto tomó a su hermano de la capa con sus dos manos —no… no… en-entiendo esto…

—Yo.

—Ca… cállate… —murmuró una vez más, para de pronto elevar su voz, al grado de parecer que gritaba —¡¿Sabes cuantas noches me desvele llorándote en silencio? ¿Y lo frustrado que me sentí cuando no cumpliste tu promesa? —Musitó la última pregunta con la mirada baja, elevó de nuevo el rostro con fuego en los ojos —¡No entiendo qué objetivo tenía el que te fingieras muerto! ¡Eres un completo BAKA! —volvió a exhalar —Ahora estas aquí… y… y yo… no se qué pensar…

—Naruto —habló pausadamente, pero fuerte y claro, típico de él —uhm —de sus labios escapó la muletilla que arreaba desde niño, y con esfuerzo había logrado eliminar de su vocabulario con varias clases de etiqueta —lo lamento, se que les he causado mucho dolor, a los abuelos, a mis padres y a ti —tomó de los hombros al menor, para encararlo —créeme, que el separarme de ustedes no fue por mi voluntad, las circunstancias me arrastraron a ello.

'_Acaso no entiendes, hay que hacer algo' _Una voz familiar a sus espaldas, trajo a Naruto a la realidad, y volteó para encontrar a un Sasuke discutiendo con una copia suya, pero más madura, en ese caso… las cosas debían ser viceversas. Sasuke era la copia ¿Verdad?

Naruto quedo hipnotizado por la escena… Sasuke reprochaba al mayor del mismo modo que él lo hacía con Deidara, cuando eran más chicos.

Recordó entonces que hace cinco años, un año después exactamente de la supuesta muerte de Deidara, hubo un gran revuelo, al grado de que su padre, fue convocado a una reunión de urgencia por el Consejo de los Reinos. Todos los monarcas de las grandes naciones asistieron, eso no era común, pero se dio por la gravedad de la situación.

El príncipe heredero del Fuego, Itachi Uchiha, había sido secuestrado en su posesión al trono.

Si sus sospechas eran correctas, aquel que conversaba con Sasuke de modo tan suelto debía ser…

—Itachi Uchiha —una idea vaga cruzó por su mente. Sagaz, pero suficientemente importante como para pronunciarla.

Los dos Uchihas pararon de discutir, y voltearon a mirar, el mayor curvó los labios y dio un paso al frente.

—Un placer, Naruto —saludó frio, pero cortes.

—El placer… es mío… —regresó el gesto entrecortándose, mientras sus ojos se centraban ahora en una figura más distante —Ahora entiendo —miró a Sasuke, desenredando las razones reales de su reciente visita —Teme idiota, no pensé que nos pareciéramos tanto.

—Créeme que yo tampoco pensé que algún día llegaríamos hasta este punto, Dobe.

Los mayores miraron a sus hermanos con curiosidad, era como revivir una escena entre los dos.

_._

—_Mire 'señorita' _—_habló Itachi, con un tono altivo _—_no creas que a mí me place tener como compañero a una niña._

—_Pues el sentimiento es reciproco, alimaña Uchiha. _

_El rubio desvió sus cielos de los ónixs de su nuevo compañero. Era el colmo que Madara-sama lo torturara de esa manera, ponerlo como 'guía' del 'nuevo elemento de Akatsuki' ¡Qué fatalidad!_

_._

—Naruto —Deidara atrajo de nuevo la atención de su hermano —tenemos que hablar.

—Sí, creo… —intentó sonreír.

—Ahora que lo veo, estas muy pálido… —Deidara colocó su mano en la frente de Naruto para tomarle la temperatura.

—Que deducción más obvia —bostezó—, no ves que no ha comido desde ayer —afirmó Itachi serio, pero con un deje de provocación.

—¡Claro que lo sé, usoratonkachi!

En esta ocasión Naruto y Sasuke, hicieron muecas en sus rivalidad, era de familia.

—Sasuke —Deidara atrajo la atención del azabache menor.

—Sí, sempai —respondió de inmediato.

—Ve por algunas provisiones, cuando las tengas… me las llevas al… —hizo una mueca de sorna —despacho improvisado.

—Como diga —se limitó a contestar.

—Vamos, Naruto —Deidara regresó la vista a su hermano, que lo miraba con ansiedad y curiosidad.

Con la mano de su hermano aun posada en su hombro, empezó a caminar, mientras intentaba organizar por lo menos una miserable pregunta, era lo mínimo que le debía aquel hombre que había traído tanto dolor a su familia.

Llegaron al lugar, el despacho fue abierto por Deidara, quien invitó a pasar al más joven con un gesto. Naruto ingresó, y la puerta fue cerrada.

—Co… como… —intentó organizar una idea, pero fue inútil.

—No es sencillo, uhm… —¿cómo desenterrar recuerdos ocultos en su memoria?

—Por… favor, me lo debes —exigió, con una sonrisa taciturna, pero gozosa, pese a la confusión y el enfado.

—Creo que lo apropiado es empezar… por esa noche —deshizo el contacto entre sus miradas, para dirigir sus azulinos orbes a la ventana, dejando retroceder a su mente al pasado.

.

—Deidara, aun estas a tiempo de regresar.

El rey habló, y sus palabras se entrelazaron con el viento, que soplaba con fuerza en la noche de luna. Al formularse la exhortación, él y su hijo detuvieron su premuroso paso.

—Papá… yo, quiero combatir. Deseo que todos conozcan mi nombre, anhelo ser una leyenda, ansió que todos sepan que _mi arte_ bélico, es hermoso, temible y letal.

Una respuesta clara, directa, ansiosa, simple y descomplicada. Como todo en él.

Deidara encaró a su padre, hallando en su camino dos océanos calmos, que destellaban con un brillo escéptico. La voluntad que se cernía sobre su hijo, era algo para admirar o reprobar. Regularmente elogiaría esa testarudez, pero hoy no, ahora todo era demasiado peligroso.

—Está bien, pero muévete.

Una sutil orden, impregnada con un deje de enfado.

Minato le dio la espalda, y empezó a bajar por las escaleras del palacio. Su reacio primogénito había hablado, y sabía perfectamente que por el momento no podía hacer nada. Ya hallaría el modo de atarlo.

Deidara no tardó en alcanzarlo. Juntos montaron en los caballos y emprendieron la marcha. No hubo dialogo, por el momento era mejor analizar las cosas. En situaciones como esas, las palabras sobraban.

Una hora más tarde llegaron a la fortaleza. Sus músculos se encontraban entumidos, y sus pómulos gélidos, debido al golpe inclemente de la brisa y a la velocidad forzosa que tuvieron que emprender, debido a la gravedad del caso. Se adentraron al fuerte, con pasos presurosos.

Necesitaban respuestas, y las necesitaban ya.

—Buenas noches —saludó Minato, al capitán a cargo.

—Buenas noches Minato-sama, Deidara-san —correspondió el hombre, haciendo un gesto con la mano, indicándoles que pasaran al despacho.

—¿Qué me puedes decir sobre la situación actual, Inoichi?

—Vera —un mohín de disgusto se dibujó en su semblante —en el patrullaje de rutina, descubrimos a un escuadrón enemigo, infiltrándose en nuestro territorio, pese a ello, las cosas aun nos favorecen. Creo que…

—Inoichi-sama… —Minato le interrumpió.

—Señor… —le miró confuso.

—¿Estas molesto? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Minato-sama —algo de vergüenza relució —es solo, que hoy terminaba mi turno, y luego… podría ir con mi familia, y ver a mi hija.

—Así que todo es por la pequeña Ino.

La conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido metálico de un kunai al caer al suelo. Simplemente fue un descuido del provocador de dicho sonido… eso creyeron los dialogantes.

—¿Qué sucede Deidara? —el rey observó a su hijo levantar el arma del piso con dedos temblorosos. No, debía ser solo su imaginación.

—Nada papá, solo… se me resbalo el kunai, es todo —Deidara guardó el objeto con sus demás herramientas, con algo de torpeza. Impropio de él.

—Hijo —expresó de inmediato, no tenía tiempo para trivialidades —Inoichi- sama y yo tenemos que planificar la estrategia, sal por favor.

—Claro papá. Permiso capitán.

—Adelante —se limitó a contestar.

—Inoichi-sama —el joven rubio detuvo su trayectoria, sosteniendo el picaporte de la puerta en sus dedos, casi fuera del despacho —Sakura-chan me pidió que le diera sus saludos a Ino-chan, pero como no fue al baile… supongo que usted se los puede pasar.

—Claro.

—Gracias.

Salió del despacho, cerrando la puerta tras sí. Estando solo en el pasillo permitió que sus mejillas fueran invadidas por un leve carmesí.

Apoyó su espalda en una de las grandes columnas, intentando calmar sus nervios.

Su problema residía en que no soportaba a esa niña, no porque fuera mal educada, rebelde o grosera, todo lo contrario era ilustrada, inteligente, vivaz y bonita.

Breves y difusos recuerdos se paseaban en su cabeza. Momentos cortos, en los que accedía a acompañarla en la estancia por pedido de su pequeña prima, hasta que ella encontrara las muñecas, y a Naruto, para poder jugar todos juntos.

La mirada aguamarina de la pequeña le fastidiaba sobremanera, era un poema indescifrable para él. Confianza, dudas, caos, zozobra, ansiedad y millares de ideas, que su mente no alcanzaba a organizar.

Y su sonrisa. Única.

Para los demás reía escandalosamente. Pero para él, le reservaba un gesto sutil y esmerado en sus delicados labios, y lo producía solo cuando sus ojos se fijaban en los de ella.

—Demonios…

Susurró entre dientes. Pero que estaba pensando, Ino tenía la edad de Sakura.

Y él, él no era un pedófilo. Además había cosas más importantes en las que centrarse por ahora.

—Buenas noches, Deidara-san.

Aquel saludo lo trajo de un tirón a la realidad.

—Buenas noches, Sai-san.

Forzó el saludo para aquel sujeto que se presentaba en frente de él, con una sonrisa plana y sin gracia.

Sai era uno de los varios soldados de su batallón, pero se distinguía por una razón. Era un Uchiha. Y no uno cualquiera, era nada más y nada menos que primo en segundo grado de los príncipes del Fuego. Y el prometido de Ino. Deidara no terminaba de entender, en qué rayos pensaban los Yamanaka al comprometer a su hija con un tipo así… demasiado mayor para ella, según su criterio.

El joven de pálidas facciones contaba con dieciséis años, pertenecía a una familia aristócrata de Konoha, su madre siendo muy joven había sido prometida a uno de los miembros de la casa real Uchiha, de ese modo se podía desenredar el origen de aquel muchacho de comportamiento extraño.

—Si Yamanaka-sama y Minato-sama están planificando un contraataque, tardaran mucho. Mejor demos un paseo hasta que terminen.

Una vez más la sonrisa falsa se hacía presente en el lugar. Pero doliera o no, aquel individuo tenia la razón.

Comenzaron a caminar juntos. Hablaron de cosas sin importancia, y aunque la hubiesen tenido, su mente divagaba en la ansiedad de combatir, y no en la charla. No conocía un placer mayor que el de una buena batalla, y las _explosiones_, que mágicamente generaba con su ingenio y las minas. Aunque tenía la certeza, de que podía ir más lejos.

El tiempo transcurrió, y el amanecer innegable, se hizo presente, aclarando el cielo que ocultó a la luna y dio la bienvenida al sol.

—Hijo, Sai-san… —Minato llamó la atención de los dos jóvenes en medio de su recorrido.

—Buenos Días, Minato-sama.

Y la estúpida sonrisa volvía a visibilizarse. En esta ocasión Deidara se limitó a ladear los ojos con un deje de molestia. Su estado de ánimo empeoró cuando su padre le indicó, que tanto él, como Sai, se quedarían a vigilar el cuartel. En otras palabras, escondidos de la acción.

Sin embargo, no replicó. Sabía que no tenía caso. Tan solo siguió órdenes.

.

Esa semana de conflicto particularmente transcurrió lenta. Y la ansiedad se apodero de él. Como un artista, el tiempo era su enemigo, y aquella situación lo estaba forzando a violar sus mandamientos; pero, como buen estratega, sabía que esperar era lo conveniente en estos casos. Así, que aunque contrariado, cumplió a cabalidad lo impuesto.

—¡Deidara!

Despertó de su ensoñación, incorporándose sorprendido, por la repentina interrupción al despacho de su padre.

—¡¿Qué sucede?

—Hemos descubierto algo importante —por fin veía en el parco de Sai una emoción.

—¿Qué? —aquella palabra escapó de su boca sin pensar.

—Mi señor —interrumpió uno de los soldados, que se encontraba tras Sai —en nuestro recorrido de rutina, conseguimos averiguar la ubicación exacta de los líderes militares de la UPS.

Los océanos de Deidara se iluminaron con un brillo desconocido. La oportunidad para explayar todo su potencial estaba presente. La hora había llegado.

—Creo que lo más conveniente es informarle a Minato-sama…

—No.

Una palabra, dos letras, y un significado irrefutable.

—Mi padre no se enterara de nada.

—Pero.

—Pero nada. Él lo sabrá, cuando tengamos la cabeza de todos los líderes… no antes, ni después.

—Pero su padre es nuestro general.

—Pero esta es una orden directa de su príncipe.

Silencio. No había lugar a replicas, la orden estaba dada.

Comenzaron a armar de inmediato la estrategia. Algunos mapas, y figurillas especiales para simular el ataque en una especie de improvisada maqueta.

Siete puntos estratégicos. Maniobra de acorralamiento.

La táctica no debía tener margen de errores. Todo era cuidadosamente planificado. Una oportunidad como esa no debía desaprovecharse, tenía en bandeja de plata a todos esos traidores. Era ahora o nunca.

El punto final de acuerdo fue el uso de múltiples _estallidos _para lograr cercar a sus objetivos.

Perfecto.

Miercoles de madrugada, todos los implicados estaban listos. Uniformes militares robados a los enemigos, armas, papiros, y detalles sobrantes. Ocultos entre las filas enemigas, sintiendo el vértigo y el stress, se encontraban los subordinados a cargo de Deidara.

El muchacho con extrema soltura se desplazó en medio del campamento contrario, era un prodigio ¿No? Entonces debía demostrarlo, a si mismo, a su padre, a su vasallos… a _todos_.

El séptimo sitio estratégico estaba a su cargo, y era algo más distante que el de sus compañeros. Él lo había decidido así, quería cerrar con broche de oro aquella maniobra que le daría la gloria.

La mañana marchaba con calma, hasta que divisó la primera de las siete explosiones. Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad, pero mayor fue su gozo interno cuando vio la secuencia que empezaba a formarse.

—Deidara… —contuvo el aliento, debido a la carrera —hasta que por fin te doy alcance.

—¿Qué quieres Sai? —Preguntó con fastidio —no vez que ya es mi turno, y se supone que tu deberías estar al mando en el fuerte.

—Debemos salir inmediatamente —volvió a exhalar.

—¿Por qué?

—No se… si… en el previo, o en este punto el campo… está minado…

—¡¿Cómo?

Si Deidara intento decir algo, se quedo en eso, un simple intento, cuando sus oídos se ensordecieron con la explosión en el punto cinco. Sus ojos se abrieron sobremanera al visualizar las grandes llamaradas, y el _puff… _a cada instante.

—Mierda… —Sai tembló, mientras sostenía un mapa en sus manos.

—¿Qué sucede Sai? —Deidara sintió la adrenalina, pero también miedo, mucho miedo.

—Cal… calcule mal… —su rostro mostró un pequeño gesto de preocupación —el sitio no está minado en un punto… si no, desde el eje cinco… hasta aquí… —terminó tragando pesadamente.

Una detonación más fuerte y pesada se escucho, los dos voltearon el rostro al lugar y vieron las grandes llamaradas aproximarse.

—Corre… —apenas si alcanzó a expulsar un débil murmullo.

—¿Qué? —le dirigió una mirada confundida al menor.

—¡QUÉ CORRAS, SAI!

Moduló su voz al grado de igualarse por un mísero segundo con el estruendo de una explosión. Y salió corriendo.

Detrás de él, Sai, que no reaccionó con la misma rapidez.

La premura de la carrera en medio del bosque era soberbia, no había tiempo para detenerse. Ambos se ayudaban colgándose en algún árbol con el propósito de apresurarse… pero llegaron a un punto en el cual, la maleza se redujo a un término nulo.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—¡Seguir corriendo, idiota!

Respondió Deidara con obviedad en medio de la carrera. Una explosión más intensa y cercana se escuchó, habían llegado a un terreno más árido, lleno de piedrecillas, que casi los habían hecho caer, por más de una ocasión.

El cansancio en sus cuerpos era latente, pero su desesperación superaba eso, así que no detenían su huida.

En medio de la veloz fuga, Deidara volteó para visualizar la situación a sus espaldas, sin percatarse del naciente acantilado. Resbaló, sosteniéndose débil y forzosamente del filo del risco. Intentó escalarlo, pero al elevarse un poco con ayuda de sus brazos, vio una explosión a escasos metros de él.

En exiguos segundos más, otra estrepitosa explosión, acompañada de nuevas llamaradas, y un grito que no alcanzó a discernir, provocaron por reflejo e impresión que se soltase del filo del risco. Cayó al vacío.

Miles de sensaciones se produjeron en su descenso. Sintió el aire cortándolo como una fina espada, cerró los parpados brevemente y permitió recordar su error. No comprendía cómo pudo ser tan estúpido de no notar eso. Se había concentrado tanto en pasar desapercibido que no había hecho un estudio profundo de la superficie.

Demonios.

No podía replicar mas, estaba pagando por su error ahora, moriría, y con eso expiaría su culpa.

El rostro de su madre apareció en esos breves instantes… los cabellos rojizos, enmarcando la piel de porcelana, que relucía con una amplia sonrisa. Entreabrió los ojos levemente, tan solo para cerrarlos y ver a su padre sonreírle orgulloso. Le había defraudado.

Sus abuelos también se hicieron presentes, y una mueca de frustración por su estupidez hizo aparición en su rostro. Y… finalmente quien esperaba su regreso con ansiedad. Naruto.

Abrió los ojos, sintiéndose como una lacra. Suspiró hondo, y volvió a oscurecer sus cielos, y una imagen más se hizo presente…

'_Tú, no'_.

La mirada aguamarina de una niña iluminó la oscuridad. Su oscuridad se esclareció gracias a Ino.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, de improviso sintió frio, y una gran sensación de ahogo. ¿Así era la muerte? No. Estaba rodeado por mucha agua. Y no era que no supiera nadar, pero estaba aturdido, y débil. Así que sin fuerzas permitió que el líquido vital hiciese de él, lo que quisiese.

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, como si estos pesaran kilos, sintió el cuerpo débil, y la oscuridad y el sonido del agua al gotear a su alrededor lo inquietaron demasiado. Se incorporó apoyándose en una de las palmas de su mano, mientras la otra frotaba su sien confundida. Estaba en una especie de cueva, iluminada tenuemente por antorchas.

—Acuéstate…

Una mujer de bellas facciones, y pequeña melena azulada, lo tomó de los hombros y lo recostó en el improvisado lecho.

—¿Quién es usted? —Exhaló forzosamente sin comprender.

—Eso no importa por ahora, solo descansa.

—Así que ya despertó.

Una voz grave lo puso alerta, y volvió a incorporarse, pese a los intentos de la joven por recostarlo.

—Madara-sama, él aún está débil —lo miró algo enfadada.

—No es mucho lo que le tengo que decir. Cálmate Konan.

Habló con tranquilidad, pero fuerte. Aquel en frente suyo, expedía un aura poderosa.

—¿Tu nombre muchacho? —Exigió aquel hombre.

—Deidara —habló por compromiso, que por otra cosa.

—Interesante.

El semblante parco del sujeto, se difuminó, cuando una débil sonrisa se hizo presente, si es que se podía llamar así a la línea semi-curvilínea que formaban sus labios.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —musitó quedadamente.

—Yo te salve, si no fuera por mí, ya estarías muerto —la confianza se imprimió en su rostro.

—¿Qué? —lo miró con algo de sorpresa.

—Lo que oíste.

—Quiero irme —intentó ponerse de pie, pero se precipitó de inmediato al suelo, su caída fue detenida por Konan.

—Te recomendaría que no intentes cosas tan temerarias —le sonrió arrogantemente —a pesar de haberte repuesto en algo, tu estado aun es deplorable.

—Uhm… le agradezco que me haya salvado. Pero yo no se lo pedí, así que puedo irme.

—Muchacho —Madara lo tomó del hombro, no sin antes exigirle a Konan que se moviera un poco, a través de un gesto —es verdad que no me lo pediste, pero sea como sea, me debes la vida —un brillo tétrico se posó en los ojos ébanos del sujeto —lo único que quiero, es que descanses, y cuando te hayas renovado del todo, serás libre para hacer lo que se te dé la gana.

Deidara escuchó con atención, pese a la debilidad. No se fiaba del tipo, pero le estaba ofreciendo cuidados y reposición gratis… que mas daba, esperaría a recuperar su salud. Y después iría con su padre, que seguramente estaría muy preocupado.

No hablaron más. Sus cuidados se relegaron a Konan, una chica hermosa y agradable. Ella cuido de él, con extrema técnica, no era muy expresiva al principio, pero cedió, y comenzaron a forjar una amistad, amistad que no duraría. Según él.

Pasaron tres días, tiempo suficiente para sanar sus heridas.

Él, el poderoso y admirable Deidara no necesitaba más tiempo, no señor.

—Te recuperaste rápido muchacho.

Habló despreocupadamente, Deidara solo lo miró con aire ufano.

—No puedo quedarme más tiempo, le agradezco por todo —lo miró desafiantemente —pero, no puedo.

—Supongo —expresó vagamente —Deidara —apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del joven de orbes azuladas —te dije que no te exigiría quedarte, y como prueba quiero regalarte —salieron de la cueva, y el rubio miró con sorpresa el exterior —aquel pura sangre, para que llegues tempranamente a tu destino.

El rubio avanzó hacia el caballo, era un hermoso ejemplar, tan fino como los adorados caballos de su padre. Palmeó el lomo del corcel, que reaccionó con un leve movimiento y un relincho. Él simplemente sonrió. La vida había purgado sus errores, y hasta la providencia se compadecía de él.

Grave error.

—Es hermoso, pero yo no puedo aceptar algo así.

—Quédatelo, como agradecimiento por haberte salvado.

No. Había un tinte raro en todo eso, además el no era de aquellos que agradeciesen un favor, al menos si no lo había pedido. Pero necesitaba transporte. Qué más daba.

—Gracias —montó ágilmente el fino ejemplar.

—No me lo agradezcas, simplemente vete… y haz lo que quieras —se interrumpió un momento arqueando una ceja, que mostraba dos ojos negros brillando extrañamente —si deseas volver, las puertas de este lugar están abiertas.

—No lo hare —dijo con sorna —uhm, pero gracias, de nuevo.

No habló más, y empezó su recorrido, no entendía a que venía la última propuesta, pero no valía la pena ni considerarla, después de todo, su familia lo esperaba ¿Verdad?

.

—¿Qué está tramando, Madara-sama?

Konan apareció como una sombra silenciosa, al frente de aquel hombre considerado su 'líder'.

—¿Qué insinúas Konan?

Interrogó sin mirarla a los ojos, mientras sus dedos recorrían cuidadosamente el fino labrado de su escritorio. Cerca de una gaveta cerrada con llave.

—Usted no es de los que entregan… sin recibir algo a cambio —pronunció con obviedad, mientras se acercaba a él con un gesto incrédulo —usted me ordenó cuidar de Deidara, velar su sueño para que se repusiera, y ese empeño aumento cuando supo su nombre —Konan asentó los codos sobre el escritorio y apoyo su barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas —y a la hora de su partida, hasta le regalo un pura sangre… color negro.

—Por eso estas aquí, Konan —reiteró calmadamente —por ese discernimiento.

Sus dedos se pacieron por la talladura, deslizándose lentamente hacia la llave, girándola con relativo cuidado, la gaveta en cuestión se abrió, y él alcanzó un folder sencillo, que colocó sobre la mesa, frente a la mirada investigativa de Konan.

—Léelo.

Ordenó sutilmente a la muchacha, que se limitó a tomar la carpeta en sus manos, y a checarla.

… _Número de registro: 08721… … misiones Rango D: 4… … misiones Rango B: 35… … Experiencia en batalla… _

—¿Qué tiene de especial? —Lo encaró, después de darle una superflua mirada al documento —es un registro militar, similar al de cualquier Akatsuki.

—Exacto —Madara se paró, y caminó hasta llegar con Konan, arrebatándole con rapidez y cuidado el folder —pero ¿sabes de quién es?

Los ojos de Konan se abrieron un poco más de lo habitual. Cierta sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro.

—Es de Deidara.

—Precisamente —colocó la carpeta sobre el escritorio y encaró a su supeditada —y ese registro es de unos meses atrás —la miró con más confianza —y tomando en cuenta la guerra que hace poco azoto a su reino, el muchacho debe tener un record superior ahora, es decir, es el elemento perfecto para Akatsuki.

—Suena bien, pero… no está ¿muy joven?

—Eso no es más que una trivialidad —dijo con una pizca de molestia.

—Como sea. Si lo quería aquí, debió retenerlo, no facilitarle la partida —se la notaba confundida.

—Lo sé —caminó tres pasos a la izquierda a su escritorio, como si analizara algo —tres días después de que llegue con el muchacho a cuestas, luego de sacarlo desahuciado de ese río corrientoso, me llego el primer reporte de Yahiko y Zetsu, en ese informe mencionaban sobre una gran conmoción en el Viento, pese a la victoria sobre la UPS.

—¿Y que con eso?

—El hijo del rey, su primogénito. Murió en combate, pero el mencionado resulto ser mi obra de caridad.

—Ah —soltó la silaba frunciendo el ceño—, ahora entiendo todo. Usted retraso al muchacho con el pretexto de que debía recuperarse totalmente.

—Tus suposiciones son ciertas, lo retarde con el propósito de que llegue cuando ya estese muerto para todos, y así, regrese a mi —sonrió con arrogancia —aquel chiquillo será parte de mi organización, Akatsuki.

—Que macabro, quiere hacer del pobre uno de sus esclavos más.

Madara se giró hacia la joven, acercando su rostro al de ella.

—Mi subordinado —la miró retadoramente, ella bajó el rostro estremecida —además es por una buena causa —acercó el dorso de su mano a la mejilla de ella con la intención de tocarla, pero Konan se escabulló.

—Lo sé, por eso Yahiko y yo estamos metidos en esto.

—Me alegra que lo entiendas.

Sonrió y salió del despacho, dejando a una trémula Konan, en la soledad de aquel oscuro lugar.

.

Gracias al mapa y al caballo que le había proporcionado su salvador, estaba a pocos kilómetros de Konoha. Había tomado algunos días llegar a su destino, pero todo aquel recorrido había valido la pena.

El presuroso paso al cual sometió al caballo, lo hizo llegar más pronto a las afueras de la capital.

—No hay guardias —levantó levemente la voz, expresando la frase para sí —esto esta raro, uhm —se rió al poco tiempo de decir eso —si mamá escucha ese uhm, se va a poner como fiera.

Bajó del caballo y empezó a caminar halándolo de la brida. No tenía prisas, pese a ello su paso no era lento; continuó caminando cinco minutos más. El lugar continuaba desértico.

—El cementerio de Konoha… si paso por aquí, llegare más rápido.

Luego de decir, palabras obvias para él, entró por la puerta trasera del lugar. Para Deidara no representaba ningún problema, ya que no era miedoso, a diferencia de Naruto.

'_Aquel enano me debe estar esperando_'

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de su tonto-adorado-hermano menor. Continúo caminando, hasta que llegó al único sitio que detestaba del lugar. El mausoleo de la Casa Real Namikaze. El lugar donde descansaban en paz todos los miembros de su familia. Pero tomando en cuenta que se tardaría más tiempo para salir del sitio si lo evitaba, decidió pasar por ahí.

No, ni para visitas oficiales él se tomaba la molestia de prestar atención al lugar, pero en esta ocasión hubo algo que lo inquieto demasiado. Olor a incienso y luces oscilantes dentro de la tétricamente admirable construcción, provocaron su inevitable curiosidad, así que atando al caballo fuera, se adentro al sitio. Todo era iluminado por velas, podía leer con facilidad los nombres de sus antecesores, y de algunos otros nobles de menor rango, pero su atención deparó totalmente en un lugar irradiado por grandes cirios y decorado por coronas.

'_¡Por Kami! ¿Qué significa esto?'_

Su corazón se aceleró y un sudor frio lo recorrió, acaso su padre, o alguien más…

Sus cavilaciones se irrumpieron al leer en la lapida recién tallada.

_Deidara Namikaze… De… hasta… Por un héroe caído en batalla… _

Sus ojos tintinearon, sin comprender el contenido leído. Su mente se negó a procesar eso. Él, no podía estar muerto… él, estaba ahí… él…

Tuvo que salir de su nirvana al oír pasos aproximándose al lugar, quizás, pudiera entender algo.

Se escondió tras una especie de enorme altar que tenía el sitio. Dos mujeres cubiertas por mantos se aproximaron a su tumba, podía observarlas (a pesar de no ver sus rostros) sin que ellas lo descubriesen.

—Que desgracia para la familia real.

—No solo para ellos, para el reino entero, perdimos al sucesor del rey Minato.

—Pero oí que los trámites para que el hijo menor del rey tomara el cargo, ya se llevaron a cabo.

—Sí, el pequeño Naruto es el heredero oficial ahora. Por cierto, pobre niño, sin duda fue uno de los miembros que más sufrió la partida del príncipe Deidara.

—Es verdad. Imagínate, el muchacho tenía escasos quince años.

—Muy jovencito —agachó la cabeza depositando unas flores —¿Sabes que mi hija se la pasa llorando noche y día? Dice que es una tragedia.

—Créeme que todas las chicas del reino están en iguales condiciones, y no es para menos, la beldad del chico era asombrosa.

—¿Tanto así?

—Aunque no lo creas. El muchacho era un verdadero Adonis. Tenía la nariz perfilada, los ojos claros, y unos rasgos finos… fue una lástima que toda esa perfección terminara sometida bajo las llamas de esa explosión.

—Dicen que murió de contado.

—Y no solo eso, su cuerpo quedo totalmente calcinado, ¡irreconocible!

—¡Por Kami-sama! Pobrecito.

—Sí, que Kami-sama lo tenga en su santa gloria —la mujer dejo una corona junto a las otras.

—Ya le rendimos homenaje al príncipe, según lo dispuso el rey.

—Sí, es mejor irnos.

Las mujeres dejaron la zona, y Deidara salió del lugar meditabundo. Volvió a observar con una mirada vaga su tumba, y recorrió con sus dedos, su nombre tallado. Entonces comprendió todo.

El cuerpo que reposaba en su supuesta tumba era el de Sai, el grito que escuchó antes de caer al risco le pertenecía aquel joven, pero todos creyeron que era él, debido a que la maniobra se realizaba en conjunto, pero cada uno de los implicados trabajaba individualmente en su punto asignado. Entonces…

—El cuerpo de Sai debió confundirse con algún soldado enemigo.

Su voz apenas fue audible, cerró los ojos y apretó su puño. Aquel que se había proclamado como su bienhechor, lo había hecho retrasar a propósito.

Furioso, con el corazón sangrante, el orgullo herido por su ingenuidad, y lágrimas frustradas salió del lugar, desató el caballo y montó en él. Regresaría aquel lugar, pero para partirle el crisma, al desgraciado que había contribuido con su aparente muerte.

.

Actualmente la marcha del caballo era tranquila, el viaje había conseguido hacerle aclarar sus ideas, mas no aplacar su furia. Orgulloso como era, difícilmente perdonaría tal ofensa.

Divisó el lugar aun montando en el caballo, y vio a dos tipos revestidos con capas negras y nubes rojas, sin embargo no deparó mucho en ellos.

—Niño, no deberías andar por aquí —habló parcamente un sujeto de cabellos naranjas, ojos azules y facciones agradables, aunque mostraran una expresión ruda.

—Eso no te interesa —contuvo la furia, que reservaba para cierto idiota.

—Él tiene razón —un sujeto con grandes hojas en sus costados, un par de colores imperando en cada mitad de su cuerpo, apoyó al otro.

—Te digo lo mismo que a tu amigo, no me interesa.

—Si así lo quieres —los ojos azulados del tipo brillaron, iba iniciar con un sello, pero se detuvo a la interrupción de una voz.

—Veo que regresaste.

El cabello oscuro de aquel imbécil, flotaba al viento, y una sonrisa arrogante adornaba su rostro.

—¡IDIOTA!

Gritó con fuerza, bajándose del caballo con la intención de propinarle un buen golpe. Pero su ansiedad fue acompañada por la incomprensión, cuando el susodicho desapareció de su frente, colocándose tras él con una velocidad asombrosa. Lo tomó del cuello, y le habló al oído.

"_No intentes algo tan estúpido de nuevo, 'niño', mejor ven… tengo una propuesta que hacerte"_

Aflojó el agarre, y un Deidara ruborizado por contener la cólera, lo observó, y se limitó a seguirlo dentro de la cueva.

.

—Entonces fue por eso —un débil murmullo afloró de un contrariado Naruto.

—Sí, fue una trampa. De otra manera, yo continuaría con vida —sonrió al darse cuenta de su expresión —para todos ¿No?

—Para mí, estás vivo ahora, ¡De veras! —le sonrió confortadoramente.

—Uhm, lo sé —le devolvió el gesto con una media sonrisa.

—Pero… ¿Por qué aceptaste a sabiendas de lo que paso?

—Déjame y te sigo contando…

Deidara rió, y entrecerró los ojos, desempolvando de nuevo, su baúl de recuerdos…

CONTINUARA…

**

* * *

**

Notas de Autor:

Este capítulo sin duda es mi orgullo, uno de los más IC que hice cuando aún no sabía muy bien el arte de escribir.

Arte… como amo a Deidara, aunque sea tan problemático, por tratarse de él, esto ha salido bien.

Sin mencionar el crack… ¡Que viva el DeIno!

Ya me emocione, mejor continuemos…

.

_¿Reviews?_


	14. Mi Historia

**Notas****: **Explicaciones y demás, acerca de la historia y la narración al final del fanfic

**Disclaimer****: **Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei

**

* * *

**

AMORES CRUZADOS

**Capitulo 14: Mi historia **

**.**

—Así que es eso.

—Exactamente Deidara, piénsalo.

—He oído sobre Akatsuki, una organización recién formada por criminales rango S —tragó pesadamente sin perder la expresión escueta en su rostro —si lo hago, yo…

—Haz de cuenta, que podrás proteger a tu reino desde dentro —Madara lo instaba —es una buena propuesta, mas ahora que estás muerto.

Sus orbes azulinos tintinearon confundidos, detestaba sentirse tan vulnerable y atraído a un buen discurso, pero él tenía razón. Estando muerto no podía hacer mucho, pero… con esa propuesta, quizás…

'_Aun es muy influenciable… quince años, apenas…'_

Madara recorría con la mirada al muchacho. Las cosas iban viento en popa, y pronto tendría a otro buen guerrero en sus filas.

—A… ac… —la palabra estaba atorada en su garganta.

—A… ¿Qué?

—Acepto.

Expulsó la frase entrecerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza. Ahora era parte de Akatsuki, había firmado su sentencia como ninja perverso. Pero… ya no importaba, después de todo estaba muerto.

Encaró con la mirada a Madara, cambiando su actitud, ahora estaba seguro y porfiado de sí.

—Me gustan tus ojos.

Deidara se sonrojó confundido, abriendo un poco más de lo normal sus parpados. Qué rayos le pasaba a ese tipo.

—No me mal interpretes —aclaró—, tu mirada es fuerte, osada. La mirada de un Akatsuki.

—Lo que usted diga… uhm.

Prefirió dejar el tema a un lado, cortando por lo suave, no tenía ánimos de continuar. Solo deseaba recogerse.

Pese a ello, sus planes de descansar se fueron a la basura, cuando el nombrado Madara decidió presentarlo en ese mismo momento a la organización, conformada por cinco miembros incluido el líder, el cual a diferencia de los demás trabajaba individualmente. Konan, la chica bonita que lo había cuidado era compañera y ¿algo más?, aparentemente, del sujeto de cabellos naranjas. El otro equipo era conformado por el tipo Aloe-vera (según su opinión), nombrado Zetsu, y un muchacho pelirrojo, de rasgos infantiles como los de él, llamado Sasori.

Madara asignó al miembro más joven, como refuerzo del equipo 3. Deidara trabajaría con la planta humana, y el chico de apariencia frugal pero apuesta.

.

Los meses volaron, entre misiones y encargos, y el tiempo que no se invertía en eso, todo el mundo se la pasaba entrenando, y por supuesto, que él, a pesar de su juventud, y la sobreprotección de todos, pero en especial de Konan, no era la excepción.

Suspiró frustrado golpeando un árbol con su puño. No lo conseguía, por más que lo intentaba, la condenada figurilla de arcilla no explotaba por obra de su chakra. Necesitaba elevar su arte, a un nuevo nivel y a causa de esa ineficiencia se sentía varado en una isla desierta.

—¿Sucede algo _Deidara-chan_?—se acercó el pelirrojo con sorna, al frustrado rubio.

—Ya te he dicho que no me digas así —habló entre dientes.

—Cálmate —conferenció con tranquilidad, deparando su mirada en un lugar —aun sigues queriendo estallar tus esculturas —tomó entre sus manos la delicada ave que yacía en el césped —es muy bonita, deberías preservarla, ya que es arte y, el _arte es eterno_.

—El _arte es una explosión _—lo acalló de inmediato girándose sorpresivamente hacia él —el arte es una expresión sensible, que debe estar en constante evolución, para no caer en la monotonía.

—Si tú lo dices.

Sasori prefirió dejar el asunto ahí, no estaba de humor para los monólogos de su pupilo. Sí, porque a pesar de las discrepancias, lo tenía a cargo como su alumno, su destreza era única, lo único que lamentaba, es que no desease preservar las hermosas creaciones que elaboraban sus hábiles manos, haciéndolas detonar. Vaya chico, cabeza hueca.

—Tengo algo que te puede ayudar —el pelirrojo miró a la pequeña escultura con aire quemeimportista.

—Te advierto que no podrás convencerme —Deidara le quitó la figurilla a Sasori, con una mirada recelosa.

—Sé que perdería mi tiempo —el mayor lo encaró —pero ya que para ti esto es arte, creo que puedo ayudarte.

El gesto en el rostro de Deidara no cambio, solo se limitó a seguir a su superior, cuando este lo ordenó con un simple e insípido _'Ven'_.

Se adentraron a la cueva y llegaron a la habitación asignada a los artistas. Deidara la ocupaba permanentemente, y Sasori… solo cuando tenía una misión extensa, en la que debía permanecer en el lugar.

El joven de cabellos rojizos comenzó a hurgar en su armario, el rubio solo lo miraba ausente. No le creía. Sasori era demasiado arraigado a su dogma como para ayudarlo en su objetivo, pero cavia la mínima posibilidad de que lo asesorase, después de todo otra de las características de su maestro, era el ser impredecible.

—Lo encontré —Deidara salió de su ensimismamiento al oír la voz de su superior.

—Encontrar… ¿Qué? —Su distracción aún era visible. _'Que, chico' _aquel pensamiento fugaz, se concentro en la mente de Sasori.

—Esto.

Sasori agitó levemente un pergamino que portaba en su mano izquierda, mientras que su diestra sostenía otro de sus 'títeres'. Uno que le pareció curioso… pero un muñeco al fin de cuentas.

—Ya le dije.

—Ya te escuche —interrumpió algo fastidiado —este pergamino —continuó —contiene Jutsus prohibidos —sonrió —y hay uno… bastante raro, pero te servirá.

No, él no mentía, Sasori se veía discretamente alegre, pero había seriedad en sus ojos, eso cambiaba todo.

—¿Cómo? —la curiosidad se despertó en su ser.

—Para esto traje la marioneta —el rubio arqueó una ceja sin comprender —yo, elabore esta marioneta en base a un jutsu del pergamino.

—Uhm… ¿qué tiene de especial? —se atrevió a cuestionar con burla.

—Es la marioneta de mi hermano… mejor dicho, es una marioneta elaborada con el cuerpo de mi hermano, y es capaz de utilizar todas las técnicas que él, poseía en vida.

Los zafiros de Deidara se agrandaron de la impresión. Para elaborar marionetas humanas se requerían técnicas prohibidas. Entonces el pergamino, era factible.

Sasori colocó con delicadeza a su preciada marioneta sobre la cama, para luego dirigirse hasta Deidara, sosteniendo el pergamino entre sus dedos.

—Mira —se sentó a lado del rubio, abriendo el rollo, mientras señalaba a un grabado en especial —aquí hay un jutsu, que te permite amoldar el chakra, y pasarlo a objetos inanimados, como la arcilla en este caso —tomó la figurilla que sostenía Deidara, recalcando lo dicho.

—Entonces lo hago —sonrió con amplitud, y sus ojos brillaron.

—Un momento —lo miró gravemente —para lograr aquello, deberás estar predispuesto hacer uso de bocas humanas en tus manos.

—Uhm… —miró hacia abajo… acaso había dicho —bocas humanas.

—Exacto. Cuando hagas uso del jutsu elaboraras sellos especiales para que estas aparezcan… no es algo permanente.

Deidara dudó. Y como no hacerlo, tener bocas en tus manos… ni en los peores cuentos de terror de su reino. Pero, era algo nuevo, emocionante, la puerta a un nuevo nivel para sus creaciones…

—Quiero hacerlo.

Las bocas no eran permanentes, su arte afloraría en su mayor expresión. No había problema.

.

El paso del tiempo fue rápido, ya hacia un año que era parte de la organización. Y aun le parecía increíble todo lo que había vivido a sus cortos dieciséis años, tantas anécdotas, tantos secretos… y las batallas. La estratagema, ahora, le producían más adrenalina que en cualquier otra época de su vida. Ahora, su combate era arte, era explosión, era efímero, era bello… ah, pero el precio a pagar había sido alto. Padeció dolores terribles a raíz del uso del jutsu prohibido del misterioso pergamino de su maestro, al grado de quedar inconsciente por dos días, a causa de delirios, y cicatrices, no muy visibles, pero aun permanentes en sus manos.

Pero todo aquello, no importaba ya… actualmente había otra prioridad, y su nombre era, Itachi Uchiha.

La misión actual era más complicada que las anteriores, su mente repasaba una y otra vez las órdenes impartidas a su persona, debía ser exacto, no podía existir margen de error.

Observaba sigilosamente a todos los invitados de la reunión… nobles, aristócratas, su mundo giraba una vez más a su alrededor.

Algo así, fastuoso, hermoso… debía ser su posesión al trono, _debía_, ahora que estaba muerto, ya no seria. Sonrió sutilmente, se alegró por breves instantes al saber que frustraría un sueño similar al suyo, al dañar al joven heredero.

¿Dañarlo? No… salvarlo más bien. Gracias a las investigaciones de Zetsu, la organización estaba al tanto de la próxima jugada de Orochimaru. Un atentado en el día de la coronación del joven Uchiha. Un acción que no estaba del todo clara, y ese era precisamente su trabajo averiguar el delito en cuestión, para que Akatsuki interviniera en el momento preciso.

Sus abstracciones se interrumpieron al observar a un guardia aproximarse presurosamente a la mesa destinada a la familia real. Lo observó detenidamente, bajo la sombra de su sombrero… una pequeña botella, un líquido siendo vertido en la copa principal, y un idiota escapando del lugar del delito.

"_Piensan envenenarle"_

Se retiro, sin que nadie lo notase, hasta encontrar a sus superiores.

—Llegas tarde, Deidara —el pelirrojo hizo un mohín de disgusto, a lo que su estudiante se limitó a responder con un leve movimiento de hombros —¿Averiguaste lo que planea Orochimaru?

—Sí, Sasori-dana…

—¿Y qué es?

—Pretenden envenenarlo, colocaron un líquido sospechoso en su copa.

—Una copa grande, labrada en oro, con piedras preciosas.

—Uhm, sí.

—Debemos apresurarnos, entonces.

—¿Por qué?

—Los Uchihas tienen como tradición realizar un brindis, después del juramento real… y es el coronado, quien lo inicia.

—Vamos ya, estaban a punto de iniciar el dichoso juramento ese —sugirió el rubio dando un paso al frente.

—Sí —respondió, girando su cabeza un momento a su derecha, observando a su compañero distante —Zetsu, vigila el terreno, cuando salgamos con el chico nos diriges por el camino más cercano y despejado.

—Lo que digas, Sasori —el aludido se acalló tras estas palabras, y, utilizando el Kagero desapareció de la vista de los otros.

—Es hora de irnos también, Deidara.

El más joven asintió, y juntos desaparecieron del sitio.

.

Los nervios le carcomían, era una sensación extraña, siendo tan frio y serio. Quizás, eran los ímpetus por tomar el poder.

—… y, ahora el juramento de nuestro soberano, Itachi Uchiha.

El joven no respondió, aun continuaba meditando en su propio espacio.

—Aniki, ¡aniki! —Jaloneó al heredero un agraciado chiquillo de cabellos negros, intentando ser discreto —ya es hora —reprendió.

—Hmp… —salió de su enajenamiento —ya, ya voy —su voz se escuchó tambaleante, y su pulso se aceleró, hasta que sintió una confortadora mano sobre la suya.

—Todo estará bien, Itachi-kun… —el joven volvió sus ébanos hacia la chica que sostenía su mano, con sus finos dedos.

—Gracias, Tenten.

Sonrió muy discretamente, posiblemente podría llegar a enamorarse de ella… posiblemente.

Se puso de pie, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, y una gran agitación recorría sus venas. Su porte distinguido inmediatamente acaparó la atención de todos los presentes.

—_Yo, Itachi Uchiha, juro en la memoria de mi padre, y de todos sus antecesores, cumplir a cabalidad mi deber. Honrar mi apellido, y proteger mi reino a costa de mi vida. Y hacer lo que tenga que hacer, para llevar al Fuego, a una nueva era… _—Itachi tomó la copa, y la levantó —_Juro ser un buen rey, por mi nación y por ustedes. Salud._

La copa se elevó lentamente hacia sus labios, pero el líquido no llegó a tocar aquella boca sedienta, una pequeña araña, estalló cerca de su mano, vaciando el vino que se encontraba en vaso.

Todos los presentes se alarmaron, y se pusieron peor cuando un millar de armas comenzaron a ser disparadas en todas las direcciones. Los concurrentes empezaron a correr de aquí para allá, dando gritos, intentando ocultarse inútilmente del caos. Era imposible, pues no solo una cantidad admirable de armas cruzaban en todas las trayectorias, el fuego a cada instante, acompañado de un puff, y una espesa humareda lo complicaba todo.

—¡Por kami! —Tenten, se cubrió la boca con las dos manos intentando contener el pánico.

—No te preocupes Tenten, yo luchare —la muchacha regresó su estremecida mirada, al pre-adolescente de ojos oscuros.

—¡No! ¡Sasuke, tu eres muy joven!

—¡No me subestimes, yo soy tan fuerte como Itachi!

Las palabras de Sasuke fueron acalladas por explosiones más cercanas, levantó su vista al cielo y alcanzó a distinguir una sombra, aparentemente era una gran ave, que sobrevolaba aquel barullo, intentó analizar aquel curioso animal, pero su concentración fue interrumpida cuando Tenten lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Ten… Tenten… —se sonrojó, no estaba acostumbrado al contacto de una chica, aun peor, la prometida de su hermano.

—Sasuke-kun… —abrazó al chico fraternalmente —Itachi nos salvara, ya verás.

—I… Itachi…

Escupió las palabras.

¡Por qué diablos su hermano era el todo!

Itachi era el heredero. Itachi era el genio. Itachi era el orgullo de los Uchiha.

¡Itachi era todo!

Y a Sasuke… ¡A Sasuke que se lo lleve el demonio!

—¡RAYOS! ¡Yo, también puedo!

No logró demostrarlo, unas extrañas marionetas estaban sobre ellos.

Sasori estaba hastiado de la situación. Itachi Uchiha había resultado un oponente más complicado de lo previsto, y si las cosas continuaban así, solo quedaban dos opciones. Huir del combate o matarlo. Pero ninguna se ajustaba al pedido del estúpido de su líder, el cual era, llevarlo con vida. Deidara, le ayudaba bastante, sin embargo no era suficiente, estando sobrevolando el terreno en espera del movimiento clave, no aportaba demasiado. Fue entonces cuando su subordinado sugirió la solución a todo el lio. Tomar a la muchacha, y obligar a Itachi a bajar la guardia.

Y ahí estaba, haciendo uso de sus preciadas marionetas para retener a la joven, sin importarle nada; ¿Y acaso debía interesarle algo? No. Deidara era su apoyo, él se encargaría de acorralar a los guerreros restantes de forma aérea… si era así, para que preocuparse, por él, lo demás se podía ir al diablo.

Aumentó el flujo de su chakra cuando tuvo a Tenten totalmente sometida bajo los brazos de su marioneta, la chica se movió exasperada, pero no obtuvo resultados; solo le restaba gritar… y orar a Kami-sama, para que se apiadase de ella.

—¡Auxilio…! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡POR FAVOR! —los estremecedores gritos, alertaron el fino oído de dos guerreros.

—Tenten-chan —susurró inaudible Sasuke, giró hacia el sonido, pero antes de hacer algo fue bombardeado por varios estallidos, que por mucha suerte, no dañaron sus finos y aun infantiles rasgos.

—Tenten.

En un respiro aquel nombre escapó de su garganta, volteó dubitativo y temeroso hacia el lugar, la espesa y oscura humareda, era el marco más tétrico, para una doncella atrapada por un muñeco infernal, llorando ingenua y frágil… su deber, en ese momento su único deber, era protegerle.

Se movió ágilmente con el objetivo de alcanzarla, y librarla de aquel macabro juguete, pero no lo logró, antes de llegar una fina aguja picó directamente en su cuello.

—Ve… veneno…

Pensó, mientras todo a su alrededor se volvió difuso, lo único que alcanzó a ver en medio de su delirio, fue a Tenten increpando con desesperación.

—¡Itachi!

Su salvador acababa de caer, y ella, no podía hacer nada. Sus brillantes ojos marrones se empañaron de lagrimas, un apocalipsis personal se apropió de sus sensaciones, intentó elevar una nueva suplica mas, pero… no lo consiguió, un golpe relativamente fuerte en su nuca la hizo desfallecer. La sentencia había sido dictada.

.

—¡Rayos, ayúdame! —la exacerbación de Sasori no podía ser más notoria.

—¡Ya voy! —Deidara bajó suavemente al piso a su gran escultura —¿iremos en mi ave los tres?

—No hay de otra, no tenemos tiempo.

No se dignó en verle a los ojos, tan solo se limitó a darle la orden de ayudarle con el inconsciente muchacho. Y así lo hizo, ayudó a subir al ya coronado, al rey secuestrado. Estando todos arriba, la gran ave emprendió el vuelo, dejando tras sí una estela de incertidumbre, sangre… y muerte. Algo que más tarde se conocería como "la masacre a los Uchiha".

.

Sus oscuras pupilas finalmente vieron algo de luz en aquella sombría cueva, la cabeza aun le dolía, y su cuerpo todavía estaba levemente entumido.

—¿Estás listo?

La joven de melena azulada, atrajo su atención.

—Sí —un leve sonido, con tinte gélido fue lo único que le dirigió.

Empezó a caminar forzosamente tras ella. A pesar de sostener un rostro sin aparente emoción, la incertidumbre estaba presente hasta en la parte más remota de su cuerpo; la razón, simple, Madara Uchiha. Su cabeza aun se debatía confusa ante la imagen de su tío-abuelo hablándole, y explicándole todo. Que incauto había sido durante todo ese tiempo. Confiar en Orochimaru, sin duda había sido su error más fatal, pero se las cobraría, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

La sala principal de la organización se abrió majestuosa frente a sus ojos, y pudo visualizar a todos los integrantes.

—Miembros de Akatsuki —el eco de la voz pasiva de Madara se escuchó en todo el lugar —hoy, es un día de celebración —se levantó de su silla —tenemos un miembro más, para nuestra misión —se colocó a lado de Itachi, y el parecido entre ambos fue innegable—. Hoy, Itachi Uchiha, se une a nosotros, parte de mi sangre ahora está aquí —miró al muchacho, que continuaba con un rostro carente de emociones, a excepción de un gran brillo lívido en su mirada —Akatsuki triunfó en esta batalla, y el triunfo, ahora nos aportara más victorias.

Todos aplaudieron, sabían que con el joven allí, las cosas se facilitarían un poco.

—Itachi —continuó —ahora que eres parte de la organización, debes saber que trabajaras en equipo, junto con uno de los presentes.

—¿Con quién? —indagó.

—Deidara —llamó al rubio, que se aproximó con lentitud hacia ellos —a partir de hoy, ustedes serán el equipo _cuatro_ —miró a los dos aludidos, que redirigieron sus ojos con sorpresa —Y tú, Deidara, serás el permanente superior, salvo caso excepcional.

—¡Me niego! —Refutó Itachi con seriedad —este mozalbete, no puede ser mi superior —miró al rubio con escepticismo —yo soy mayor a él.

—¿A quién llamas mozalbete? ¡Imbécil! —era una ofensa, no por ser tan joven era débil, además, acaso aquel muchacho enfrente suyo, no era dos escasos años mayor.

—Itachi —Madara se dirigió con seriedad a él —en Akatsuki, los superiores son asignados por antigüedad. Y este mozalbete, lleva más tiempo que tú aquí.

Itachi giró el rostro, mostrando una leve molestia, aunque por dentro la frustración lo hacía pedazos. Levantó el semblante, y miró con incredulidad a su 'superior'.

—Mire 'señorita' —se dirigió altivamente al menor —no creas que a mí me place tener como compañero a una niña.

—Pues el sentimiento es reciproco… alimaña Uchiha.

El rubio desvió sus cielos de los ónix, de su nuevo compañero. Era el colmo que Madara-sama lo torturara de esa manera… niñera del nuevo. En fin, lo soportaría.

Un último duelo entre la noche y el cielo, impregnado en los ojos de ambos se llevó a cabo. Ya tendrían todo el tiempo para discutir y complementarse, y por sobretodo, aun en contra de sí mismos, a forjar una amistad.

—o—

—Y eso… es todo —Deidara suspiró agotado, traer de vuelta a su mente tantas cosas, no era sano.

—Así que por eso el hermano del Teme y tú, son compañeros.

—Sí, uhm —encaró a un Naruto con ojos brillantes.

—Eres… increíble ¡De veras!

—No es para tanto —sonrió tenuemente —lo que te acabo de contar, es solo _mi historia._

—Pues es fabulosa.

Deidara solo sonrió, poniéndose de pie.

—Entonces que decides, ¿Vienes con nosotros?

—Claro —Naruto también se incorporó efusivamente —¿supongo que es para ofrecerme una vacante?

—Uhm… puede ser.

Respondió Deidara, extendiéndole una capa totalmente negra. El rubio sin dubitación se la colocó, y salió caminando a lado de su hermano.

—Al parecer, todo salió a pedir de boca —fue lo único que comento Itachi, quien se encontraba a lado de su caballo y Sasuke.

—Al parecer no eres tan cabeza dura, Dobe —la prepotencia en persona.

—No fastidies, Teme —lo encaró el rubio sonriente.

—Esto es para ti —Sasuke extendió una canasta llena de frutas, cortando el dialogo.

—¡Que rico!

Naruto se abalanzó, literalmente, a la comida y de esta, solo quedó el recuerdo.

—Es, hora de irnos —sugirió Deidara al ver como la ultima manzana del cesto era devorada —estamos retrasados.

—Chi… aniji… mo… semto… —Naruto habló con la boca llena.

—Uhm, sí. Pero mejor come, luego hablas —sugirió al ver los cómicos gestos en los sobrios Uchiha.

—Ya acabe.

—Entonces vámonos.

Deidara le extendió a su hermano la brida de un cuarto caballo… color negro, como los de la organización. Después de ello todos montaron, y emprendieron el viaje.

Un viaje que cambiaria la vida de cierto chico… para bien, o para mal.

CONTINUARA…

**

* * *

**

Notas de Autor:

A un paso más de plantear totalmente el nudo.

Para mí, este es uno de los capítulos que hacen atractivo el fic.

Si me apoyan o discrepan, ya saben…

.

_¿Reviews?_


	15. Genealogía Uchiha

**Notas****: **Explicaciones y demás, acerca de la historia y la narración al final del fanfic

**Disclaimer****: **Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei

**

* * *

**

AMORES CRUZADOS

**Capitulo 15: Genealogía Uchiha **

**.**

El andar de los caballos era parsimonioso, la noche estaba cayendo sobre ellos; pero no detuvieron la marcha, faltaba poco. No valía la pena esperar.

—Llegamos.

La voz de Deidara se entremezcló con los sonidos naturales a su alrededor, mientras Itachi prosiguió a su lado para realizar los sellos correspondientes, que permitirían el paso de todos al interior de la artística guarida.

—Ya esta —enunció el joven de ojos negros.

—Continuemos.

Deidara realizó un movimiento con su mano, invitando a pasar a su prosélito, y su hermano, estos obedecieron. Los ojos de Naruto se pasearon por el lugar, era tétrico, y en otra época hubiera corrido de miedo, pero había madurado, ahora todo eso le producía un gran vértigo. Prosiguieron con el recorrido, los caballos se quedaron en la estancia y todos continuaron con su camino. Naruto, en el fondo del corredor divisó una gran puerta, a la cual golpeó quedadamente su hermano. '_Adelante_'. Una voz fuerte en el interior alertó sus sentidos, y sin confiarse del todo pasó al final, colocándose a lado de Sasuke.

—Naruto-san —los codos de Madara reposaban sobre la mesa, mientras sus manos se entrelazaban por debajo de su mentón.

El rubio solo atinó a quitarse la capucha.

—Es un placer tenerte aquí.

—Gracias —una respuesta vacía, simple compromiso.

—No esperaba menos de ti, Deidara —miró con media sonrisa al aludido.

—Gracias, Madara-sama —fue un agradecimiento vago, lleno de inconformidad.

—Muchachos —cerró los ojos, guardando un gesto pensativo —salgan un momento, tengo que hablar con Naruto-san.

—Permiso.

El primero en reaccionar a la orden, fue Sasuke, seguido por Itachi y su superior, los tres abandonaron la habitación dejando al líder y al prospecto, solos.

—Supongo que tienes una idea del porque estás aquí —sus ónix se prendaron en los océanos del chico —tu hermano debe haberte adelantado algo.

—No mucho, como me hubiera gustado —cruzó sus brazos por detrás de su nuca, con un deje quemeimportista.

—Siéntate.

Sugirió señalando un gran mueble. Madara se concentró en el andar calmoso del muchacho, ya había visto esa actitud. Deidara. Nunca había discutido su desempeño, pero su rebeldía… ya hallaría el modo de domar al nuevo mocoso.

—Debes por lo menos saber, que los objetivos de Akatsuki no se centran en el terrorismo, al menos no de lleno.

—Lo sé, si no mi hermano no estaría aquí.

—Ya veo —_ 'no me ayudas demasiado, Deidara'_, aquel muchacho boca floja, había decidido dárselas de discreto, y el que cargaba con el lio, era él—. Naruto —su timbre de voz profundo se dispersó por la habitación —tú, estas en frente de mí por una razón —la expectante mirada de Naruto, brilló un breve instante —creo… que estas a la altura de un miembro de la organización.

—¿En serio? —su confianza flaqueó.

—Por supuesto —se levantó de su escritorio, para dirigirse al menor —veras —finalmente tomó asiento a lado del chico —Akatsuki, como ya te dije. No es una organización con fines terroristas, de hecho, todo es camuflaje.

—¿Camuflaje?

—Exactamente. Nuestros intereses son otros.

—Y… ¿Cuáles son esos intereses?

Naruto fijó sus azulados iris en los orbes oscuros del líder, que destellaban fuliginosos, en la penumbra.

—Intereses políticos. Buscamos guardar la soberanía de la Franja de los Reinos.

—Pero de eso se hace cargo el Consejo de los Reinos —acotó confundido ante tal afirmación.

—Esos ineptos, no podrían controlar ni un levantamiento civil —refutó con obviedad —al menos no… frente a _él_ —su lívida mirada fue a parar a un punto en el vacío.

—¿Quién es él? —sintió la curiosidad devorarlo.

—Orochimaru.

No era algo que esperase. Uno de los viejos conocidos de sus abuelos, uno de los héroes de guerra, un sannin legendario, el…

—¿Actual rey interino del Fuego?

—La actual serpiente del Fuego, más bien.

Naruto lo vio intrigado. Aquel hombre tenía un vocabulario tan retorico… y él no era bueno en las ciencias que exigían deducción y gran capacidad de discernimiento. Literalmente, él _odiaba la filosofía_.

—¿A qué se refiere con 'serpiente'? —una mueca confusa se impregnó en sus rasgos.

—Serpiente —repitió la frase bajando el rostro —es quizá uno de los pocos términos que se ajusten a un tipejo como él.

—Pero él es un héroe…

—¡Es una farsa! —le interrumpió algo molesto —aquel… aquel —habló entre dientes —aquella lacra es la responsable de todas las desgracias de mi familia.

—¿Los Uchiha?

—Exactamente.

—¿Cómo? —sus brillantes orbes continuaban llenándose de dudas.

Madara apretó la mandíbula, mientras bajó la mirada con rabia y frustración.

—No te negare —empezó hablar pausada y tranquilamente —que Orochimaru es un genio, la clase de guerrero único que existen por cada generación —calló un momento —pero siempre fue ambicioso, y ha sido aquella ambición la que nos acarreado tantas desgracias.

—¿Qué desgracias? —el semblante confundido de Naruto, contrastó con la leve sonrisa de Madara.

—Mi hermano, el rey. Murió al poco tiempo de heredar el trono, seis años en el poder, solo eso —bajó la mirada al suelo —sin mencionar la muerte de su mujer al dar a luz a su heredero. Mi hermano convivió con su hijo, escasos cinco años —encontró su mirada con la del joven —ni siquiera lo vio crecer.

Naruto agachó el rostro, levemente conmovido, él conocía la sensación de carencia de un ser querido.

—Así que yo, tome el poder —las pupilas del rubio volvieron a mirar el rostro de aquel hombre en frente suyo —en aquella época yo era demasiado joven, ingenuo, y me fie de mi amigo —sonrió sarcástico —mi supuesto 'amigo' —negó con la cabeza —mi confianza en él era tan grande, que le comente varios de los puntos en mi testamento.

—Pero si usted era tan joven, ¿Por qué hizo un testamento?

—Es lo que las leyes te exigen. Como rey, frente a cualquier eventualidad, debes dejar todo organizado —miró la confusión que seguía anunciando la fisonomía de Naruto —uno de sus puntos… era el nombre de aquel que me sobrevendría en el trono, y cuidaría de Fugaku, el padre de Itachi y Sasuke.

—¿Y?

—Y, era él en quien pensé. Y se lo hice saber.

—Entonces… —soltó la palabra con el propósito de acelerar la charla.

—Entonces él hizo algo que yo no espere —detuvo su atisbo en un punto fijo —me traiciono —un ligero sobresalto se presentó en Naruto —el Fuego acababa de entrar en conflicto armado con un pequeño estado llamado _Villa del sonido_, yo fui a la guerra, pero me hirieron, no fue grave, sin embargo…

—¿Qué? —su entereza deparó totalmente en él, tal cual había deparado anteriormente en su hermano.

—Lo encontré, le pedí ayuda, y él me la negó… dejándome en medio de la nada, como a un perro —sus orbes oscuros se dilataron confusos —me creyeron muerto, me paso exactamente lo que a Deidara —le miró y sonrió con confianza —yo también llegue y vi mi propia tumba, y no supe que hacer.

—¿Y qué paso con Orochimaru?

—Tomó lo que yo puse en sus manos. Se quedó con Fugaku y mi reino —sopló rascándose la sien —sabía que en calidad de muerto no podría enfrentarlo, así que pase planeando el modo, por casi quince años —miró a un muy interesado Naruto —pero decidí dejar de lado mis planes.

Entreabrió levemente los labios, presó de la gran extrañeza de la historia.

—No tiene lógica, usted buscaba venganza, y dejó todo de lado —lo encaró enfadado - ¿Por qué?

—Sencillamente, porque mi sobrino Fugaku ya estaba en el poder, y acababa de proporcionar a nuestra casa real un heredero.

—Itachi —los zafiros de Naruto brillaron mientras pronunció aquel nombre que se confundió con un leve susurro. Madara simplemente afirmó con la cabeza.

—Supuse, que estando Fugaku a cargo, y teniendo un heredero. Orochimaru desistiría, pero me equivoque.

—¿Cómo?

—Orochimaru es astuto.

Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar, teniendo encima la mirada atenta de Naruto.

—Espero lo suficiente, y se deshizo de Fugaku y Mikoto, los padres de Sasuke e Itachi.

—Entonces —un ligero gesto de compasión se presentó en sus rasgos.

—Aquel infeliz dejó en la orfandad a mis sobrinos —volteó a verlo —el accidente que ellos tuvieron fue planificado. Fue un asesinato.

Naruto bajó el semblante realmente aturdido por la historia. La vida de su declarado enemigo no había sido nada fácil. Tal vez todo aquello explicara el hurañísmo de Sasuke, a quien por un momentáneo instante, le tuvo compasión.

—Debido a todos esos incidentes, se creó la malversada idea de que el trono del Fuego estaba maldito. Así que por eso todos los condes y duques de nuestra casa real, declinaron la oferta de ocupar el trono —hizo una mueca de inconformidad —Así que Orochimaru, siendo tan 'valiente' y 'gallardo', aceptó el cargo —su voz estaba cargada de sarcasmo.

—¿Cómo supo todo eso?

—Mis ojos ven más que los de cualquier Uchiha.

Su azulina mirada destelló confundida. _'Más que cualquier Uchiha' _¿Qué había intentado decirle con eso?

—Fue después de ello que decidí crear Akatsuki —miró al piso —y puse en marcha todos mis planes con algunos aliados.

—¿Quiénes? —curvó levemente los labios a modo de sonrisa.

—Eso aun es un secreto —sonrió con sarcasmo —el asunto es que a partir del nacimiento de Akatsuki, me dedique a frustrar, directa e indirectamente los planes de Orochimaru —sus ojos brillaron con intensidad.

—¿Y cuáles eran esos planes?

—Primero —empezó numerando con sus dedos —inició algunos conflictos armados con pequeñas naciones, con el propósito de arrebatarles sus tierras. Pero Akatsuki intervino y no lo logro —hizo una pausa, y continuó —Segundo, mandó matar a varios miembros de la casa real Uchiha, y aunque logró deshacerse de algunos, nosotros evitamos que asesinase a otros tantos.

—¿Qué más? —exigió con una ansiosa pregunta.

—Tercero, le declaró la guerra a tu reino.

—¿Cómo? —interrogó sorprendido.

—Por una tontería, que ya ni recuerdo —frunció el ceño —el asunto en ese caso fue que no pudimos hacer mucho, y se quedó con un pequeño estado —agitó la cabeza levemente.

—¿Qué estado?

—_La aldea Oculta de las Rocas_, si no me equivoco.

—Sí —Naruto se rasco la cabeza—. Recuerdo que Iruka-sensei mencionó algo al respecto —hizo un puchero —Pero bueno… ¿Qué mas ocurrió?

—Además de eso, unas cosas sin importancia, a excepción —los zafiros de Naruto se fijaron en Madara, quien parecía meditar algo relevante —intento envenenar a Itachi.

—Sí, lo sé. Mi hermano menciono algo al respecto.

—Me lo imagino —acotó con obviedad, a dicha afirmación —Pero al pasado, pisado. Actualmente tenemos un problema mayor, y es por eso que estas frente a mí.

Naruto se incorporó de inmediato y dio dos pasos, quedando frente al líder de Akatsuki. Su oceánica mirada se elevó un tanto para mirarle al rostro. Después de haber oído aquellas cosas estaba dispuesto a lo que sea.

—_¿Deseas formar parte de la organización? _

Finalmente la interrogante estaba formulada. Y aquellas palabras que había anhelado escuchar desde que oyó con encanto las aventuras de su hermano, estaban latentes. Su cabeza se hallaba confusa, el vértigo recorría sus venas, sin embargo el temor, la moralidad y la honra, le acosaban… pero era de valientes lanzarse al vacío, aun mejor, por una causa justa.

—Acepto.

Una sensación devastadora le acongojó, acababa de convertirse en un renegado, fue por ello, a pesar de la apocalíptica sensación, que decidió hablar rápido, y devastar con velocidad su moralidad, como lo haría un huracán.

—Perfecto.

Madara mantuvo un rostro sereno, y se limitó a reflejar su alegría a través de sus sonrientes ojos.

—Como líder de Akatsuki, quiero darte una primera orden.

—¿Cuál?

—Llama a Sasuke.

Y aquella emoción se fue al demonio en ese momento. ¿Acaso ahora que sería parte de la organización se limitaría a recadero? Suspiró frustrado y caminó hacia la puerta con desgana, no era 'el tipo de aventura' que él buscaba. En medio de su desairado paso, fue escrutado por la oscura mirada de Madara, quien reía satisfecho. Naruto se parecía demasiado a Deidara, física como mentalmente, no sería difícil manejarlo.

—Hey, Teme, te llaman.

Naruto asomó su cabeza por el alfeizar de la puerta, y con aquella orden captó la atención del muchacho de desordenados cabellos negros, que se puso de pie y en marcha, frente a la escrutadora mirada de su hermano y su superior, que se mantuvieron silenciosos y aparentemente absortos.

—¿Qué sucede, Dobe? —interrogó discretamente mientras atravesaba el oscuro umbral.

—No se —alcanzó a decir antes de ser interrumpido.

—Sasuke.

—¿Qué sucede Madara-sama? —ni un leve interés se registraba en su voz.

—Llama a todos los miembros de la organización, tú sabes en donde encontrarlos.

Se limitó a asentir, como respuesta afirmativa al dictamen. Sabia por donde venia el asunto, así que dio vuelta sobre sus talones dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, en medio de su camino sus ónixs se encontraron con los azulinos orbes de Naruto, y en un gesto extraño, se atrevió a sonreírle altivamente, con una especie de profunda satisfacción, dejando así, perturbado al muchacho de cabellos rubios.

—o—

La sala se fue llenando de a poco, tal como sus nervios, con un sigilo lento, pero sin tregua. Su agitación aumento cuando reconoció varios rostros en medio de todos los miembros de aquel lugar, del cual, él ahora, era parte.

—Guerreros de Akatsuki.

Los murmullos en la sala se detuvieron al compás de la orden impartida por Madara. Y la atención completa de todos, deparó en la figura del líder, y un muchacho menor que se encontraba a su lado.

—La razón de convocarlos a todos, el día de hoy, ha sido con el motivo, de presentarles a este chico —volteó a ver a Naruto —como un nuevo miembro de la organización.

Naruto dio un paso al frente, y sonrió traviesamente por el nerviosismo. Mientras era analizado por todos los presentes.

—El nombre de este muchacho es Naruto.

Varios redirigieron su mirada hacia Deidara, pero este concentro su atención en un punto vacio, intentando ignorar todos aquellos gestos indiscretos. Otros tantos simplemente sonrieron, y alguno miró confuso el cuadro, pero satisfecho.

—Madara-sama —una joven de cabellos oscuros levanto la mano, atrayendo la atención de su líder, como lo haría una niña de escuela.

—¿Que sucede Konan?

—¿Podría hacerle una pregunta a…Naruto? —interrogó, con la mirada sonriente, y el rostro parco.

Madara asintió, como gesto de aprobación. Mientras Konan se aproximó al joven rubio, sin dejar de observarle de arriba, abajo.

—Realmente te pareces a Deidara-san —Naruto bajó la mirada nervioso —¿Cuántos años tienes? —guardó su compostura, sin embargo un deje de travesura se colaba en aquella situación.

—Dieciséis —agachó su cabeza totalmente sonrojado, esa chica era muy linda, pero su fría actitud, entremezclada con ironía y diversión, le estaba alterando los nervios.

—Ja… —soltó una leve carcajada —aun no igualan tu record, Deidara.

Konan aun se encontraba frente a Naruto, pero sus orbes naranjas deparaban en el otro muchacho de cabellos rubios. Que se limitó a resoplar, con algo de molestia.

—Record… de ¿Qué? —averiguó, con sus ojos tintineantes.

—Ah… pues…

La severidad en sus delicados rasgos seguía presente, había sido entrenada para mantener una actitud fría, pero al ser tan efusiva desde chica, sus emociones se reflejaban con facilidad, en su voz y mirada.

—Tu hermano ha sido el miembro más joven que ha ingresado en toda la historia de Akatsuki.

Naruto volteó fijando sus grandes orbes en las de su hermano, que sonrió levemente, intentando darle confianza. Naruto le devolvió el gesto con más efusividad.

—¿Alguna pregunta más? —interrumpió Madara, paseando sus brillantes ébanos por sus vasallos, quienes sentían curiosidad, pero reprimieron dicha emoción —veo que no. Así que ahora continuaremos con el resto de la ceremonia.

—¿Mas? —chilló el pequeño rubio.

—Sí, Naruto. Más —le miró glacialmente, mientras continuó hablando —Sasuke ven acá.

Ordenó, Sasuke no se quejó y con una actitud desganada prosiguió a lado de su superior, pese a su actitud, sintió un nerviosismo recorrerle al ver los extraños gestos de todos los presentes, en especial los de su hermano y Deidara, quienes parecían tenerle lastima, pero en dicha lastima se mostraba algo de burla.

—A partir de hoy —miró al par de chicos —Naruto, Sasuke. Ustedes formaran el equipo _cinco_ de Akatsuki, y Sasuke será el permanente superior, salvo caso excepcional.

Naruto arrugó el entrecejo mirando con furia a su 'superior'. Sasuke pareció no perder la sobriedad en su rostro, simplemente abrió levemente los labios, como único gesto de sorpresa.

—¡¿Por qué el Teme tiene que ser el superior? —Naruto apuntó con su dedo índice, al príncipe del Fuego, como un niño defendiéndose de una acusación injusta de un adulto.

—Porque yo soy mayor que tú, además soy más inteligente —sonrió con autosuficiencia, provocando como reacción un intento de Naruto por golpearlo, pero Madara lo detuvo a tiempo.

—¡Sasuke! —Reprendió con severidad —Naruto no es mejor que tú, ni tú eres mejor que él —aquel regaño fue suficiente para dejar al menor de los Uchiha fuera de combate —Naruto —volteó hacia el rubio —los superiores en Akatsuki se designan por antigüedad, y Sasuke tiene más tiempo que tu aquí.

La marea y la noche dejaron la tormenta con aquellas palabras, el único debate que se sostenía aun, era entre sus miradas.

—Bien, ahora que ya tenemos a Naruto en la organización, creo que puedo hacer a todos participes de la ultima jugarreta que prepara Orochimaru.

Un intercambio de miradas y murmullos, se produjo entre todos los miembros presentes, a excepción de Itachi, Deidara, Sasuke y Neji, quienes conocían a la perfección la situación.

El líder de Akatsuki no anduvo con rodeos, y aunque lentamente, empezó explicando el problema en el que se encontraba Sasuke, la princesa del Agua, y todo el lio que traería aquella situación, al Reino del Viento. Naruto apenas sí pudo disimular su naciente emoción, y se sintió dichoso de saber que Hinata no le engañaba, que todo era producto de un interés desmedido de poder. Pero dicha felicidad, no le duró demasiado.

—¿Y cuáles son las medidas que tomaremos, Madara-sama? —la voz grave de Yahiko, cuestionó al líder después del relato.

—He analizado todo con detenimiento —habló pausadamente —Y creo que lo correcto es seguirle la corriente a Orochimaru.

—¿De qué está hablando? —preguntó con seriedad Sasuke.

—Que tu compromiso con Lady Hinata debe seguir en pie.

—Pero el Teme no la quiere. Y ella tampoco le debe querer.

Intervino Naruto abogando aparentemente por Sasuke. Aunque la realidad se centraba en la defensa de la princesa, y el sentimiento que había nacido entre los dos.

—Puedo preguntar ¿cómo puedes tener la certeza de que Sasuke no siente nada por la princesa, y viceversa?

Madara era astuto, y pudo casi deducir la situación, al ver la vehemencia con la que Naruto levantó su voz en protesta.

—Por el modo en que él se expresa —musitó quedadamente, con la mirada baja.

—Naruto tiene razón.

Sasuke reaccionó con cierta desesperación, más visible aun a causa de su frugal carácter.

Agachó el rostro cuando Madara dirigió sus ónixs a los de él, sintió que aquella mirada le desnudaba el alma. Un leve sonrojo por saberse descubierto cubrió sus pálidas mejillas, mientras sentía como el ritmo de su corazón aumentaba. En otra situación un compromiso arreglado le habría importado un bledo, pero no ahora que se había apasionado, no ahora que tenía un lazo tan fuerte con Sakura, un lazo espiritual y físico… un lazo de dos personas predestinadas. Aunque él no lo admitiera.

—¡Además usted no está pensando en Hinata-san! —y defendió incluso a una extraña para él, con el propósito de salvarse… y salvar su unión con Sakura.

—¡Concuerdo con Sasuke!

Naruto elevó su suplica, mirando directamente a los ojos de Sasuke, que reflejaban desesperación y zozobra, su mirada era idéntica a la de Hinata en aquel sueño. No solo era él y Hinata, Sasuke también debía tener a alguien importante, eran demasiados destinos en juego.

—Madara-sama —Neji habló interrumpiendo el pesado ambiente —yo concuerdo a plenitud con Naruto y Sasuke. Sasuke no ama a Hinata, y le puedo asegurar que mi prima tampoco siente algo por él —no había demasiadas expresiones en él, en esta ocasión no se salió de casillas, como la primera vez que supo de la situación.

—Neji, Sasuke, Naruto… todos —posó su barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas apoyadas sobre los codos por encima de su escritorio —lo que he planificado detendrá a Orochimaru, pero para ello esa boda debe efectuarse —ordenó, con un tono calmado pero irrefutable.

—¡Yo no puedo! —se quejo como un animalito herido —Tío…

Expresó suplicante, sin conseguir si quiera una mirada compasiva por parte de Madara, tuvo el ademan de lanzarle un golpe desesperado, su mente ya no pensaba con claridad, la situación estaba nublando su raciocinio, pero fue detenido por dos cálidas manos sobre sus hombros.

—Cálmate Sasuke.

Itachi lo tranquilizó de inmediato, su voz se escuchó como una suave brisa acariciando el mar. Sasuke elevó la mirada y enrojeció por la frustración, sin perder el contacto visual con su hermano, quien con mudos gestos lo estaba relajando.

—¡Pues a mí me sigue pareciendo injusto! —Naruto se colocó frente a Madara retándolo con la mirada.

Madara dedujo en ese instante la más grande diferencia de Deidara y Naruto, este último era por mucho mas, imprudente que el mayor.

—¡Usted!

Naruto gruñó con ira, su furor se reflejaba en sus juveniles rasgos, deformándolos. Su mano se elevó con el propósito de golpear con indignación a su 'líder', toda la situación transcurría en cámara lenta para Madara, quien esperaba con paciencia semejante atrevimiento, para así, mostrar sus habilidades, y dejar en ridículo al muchacho, pero sus bajos anhelos fueron evitados cuando Deidara velozmente, tomó la muñeca de Naruto, deteniendo la trayectoria del golpe.

—Aniki…

Murmulló el rubio menor, elevando sus cielos hacia los del mayor, que le miraba tranquilo. Deidara era muy deductivo, y junto con Madara, fueron los únicos en acertar, el por qué del comportamiento de Naruto.

—Ven —ordenó con calma, mientras bajaba la impulsiva mano de su pequeño hermano, que lo miró con rabia, pero obedeció, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada furiosa a su líder. Casi podía jurar que se arrepentía de haber ingresado aquel lugar.

—Chicos —se dirigió a todos, sin prisas —Orochimaru está forzando ese compromiso con el propósito de influenciar a Sasuke, para que inicie un conflicto armado con el Viento, y como Sasuke aun será menor de edad cuando contraiga nupcias con Lady Hinata, cree que el lograr aquello será fácil —sus ojos se detuvieron en Sasuke, quien sostenía su porte orgulloso, pero una mirada devastada —pero él no cuenta que hay una gran falencia en sus planes —sonrió con quietud—. Hiashi Hyuuga, va a estar pendiente de su hija y su yerno. Sí, Sasuke aboga un dictamen especial, puede conseguir deshacerse de Orochimaru, cediendo todo el control a Lord Hiashi.

—Pero usted conoce a Orochimaru, no será sencillo —Sasuke se dirigió a Madara con obviedad.

—Lo sé, pero ahí es donde entra Naruto —el rubio lo miró con intriga—. La boda es para que Sasuke tenga un apoyo y una salida, en caso de cualquier eventualidad, y el Viento, con la ayuda de Naruto, podría ayudar con la moción de sacar del poder de una vez por todas a Orochimaru, frente al Consejo de los Reinos.

—Pero es necesario que Sasuke y Hinata-ch… —se mordió la lengua para evitar delatarse —y Hinata-san se casen.

—Por supuesto —respondió con calma, encarando al rubio —Haber Naruto —decidió explicarse —supongamos que tú, eres quien se casa con Hinata-san —el rubio se coloreó hasta las orejas, dicha reacción afirmo la sospecha del Uchiha mayor —Orochimaru se desharía de Sasuke sin remordimientos, se adueñaría del Fuego, y…

—Mi reino intervendría.

—No, no puedes, violarías la soberanía del Fuego —lo acalló—. Y como dije, con Orochimaru al mando, sin vigilancia, sin una Casa Real detrás de él, hará un infierno del Reino del Fuego, y serian todos los habitantes los perjudicados. A la larga sé, que inclusive sería capaz de forzar a todas esas personas para que peleen e invadan países menores, reclamándolos para el Fuego. Y con todo aquello, tendría la fortaleza suficiente para enfrentarse a tu reino —calló, mirando los azulados orbes del menor —te arrebataría el Viento, esclavizaría a tu gente y se desharía de ti, y de tu estirpe.

—No… —susurró incrédulo.

—Sí —cerró los parpados con autosuficiencia —es por ello, que si Sasuke contrae matrimonio con Hinata, tendrá un apoyo, y una salida. Abogaría frente al Consejo, y con el voto del Agua, el Fuego… y el Viento —lo observó demandante —podría pedir cualquier condena para la víbora. Pero si no tiene el apoyo de tu reino todo se quedaría en nada. Es por ello que debemos obrar así.

—Pero es mi felicidad —intervino Sasuke.

—Y la felicidad de Hinata —abogó Neji.

—El Teme y Neji-san tienen razón —elevó su voz Naruto.

—Consideren que están hablando de dos personas que serán felices si no se desposan —expresó estrictamente el líder Uchiha —a cambio de centenares de personas que perecerán a causa de esa decisión. Hablamos de… —contuvo el aliento —de sacrificar a Sasuke y Hinata por el bienestar de miles —los miró con cierto desasosiego —_son dos vidas, por el bienestar de miles_.

Todos se silenciaron, frente a esa verdad. Madara tenía la boca llena de razón. Sacrificar dos vidas, era un precio pequeño, en comparación con el dolor que centenares de personas padecerían en manos de un ser vil, y cruel como lo era Orochimaru.

Naruto sintió por un efímero instante como el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo, al darse cuenta de la realidad. Era cierto, con la boda de Sasuke y su Hinata, podrían acabar de una vez por todas con la ambición desmedida de aquella serpiente; pero si ella terminaba a su lado… paulatinamente aquel ser ruin, conseguiría apropiarse de distritos menores, hasta hacerse de un gran poder, y enfrentarlo. Cerró los ojos con frustración. Y una vez que lo derrotara, se desharía de él y todo su linaje, además de someter por la fuerza a la gente de su reino. No, él no debía lograr algo así…

—Que… debo hacer —un hilillo de voz escapó de su garganta.

—Naruto —se sorprendió Madara —tú…

—Yo también quiero saber.

Sasuke elevó la voz, comprendiendo también la situación. Se sintió devastado, pero para un rey, lo más importante era su pueblo, y a él, poco le faltaba para ejercer semejante responsabilidad, debía estar dispuesto a dar su vida inclusive, y lo que las circunstancias le exigían ahora, era sacrificar su felicidad.

—Sasuke, tú solo procura intentar ser feliz a lado de la joven —el muchacho de cabellos negros asintió sin convencimiento.

—Y tú, Naruto, cuida de que esa boda se efectué, y que no se presente ningún contratiempo.

—Así será.

Sintió el corazón trisársele, no podía hacerse a la idea de ver como su ángel seria entregada a Sasuke, pero los acontecimientos exigían aquello. Era lo correcto.

Madara dio algunas explicaciones más, sin que Sasuke y Naruto depararan en ellas. Los dos solo se limitaban a inundar sus esencias en un mar de dolor, extenso y eterno.

_._

… _Adiós, Hinata… _

… _Adiós, Sakura… _

_._

CONTINUARA…

**

* * *

**

Notas de Autor:

Uff… que diré.

Espero que esto esté decente, y que realmente ciertas partes no parezcan bashing a Orochimaru. Yo no lo odio. Pero sus enemigos en este fic, sí.

.

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
